Because He Loves Me
by MyahLyah
Summary: Naveen & Tiana have everything they hoped and dreamed for. A happy marriage/successful business and a close circle of friends. But there seems to be one thing missing and on top of that, past secrets are soon to be exposed. Final chapter is up. R&R!
1. Bright Lights And Fangirls

A/N: It's here! A brand new PATF fanfic! I hope you will enjoy it as I will definitely try to update as much as I possibly can since life isn't as busy this time around. Anyway, this story doesn't continue from my past stories but some of the characters I made up are in here such as Darnell, Kabir, Nagina, Kanad, etc...I will also like to point out that I do not own any of the characters based on PATF or in Disney. Enjoy and R&R!

Because He Loves Me

Bright Lights And Fangirls

Tiana's Palace lit up the entire night life of New Orleans with it's lively music, dancing and of course the food that literally blew up taste buds with it's packed flavor! It was the top restaurant of the southern region of the United States attracting curious customers from all over to savor Tiana's gift of pleasuring the tongue and stomach.

Tiana stood on the balcony proudly, taking in all as she was still very humble of her accomplishments of just three years in business.

Darnell, her restaurant manager shook his head watching his boss, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Tiana, honey you are a successful and might I add very wealthy business owner. It's time you start acting like the madam big cheese that you are." He said to his friend.

Tiana playfully rolled her eyes before setting them on the man. "Darnell, why do you always say the same things every night? I'm thankful for every blessing hat has come my way these past couple of years."

"I'm only repeating what I see every night." He raised up his hands. "But you should be thankful, as I am-

"ACHIDONZA!" Shouted an enthused Naveen, who was strumming his ukulele along with the band Firefly Five Plus Lou.

Darnell smiled. "There goes your husband."

Tiana grinned at her very handsome husband who was having the time of his life on the stage. "Always the life of the party."

"Ah ha ha ha ha! Yes! Yes!" Naveen said. He loved his life in New Orleans and wouldn't leave it for nothing else. He's married to a beautiful woman who keeps him at his toes, he gets o party every night and play his favorite music with his favorite band. "I am meant for this life!"

Young women could be heard screaming for the prince. "We love you, Prince Naveen!" A group of women shouted.

He pointed at the young women. "And Prince Naveen knows that you love him, too!" He then gave a lucky young lady a wink, causing her to faint.

Tiana could only shake her head at such behavior.

Darnell began laughing. "Those fangirls have to be annoying to you."

"All I see are dollar signs from them." Tiana winked at her friend.

The man clapped out loud. "Now that's the Tiana I was waiting to see!"

She rolled her eyes before turning to face the man. "Aren't you suppose to be managing my restaurant?"

Oh well, excusez-moi to you too madam Tiana." Joked Darnell. "I was just leaving."

"Mm-hmm." Tiana waved at her friend. "You do that." She said before heading down the stairs.

Naveen then jumped off the stage and onto the dance floor as soon as the set was over. Putting his ukelele on a nearby table.

"Hey Cap! Come back up and jam the final set with us!" Louis said.

Naveen shrugged and turned his head toward the stairway. "Well, if you insist..." He stopped when he heard a whistle and turned around to see Tiana walking down the stairs.

"…achidonza…" Was all that came out of his mouth as he continued watching her heading down teh stairs.

She was wearing a gold dress that hugged every curve on her body. Her hair was in finger waves which made her hair appear shorter than it was, sitting perfectly on her shoulders. The little makeup that she wore didn't matter to him. She was beautiful with it on and off. All he wanted was to hold her in his arms, and keep her all to himself. And away from the other men who were looking her way.

As Tiana approached Naveen, he took her hand and made her do a twirl just so he could see every inch of her. "Mi benita..."

The fangirls all rolled their eyes as they knew that Tiana has once again stolen their 'man'.

"Having fun?" Tiana asked her husband.

Naveen then pulled his wife in his arms. "Now I am." And pressed his lips onto hers.

Tiana returned the kiss, but eventually pulled away. Feeling the fangirls eyes burning right through her. "Now we don't want to lose any customers."

"Eh. Nobody is going to stop me from kissing my woman." He dipped her before planting another kiss on his wife's lips.

A brunette woman gave the couple an annoyed looked, especially toward Tiana. "She can't handle him."

Another woman with ginger hair raised an eyebrow. "Why would you say ?"

"Yea! She looks like she's handling him just fine." Said a blonde. "There's nothing we can do about it."

The brunette rolled her eyes in disgust. "He won't be feeling that way after he gets a taste of me."

Naveen loved the feel of his wife in his arms and wanted to feel even more of her. "We've been working all night-

"I've been working all night." Tiana corrected him.

"Okay, you've been working all night and I think that you deserve some much needed relaxation with your husband. In the comfort of our own bed." He explained with lust in his eyes.

And Tiana saw them as clear as day. "Now you know I told Darnell that I would close tonight-

"Do it." Interrupted Darnell with a plate of food in this hands. "I'll close."

Naveen smiled. "You heard the man." He then reached out for his ukulele and frowned when he didn't see it on the table. "What happened to my-

"Here's your ukulele." Said the brunette, giving him a seductive gaze.

Naveen took the instrument. "Thank you." And returned his eyes back to his wife.

The woman still wanted his attention, not caring if Tiana was there. "I heard you teach music. I reckon you can give some ukulele lessons sometime." She flirted.

Naveen didn't hear a word the woman said as he and Tiana were already almost at the door.

The fan women all laughed in the background.

The woman couldn't believe she made a fool of herself in front of everyone.

The blonde approached her. "You can't steal him, Beatrice. Tiana has got him in the tightest grip I've ever seen. Even for a man."

"He's stuck on his wife." Agreed the ginger hair woman.

Beatrice crossed her arms, watching the couple exit the building. "He'll come running to me soon enough."

()()()()

A/N: First chapter to this story and drama is already developing.


	2. LaBouff LaBaby LaBlueEyes

A/N: Wow, thank you for all the reviews! I also notice new reviewers/readers! Thank you for reading/reviewing! To all my 'longtime' reviewers/readers...thank you for reviewing and for being so patient. You all are so awesome and I hope to not disappoint you all (meaning all the readers) with this story. As for how long this story will be? Let's just say that it won't be as long as 'QOM2'. Also, about writing the sequel to 'A Son For A King'...wow. I never thought of writing a sequel for that story. I don't know. I mean, I guess when the time is right, which is sometime in the future I will do it. But right now I am only sticking with one story at a time...I can't believe I have ideas for 'A Son For A King' sequel now! Grr! This is suppose to be my 'final' PATF fanfic, too! Here's chapter two. I do not own PATF or Disney. Enjoy! R&R!

Because He Loves Me

LaBouff LaBaby LaBlue-Eyes

Naveen groaned as the sun's rays hit his tan face. "Close the curtains, please?"

"It's time to get up." Tiana said, opening the curtains even more.

"What for?" He frowned.

"We're going to Lottie's for brunch, remember? And we get to her meet and Travis' new baby Annabella."

Naveen groaned again as he pulled a pillow over his head. He did not want to go see Charlotte, Travis or the baby. "Why can't they come over here?"

"Because her doctor ordered her to stay at home since she just gave birth less than a week ago." Tiana said.

"So?" He said.

Tiana sighed as she took off her robe.

Naveen sighed himself before sitting up. His annoyed mood then changed once he saw his wife slipping on her undergarments.

Through the mirror Tiana saw her husband grinning a her. "While you're grinning at me like a perverted bobcat you should be getting yourself dressed-

"Alright! I'm up!" Naveen got out of the bed, still in his pajama pants heading straight to the bathroom.

Tiana shook her head at her husband.

"Tiana!" He called out.

"What?" She asked, slipping on her dress.

"Where's my toothbrush?"

"In the medicine cabinet."

"Why is it in there?" He asked.

"Because you put it in there." Tiana answered just as the shower came on. "Are you brushing your teeth in the shower?"

"To save time, yes!" He said while the water ran over his hair and muscular body.

Instead of responding back, Tiana began combing her hair with her fingers. She enjoyed her showers, but the steam would always ruin her finger waves. So she left her hair down. "Humidity don't fail me now." She said at her reflection.

Naveen was out of the within fifteen minutes and took an additional fifteen minutes getting ready. Once he made it down the stairs, he saw his wife tying a pink ribbon-bow on a basket full of beignets. He licked his lips as he neared them. "I knew I smelled these delicious beignets." He reached out to take one, but Tiana slapped his hand away. "Ouch! I was only going to get one."

"It's for Lottie, and I don't want you spoiling your brunch." Tiana covered the beignets with a handkerchief.

"But my stomach is a bottomless pit." Naveen said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You look good enough to eat."

Tiana laughed a little. "We should head on out."

"I don't think I want my wife leaving the house in this dress." He began kissing on her neck.

She snorted. "This old thing? My mama made this for a really good price."

"Ah, you got it for free." Naveen said, rubbing up and down the sides of her body. "I think we should be having brunch at home. Or at least I'll be the one who will have the actual brunch. If…" He kissed her cheek. "You know…" He kissed down her neck. "What…" He kissed on her shoulder. "I mean…" He tried unbuttoning the top part of her dress.

But she stopped him. "Mmm…no brunch at home today."

Naveen groaned again, taking the basket. "I don't know why we always have to go there." He said under his breath.

"Because she is our friend and we love her dearly." Tiana said, opening the door.

"No, she's your friend who you love dearly. I'm just the unfortunate husband who has to tag along to her friend's gaudy and very pink doll house." Naveen corrected her as he closed and locked the door behind them.

()()()()

Charlotte and Travis' Estate -

"Oh Tia! I've missed you so much!" Charlotte said, hugging her friend. "A week and a half without you was torture."

"I've missed you to Lottie." Tiana said.

The blonde then saw Naveen and her eyes widen. "Hello Venny!"

He hated when she called him _'Venny'_ but out of respect, he went along with the nickname. "Hello Charlotte."

"Oh get ya handsome self over here!" She pulled him in for a tight hug. "Oh you're so strong. Mmm."

Naveen pulled from the hug and gave his wife an irritated expression.

Tiana found the whole thing amusing but also sympathized for her husband. "So Lottie when are we going to see the new baby?"

"Oh, come on-

"Goodmorning, um afternoon Naveen and Tiana." Travis interrupted.

"Good afternoon." They both said.

"Come on!" Charlotte then took Tiana's other hand and lead the two up the stairs and into the nursery. "Here's Annabella."

Tiana walked up to the bassinet where the newborn's bright blue eyes met with her brown ones. She was in awe of the cuteness. "Oh my goodness."

Charlotte then picked the baby up. "Would you like to hold her?"

Tiana nodded as the baby was carefully brought in her arms. "She's beautiful, Lottie."

Charlotte squeaked. "Isn't she?"

Tiana brought the baby over to Naveen. "Oh, look at her Naveen!"

Naveen looked at the baby and found her cute, but that was the last thing on his mind. "When are we going to eat brunch?" His stomach growled.

"Right now." Charlotte answered as Tiana handed her back to baby. "On the patio."

()()()()

"That was delicious." Naveen patted his full tummy.

Charlotte laughed. "How can you be full? I don't see a pot belly."

"Oh it's there. It's just under all these muscles." Bragged the prince.

Charlotte giggled while Tiana simply rolled her eyes.

"Don't feed the bragger." Tiana told her friend.

Travis was the only quiet one at the table. He's always been that way whenever Naveen is around. He was very aware of how intimidating the man could be but he couldn't put his finger as the why he felt he had to be. Sure he's good looking, very charming to the ladies to the point where he isn't being disrespectful toward his wife, blessed with a physic that would still look good even after eating a heavy meal and there's him being from an exotic country—oh and he's a prince!

The scrawny ginger head man took a sip of orange juice before trying his attempt at making his wife giggle. "You know, sugarplum. I can hold a three course meal pretty well." He patted his tummy.

Charlotte stopped laughing and and returned to her meal. "Oh Travis finish up your brunch before it gets cold."

The man disappointingly sighed and continued sipping on his orange juice.

Naveen found this as the perfect time to leave, but Tiana had other plans in mind as the baby began crying.

"I'll get her." Tiana carefully picked up the baby, rubbing her back. "It's okay aunt Tia is here."

"Aw Tia you are a natural! You would make a good mother" Charlotte beamed and looked over at Naveen. "Wouldn't she Venny?"

Naveen didn't respond as he was thinking about leaving the estate.

Tiana looked over at her husband with a raised eyebrow. "Naveen, honey?"

"Hmm?" He asked.

"Lottie just asked you a question?" She said.

"Uh, what was the question?" Asked the prince.

"Do you think that I would make a good mother?" Tiana repeated for her friend.

"Yes, definitely." Naveen answered halfheartedly.

"Does that mean ya'll going to try for a baby?" Asked an excited Charlotte. "Just think of how wonderful-

"Charlotte." Travis cut off the bubbly blonde. "It isn't any of our business."

"Alright everybody." Naveen got up from his seat. "Brunch was great, but Tiana and myself have things to today."

Tiana frowned at her husband. "Such as?"

"Your mother wanted me to paint her living room." He said.

Tiana saw how eager he was to get out by using her mother as an excuse.

"Aw!" Charlotte poked out her bottom lip. "Well I was hoping ya'll stay a little longer but if you have to go then at least let me walk ya'll out the door."

"You aren't doing anything." Travis said, getting more bolder. "The doctor doesn't want you to over-do it."

"But I'm fine now." Charlotte said, getting up to hug Tiana who then put the baby back n the bassinet. "I'll call you later."

"You listen to Travis and take it easy. I heard that birth wasn't so easy for you." Tiana said.

"I'll try but you know how much I love to move." The blonde danced.

"Don't we all." Said Naveen, taking his wife's hand. "Okay we're now leaving..." He started toward the door before Travis got up.

"Um, Naveen?" The ginger hair man called.

Naveen groaned before turning around. "Yes Travis?"

"The boys and myself are playing a game of spades later-

"I don't know if…" He looked down at Tiana who nodded her head 'yes'. "Yes, I would like that." He really hated that he was doing this.

"Great." Travis smiled. "Try to be here by eight. We all take these card games very serious."

"I'm sure you do." Said Naveen as he and Tiana walked out of the patio. He then let out a frustrating sigh as they left the estate.

"Travis is trying." Tiana tried to reassure her husband.

"He's the biggest clown in town. I'm surprised that he even has friends." He explained.

"Naveen!" Tiana said

"I bet he pays for these fellows to come over just to play cards." Said the prince.

"He's just an awkward man, and he seems to like you." Tiana pointed out as they walked down the street.

Naveen saw some people watching them from the windows and grew even more annoyed. "I will never understand why people feel threatened of another person based on their skin color. This country and their fear of change."

"That's just how it is." She said as the trolley arrived. They hopped on and remained quiet throughout the short ride. Tiana knew that her husband didn't take too kindly of all the racism they endured since being married. She actually sympathized for him because his whole life he was always so sheltered and Maldonia is like a completely different world from New Orleans. From what she's heard about it racism doesn't exist there.

Once they made it to the French Quarter, they started walking down the sidewalk talking about their upcoming day that actually involved going by Eudora's house.

"So are you really going to finish up my mama's walls today?" She asked.

"Yes, later in the day." Naveen said, taking her hand. "I would much rather spend a day painting her entire house than going over to play cards with Travis and his _boys_."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "He isn't that bad."

Naveen hated when his wife wouldn't agree with him on this topic. "Why can't you for once take my side in something?"

"I would take your side if you weren't such a pain the behind." Tiana poked him on the chest and started walking again. Not seeing a man heading her way. "Now I want you to be in your best behav-" She came crashing right into the blonde hair man and right before she even hit the ground, he caught her by the waist. His blue eyes piercing right into her brown ones. The man was about Naveen's height and very handsome in the face. Tiana thought the man look familiar as did the man with her.

"Do I know you?" He asked her in an accent that sounded somewhat like he was from New Orleans.

Naveen didn't at all like how long the man was still holding his wife, so he stepped in. "You can let go of my wife if you know what's good for you." He warned.

The blonde man then let go of her and on his shades. "Pardon me, beautiful." And with that he tipped his hat and walked on down the street. He turned to get another look at Tiana before leaving.

"Yes, he have better left!" Said a jealous Naveen.

Tiana knew what he was thinking and took his hand. "He did excused himself." She reminded him.

"_Pardon me, beautiful_." Naveen mocked the man. After living in New Orleans he grew to imitating the accents very well. "If he held you the way he did long enough. I would've knocked him flat on his back."

Tiana laughed. "I can't believe that you of all people are jealous."

"I am not jealous." Said Naveen, but deep down he really was. Tiana's an attractive woman and most men wouldn't dare to look at her when he was around. Better yet try to touch her.

Tiana shook her head. "You don't see me getting jealous over all the women lusting after you each night at the restaurant...no, let's make that in general."

"But they're different." Pointed out Naveen, unlocking the front door. "They're only fans to me. Customers to the restaurant." He opened the door for his wife.

"Mm-hm." Tiana walked into the home. "And what do you call that gentleman who excused himself?"

"A man and they are nothing but trouble." He answered, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Especially to a beautiful woman such as yourself."

Tiana smiled and put her finger over his lips. "How much trouble could one man be?"

Naveen scooped Tiana in his arms, walking them up the stairs. "Let me show you how much."

()()()()


	3. Vance In Town

Because He Loves Me

Vance In Town

Naveen sighed in relief as he finished painting the last of the wall in Eudora's livingroom. He was thankful that she had him do two walls at a time through the week. Now all he wanted to do was take a shower and relax with his wife before opening the restaurant. Too bad he had to go by Travis' for the card game after his shower.

In the kitchen, Eudora was speaking with Beatrice, who just moved into the neighborhood.

"Well I thank you kindly for the cup of sugar, Ms. Eudora." She smiled.

"You don't have to thank me for a cup of sugar.." Said Eudora. "You can come by anytime if you need anything."

The bumping in the livingroom caught Beatrice's attention and once she saw a shirtless Naveen her eyes widen. Seeing some sweat running down the prince's toned chest and abs as he picked up the paint bucket got her feeling extra heated for him. Eudora noticed the woman's gazes, knowing already what her intentions were.

"Mmm...he can paint my walls anyday." Beatrice couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

"That's my son-in-law." Eudora hinted to the woman.

Beatrice rolled her eyes thinking, _'Like that's gonna to stop me.'_

Naveen walked into the kitchen not paying any attention to Beatrice. All he could think about was going home. "Everything is done, Eudora."

"Thank you, Naveen." Said the middle age woman. "Let me get you some ice cold water."

"No need to do that." He put his shirt on.

Beatrice licked her lips. "Hello, Naveen." She greeted him.

"How do you do?" He didn't bother looking her way as he walked over to his mother-in-law, and kissed her on the cheek before leaving. "Abinaza Eudora."

"Bye baby." Eudora said, leaving the door open.

Beatrice found this as her opportunity to catch up with the man. "I should be leaving, Ms. Eudora." She started out the door.

The middle age woman knew she read the young woman right. "You know what, Beatrice? Don't even bother asking me for anymore sugar. Because I'm not offering anymore." And closed the door.

Beatrice smirked as she was aware that she as no longer welcome at the house. "So much for having old lady friends."

()()()()

Tiana and Georgia were in the middle of folding clothes. They grew closer over the years and have been bridesmaids at each others weddings. Last year, Georgia gave birth to a daughter who Tiana was a godmother to.

"So you finally saw Charlotte Nielsen's baby girl?"

"Yep. She's so adorable."

"I've heard."

"Yes, and Charlotte called not too long before you came over and asked for me to be Annabella's godmother." Said Tiana.

"Oh so you're a godmother of two now." Georgia smiled when she picked up Naveen's slacks. "Your husband and his long legs. He's over six feet, right?"

"Six feet six." Tiana answered.

"Too much man for me." Said the woman. "What's it like having a man as big as Naveen? What are you? Five feet five inches?" She teased.

Tiana snatched the slacks away and began folding it herself. "Yes, and if you're trying to say something about our height differences-

"You know I'm only messin' with ya, girl! But you have to admit that he does tower over us!" Georgia said.

"Yes, and I enjoy every last inch of his bigness." Tiana said, making Georgia laugh.

"Naveen has done _thangs_ to you girl! Hmm. Maybe I should've married me a prince from Maldonia" She said.

Tiana shook her head. "Well you would've been married to a nine and a half year old boy."

"I'll pass then." Georgia giggled as she picked up a baby shirt. She then raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"What?" Tiana frowned as see noticed the little shirt. "Oh, my mama made that thing. I accidentally spilled some sauce on it and had to wash it." She took the shirt.

"The way you two are always at it I would think you'd be at baby number three. One for each year." Georgia teased.

Tiana rolled her eyes and lightly patted her friend's pregnant belly. "Not everyone is as fruitful as you, Georgia."

"Hello ladies." Naveen said, heading to the kitchen.

Tiana put the baby shirt in the basket before standing.

"Well Miss Tiana." Georgia slowly got up herself. "I should be going back home. The mister is expecting dinner and I know my mama is about tired of lil Rebecca."

"Alright girl. Thank you for helping me fold my laundry." Tiana and her friend hugged.

"Thank you for the red beans and rice." Thanked Georgia. "Just this morning Junius told me that he was in the mood for some gumbo later and you know that I ain't sweatin' myself in the kitchen."

"And yet you had me nearly killing myself to make you some red beans and rice." Tiana joked. "I'll see you later."

She walked her friend out before meeting her husband in the kitchen where she saw him just finish drinking a cup of water. "You hungry?"

"Yes, but I have to get ready for Travis' _slumber_ card party." He joked as he gave his wife a kiss. "Time to shower." And headed up the stairs.

Tiana picked up the basket before starting up the stairs and to their bedroom. Seeing the baby shirt laying right on top of the folded laundry had her mind drifting back to holding Charlotte's newborn daughter. It made her realize how ready she was for a baby. But the question was Naveen ready? They never discussed on starting a family which made the whole situation more nerve racking.

15 minutes later...

"I needed that shower." Said Naveen, wrapped in a towel from the waist down.

She was so focused on what her discussion with Naveen would be about that she didn't even hear him come in.

He noticed his wife was in heavy thought and wondered what was on her mind. "Penny for your thoughts, mi benita?"

Tiana looked over at her husband with a questioning look. "How do you feel if I was pregnant?"

Naveen raised his eyebrows while slipping on his boxer. "I don't know. Surprised?"

"Surprised?" Tiana didn't like his answer.

"Thrilled?" He quickly changed his answer once he saw his wife's face.

"You don't seem like you're interested." She said, trying to reading him.

"I'm interested." He said as he slipped on his trousers. "But I believe that we need to focus on the restaurant right now." He buttoned up his shirt. "Charlotte's baby is very adorable but babies hold a lot of responsibility. Don't you think?"

Tiana sighed. "A simple _'I'm not ready'_ would've been good enough for me." She then left the room, feeling hurt in the process.

Naveen groaned as he realized that he gave his wife wrong answer. So he brought his shoes and socks down the stairs with him. "Tiana wait!" He caught up with her in the livingroom. "It's not that-

"I'm done with this discussion." Tiana cut him off. "I'm sure Travis is waiting for you."

He knew that she was upset by his answer. "I'm not leaving until I know that you're alright."

Tiana gave him a fake smile. "I'm fine."

He caressed her face. "You have a beautiful smile." And kissed her lips. "But I know that you're not fine. You seemed disappointed with my response."

"I am, but what else can I do? We're not on the same level with this so let's just drop it for now, okay?"

Naveen shook his head. "Tiana I would love to have a-

"I gotta get ready. I'm opening and closing tonight." Tiana said and gave him a kiss. "You try to have fun." She then ran back up the stairs to shower.

Naveen hated having to leave without compromising with his wife. He will definitely bring up the topic later on...

Once he made it to the estate, the butler escorted him to the patio where he saw three other men already at the table. Travis saw Naveen and waved him over. "Glad that you came."

"Wouldn't miss it." Said Naveen. This was the last place he wanted to be.

()()()()

"Thank you, Francine." Tiana said, wearing a much fitted ruby blue dress. The restaurant opened some hours ago and it was already packed. The music filled the entire buildings while stomachs were getting fuller and fuller. That was until Darnell approached her with raised eyebrows. "Tiana there is an upset customer who didn't like his dinner and even refused a refund."

Tiana shook her head. "I'll see what I can do." She headed down the stairs. "Show me the way."

Darnell followed and quickly walked her over to a man who was in shades but could clearly tell that he looked very angry just by his body language.

Once the man saw Tiana his expression quickly changed and a little smirk appeared on his lips.

"Good evening, sir. Is there a problem with your dinner?" She asked.

"So we meet again, beautiful." He said.

Tiana grew confused at the man. "I beg your pardon?"

"I know you from somewhere." Said the blonde man. "Have we met?"

"I'm sorry but I don't even I know you." Tiana studied the blonde man. "Now you said that you have a problem with your dinner?"

"You cooked it?" He asked.

"This dish, yes." She answered.

He looked her up and down through his shades. "I'm impressed."

Tiana figured that the man was full of it. "You had a complaint about your dinner. Now is there one or not?"

The man then stood up. "Everything was perfect." He pulled out two one hundred dollar bills from his pocket and placed them on the table. "You can have the rest, beautiful." And with that, he walked out of the dining area and building.

Tiana shook her head. "Something isn't right about that man. Why would he be wearing shades at night?"

Darnell picked up the two hundred dollars. "I have no idea but he sure is a good tipper."

()()()()

Naveen held his cards feeling bored out of his mind by Travis and his friends. He's won all the games and could tell that all the men including Travis were frustrated with him, but he could careless. All he wanted was to leave.

One of the men didn't appreciate losing all the games. "You gotta be cheating."

"No, but I'm pretty sure that you're losing because you can't play." Said Naveen.

The man frowned. "Hey-

"Naveen is a playing fair, Sam. He obviously knows something we don't." Travis stated to the man.

"Sorry I'm late fellas." Said the blonde man in shades.

Travis grinned at the man. "What took you so long to get here? You were suppose to be here hours ago."

"I was hungry?" He took a seat beside Naveen. Who thought his voice sounded familiar.

"For a woman or for food?" Asked Travis.

The man laughed. "Both and I was very fortunate to find a sweet looking dame in that restaurant I've been hearing about for some time."

"Tiana's Palace!" Said Travis, catching Naveen's attention. "It's the best in the south."

"So I've heard." Said the blonde man.

"Where are my manners?" Travis laughed. "This is my older brother, Vance."

"Only by four years!" His brother added.

All but Naveen greeted the man.

"That owner looked very delicious. Too bad she's coloured." Vance said.

"That delicious woman you're speaking of is my wife." Naveen said, now realizing who the man was. And he was ready to knock him out.

Vance looked at the prince's way and also recognized him. He decided to mess with him. "Well she was one hell of a woman. Especially in that dress. Hugging all the right places." He laughed. "The things I could do to that body."

Naveen rose from his seat, startling the man a little. "I'd appreciate it if you don't in any way or form speak about my wife."

Vance shrugged his shoulders, pretending he didn' t do anything wrong. "There's no need to get so touchy. I'm simply complimenting her, boy."

He knew the man was up to trouble. "I'm not your boy."

"Hey take it easy." Said Sam. "She's a cute coloured gal. You should keep her in the house before someone snatch her."

"I would also like to add that my hands were all over her waist earlier today." Said Vance.

Naveen held in his wanting to fight the men and decided that it was his time to go. "You know what Travis. I appreciate your invite but it's time that I head out." He got up to walk off the patio.

"But Naveen. I would actually like for you stay and play at least two more games?" Said Travis.

"It's best that I leave before I end up in jail." He said to Travis, but it was more of a warning to Vance. It took all of the prince to not go up to the man and knock him right off that patio, but he knew that it was best that he kept his cool. For Tiana and for himself.

()()()()


	4. Dayoff For A Baby

Because He Loves Me

Dayoff For A Baby

"It's gonna be a hot one today!" Said Tiana as she went straight to the oven.

"And you're frying fritters this morning?" Naveen asked with sarcasm while drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Says the man who's drinking hot coffee." She shot back with the sarcasm.

Naveen then frowned when he saw Vance's face in the paper. "This bozo is running for governor?"

"Who?" Asked Tiana, putting the fritters on a plate.

"Vance Nielsen."

"Vance Nielsen? That's Travis' brother." Tiana said. "I didn't know he was back in town."

"I know who he is." He said, not caring about the man.

"Oh you do?" She asked, serving him some fritters.

"Yes, I met him right before I left that lousy card party...or game. Whatever you want to call it. The bastard."

Tiana gave her husband a questioning look.

"Forget what I said." Naveen closed the paper. "I actually wanted to continue our conversation on-

The telephone ringing interrupted him.

"Hold that thought." Tiana got up the answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Tia! I really need you here!" Said a frustrated Charlotte.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"Travis is out for the morning and Annabella really misses her godmother."

Tiana shook her head. "You didn't have to use the baby just for me to come by."

Charlotte squeaked. "I'll see you in a few?"

"In an half hour." Tiana said before hanging up the phone.

Naveen groaned.

"It'll only be for an hour or two and you don't even have to come with me." She gave him a smile.

He groaned again while taking a bite of the fritter.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "I never thought that you would end up being such a grouch."

Naveen stood up. "I am not a grouch. I only want to spend one day with my wife without having to do anything or visit anywhere." He wrapped his arms around her.

"Even if I wasn't seeing Lottie today we still had other priories to take care of such as going to the bank, doing a little grocery shopping…"

"Yes, but I wanted us to do that together." Naveen kissed her lips. "All I want is a day off with my wife."

"And we'll have just that once I'm back. By noon." She explained.

He raised an eyebrow. "Noon?"

Tiana nodded. "Mm-hm. I plan on making your favorite dinner for lunch."

"Dinner for lunch?" Naveen asked feeling somewhat puzzled. "That would leave us the rest of the day to-

"Do a little of everything." She smiled.

"Like?" He raised an eyebrow, very curious to hear her answer.

She caressed his face while answering. "You know? Talking, panza, dancing, panza, laughing, panza, singing, panza..."

He wiggled his eyebrows. "I actually like this idea." And pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"Mmm…down boy." She pulled back from the kissing. "I have to get to Lottie's, but we'll finish what we start later." She wiped his bottom lip. "Okay?"

He kissed her hand and grinned. "Okay."

()()()()

Annabella's nursery -

"Tia I am so glad that you made it over." Said an exhausted looking Charlotte. "Annabella kept me up all night with her fussing, and just this morning as I was about to finally get some sleep, Travis left and I'm now feeling all sorts of bad."

"You know that I always have time for you, Lottie. But I thought you were gonna hire nannies?" Tiana said.

"I changed my mind at the last minute...silly me me. To think that I can take care of Annabella all by myself." Pouted the blonde

"Well you can still call for one." Tiana suggested.

"True…and I will do that later, but enough about me. How are you doing? Are ya pregnant yet?" Asked Charlotte.

Tiana shrugged her shoulders. "I wouldn't know."

Her friend frowned in concern. "What? Did Naveen stop sleeping with you?"

"Lottie…" Tiana started.

"I have some lingerie that would have his head spinnin'. I thought about returning them because I can't get into them but Travis had them sent from France-

"I have enough of those and we don't need them when all he does is take off them off anyway." Tiana cut her off.

Charlotte smiled while picking up Annabella. "Have ya'll at least talked about babies?"

"No and I think it's best that it remains that way. We're always so busy with the restaurant-

"Which is a hit! Tia you are the perfect person to do it. You have an amazing career, a very scrumptious husband and a new baby would be the bee's knees!" Charlotte said with excitement. "Oh Tia! You would make the most beautiful expectant mother! I will set up the baby shower! Pink for a girl and if you have a boy than we can squeeze in some pink, too..." She then stopped when she didn't hear a logic interruption from her friend. "Tia? Are you alright?"

"It's not that I'm not ready. I am. It's Naveen who doesn't seem interested or ready." Tiana said, looking down at the baby.

The blonde felt like the mother hen for once and thought to give her friend some much needed advice. "Tia, I'm going to tell you what Ms. Eudora told me about men and babies."

Tiana rolled her eyes as she already knew of this 'advice'.

"If he's ready to get between dem legs, then he is ready to be a dad." They both said before laughing.

"Lottie I'm already aware of what my mama advises. All I want is for Naveen and myself to be on the same level when it comes to making this kind of decision. Bringing a baby into this world is easy, but what if it isn't the right choice for us right now?"

"What I don't get is how did you two manage to not already have a baby after being married for three years." Charlotte said. "Are you having him wear condoms? The poor thing."

Tiana gave her a _'what are you talking about'_ look making Charlotte laugh. "Well they are uncomfortable! At least to me and Travis they are!"

"He's never used condoms. But we are a bit more careful-

"So he pulls out?"

Tiana sighed at her blonde friend. "Lottie-

"What? It's okay that your husband pulls out, but I would think that with Naveen being this big manly man he would shoot his royal seeds right in ya-

"Okay this is getting too personal." Tiana stopped her friend. "And in front of the baby...?" She shook her head. "We're more careful than typical married couples, okay? Let's just change the subject."

Charlotte smiled. "Okay." She then looked at the sleeping baby. "You two can always look after Annabella for a day."

"What?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, you can stay here while watching her-

"Lottie."

"For an hour?"

Tiana kissed the baby on the forehead. "She's adorable and would I love to watch her...someday. But anytime soon.

Just then, Travis and Vance walked into the nursery.

"Oh, so you hired a nanny after all?" Asked Vance, catching the women's attention. He was surprised when he realized it was Tiana. "So we meet again."

"I beg your pardon?" Tiana frowned.

He pulled his shades out of his pocket and put them back on. "Last night at your restaurant. And let's not forget our bumping into each other."

Tiana then realized who he was. "So that was you?"

Charlotte shook her head at the two. "I cannot believe that you don't recognized each other. Vance this is Tia."

He widen his eyes. "Skinny Tia? Tia-Bee? That's why you looked so familiar."

Tiana knew she saw that smirk somewhere.

"You filled out since the last time I've seen you. Wow!" He said with a smile.

Tiana rolled her eyes as she could tell that he haven't changed since leaving New Orleans almost a decade ago on a scholarship to play football. He was always very handsome, but smaller frame. Guess the football buffed him up a little which also meant that his ego was just as buff.

Travis knew that his brother was still attracted to Tiana. He also knew about their past with hers not ending so well after their last meeting together. To this day he still blamed himself for not stepping up and being a friend. He tried making up for it to this day. Even though both were married, he knew that Vance didn't marry for love and out of respect for Tiana and Naveen he had to let Vance know where he stood.

"So, are you married?" Vance asked, already knowing the answer.

"Naveen, the gentleman you had the pleasure of meeting last night is Tiana's husband." Travis answered for the princess.

"I know who he is." Said an infatuated Vance. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Tiana. "So you finally got you a restaurant?"

"Yes..." She answered, looking down at the baby. "...the best in Louisiana."

"…and the south." He finished for her. "The best service I ever had from the best woman I ever...known."

Tiana was beginning to grow a bit uncomfortable as she felt his eyes on her.

Charlotte was also well aware of the man's intentions. "Tia why don't we go to the second house?"

"Why there?" Asked Travis.

Charlotte waved her hand at him. "Come on Tia. We'll bring Annabella there and talk some more."

Vance watched Tiana as she left the room with Charlotte who was now holding the baby by her side. "I hope to see ya'll soon Tia. We got a lot of catching up to do."

Tiana didn't respond.

"She's a sweet treat." Vance said. "If she wasn't colored you'd have to have an entire football team to keep me from getting at her."

"It didn't stop you before." Said Travis.

Vance laughed a little, still eying Tiana. "It's time you get over that day, Travis. It's been almost ten years."

"And if you want to be a governor than it's best that you keep your distance." Travis suggested.

"And if I don't?" Asked the blonde man.

"Than deal with scandal, shame, Naveen's fist down your throat-

"Oh that foreigner can't do anything with me." Said a confident Vance. "So about this fundraiser..." He watched Tiana until she was out of his sight. "I think I might need some chefs at the dinner with the head owner chef giving me...I meant serving me something dark and very sweet."

()()()()

Naveen was on his way home from running errands. He would do the same routine every week such as going to the bank, doing a short rehearsal with the Five Fire Flies Plus Lou and buying his wife a bouquet of flowers. He's been buying her flowers every week since they returned from the bayou three years ago. It always brought a smile to her face and he loved doing that.

Beatrice saw the very handsome prince purchasing the flowers while she was surrounded by four men who were keeping her 'company'. "Well boys, it's time I go and meet new people."

An older gentleman caught who she was eying and laughed a little. "You won't be catching his eye. He's stuck on one woman."

"You don't say?" She was still watching Naveen.

"I do say and I don't blame him one bit." The older gentleman said.

Beatrice ignored the man as she switched her hips over to the prince, who was now walking down the side walk.

"Good afternoon, Naveen." She greeted.

"Good afternoon." Naveen said as he crossed the street.

She saw the beautiful flowers and grew jealous. "Who are you taking those beautiful flowers to? Your mother?"

"My wife." Naveen knew the woman was just another 'fangirl'. Most would make snarly comments about his gifts to Tiana.

"Well your wife must be much older than you. These kinds of flowers are for old folks." She touched one of the flowers.

Naveen grew annoyed by the woman, but kept his cool with a polite response. "Then perhaps I'm a bit old fashioned with romancing my wife."

"You're much too young to be tied down to just one lady-

Naveen stopped walking to face the woman. "Sorry to cut you off, but I have to get home to my wife who I would marry over and over no matter how old or young we are. Abinanza." He started walking down the street.

Beatrice only grinned as she rested her hands on her hips. She was turned on by his resistance and his masculinity, especially his physic. "I love a good challenge." She licked her lips before returning back over to the group of men.

"I told you." Said the old man.

"Yeah..." She stood back and pointed at a middle age man who looked to closest to Naveen. "Let's have some fun."

The man lit up a cigar and locked arms with her. "Okay, baby!" He then opened his car door her her. "Where would like to go, baby?"

"Surprise me." She answered.

()()()()

Tiana pulled the roast lamb out of the oven and was pleased at the results. Roast lamb is one of Naveen's favorite dishes along with his favorite sides roasted potatoes, creamed spinach and Cajun Brussels sprouts. Very rich meal, but that's how her husband loved his dishes. Hot and rich. Cooking was also her therapy as her past feelings returned after seeing Vance. The two shared a friendship that lead to more. She liked him while he liked her, even if he was four years older. Tiana never shared this with Naveen and planned on not doing such a thing since it was before him.

Naveen stepped in the kitchen with one arm holding a bouquet full of flowers and a medium sized box in the other arm. He inhaled the aroma of his wife's cooking and exhaled out loud. "You made roast lamb?"

"Mm-hm." Tiana put the lid over the Brussels sprouts before receiving her flowers. "They're beautiful. Thank you." She gave him a kiss before putting the flowers in the vase that already had fresh water in it.

"I decided to take care of everything while you were at Charlotte's. Took a little longer than I planned but got everything done. And I am pleased to come home to you preparing dinner even if it's only two-thirty." He sat the box on the counter.

"What's in the box?" Asked Tiana.

"Something from my parents." He pointed at the Maldonian symbol.

She grew curious about the package as she placed the plates on the table. "Well aren't you going to open it?"

"I would much rather eat this delicious looking meal you just made" Naveen licked his lips as he picked up a fork.

"Well you better wash those hands." She suggested as she placed handkerchiefs on the table.

Naveen took this as an opportunity to take a hold of his wife by the waist and pull her on his lap. "Or you can feed me?" He grinned at her.

Tiana raised an eyebrow. "You've got hands that work just fine."

"Oh pretty please with Maldonian sugar on top?" He flashed her his pearly white smile.

Tiana leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. "You really want me to feed you?" She gently took the fork from his hand.

Naveen was getting aroused by his wife's sensual way of handling the fork that he didn't even hear her question. "Yes?"

"Well…" She picked up the Brussels sprout with the fork. "…you need to wash your hands because I'm not doing it." She dropped the fork in the plate and saw her husband's mouth drop open. Surprised by her actions.

"You are bad." He said.

"What's new about that?" She grinned.

"But I bought you flowers." Naveen pointed out.

"And I cooked dinner." Tiana also pointed out with her hands on her hips.

Naveen gave up and stood. "I will wash my hands." And slapped her on the behind before going over to the sink.

"That's all I wanted from you." She laughed before taking a seat at the table.

"What? No dessert?' He asked.

"I thought that I was your dessert." Tiana said.

"Achidonza." Naveen kissed his wife on the neck. "When did I get such a naughty wife?"

"Since the night you took away my virginity." She joked.

()()()()

After the meal, the two made their way up to the bedroom where they spend the rest of the afternoon. The thought of a baby never left Naveen's mind since their conversation about it. He first thought the idea wouldn't work well in their lives, but the more he thought about it, the more he really wanted to be a father. A smile cracked on his lips as he thought about his wife carrying their child. Tiana with a pregnant belly looked beautiful in his eyes.

"What are you smiling about?" Tiana asked her husband.

Naveen looked over at her. "Thinking of how wonderful life would be when you're carrying our son."

She was surprised to hear his response. "You want to have a baby?"

He grinned. "Yes...I mean, unless you changed your mind-

"No, I'm also ready." Tiana grinned back.

Naveen caressed her face. "Then let's make our baby."

()()()()


	5. Baby Talk Part One

Because He Loves Me

Baby Talk Part One

A month later…

Tiana nervously waited to hear back from the doctor to give her the result of her pregnancy test. Naveen wanted to join her, but she insist he stay for he's teaching ukulele and guitar lessons to some of the children in the neighborhood. She knew how important it was for her husband to teach and show the children the art of music, he had nine months to make up for their own child.

The doctor walked in the room with a folder in one arm making Tiana feel even more nervous. When he didn't say anything, she decided to break the silence.

"Am I pregnant or not?"

" You are not pregnant." He answered.

Tiana was disappointed by the news but kept a straight face. "So what do we do now?"

"You and Naveen keep trying. That's the only thing I can say but my recommendation would be to hold off until you're ovulating." Said the doctor.

"And how will I know when I'm ovulating?" Asked a calm Tiana.

"This is where I will help you out on." He opened the folder and pulled out a calendar. "This would mean..." The doctor explained to Tiana on the best days to have sex with Naveen in order to get pregnant.

"Thank you, Dr. Thomas." Tiana said before leaving the office along with him.

He could tell that she was sorely disappointed and pitied for her. "Tiana don't be discourage. You are very young, healthy and have all the ingredients on getting pregnant. Just follow my orders and you will be expecting in no time." He smiled while opening the door to the waiting room. "I will see you in a month."

She sighed as she walked out of the office and building. Not in the mood to repeat the bad news to Naveen, but the doctor is right. It will happen for her and Naveen. She just never thought that it would be this disappointing.

While walking down the street she watched children leaving a candy store and one boy caught her eyes. He had to have been two with the chubbiest cheeks and curliest hair she's ever seen. In a way she could see her and Naveen's son looking that way.

"Hi!" He waved over at her.

Tiana smiled and waved back. "Hi!"

"Hi!" He said again.

She wondered why the toddler wasn't with his parents. "Go back to ya mama or daddy, sweetie."

"No." He shook his head just as an older woman took his hand. "What did I tell you about running away." She then looked across the street to see Tiana and waved. "Good morning!"

"Morning!" Tiana waved back before walking down the street. _'At least the boy is safe.'_ She thought. Not aware that someone was following her.

"Good morning, beautiful." Greeted Vance. "I was actually heading to your restaurant."

Tiana rolled her eyes as she kept walking. "My restaurant isn't open during the day."

"Well, that's too bad." He smiled. "I was wondering if you and your staff could prepare the dinner for my fundraiser."

"It depends on when it is." She said.

"I heard that your restaurant is closed on Sundays."

"It is." She answered, not wanting to be bother by the man.

"Then on a Sunday it is. I got to find out which date on and I'll get back at you." He said looking down at her dress. "You always dressed nice for a um, woman of your-

Tiana didn't say anything else as she continued walking. _'Why me?'_ She thought.

He caught up with her. "Look Tiana I didn't mean to come off as rude. I'm aware of how nice coloureds dressed. Especially the ones who make as much money as you do-

"I have to get going." She said, stopping by a vegetable stand where she picked up some for dinner.

"I am running for governor just to make sure everyone is treated equally." He said. "I know how some of these white trash can be towards your people." He put his hand on hers as he paid for the vegetables. "And with the past we shared; I would've thought you'd accept my offer. It would bring in even more business to your restaurant."

"I wish you luck with your fundraiser but I am not able to do it." She gave the vegetable man her own money pulling her own hand away from him. "I don't need your money." She then handed him back his money before excusing herself in a faster pace and away from Vance. The last person she wanted to do business with was him.

Vance shrugged his shoulders before making it over to his car. "Follow her." He instructed his chauffeur.

Tiana made several stops before making it home. All she wanted to do was cook. It was her own therapy and it seemed to always have worked for her emotionally. As she unlocked and opened her door, she didn't realize that Vance was stalking her.

Vance nodded his head. "Nice home…drive me back to my brother's." He told his driver.

()()()()

"Yes, yes very good!" Naveen told the young boy as he played the ukelele solo. He smiled when he easily recognized the song. "A Louis Armstrong fan, yes?"

The boy nodded his head as he continued playing.

Beatrice watched along with four other women all adoring Naveen and his ability to teach the children.

"He is such the perfect man." Said one of the mothers.

"Tiana is one lucky gal." Agreed the blonde "You don't get to see a lot of fellas spend much time the children unless it's to impress a woman."

"That's my son playing the ukelele right now!" Bragged another mother. "Yay Stanley!"

The boy turned his head, feeling embarrassed.

"If Tiana gives Naveen a baby we just may not see him much." Said Stanley's mother.

Beatrice rolled her eyes. "You women can't ever make watching Naveen enjoyable when all you talk about that fat cow."

"She's a nice woman, but we're not dumb enough to even try anything with her husband." Said the blonde.

"I tried and he definitely wasn't interested." Said the ginger woman. "But it's still nice to look at him."

"I'm only here to support my son and daughter!" Said the bragging mother. "And of course watch Naveen."

Beatrice rolled her eyes again. "Yeah. So I've heard about his past life. All the women, the partying, the drinking. I can bring all of that back. With voodoo."

All the women looked at one another before returning their worried gazes at Beatrice. "You do voodoo?"

"No but I know a lady who does." She watched as Naveen stood up while playing his ukulele. "Mmm…he's wasting his life away with that boring bird." Said Beatrice. "I'm going to get a lesson. Just watch ladies."

The women did just that as Beatrice smiled at the prince. "Can I learn how to play?"

Naveen opened his eyes as he saw the woman, wearing a dress that fitted all her curves. "I'm sorry, but lessons are over for the day."

"Aw!" Said the children.

"Why is that? So no woman will steal you away from your sweet lil wife?" She flirted.

"That's all children" Naveen said, ignoring the woman.

"Will you teach us tomorrow?" Asked a little boy.

"Not tomorrow, but the day after. I teach you all every other day." He reminded the students.

"Okay. Bye!" They all said.

"Abinaza." He said before walking away.

She followed. "So ya'll just gonna leave me hangin' like that?"

"Yes, yes I am." Naveen responded. He didn't like the woman and was very familiar with how women like her do their tricks. In her case, failed tricks.

She quickly snatched the ukulele and started laughing.

Naveen sighed in annoyance "Please hand me back my ukulele."

She shook her head 'no'. "You have to catch me first!" She started running down the sidewalk.

The prince looked up at the sky. "Why?" Before chasing after the woman.

Beatrice felt like a young girl again as she was now skipping down the sidewalk. She knew Naveen was right after her and the thought of him holding her made it all more arousing for her. She turned into an alley where she felt Naveen's hand on the ukulele.

"Give me back my ukulele, lady." He demanded.

"It's Beatrice and not without a kiss." She smiled.

Naveen simply snatched the instrument and not before he turned around to leave, Beatrice threw herself on him. "What are you doing?" He pushed her away.

She began unbuttoning her tightly fitted dress. "Come on, Naveen. I know you want this body."

He just shook his head before leaving the alley feeling disgusted and tired.

"You ain't had a real woman until you have me." She said, watching the man walk away. When he didn't respond she screamed out in frustration, catching some of the residents' attention. "Whatcha lookin' at?"

"You, you crazy lady!" Shouted out a man.

()()()()

Tiana stirred the gumbo once more before scooping it with her spoon and into her bowl. The cooking somewhat lightened her mood, for now.

Naveen walked into the house with a bouquet of flowers and with a feeling of relief. He definitely knew that Beatrice was going to be a problem for him but he didn't want to worry Tiana about it so he brushed it off and headed straight to the kitchen.

A smile cracked on his lips when he saw his wife. "The gumbo smells good." He wrapped his arms around her from behind and pressed his lips on her cheek. "Mi benita."

Tiana sat the bowl on the counter before turning to give her husband a kiss. "How were the lessons?" She took the bouquet.

"The children are really catching on quickly." Naveen said, wanting to know the results. "So what did the doctor say?"

"Hmm?" She asked, putting the flowers into the vase.

"What did the doctor say at your appointment? When are you due?" He asked.

Tiana sighed, handing him the bowl of gumbo. "I'm not pregnant."

Naveen was disappointed. "You're not?"

"Do you want some cornbread?" She asked, not wanting to discuss the topic.

"But how is that even possible?" Naveen wondered.

"Never mind that." Said an already disappointed Tiana. "He said that it happens a lot. But I have age and health on my side."

Naveen was confused. "So what do we do now? Keep trying?"

"That's all we can do, but that would mean us waiting two weeks for sex." She stated.

"Two weeks?" Naveen said with widen eyes. "Why two weeks? That doesn't make any sense."

"According to this calendar the doctor gave me I will be ovulating sometime in two weeks. Most likely on a Thursday." She showed him the calendar.

"So basically two weeks from today is when we can renzi y del panza ?" Naveen didn't understand the whole concept. "But why?"

"I just told you and I would rather not talk about it while we're eating dinner." Tiana said as she sat at the table to eat the gumbo.

Naveen took a seat and saw disappointment in his wife's eyes. So he reached out and took her hand with his. "We will get pregnant sooner or later. Don't you worry about that."

Tiana gave her husband a smile and his hand a squeeze. She knew he was right.

"But I still think it's silly that we have to hold off on panza for two weeks." He mumbled while eating.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "It's only two weeks."

"Fourteen days." Naveen added. "Three hundred and thirty-six hours!"

"Naveen..." Tiana said.

"Twenty thousand, one hundred and sixty minutes!" He also added.

She knew that she wouldn't hear the end of it.

()()()()


	6. Baby Talk Part Two

A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing! Here's chapter six. I do not own PATF or Disney. Enjoy and R&R!

Because He Loves Me

Baby Talk Part Two

A couple of more months have gone by and still no luck with getting pregnant. Tiana was beginning to get frustrated even with Naveen's reassurance. The doctor was also beginning to show concern and told the couple to remain optimistic as they were both perfectly healthy and strong enough to procreate a child.

Tiana remained silent after hearing the bad news.

"Is there another way to get Tiana pregnant? That involves me of course and medication perhaps?" Naveen asked the doctor.

"Mother nature is in charge of this, Naveen." Answered the doctor. "But there is another option for you two."

Naveen raised an eyebrow. "And that is...?"

"Adoption." He answered.

"Adoption?" Naveen frowned.

"You two can talk more about it if you're interested." He handed Naveen the brochure. "But Mother Nature work's in mysterious ways. You can always keep trying, but after so long it's very unlikely that Tiana can get pregnant."

"Thank you doctor." Naveen said, disappointed himself. He then looked over at his wife who wiped the single tear from her face. "Tiana…"

"Let's go home." She said, fighting back her tears.

Naveen felt helpless as he watched his wife go from optimistic this morning to depress after learning where they stood when it came to starting a family. He wished that there was a way for her to get pregnant. He too wanted so badly to be a father and wasn't ready to throw in the towel just yet.

On the walk home they passed several new families who had either babies in their carriages or holding them, making the two feel just as bad as before. That was, until a little boy with curls all over his head ran up to Tiana and wrapped his arms around her legs. She was caught off guard and recognized the toddler who was accompanied by a much older woman some time ago.

"Marcel!" Shouted the older woman who looked to be in her mid eighties. Once she saw him near Tiana she sighed in relief, and out of breath. "I apologize for my great grandson."

Tiana smiled, looking down at the hazel eyed tan colour toddler. "It's alright. He only wanted to share a hug."

"I am much too old to be chasing toddlers all day." The older woman complained. "I just saw you two leaving Dr. Thomas's office. Are you two expecting a baby yourselves?"

"We're trying." Naveen answered.

The older woman nodded her head. "It shouldn't be too hard for an attractive and young couple such as yourselves to make a baby." She took the boy's hand. "Come on Marcel. Granny has to get ya home."

"No home! No home!" Pouted the young boy before he ran down the sidewalk.

The woman sighed.

"I'll get him." Naveen said running after the toddler. "Hey kid, wait!"

Tiana felt bad for the older woman as she looked exhausted and overwhelmed by the toddler. "Why don't you have a seat?" She offered, walking the woman over to a bench.

The woman smiled as she sat down. "Thank you kindly."

She sat beside the woman. "Looks like Marcel is a handful."

"That he is." The woman agreed. "I'm Anita Henderson."

"I'm Tiana-

"I know who you are. You have that fancy restaurant in the heart of the Quarter." Said Anita. "You don't look a day over sixteen."

Tiana laughed a little. "I'm actually twenty-two."

Anita began coughing out of nowhere, covering her mouth with a cloth. "Excuse me, baby. It's just old age reminding me to slow down."

"If you don't mind me asking, who is helping you with Marcel?" Tiana asked.

"I'm raising him alone." Anita answered. "His mother died after giving birth to him and his daddy, who he's named after died of pneumonia while trying to make it for his birth from France. Poor child was trying to make some money for his family. I've been taking care of Marcel since was born and it's been difficult but who else can care for him?"

Tiana felt bad for the woman and especially for the child. To lose both parents in a short amount of time and never meeting them. "I'm so sorry." And out of nowhere she thought about helping Anita. "I know this may sound sudden and I don't blame you if say no, but if you would like for me and Naveen to look after Marcel sometime-

"Would you?" Asked the woman.

"We would be delighted." Tiana answered, taking a pen and piece of paper from her purse. "Here's my address and telephone number." She handed to the woman and still couldn't believe what she was actually doing. This wasn't like her to deal with strangers at all.

Anita nodded her head as she took the information. "Marcel does need the attention as I'm not always strong enough to go to always go to him. I'm the only family he has." She then pulled out a couple of dollars from her pocket book.

"Oh no we will not take your money." Tiana said.

"Bless your heart, honey." The woman smiled. "Just when I thought that there were no more good young people left. God send me you." She took Tiana's hand. "If something were to ever happen to me would you take care of Marcel as he was your own?"

Tiana was surprised at the sudden request from the woman. "Mrs. Hen-

"Anita. Please call me Anita and I know that the good lord brought us together for a reason." She smiled. "Even before today when I saw you I knew that day waving at my great grandbaby...I knew that you were as sweet as everyone said you were."

"Um, Anita this is so sudden." Tiana said, with a million things running in her head. She was okay with babysitting but didn't expect this proposal.

"So will you do it?" Asked the older woman. "I can't trust anyone else and the state is heartless as it is with our coloured and mulatto children."

Tiana shook her head. "Um, I-I-

"Here he is!" Said Naveen, carrying the toddler.

Tiana was glad to see her husband coming back before she got to answer the question. So instead of responding, she got up to see the two. "You like keeping people on their toes. Don't you?" She tickled the toddler.

Anita laughed, watching her great-grandson with Naveen and Tiana put so much relief in her and she thought, _'They look like a real family together.'_ She knew he would be in good hands with the couple. "I know what I gotta do." So she slowly stood with the support of her cane. "We should be heading home."

"Aw." Tiana rubbed the boy's face before Naveen put his down. "Lil man."

"Remember what I told you to do. Listen to your granny." Naveen told the toddler.

"Okay." Said Marcel, taking his great-grandmother's hand.

Naveen and Tiana watched as the woman carefully walked down the sidewalk with the toddler by her side. Tiana's mind was no longer occupied by her not able to conceive a baby, but now concerned for the well-being of Marcel.

"Cute little boy." Naveen said

"Yes, he is." Tiana agreed.

()()()()

Later that night while sitting up in bed, Tiana thought more about her conversation she had with Anita. The woman barely knew her, but trusted her enough to want her to take care of her own great-grandson.

"What a day." Said a shirtless Naveen, getting into the bed himself. "I can't believe those two men were fighting over Beatrice of all people."

"Well she is very attractive." Tiana added.

"And very loose." Naveen also added.

"She's also one of your fan girls." She said, not really caring for the topic.

"Yes, one of the crazy ones." He said.

Tiana shrugged her shoulders. "Well it's all over and she will have even more men fight over her no matter where she goes." Her mind more on Marcel.

Naveen looked over at his wife who looked to being in a heavy thought. He brushed her smooth cheek with the back of his hand, catching her attention. "I know you're still upset about us not being able not being pregnant but it will happen. We just have to relax and not think about it while we're in the middle of panza. You know? Having fun with it?"

"Actually I wasn't thinking much on that anymore." Tiana said. "I was just thinking about the conversation I had with Anita while you were trying to catch Marcel."

"Hmm." Naveen laid back and asked, "What was the conversation about?"

"It started out typical but then it changed to her wanting us to watch Marcel for her sometimes..." She explained.

"That's all?" Naveen asked and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm fine with that."

"Yes, but then it got more serious. She explained Marcel's situation about his deceased parents and how he has no other family." Tiana then looked over at her husband. "She asked me if something were to happen to her that we raise Marcel as our own."

Naveen frowned. "What? You did refuse her offer?"

"I didn't get to respond since you came back with him so quickly." She said.

"Well tomorrow we'll politely refuse her proposal." Naveen said. "We have enough to worry about."

Just then the doorbell would be heard.

Tiana frowned. "Who could that be at this hour?" She put on her robe.

"I'll get it." Naveen said, putting on a house coat.

Tiana followed him down the stairs and while opening the door they saw a police officer.

"Officer Douglas." Naveen said. "Is there something wrong?"

"I have official paperwork that gives you and Tiana temporary custody of Marcel Henderson-Paquette, Jr."

"Temporary custody?" Naveen asked as he took the paper to read it.

Tiana was just as shocked when she heard what the officer explained to them. "What happened to Anita Henderson?"

"She was found unconscious on her kitchen table by a neighbor with the legal papers by her side. All symptoms lead to a stroke." Explained Officer Douglas.

Naveen frowned and shook his head. "I'm sorry but this is some sort of mistake-

"No, it's correct." Tiana cut off her husband. "Where is he?"

Officer Douglas moved to the side as a woman walked up the stairs while holding the toddler who was asleep. "Marcel?" She whispered, walking up the toddler. "Marcel, you will be staying here until your grandmother is well."

The young boy opened his eyes and saw Tiana. He reached for her.

She took the boy in her arms and knew she didn't want to let him go.

Naveen on the other hand didn't like any of what he was seeing. "This is a mistake."

"It isn't a mistake, Naveen." Tiana said, rubbing the boy's back. "Thank you Anthony, I mean Officer Douglas."

The officer nodded his head. "We've been good friends since we were children, Tiana. You can always call me Anthony or Tummy Tony." He smiled.

"Do you know how she is? Anita that is." She asked, concerned for the woman.

"We haven't gotten any word but I'll let you know her prognosis and where's she's admitted to in the morning. You take care and ya'll have a goodnight." The officer said before he and the woman left the home.

Naveen closed and locked the door feeling confused and a bit angered. "What is going on here?"

"We'll talk about it in the morning." Said Tiana. "Come on Marcel. I'll tuck you in your bed." She started up the stairs.

He sighed. "Talking about it in the morning? I doubt it." And followed the two up the stairs.

()()()()


	7. Baby Talk Part Three

Because He Loves Me

Baby Talk Part Three

A week later…

Naveen and Tiana have been visiting an ailing Anita for the past week. The woman was awake, but very weak and could get out words from time to time. She didn't want Marcel to remember her in the hospital bed, so respecting her wishes they left the toddler with Eudora.

Anita took a hold of Tiana's hand and looked up at her. "I know the good lord will soon take my soul and when he does my Marcel will have you and Naveen to love and raise him."

Tiana looked over at Naveen and knew he didn't agree with the arrangement. The two still haven't discussed the arrangement since the toddler moved in and she realized that this could put a possible strain to their marriage. And that was the last thing she wanted.

"Tiana, baby." Called out Anita.

"Yes?" She answered.

"I appreciate everything you've done for me. Covering my medical expenses, cleaning my home." Said the woman with a small smile. "Please tell me that you will take care of Marcel when I'm dead."

"You will be fine, Anita." Tiana told the woman.

"Oh no, I know it's almost my time and I'm ready. You are an angel sent from the lord." She smiled. "He told me that you will be coming toward the end of my life."

Tiana returned the smile and thought the woman was brave during this time in her life. "Take it as one friend helping another."

"You and Naveen have been very good to me these past several days. And I greatly appreciate everything." Anita explained. "But I don't want you two at this hospital with me all day."

"We don't mind, right Naveen?" She asked her husband.

He didn't respond.

"A man's silence is his most honest answer." Anita said, understanding him. "Please go back home. I insist."

"Yes." Agreed Naveen, helping his wife up. "We really do need to leave."

Anita smiled at Naveen. "God bless you, child. You have a good woman. Don't screw it up with distractions."

"We'll be back in the morning, Anita." Said Tiana.

The elderly woman simply closed her eyes, falling asleep.

Naveen took his wife's hand as they left the room and building. "Glad to be out of there."

"I hope Marcel wasn't too much for mama. He loves to play with her plants." Tiana thought about the toddler.

"Eudora should be fine. What I think we should be doing is spending some time together before picking him up." Suggested the prince.

"Marcel is our responsibility, Naveen. Not my mothers." Tiana told her husband.

"No, he's your responsibility, Tiana. You agreed on this without speaking with me about-

"We'll talk about it later." She cut him off.

"We always talk about _it_ later." He mumbled to himself.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"Nothing mi benita." He quickly answered.

()()()()

Later that day, Naveen watched as Tiana and Marcel stood by the tree in their backyard. Since staying with them, Marcel has been very clingy to his wife and he didn't like it one bit. Yes he knew it was foolish to be jealous of a baby, but he didn't even know the child existed until last week. He figured that Tiana was using Marcel just to get over her not being able to conceive. Today was definitely the day he was going to confront her on this situation. No more waiting until later.

Tiana looked over at her husband every now and then, noticing his lack of support when it came to Marcel. She was aware of him being against adoption because of his royal beliefs but she really had her heart set on it after holding the boy in her arms. Marcel bonded with her right away as she did with him. What prevented her from feeling whole with it was Naveen. _'If only he could understand.'_ She thought as she felt the toddler hugging her legs. She was definitely ready to discuss this and let her husband know that they will be keeping Marcel if something were to happen to Anita.

"I love you, mama." Said the toddler.

Tiana smiled; It was her first time hearing the boy call her his 'mother' and telling her that he loved her. Now she was more than convinced that this was meant to be. "I love you too, baby." She bend over to hug him back.

"Stay?" He asked.

She nodded her head 'yes'.

"Daddy?" Asked the young boy as he pointed toward Naveen.

Naveen heard what the boy said and walked back in the house.

Tiana sighed before answering. "Yes, that's daddy." She then took his hand. "Let's take you in for your nap."

()()()()

Once she closed the door to the toddler's room she made her way back down the stairs where it led to the livingroom. Naveen was sitting on the couch listening to some music from the phonograph as she made her way over and stood right in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Do you want to talk?" She asked him.

"Oh, so you have time for your husband now?" He asked with sarcasm.

She rolled her eyes. "You are being ridiculous."

"No, you're being ridiculous, Tiana." Naveen stood up. "It's been a week and not once have you even asked if I were okay with having this child stay with us."

"I figured that you wouldn't mind since we have four extra bedrooms here." She pointed out.

"For visitors, not to move in to." He said.

"Look, Marcel is living with us until everything with Anita is fine. And if for some tragic reason she does pass, we will be adopting him." She said.

"Over my dead body." Said Naveen.

Tiana couldn't believe her husband. "Are you serious right now? He is a baby. Possibly an orphan. He needs us, Naveen Anita has took the time to care for him since he was born and I truly believe that she deserves to rest peacefully knowing that Marcel is alright with us."

"And how would you know? Anita could be lying to us." Naveen stated, getting frustrated.

"There's proof that he has no kin to care for him if something were to happen to her, Naveen!" Tiana explained, getting worked up herself.

"You know how I feel about adoption." He pointed at her.

"Or how your father feels about it?" Tiana asked instead. "It's time for us to realize that we cannot have any children. This was a bittersweet blessing and I have grown attached to this little boy. I love him. He's very sweet, charming and so wise for his age." She explained while taking his hand. "If you would just give him a chance-

"I don't think I want to." Naveen said, letting go of her hand. "I'm the man of the house."

"What?" She raised an eyebrow.

Naveen gave his wife a stern gaze as he said, "It's about time I take my role and step my foot down on this."

"What is wrong with you?" Tiana frowned.

"It's that boy or me." He warned.

She was stunned at how he was behaving over this situation. "You're not serious are you?"

Naveen sighed, falling onto the couch. "No…" His face fell into his hands. "I...I didn't mean any of it."

"Then why would you saying what you said then?" Tiana asking as she sat beside him.

His hazel eyes looked into her brown ones. "Because I care about him, too."

Tiana was surprised to hear her husband's confession.

"When he asked you if I was his father I don't know but that alone did it for me." He said. "Yes he's very smart, adorable and kind of on the disobedient side but he is two so it's expected."

"But you've been ignoring him for the past week. Like you never cared.

"I was an idiot and you know how stubborn I can be and..." He smiled at her. "...you always find ways of changing my views for the better."

Tiana smiled back as they both embraced one another.

He squeezed her enough to not make her feel uncomfortable. "It's hard to accept the reality, you know? Of not having our own children."

"I know and I still have my moments." Tiana said. "But this little boy is probably going to be our child and we will love him as if he came from my body. A product of us."

"You were right about it being my father who doesn't believe in adoption. If he doesn't accept our son then to hell with him." Said Naveen. "We will adopt Marcel..." He caressed her face. "Can you forgive me?"

Tiana's eyes watered up as she nodded her head. "I forgive you."

They kissed once more before embracing in another loving hug.

()()()()


	8. An Offer She Can't Refuse

Because He Loves Me

An Offer She Can't Refuse

"Mama! Daddy! Mama! Daddy!" Shouted the curly-hair toddler as he banged on the pots and pans with a large wooden spoon. Since Anita died, Naveen and Tiana were given full custody of the toddler and life have been very noisy since. Tiana was finishing up dinner before leaving for work. The noise didn't bother her much, but she also wish he could've chosen more quiet dish or toy to play with.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" Said the toddler before he got up to get the broom.

She closed the lid just as she saw her son picking up the broom. "Marcel…" She picked him up and walked into the next room. "…baby why don't you join your grandma in the living room?"

"I was just about to get my grandbaby." Said Eudora. "Making music for your mama?"

The little boy giggled as he came into his grandmother's arms. "Mama like-a muzic."

"He is too cute for words." Complimented Eudora as Tiana checked out her hair in the mirror. "You look good now go meet up with ya man before someone else does." Teased the middle age woman.

Tiana rolled her eyes before looking at her mother's direction. She knew she was joking, but she also knew she wasn't kidding. The women loved Naveen. Who wouldn't? He's young, deliciously handsome, very committed and he was a charmer.

"I'll see ya'll later." She said, giving her son and mother a kiss. "I just finished dinner.'

"Tomorrow I will handle dinner and any other meals." Offered Eudora.

"Mama-

"You work yourself too hard, babycakes. You have a baby to take care of and a business to run. Then there's making your husband happy."

"Fine. You cook tomorrow." Tiana said, giving up. She didn't have time to go back and forth with her mother tonight. "Happy eating!"

()()()()

Naveen danced and played the ukulele along with Louis and his band in front of a crowd, mainly of young women. He saw Tiana walking up the stairs with Darnell not too far behind heading into her office. Since completing the adoption, he always made sure to check on his wife throughout the night just to see if she was taking the adjustment well even if she was the one who wanted to do the adoption in the first place. He knew she was all about multi-tasking but he also had to remind her to slow down and smell the roses.

As the music ended; applause could be heard. "That's all for tonight ladies." Said the prince.

"Awwww!" They all looked disappointed.

"But enjoy the music for me." He winked at them.

"Okay! We will!" They all said as they watched the prince leaving the stage. He headed straight up the stairs to Tiana's office.

Tiana saw her husband entering the room and immediately knew what he was up to. "You don't have to always check up on me."

"I'm your husband. It's required." He said as he closed the door behind him. "I thought that Darnell followed you up here?"

"He did before going into his own office." Tiana answered. "How long were you on the stage for?"

"An hour or two? I don't remember." He said. "You feeling alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine Naveen." Tiana laughed as she stood up. "Why don't you go make yourself useful around here? Go mince something." She poked on his toned chest.

"I would much rather give my beautiful wife a kiss." He leaned over andpress his lips to hers. "Mmm…dark chocolate." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's been a while since we…" He whispered into her ear.

Tiana rolled her eyes as she pushed him away. "We're not having sex in my office."

"Okay we won't have the panza in your office, but can I at least kiss some more of those sweet plump lips of yours?" He slowly pulled her back into his arms where they shared a longer and passionate kiss.

Tiana wrapped her arms over his shoulders.

Darnell slowly opened the door to see the couple in a intimate moment of kissing. He knocked harder, interrupting the two. "Sorry to interrupt your lovefest, but remember that strange customer with the shades that had an issue with his dinner and didn't at all?"

"Yes?" Tiana raised an eyebrow.

"Well, he's back but with three more men who felt the same way." He said.

Tiana sighed, knowing who it was.

"Let me take care of these gentlemen." Naveen offered, also knowing who the head of this small group of men were.

"They would like to see the owner." Added Darnell.

"I'll go." Tiana didn't want to have to deal with the man, but it was her business that she had to keep up and running.

"I'll be there in case he tries anything funny." Naveen said.

"Alright." She said, walking out the office. By the time she made it down to the floor level she saw Vance with three other men in suits.

Vance licked his lips when he saw Tiana, this time in a very fitted white dress. "Good evening, ma'am."

"Is there a problem with your meals, gentlemen?" She asked all the men.

"She's prettier than your description, Vance." Said one man who had an accent, particularly a Brooklyn one.

Vance was about to say something but that changed when he saw Naveen standing not too far away. "The food is superb. I was actually going to give you an offer. Yaknow, about that conversation we shared a couple of weeks ago."

Tiana knew it was about the fundraiser. "I'm still going to have to refuse-

"Twenty-five thousand dollars." He smiled. "For three hours."

Tiana's eyes widen.

Naveen was just as shocked by the offer.

"Did you just say twenty-five thousand dollars?" She asked.

"For three hours." He finished. "You'll be having your own fundraiser if you accept it." Vance said.

Tiana looked back at her husband who nodded his head. "Excuse me." She walked over to him. "Naveen, he's offering twenty-five thousand dollars for three hours."

"Do it." He said.

"What?" She frowned. Surprised at his response.

"He's offering to pay you twenty-five thousand dollars for only three hours. I say you take it." Naveen suggested.

"I don't feel comfortable doing this." She said, remembering how Vance would spend lots of money to get what he wanted.

"You will simply have your staff present and we can use the money to pay them. I'll also go along with Louis's band." Naveen added.

Tiana found that reasonable. "If he doesn't accept that then the deal is off." She walked back over to the table. "I'll do it if my band and husband can also join me. With my own cooking staff."

He opened is mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Along with an additional five grand." She added.

"Very expensive beauty." Said Vance. "And I will accept it all." He stood up to shake her hand.

Tiana shook his hand. "Where and when will this fundraiser be taking place?"

"At my brother's estate." He answered. "In about a month from tomorrow. Just bring some of your staff, your band and your…husband."

"Where's ya contract?" She asked the man.

"Contracts? I don't do contracts." He said looking her up and down. "Very nice."

Tiana didn't say anything else to the man as she headed back over to her husband.

"That coloured gal definitely know how to do some business." Said one of the three men. "She laid out that extra five grand and you accepted without a fight."

"Did you see the dress she was wearing? I don't see a lot of girls like that in New York." Said the Brooklyn man. "Business and pleasure indeed."

"He was only doing business with the gal." Said his political advisor. "We don't look at coloured the way you yankees do."

"Yankees? This isn't the Civil War. And if I remember correctly, you're grandfather owned a plantation and slaves at that manner." The Brooklyn man spat out.

The two men began their debating as Vance shook his head at the two. He could care less about the business deal. All that was on his mind was to have Tiana back in his arms, where she belonged.

()()()()

"Goodnight baby." Tiana kissed Marcel on the forehead before leaving the room. The toddler had already gone to bed for the night before she got home. Right after her showers, she would always made sure to give him a goodnight kiss before going to bed herself.

Leaving the room, she saw Eudora heading down the stairs with her purse in hand. "Mama where are you going at this hour?"

"Home?" She answered.

Tiana followed her down the stairs. "I thought you were gonna help me with breakfast in the morning."

"I'm still doing that. I would just rather sleep in my own bed in my own home." Said Eudora.

"And how will you be getting home at this hour?" Tiana rested her hands on her hips.

Eudora grinned. "I have a ride waiting for me."

"From who?"

"A friend."

Tiana was surprised and grew curious. "I'd like to meet this 'friend', mama."

"You will see him in the morning now let me be."

"As long as I can walk you to the car."

Eudora shook her head. "A knight and shining armour. Just like ya daddy."

Tiana opened the door and kissed her mother on the cheek. She then saw a middle age black man opening the passenger side of his car. "Reverend Franklin is your 'friend'?"

"Don't try to make it something that it's not." Eudora smiled before walking down the stairs. "I'll see ya'll in the morning!"

Tiana closed and locked the door before jogging back up the stairs to her room, where she found Naveen on in a prayer position. She was surprised to see him praying after all the doubts and critiquing on her own religious beliefs. So she got down her knees and listened on...

"…and thank you for blessing Tiana and myself a son. I know I don't speak to you, and I'm still trying to find you, but I just felt that tonight I needed to thank you for a wonderful life. I couldn't have asked for more. Amen." He opened his eyes and saw his wife smiling at him. "How long were you here?"

"Long enough to hear you thanking God. Are you finally coming to the good side?" She asked with a smile.

Naveen laughed a little before getting up. "Let's not get too crazy here." He helped up his wife. "One step at a time."

Tiana stood on her tiptoes while wrapping her arms over his shoulders. "Good enough for me." And pressed her lips to his.

"Mmm…I should pray more often, yes?" He asked, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist.

"Yes, you should. And not only for kisses either." She poked him on the chest.

"Is your mother staying for the night?" He asked, rubbing her lower back.

"No..."

"Good." He wiggled his eyebrow.

"And what do you mean by _good_?" She mocked his accent.

"I don't know…" He scooped her in his arms as he walked them to the bed. "…perhaps we can do this…" He opened her robe, seeing her naked body. "Ah, nothing underneath."

"I just took a shower." She said.

He then pressed his lips on her right breast. "…we can some more of this…" He kissed the left breast. "…and more of this…" He pressed his lips on her tummy.

"I just took a shower." Tiana repeated, this time letting out a small moan.

"Then you can take another one but with me this time." Naveen kissed his way down to her navel before looking up at his wife; who shivered at his sensual kisses. "So how about it?"

"How about what?" She breathed, failing to keep her composure.

He continued kissing down to her inner thighs.

"Naveen..." She breathe out. Knowing that she lost her usual battle of ignoring her husband's seduction.

()()()()

A/N: What confuses me about Naveen is his dedication to get some every night. Like, he works(dances and plays the ukelele) for hours and still have the energy to 'panza' with his wife who is willing to do the same. Like how can these two not be exhausted? What kind of water were they drinking in 1929? Seriously.


	9. Two Sides Part One

Because He Loves Me

Two Sides Part One

A month later…

Naveen rolled the ball to Marcel who clutched onto it. He adored his son and couldn't imagine a day without the boy who completed their little family. The toddler laughed as he hit the ball back over to his father.

"You've got a good arm." Naveen said to his son. "Let's practice some more so that we can show your mother how good of a roller you really are." He rolled the ball right back to his son, making him laugh.

Tiana was upstairs getting dressed for their family portrait. Naveen was a little uneasy about taking the portrait because his parents were expecting to see only him and Tiana. Not of a child that wasn't theirs by blood. His father was very old-fashioned and is all about bloodline and if anyone had an issue with that then they were wrong. Which is why he wanted a completely different life from the very strict royal environment. No one could have an opinion but his father. You were with him or against him.

"How do ya'll like my dress?" Tiana asked as she made it down the stairs wearing a royal blue dress with a cloche hat in hand. "Do ya think this hat goes right with my dress?"

"Yes." Naveen nodded his head. "You look beautiful, mi benita."

"Mama pretty!" Complimented Marcel.

"And you and your daddy are very handsome." Tiana winked at him.

"Yes, we know this already." Naveen bragged as he stood and picked up the toddler. Both were wearing beige suits and more than ready to get this over it.

"Thank goodness it's only eighty-five degrees today." Said Tiana.

"But there's always humidity." Naveen added. "Even during the winters."

"It isn't that bad." She said.

"There are times when I actually miss having servants fanning me during days like today." He joked.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "You better watch what you're saying." She warned him.

"I wouldn't mind if you fanned me?" He smiled at her.

"Oh, I'll fan you alright." She warned.

"I am pulling your string, mi benita." Naveen smiled.

"Daddy fans mama!" Said Marcel.

"Always looking after his mama." Tiana kissed her son on the cheek.

Just then, the door bell rang.

"And here he is!" Tiana said, walking over to open the door. But to her surprise it was Officer Douglas, who was holding an envelope. "Goodmorning, Tiana. You look very lovely." He took off his hat.

"Good morning Anthony." She answered.

"Here's the official invite from Vance. Rumour has it that he's paying you twenty-five grand an hour to cater for his fundraiser?"

"The fundraiser is only for three hours and yes." She said.

Officer Douglas whistled. "That's a lot of money."

"If he wants to throw his money away to us then I'd say let him." Naveen chimed in.

"Tell me about it." The Officer agreed as he put back on his hat. " But are you sure he doesn't want anything in return?"

"Not if he knows what's good for him." Naveen said.

"He can't get past you, Naveen." Said Officer Douglas. "I'll see ya'll two tomorrow night. I look forward to your cooking, Tiana. The best in Louisiana." And left the home

"Bye." She said as the photographer made his way up the stairs.

"Good morning." Smiled the photographer.

"Goodmorning." Tiana said.

"How do you do?" Naveen shook the man's hand.

The photographer looked at the three and nodded his head. "Ya'll look very polished. And being an very attractive family will also make this very easy."

"Yes, yes." Naveen cut off the man. " Let us show you where we want to take our photo." He started into the kitchen and out the back door. The humidity instantly hit their faces.

"Euy shitius!" Naveen cursed.

"Naveen…." Tiana said.

"I'm sorry but I hate this weather." He complained.

"It's only eighty-five degrees." Tiana said.

"You must not be from N'awlins ." Teased the photographer.

"How did you guest?" Naveen asked with sarcasm.

()()()()

"I can't wait until the portrait is ready for pick up." Tiana said. "We look so much like a real family."

"We weren't a family before?" Naveen joked.

"Oh you know what I meant." Tiana said.

"I do." Naveen wrapped an arm around her and wondered how his father would feel once he finally meet Marcel.

Tiana looked up at her husband who was in deep thought and poked him on his toned abdominal. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing." He smiled at her.

Tiana wasn't convinced. "Really. Tell me."

"I don't know. I was thinking of how my father will be when he meets Marcel." He answered.

"He will be just as jolly as he was when he met me." Tiana smiled.

"Well you are a beautiful woman. That's going to make him jol-jolly? What kind of word is that?" He changed the subject.

She rolled her eyes. "Your daddy will fall in love just as we did. You have nothing to worry about."

Naveen shook his head. "You don't know my father."

"If he has a problem with Marcel then too damn bad." Tiana caressed his face. "He's our baby anyway."

Naveen sighed. "You're right." He looked over at the sleeping toddler who was laying on the couch and scooped him in his arms. "I'll tuck him in for his nap and change out of these clothes."

"Mm-hm." Tiana responded as she followed the two up the stairs. "I better get out of this hot dress before calling some of my staff." She headed straight to the bedroom to change into a more lighter dress. She sighed in releif. "This is much better." And headed down the stairs to make those phonecalls involving some of her staff who are participating in the fundraiser. But just as she was about to pick up the phone, it rang. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Please hold." Said an operator with an accent.

Tiana knew it was from Maldonia based on the accent.

"Tiana, is that you?" Asked Nagina.

"Yes, this is me." She answered. "How are you?"

"I am doing very well, but I should be asking you and my son this question. What is this about a new child? Are you expecting a baby? I don't remember Naveen telling me-

"No, I'm not pregnant or given birth." Tiana answered with a raised eyebrow.

Naveen walked into the livigroom. "Who is that?"

"Your mother. She's asking about Marcel." She said, covering the receiver.

"Faldi faldonza." Naveen sat as he plopped down on the couch.

"I'm looking at these photos from the Maldonian press and this child looks a little big to be a newborn. Who does he belong to?" Asked the queen.

"He is ours, Nagina." Tiana said, feeling confused. "Didn't Naveen tell you?"

"He hasn't mentioned anything to us." Said Nagina. "So this is your child? Did you two adopt him?"

"Can I speak with her?" Naveen asked. Tiana handed him the phone. "Mother we adopted a son. His name is Marcel and he is two years old."

"Why did you two adopt a son when you can have your very own?" Asked the queen. "Your father is furious enough by the rumours. Just imagine how he'll feel once I tell him it's the truth."

"Bring him on the phone." He asked.

"He is very busy with meetings right now. But we will be leaving for New Orleans tomorrow-

"Why tomorrow? There's no need to come here." Said a now annoyed prince.

"I have no say in this at all, Naveen. Your father and myself have already planned a holiday there. We'll arrive in three days." She said.

Naveen sighed as he hang up the phone. "They're leaving for here tomorrow."

"You never told your parents about Marcel?" Tiana frowned.

"I was coming around to it?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Faldi faldonza. What is wrong with you?" She asked and sighed. "These next several days will be very interesting."

()()()()

A/N: The fundraiser is coming up on the next chapter!


	10. Two Sides Part Two

A/N: This chapter contains some offensive language.

Because He Loves Me

Two Sides Part Two

The fundraiser dinner took place in Travis and Charlotte's ballroom that was filled with some of the richest people of the state. Tiana was wearing a sapphire colour dress that hugged her curves. Her hair was styled in in a neat bun that was by a gold flow hair clip. She looked and felt like a million bucks while Naveen was by her side in a tux since the invitation instructed that all men wear tuxes at the event. He too felt and looked like a million bucks but he was also very annoyed at the arrangement. He shook his head as he noticed who were actually in the fundraiser and who were working. "I think this was a bad idea."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Tiana.

"We can't dance to the music that our band, the same fellows who play and work at our restaurant because our shades are too aren't white?" He said, looking over at Vance who had his wife accompanying him. "I don't trust him."

"Naveen let's just try to make the best of this. It's only for three hours." She told him. "Now go check and see if the boulettes are done."

"Which ones? The shrimp or crawfish?" He asked.

"Crawfish." She answered as a woman and her husband approached her. "May I help you?" She asked.

"What is your name, gal?" Asked the heavyset middle age woman wearing a big wig.

"Ti-

The woman then tried to touch her face, but Tiana stepped back. Now offended. "What are you doing?"

"Oh…" The woman was surprised. "My husband and myself would love more of the crawfish boulettes."

"There should be some more coming out soon. If you would like to wait-

"I want some now, gal!" Demanded the woman.

The man remained quiet.

Tiana saw the woman giving her dirty looks. "Look ma'am they are still cooking now if you would like to-

"I ain't waiting around for you nigger bitch." The woman scolded out of nowhere.

Naveen walked out with two platter dishes of the hors d'oeuvres . "Hot and ready."

"Finally, some real service." Said the woman, taking a plate and picking up some of the balls. "Thank you, boy." She took a nickel from her pocket ad threw it at Naveen. "Go buy yourself something." She then looked at Tiana once more before walking away with the man.

"A nickel?" He asked and threw it back at the woman, who didn't feel it get thrown into her wig.

Tiana sighed.

Naveen noticed her not so optimistic mood. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" Tiana said.

"She insulted you didn't she?" He asked.

Tiana shrugged. "I've been called worse.

He grew protective of his wife by taking her hand. "I'm not going anywhere else-

"Naveen, you are doing a wonderful job at helping me and my staff with everything tonight. Now let's spend this next two and a half hours making the best of it." She gave him a smile.

Naveen didn't like his wife getting talked down at from anybody. "If she comes back here I will-

"We will treat her with the respect that she doesn't deserve to get. Trust me I would love to knock her flat behind on this floor, but that would only lead to me going to jail and we don't need that. We have a son to go home to." She tried to reassure her husband on the situation. Racism was something she was very familiar with and knew how to deal with people who were that way.

Naveen caressed his wife's face before giving her a kiss. "You are an amazing woman."

Tiana only smiled at her husband.

Vance looked across the room and saw the couple sharing a short kiss which irked him a bit. He didn't even want Naveen in the fundraiser because it made it harder for him to get Tiana alone. His wife saw him looking Tiana's way throughout the night and grew jealous. "Looking at that pretty coloured girl again?" She asked in her New Orleans accent.

Vance looked down at his date and grinned. "She ain't as pretty as you, Laura."

The blonde chuckled. "I wouldn't know since you watching her every move. I wonder where she got that dress from?" She was trying to get a closer look.

"Laura." Vance stopped her.

"I know what cha thinking. I have brothers who thought the same way about them darkie girls." She said. "Is it their enticing dark skin that lures ya'll in? Or is it the wild taboo sex that makes ya'll want more?"

"Not now." He said as the band played a slow tune. "It's time for us to dance."

Laura side eyed Tiana as she danced with her husband. "I can see why you call for her when we're making love. She's beautiful."

Vance remained silent as they danced on.

Tiana sighed as the familiar tune began playing.

Naveen also recognized the song. "Ma Belle Evangeline. That Louis can play that trumpet." He took one of his wife's hand and made her twirl.

She laughed a little. "Naveen we are here to work, not dance."

"This is our song and nobody will stop me from dancing with my wife." He wrapped an arm around her waist.

A heavyset white man suddenly approached the two. "Excuse me, but you cannot dance here. I have been ordered by Mr. Nielsen to stop you two."

"And why can't we dance?" Asked Naveen, getting defensive. "We worked our asses off-

"Naveen." Tiana said, calming him down. "Not here."

He sighed, knowing she was speaking the truth. One wrong move and he could end up in jail. "Fine. We will stop dancing."

Vance stole some glances and was pleased at the results.

()()()()

Throughout the past two hours Vance has been watching Tiana and the more he saw her the more he wanted her. Laura knew that their marriage was never a loving one, but felt the least he could do is pretend that they were.

"Tia!" Charlotte waved at her.

Tiana saw her friend and was so happy to see her. "Lottie! I didn't know you were here."

"I couldn't help myself. Smelling all this food, hearing the swingin' music and knowing my most dearest friend in the world was down here." They hugged; catching some of the guests attention.

"Niggerlover", "LaBouff and dem coloureds" Could be heard from within the group.

"Where's Naveen's handsome self?" Asked Charlotte, not caring about the gawking group behind them.

"He is calling my mama. I would've done it if I wasn't so busy serving the guests." Tiana answered.

"Tia, you are one hard worker. I wish I had your stamina." Said the bubbly blonde. "How is that adorable Marcel?"

"He's doing well. I know my Annabella is growing bigger and bigger, right?"

"Oh Tia yes she is! I was actually about-

"Ladies and gentleman we have the final tally. Tonight we have raised over four hundred and fifty thousand dollars!" Announced one of Vance's political assistants.

Everyone but Tiana and Charlotte applaud.

Vance smiled from ear to ear as he approached the microphone. "Thanks to you we are more stronger than ever to win that governor seat and show the world that no one can do it like us Louisianans."

The crowd roared in applause.

"I thank you all for coming and of cause for you lovely donations. Remember to register to vote and on Election Day select Vance Nielsen." He said as the guests finished up their applause.

"Ugh. He ain't getting my vote." Charlotte said, stuffing an hors d'oeuvre in her mouth. "Mmm!"

Tiana laughed a little. "Help yourself."

"Oh I will!" She continued stuffing her face.

Vance noticed Tiana without Naveen and found this as his opportunity to meet her in his study. He called for the butler before heading up the stairs.

"Tia these are the bee's knees!" Charlotte looked around and noticed the guests were leaving. "But I can't eat all this food."

"You should've been here earlier. Everyone took the cakes and pies."

"Oh cheese and crackers." Pouted Charlotte.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Asked the butler

Both women turned to look at the man.

"Yes?" Asked Tiana.

"Mr. Nielsen is waiting to give you your check in his office. I will escort you there."

Tiana looked around for Naveen.

"I'll let him know where you're at, Tia." Charlotte said.

Tiana was a little hesitate of being alone in any room with Vance. So she's definitely going to keep up her guard as she followed the butler up the stairs and into Vance's office. He was finishing up writing the check when she walked right in. He was in awe of Tiana's beauty as she stood by the door.

"Come on in." He said.

She slowly walked into the room as the butler closed the door. Noticing his eyes never leaving hers.

Vance then walked around his desk as he broke the silence. "I want to thank you for providing my fundraiser with such delicious food." He said, walking over to her.

"It's no problem." Tiana gave him the short answer as she was ready to take the check and leave.

"That's some dress." He looked down at her figure.

"Thank you, but the check-

"Yes." He handed her the check. "You deserved it. Old friend."

There was an awkward silence before Tiana broke it.

"Well, I best be going." She said.

"Don't you want to stay a little longer and catch up?"

"No, my husband is probably looking for me." She said.

He then walked pass her, putting his hand on the door knob. "What's the matter? I ain't gonna bite ya." And gave her a grin.

"I don't have the time, Mr. Nielson." Tiana looked away from him. She had to leave the room as she knew he was up to no good.

Vance opened the door. "Well I won't leave ya husband waiting. I know how jealous he can get over you."

Tiana quickly left the office without evening saying a goodbye to the man. She was just happy to be out the room

Vance watched her leaving the room and kicked himself for not coming on to her stronger. Then that changed when he saw Naveen meeting her at the top of the stairs. "So much for dessert." He said to himself.

Naveen and Tiana walked down the stairs and said their goodbyes to Charlotte and Travis before leaving. They rode back in their car feeling relieved that everything ended well despite the insult earlier in the night.

"Who knew that a group of people could eat the way they did." Naveen said.

"It was there and needed for them." Said a tired Tiana. "I can't believe that it's only ten fifteen."

"The night is still young." Naveen turned the corner and pulled up in front of their home, here they saw a brand new Mercedes vehicle with a fancy printed 'M' in the side. "Faldi faldonza." He said.

Tiana also saw the vehicle. "Is that a Maldonian symbol?"

"Yes." Naveen dreaded answering.

"Well let's get inside and see ya parents." Tiana got out of the car.

Naveen dragged himself out and opened the door for them. He wasn't expecting his parents to be in town so early.

Eudora saw the couple. "And here are the prince and princess of Maldonia!"

Nagina and Kabir both looked at the couple, the queen getting up first to greet them. "Oh my son!" She hugged Naveen first. "You are still as handsome as I last seen you." She then took Tiana's hand to look at her. "You are a vision, Tiana. This dress is beautiful. You are beautiful."

"Thank you, Nagina." They both hugged.

Kabir slowly got up and walked over as well. "You look good, son."

"Thank you, papa." Naveen said, shaking his hand.

"And Tiana, you look gorgeous." He took her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you, Kabir." She smiled. "Would ya'll like any refreshments?"

"Oh no we are certainly fine there. Your beautiful mother has brought it to herself to becoming the perfect little hostess for tonight." Said the king.

Tiana looked over at her mother. "How long has Marcel been asleep for?"

"He feel asleep right before they arrived." Eudora said, getting up. "Nagina you are going to melt when you see him. He is a beautiful child."

"I look forward to meeting my new grandson in person." The queen smiled over at her husband who wasn't so excited. "But, um, when will you two be expecting your own…I mean. You know, a pregnancy?"

Tiana looked at Naveen to answering the question.

"It could happen someday." Naveen answered.

"I want it to happen much sooner than someday." Said Kabir, looking over at his son. "Having your own as your child is a key at the throne. You know how important blood heirs are for our family."

"Excuse me, but I'm going to check on our son." Tiana told Naveen before heading up the stairs. Eudora followed behind and figured that her daughter already had enough of the king's bickering.

"Babycakes, don't let him get to you." Eudora said. "He's been a pain in the behind all night. I can't see how Nagina deals with that."

Tiana cracked the door open to see a sleeping Marcel in his bed. She quietly closed it back. "Let Naveen handle them right now. I'm about to get out of this dress and go to bed. I am so ready for this night to be over with."

"While you're doing that I'll be heading out since my ride has been waiting for the past twenty minutes." She kissed her daughter before heading back down the stairs and didn't bother saying anything to the royals on her way out. But she did manage to lock the bottom lock before her departure.

Naveen listened as his father spoke more and more about bloodline while Nagina remained quiet on the issue.

"You do realize that the boy isn't eligible for the throne." Kabir reminded his son.

"I understand." Naveen said. "But I had no plans on preparing him for that since I have no interest in it myself."

"I thought you would be changing your mind after being a husband. You do want your wife to have the best." The king asked his son.

"She does have the best. Here in New Orleans." Naveen stated.

"Clearly you aren't really planning on living here for the rest of your life. This house is nice, but not as magnificenta as our palace in Maldonia." Said an uptight Kabir.

Nagina shook her head in disagreement. "Oh Kabir darling, this is such a beautiful city."

"Nagina, men are talking. Go in the room that we are sleeping in and I will meet you there later." He ordered his wife.

The queen did as she was told.

"Papa, I appreciate your concern, but I am fine. I'm very happy here. With my wife and son." Naveen tried to explain to his father. "The last thing I am concerned about is the throne."

Kabir frustratedly sighed. "You're very bullheaded. Always have been and always will be. I am exhausted and we will discuss more on this in the morning."

Naveen nodded his head as they headed up the stairs. Kabir in his room and he back in his own bedroom. He felt that speaking on his family with his father was pointless and that the topic will never end.

"Did ya daddy ever calm down?" Tiana asked as she climbed in the bed.

"He's my father." Naveen said, taking off his jacket and shirt. "He'll never calm down."

()()()()


	11. Two Sides Part Three

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and I am so glad that you all are enjoying the story so far! Here's chapter eleven! I do not own PATF or Disney. Enjoy!

Because He Loves Me

Two Sides Part Three

The morning began early at the home of Naveen and Tiana as they prepared breakfast for the king and queen. By the time the sun rose Nagina made her way into the kitchen.

"It smells delightful in here!" Complimented the queen. "Goodmorning children."

"Goodmorning Nagina."

"Goodmorning mother."

Nagina sat at the table and smiled at the decors on the table. "What a cute little table you two have."

"Little table?" Tiana asked. The table, which was round, was big enough for a family of eight.

"Oh don't mind me. I am so use to everything being larger than life. You would be amazed at how big everything is in the Maldonian palace." She explained.

Tiana rolled her eyes at Naveen who too found his mother being a snob.

"Would you like some hotcakes, Nagina?" Tiana asked, putting them on the plate.

"Hot what?" Asked the queen.

Naveen placed the plate of pancakes in front of the woman who recognized them. "Oh, flata cakas! Yes, they are very deliciousia!"

Tiana then served the woman eggs, bacon and some syrup.

Nagina inhaled all the different food. "Mmm! I don't get to eat like this in Maldonia. Kabir wants me to keep my figure."

Tiana looked at the woman's very petite fame and shook her head. "Well you can eat as much as you like here."

"Thank you, Tiana." She took a small bite from the bacon. "Mmm. I haven't eaten jadunies in ages."

"Jadunies?" Tiana frowned.

"Bacon." Naveen translated.

"Mmm. Everything is delightful." She pushed the plate full of food away from her. "But I am quite full."

Tiana raised an eyebrow. "You barely ate anything on your plate."

Kabir walked in stretching. "One good thing about this part of the country are your birds waking you up. Very enchanting." He looked over at Naveen who was helping Tiana with the cookin and that didn't sit right with him. "Naveen, why are you cooking with your wife? Come sit with your father here."

"But I am helping her out." Naveen told his father.

"That's a woman's job." Kabir said, looking at Nagina's plate. "You're eating all of that?"

"Darling, I only had two jadunies-

"Along with eggonas, two flata cakas with syrupila? You are going to gain a ton of weight by eating that. There is no excuse for you to be eating this way."

"But-

"Just because we are not in Maldonia gives you the right to suddenly disrespect me." He said.

"I apologize darling." Nagina looked down at her plate.

"Now Kabir…" Tiana started. "I would appreciate it if you would keep your comments to yourself. This is my home and respect is earned here."

The king raised an eyebrow at her. "What did you say?"

"You heard me. Respect is earned here." She repeated.

"I beg your pardon!" He stood up.

"No, I beg _your_ pardon. You coming down here in _my_ kitchen with ya uptight, arrogant and plain out disrespectful royal behind." She rested her hand on her hips.

"Young lady if you say-

"Oh eat ya breakfast, let your wife eat for a change and try to enjoy yourself for once. You are a guest after all." She placed his breakfast plate in front of him.

Naveen didn't bother stopping her. He knew she was right.

"Naveen your breakfast is ready." She then handed him his plate. "I'll be back down with Marcel." She gave him a kiss before leaving the kitchen.

Kabir laughed and shook his head. "Did you hear what she just said to me?" He asked Naveen.

"I heard." He responded.

"So you're not going to do anything about it?" Asked the king.

"Why should I?" Naveen poured some syrup on the pancakes.

"You're the man, and she's the woman. It is your job to remind her who wears the trousers!"

"We don't do that here." Naveen said, trying to control his anger toward his father.

"It wasn't her place to speak to me or any man that way. If she was my wife I would've already taken care of her." He said.

That set Naveen off as he punched the table. "Well she isn't your wife! And she is right! You are uptight, arrogant and disrespectful pain in the ass!"

The king opened his mouth in sock as Naveen continued.

"And I would appreciate it if you do not disrespect my wife or mother."

"Nagina is my wife." Kabir started to get defensive.

"Who also happens to be my mother." Naveen added.

The queen smiled. "It's okay Naveen."

"You shut up and stay out of this!" Kabir ordered his wife. "This is between men!"

"Goodmorning!" Said the toddler as Tiana carried him into the kitchen. Once he saw that there were two people he never saw before, he shyly covered his face onto his mother's shoulder.

Nagina smiled. "Oh, he's adorable!"

Kabir remained quiet.

"How old is he?" Asked the queen.

"Two." Naveen answered.

Nagina studied the boy some more. "He looks a lot like you and Tiana actually."

"But he is no kin to me." Kabir said.

"Kin?" Asked the boy.

Tiana put him in the highchair. "Kin you eat some of these hot cakes mama?" She asked her son. She could care less on what Kabir thought about him.

()()()()

Later that day, Tiana, Eudora, Nagina and Marcel all went out in the town, and so far the queen was very impressed.

"This city is incredibly beautiful." Nagaina said.

"The French quarter is lovely." Agreed Eudora. "But you haven't seen New Orleans until you go to Tiana's restaurant."

"I've been there for her opening night. The jazz music is ti achidonza, or however the youngsters say it in Maldonia."

"Achidonza!" Said Marcel in his mother's arms.

The women laughed.

Beatrice spotted the three women and boy all together. She grew curious as to who the very fancy clothed woman was with Tiana and Eudora. So she walked over to the small group. "Good afternoon, ladies."

Eudora rolled her eyes and didn't bother saying anything to the woman.

"Good afternoon, Beatrice." Tiana said.

"I was around the neighborhood and thought I'd see how ya'll doing." She then looked at Nagina and grinned. "I'm Beatrice." Extending her hand to the woman.

Nagina studied the woman and refused to shake her hand. "Um, hello there Beatrice."

The woman raised an eyebrow when she heard the accent. "Are you by any chance related to Prince Naveen?"

"I would hope so. I am his mother." Answered the queen.

Beatrice nodded. "Well, it was very nice meeting you. And it is always good to see you, Tiana."

Tiana didn't respond as she knew the woman must've been up up to no good.

"Eudora." Said Beatrice.

Eudora snorted. "Tramp."

Beatrice gasped.

"Tramp!" Marcel repeated which surprised Tiana.

"We best get going." She said to the women. "You have a nice day, Beatrice."

"Likewise!" She faked a smile.

Marcel turned and pointed at the woman. "Tramp! Tramp!"

"That's enough, Marcel." Tiana told her son.

Nagina was confused by Eudora's outburst. "What did you mean by calling her that? She is a prostitute?"

"Something like that." She answered.

"Le's try to get back on a positive note. We do have a child with us." Tiana reminded the two.

"Oh I apologize." Said Nagina and carressed Marcel's face. "Mi sweetio y fa venadoz." (Sweet and adorable baby)

"Mi sweetio azugana." He responded.

"He's very good with Maldonian!" Said an impressed Nagina

Tiana shook her head. "Naveen has Marcel speaking more Maldonian than English now."

"And what is wrong with that? You still haven't learned the language?" Asked the queen.

"Oh, I know the language. I just don't remember all the words to translate on time." Tiana explained. "Naveen's a pretty good teacher."

Nagina laughed. "When you are queen you will definitely have to know Maldonian. Most of our staff only speaks our language."

"Queen?" Tiana raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Naveen will rule Maldonia someday. Didn't he tell you?"

Eudora looked at her daughter. "Queen?"

"Naveen has no interest in ruling Maldonia, Nagina." Said Tiana.

"Oh I know. But his father is set on it." Nagina explained. "There is another heir who happens to be our nephew Pierre from Bongonia. But he can't really be trusted." She shook her head. "Oh I am saying so much already. My real reason for us spending this time together in the beautiful city is to tell you that Kabir and myself would love for you and Naveen to visit Maldonia. For a week perhaps?"

"I don't know if we can make it anytime soon." Tiana said, looking at her mother-in-law. "We have so much underway at the restaurant that we have no time for any down time."

"Babycakes you've been working for three years straight without any vacations." Eudora said to her daughter. "You have already conquered your dreams at opening the restaurant and it's a well-known success. What's stopping you from going?"

"Marcel. He's too young to be riding on any ships right now." She said.

"Then I can watch him. I enjoy my grandbaby ripping my flowers from the pots." Eudora joked.

"It is time that your people meet their princess!" Nagina smiled at her daughter-in-law.

Tiana was always interested in seeing the country based on what Naveen's told her about it. So she shrugged her shoulder and smiled back. "I'll go."

"Very well-

"But I would have to speak with Naveen about it first." Tiana added.

"I'm pretty sure that Naveen would jump the broom on this, babycakes."

"Jumping the broom? Isn't that what you and my son did at your wedding."

Tiana laughed. "Yes, and I'm pretty sure Naveen will not be doing that."

()()()()

Kabir looked at the portrait of his son, Tiana and Marcel before shaking his head. "The boy looks a lot like you and Tiana, but he is no kin to the Maldonian royal blood."

Naveen sighed. He was so bored by his father not wanting to see the town with everyone else. And since he was his son, he had to stay behind with him and listen to the man criticize everything in his sight. Including his wardrobe.

"Your fabric looks very cheap. I see Tiana has taken over your wardrobe." Said Kibar.

"No. I shop for my own-

"My son shops for his own clothes?" He asked, stunned by this. "Where are all the tailors in this town? I haven't been here since your wedding and offered you many of the luxuries from home, but you quickly refused them all. I knew your honeymoon-filled mind was fooling you."

"I'm fine with being independent. I'm now my own man." Naveen told his father.

"It's good to be your own man, but what about your woman? Your wife should be taking care of her man. You seem to be doing more of the chores than she is. Which explains why she isn't pushing out any of your children." Said the king.

"Tiana isn't like a lot of women. She's one of the few women in this country who actually have their own business. I appreciate her independence and her being my wife. She does it both very good actually."

"Are you sure about that? You know I've been with a lot of women in my day and I learned that the ones with ambitions and dreams make lousy lovers. And if a woman who doesn't make her husband happy in his own bed due to her silly goals, then she isn't ready to be married."

"Ugh." Naveen hated talking about sex with his father. No matter how old he was.

"Why ugh? Is she that lousy? I can call in some of my royal concubines-

"No, Tiana is excellent. She'll put those women to shame with the things she does to me." Naveen bragged. He still didn't like to discuss the subject with his father, but he found every opportunity to brag about her if someone like him tries to deny it.

"Well, well, well! That's my son! A woman who pleases her husband is a good one indeed." Kabir laughed. "She has her good and I will admit that. She keeps the house clean, the food delicious and herself in shape. You just make sure that she keeps herself the same size that she is now after giving birth to your blood related children."

Naveen was tired of his father's babbling. "Look, papa-

"Maldonian kings do not have fat wives." Said the king.

Naveen sighed, but then he remembered that his great grand father married a full-figured woman. "That isn't true. Great grandfather-

"Those times were different." Said Kabir.

"Not necessarily." Naveen said.

"How so?"

"If you were to see the women in this town and elsewhere in the world you will see my point. And Maldonian women are very curvy themselves. I see nothing wrong with it." Naveen told his father.

"You are trying to put words in my mouth. So I will leave that topic. What I really want to talk about is your state for our own kingdom." He smiled.

Naveen sighed. "I'm not interested in that life."

"At least hear me out. You are needed only for a week for an appearance at Sandelieh and you can bring your family." Kabir clapped his hands together.

"Why am I needed there? Why can't Cousin Pierre be there? He's third in line for the throne." Naveen said.

"Fourth since you are still alive." Recommended his father.

"I'll think about it, but I will also talk about it with Tiana later. We do have a business to run." Naveen reminded his father.

Kabir shook his head at the prince. "Why must you have to speak with her about it later ? You're the man-

"Enough of this _'I'm the man'_ talk. We are equals in this house. Fifty-fifty. You can go stay elsewhere if you have a problem on how Tiana and I run our marriage."

Kabir smiled. "You reminded me of me when I was your age. Stick to what you believe in. I never thought I'd see that."

"What?" Naveen gave his father a puzzled look.

"With some guidance you could definitely become an excellent Maldonian king." Kabir said.

"There is always cousin Pierre." Naveen responded.

"I can't trust Pierre to take over the throne. He's no good. At least bring your family to Maldonia for a week or two. Not for the throne." He wanted his son in the country more than anything.

Naveen snorted. "So now it's two weeks?"

"Okay, a week. At least do it for Tiana. Not once has she been to her second home. It is time she finally meet her people." Kabir really wanted his son to come back with him, but adding Tiana in would also help his case.

Naveen saw how much his father wanted him to go to Maldonia and he himself wanted his wife to see the country for the past three years, but have been busy with the restaurant. "I don't know..."

"Ooh!" Tiana said as she, Eudora, Nagina and Marcel followed her in. "What an afternoon! Naveen I got you something!"

Naveen looked at his father once more before getting up. "What did you get me?"

"Some new dancing shoes!" She moved her hips as she handed him the box. "You know how you love cutting the rug."

"Aw thank you, mi benita." He gave her a kiss and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I've been doing some talking with my father here and-

"You want me to go to Maldonia with your for a week." She finished for him.

He frowned. "How did you know…" He looked over at his mother who gave him a wink. "So really you want to go?" He asked Tiana.

"Why not? It's only for a week!" She smiled. "And it'll be like a little vacation for us."

Kabir clapped before standing up. "Then that settles it! We will leave for Maldonia at the end of the week!"

()()()()


	12. Romance On High Seas

A/N: The song featured on this chapter came out in 1991 (62 years after this story is suppose to take place) Yes, random information there. The song is on my profile page if you would like to listen to it. I think that any couple in love (or anyone who wants to be in love) can relate to this song. Naveen and Tiana would agree, at least hope they would. Anyway, I do not own Mariah Carey's 'So Blessed' or PATF. Enjoy the TiaNaveen fluff! R&R!

Because He Loves Me

Romance On High Seas

Naveen and Tiana rode on the ship after bidding a long farewell to their son. Tiana was okay with it on day one of the ride, but as day two was coming to an end she was really missing her little boy to the point where she began feeling guilty. Her husband tried to reassure that everything is alright and that Marcel is enjoying his grandmother but she wasn't convinced.

Now in her room alone, she looked down at the locket Naveen gave her as a gift on Valentine's day where it had a picture of her, Naveen and Marcel together and one of Marcel by himself. She kissed it and said, "I miss you so much." And sat the locket on the dresser.

She then took off her lavender silk robe revealing her equally beautiful night gown that reached just above her knees. She gave herself of glimpse of her beautiful appearance through the mirror and brushed her hair that fell past her shoulders before going to bed. Just earlier this evening she shared a dinner and dance with Naveen which was one of the most romantic evenings she shared with her husband so far…

…

"…_I've never seen anything like this before." Tiana said as she and Naveen watched the orange sun setting down in the evening sky. She wore her hair up with a red flower in her hair and was wearing ruby red sun dress that flowed beautifully on her body.  
><em>

"_We've watched the sun set into the Mississippi river millions of time together back at home." Naveen reminded his wife, looking out at the sunset. "It is very beautiful, but I would rather look at the vision in front of me." He flashed Tiana his famous smile._

_Surprisingly, it made her actually blush a little. She didn't know what that was about. Usually she rolls her eyes and mock her husband's romantic gestures. _

_Naveen noticed her blushing and figured that it was just the romantic setting. So he took her hand and kissed it. _

_The two remained silent as they gazed into each others eyes. Reading each other without saying a single as the artist on stage performed in the background._

_As on cue, Naveen rose from his seat, helping his wife up before wrapping an arm around her waist and taking her free hand with his. Tiana looked up into her husband's honey coloured eyes and felt as if she was falling in love with him all over again..._

_**Adrift in the moment  
>So sacred and pure<br>Alive for you only  
>I am yours...<strong>_

_Naveen leaned over until his lips touched her left cheek and trailing over to her ear where he whispered. "Tiana?"_

"_Hmm?" She asked._

"_I love you." He whispered, softly kissing her neck. "Mi benita..."  
><em>

_Tiana closed her eyes and shivered at his sensual kisses..._

_**As you touch me so sweetly  
>And you whisper my name<br>I feel how you love me  
>We are the same<strong>_**...**

_She then opened her eyes and pressed her lips onto her husband's. Her knees beginning to weaken_…

_**Precious one  
>Don't ever leave me<br>Forever need me  
>This way...<strong>_

_Tiana rested her head on Naveen's chest as they continued dancing. She felt as if she was in heaven in her husband's arms…_

_**So blessed  
>Amazingly<br>Touching you now  
>Awakens me<br>You are my heart  
>My everything<br>Feeling you now  
>Is all I need…<strong>_

_As the singer finished, Naveen and Tiana gazed into each others eyes before sharing another kiss…  
><em>

…

Tiana fell back onto the bed as she wished that moment didn't have to end the way it did. Just as they were talking about missing their son, Kabir had to interrupt. He needed to speak with her husband on some 'political-related discussions' as he called it.

"Ugh." She groaned. Very aware of her father-in-law's selfishness, even to her own husband.

Naveen walked into the room they were staying in with a bottle of champagne and two glass flutes.

"Tiana! How about some champagne to temporarily fix your baby blues?" He joked.

"Isn't it illegal to have alcohol here?" She asked.

"Of course it's illegal, mi benita..." He answered. "...but it's a gift from my father. Maldonian champagne." He popped the cork from the bottle.

"And nobody tried to stop you?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"Eh." He answered before pouring the alcohol into the cups. He then handed a glass to his wife.

"You know that I don't drink." Tiana said, taking the glass.

"A couple of sips won't hurt." He said, sitting beside her on the bed.

"No…" Tiana stood up and put the cup on a table. "I don't want any alcohol."

Naveen sighed, also standing back up and sitting his cup beside hers. "We are almost in Maldonia. Once we are there things will be less hectic between us." He wrapped his arms around her from behind. "And I would to spend time with you before things get crazy there."

Tiana frowned in confusion. "Crazy? You just said that things would be less hectic once we're there."

He shrugged. "Okay, I lied. It will get somewhat crazy. My father's meetings are nothing compared to the other stuff we have to face while we're there."

"Such as?"

"Press conferences, meetings, special appearances…you know, stuff us royals do." He explained.

"Actually I don't know." Tiana then rolled her eyes. "I thought we would be spending most of our time together and around the towns. Where did all this extra stuff come from? Your father?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Yes, but you will also take part in most of them, and we will do the couple stuff in between." He started kissing her neck. "I will always have time to spend time with my baby."

Tiana couldn't to help but to laugh at her husband's attempt at trying to sound like the men in New Orleans by using the word baby. He had the charm, but he couldn't say it right with his Maldonian accent. "Just stick with mi benita." She turned around and wrapped her arms over his broad shoulders.

"Making fun of my accent?" He asked, holding a fake serious expression.

"No, I just think that it's best you use words that suit you." She said.

Instead of continuing the conversation on his accent, he changed the subject to Maldonia. "Our stay in Maldonia will be remembered, mi benita." He caressed her face. "Just you wait."

Tiana noticed how relaxed Naveen was right now. He was always relaxed at home, but with them coming to Maldonia she saw another side of him and it made her smile. He looked to almost be glowing. "You seem so different now that we are away from New Orleans."

"I love New Orleans, but there are times when I get a little homesick." He explained. "You know that I've always wanted to take you back to Maldonia just to see where I grew up."

"Mmm-hmm." Tiana caressed his face. "I know."

"And I look forward to showing you just that. Breathing the same air I breathe for twenty years." He smiled as he thought about it. "Seeing the beautiful villages, rivers and the oceans that surround Maldonia. The beaches are beautiful and if you thought the sunset at the Atlantic ocean was beautiful this evening, then you'll be blown away by the sunsets in our kingdom."

"I can't wait to see everything." She gazed into his honey coloured eyes. Seeing how excited he was about his home country.

Naveen looked down at his wife's loving gaze and felt his heart beating extra faster. It was as if he was falling inlove with her all over again. Just as that moment her eyes glistened to his under the stars in the bayou. "Tiana..." He started as his eyes trailed down to her body in the night gown. It hugged her curves perfectly. His eyes then slowly moved back to hers.

Tiana saw the lustful fire in her husband's eyes and knew exactly what he wanted. She wanted the same and inched herself up to him until their lips touched. Their arms wrapped around one another as they deepened the kiss.

Naveen scooped Tiana into his arms, carrying her to the bed. As he was about to lean forward to kiss her, Tiana moved her and ended up on top of him where she pressed her lips to his. Moaning escaping out of their mouths as they began undressing. Just as Naveen was unbuttoning his shirt he watched as Tiana easily slipped the gown right off of her. She looked him up and down before un-doing his trousers. Naveen's hands rubbed up and down the sides of her body as he was so aroused by his wife's naked body that and how she was taking charge that he rolled over them over with his wife now under him, between her legs. Tiana took her husband's face with her hands and hungrily pressed her lips onto his. Naveen easily kicked his trousers and boxers off before pulling the covers over their nude bodies. While they were still kissing, he reached over to turn off the lamp. The moon's glow being their only light...

()()()()

"Tonight has been an amazing night." Tiana said, with her head on her husband's chest. "I don't think I've ever felt so, so…"

Naveen ran his fingers through her hair and found it cute that she couldn't think of any words to describe her feelings. So he decided to tease her on it. "I think the word is speechless, mi benita."

"Yeah make fun of me after you got what you wanted." She poked him on the chest.

"Don't try to make this one-sided. You wanted this just as much as I did." He patted her on the behind.

"Mm-hmm. Says the man who eats, drinks and sleeps panza." She joked.

"No, I eat, drink and sleep with you." He cupped her chin.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "I see where you wasgoing with that."

"Really?" He asked in sarcasm before kissing her again.

Tiana then pulled away from the kiss too look at the full moon through the window. "Isn't the moon beautiful tonight?" She looked up at him.

"It's okay." He said, rubbing her lower back and noticed the way his wife was looking at him. It reminded him of their honeymoon. She was glowing and innocent-like with no make-up in sight. "You're beautiful."

Tiana smiled and wrapped an arm over her husband's toned abdomens. She always loved his masculine scent, it was fresh with a hint of sweat. She then took an inhale and exhale. "I don't know what is wrong with me. First I was missing our baby and now I'm actually enjoying myself again."

"Hey, you have every right to enjoy yourself." Naveen told his wife. "You've been working so hard with the restaurant, making a name for yourself that you never really do anything for yourself. Marcel would want you to have fun with his papa."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Papa?"

"No, papa." He corrected her with his pronunciation.

Tiana raised an eyebrow. "I just said that."

"But you didn't say it with the Maldonian accent. It sounds better when you use it. Try it." He suggested.

"Papa?" Tiana's raised both her eyebrows.

Naveen laughed a little. "And you laugh at how I pronouce baby!"

"Papa!" She tried again with the Maldonian accent and smiled "Hmm. It does sound better!"

"I told you to use it my way in the first place." Naveen kissed her on the forehead.

"Hard work and dedication always pays off." Tiana said proudly.

"Yes, yes but anyway, our time in Maldonia will be the best week of our lives." He changed the subject.

"I don't think anything can top the first week of our honeymoon." She rubbed her finger across his toned abdomen.

"Yes, that was the best week of our lives." Naveen agreed while smiling. "We shared a lot of first together that night." He rubbed her derriere.

She smiled and rested her head on her hand. "We shared a first tonight, too."

"Really?" Naveen grew puzzled. "How so?"

"Our love making felt different." Tiana said.

Naveen frowned. "Different?"

"In a very good way." She stated. "I can't put my finger on what made it different because we're always very passionate with it either way."

"Perhaps it could be our romancing on the sea?" Naveen wondered.

"It could be." Tiana laid her head back on her husband's chest and listened to his heartbeats. She closed her eyes as she thought about how blessed she was to have him as her husband. His love for her was like no other she ever felt before. Sure her parents loved her, Charlotte loved her, but Naveen's love was unique. He gave up the throne and his old life for her. It made her heart melt for him and she'd never thought she would end up being one of _those_ women would fall hard. But she didn't care about that once it happened. Naveen is the love of her life and if she had to fall head over heels over someone, she was glad that it was with him.

"That dance we shared was something else." Naveen said, remembering their dinner earlier that evening. "It seemed as if everything was on our side for once. No hate, judging or stares. It was just us two dancing."

Tiana looked at her husband and thought of the song they danced to earlier, and how perfect it was for them at the moment. He was right, besides the romance, it did seem as if they were the only two people in the room. The way he held her in his arms, the way he gazed into her eyes. The way his lips felt on hers. She could still hear the song in her head as the words freely, but softly came out of her mouth…

_**Lying beside you  
>This joy is so deep<br>I reach out and touch you  
>Tenderly<br>Looking inside you  
>My world is complete<br>I struggled to find you  
>Now I'm free<br>Precious love  
>Burning so deeply<br>Shining completely  
>For you…<strong>_

Naveen closed his eyes as he listened on…

_**So blessed  
>Amazingly<br>Touching you now  
>Awakens me<br>You are my heart  
>My everything<br>Feeling you now  
>Is all I need…<strong>_

Naveen slowly opened his eyes to his wife caressing his face. "What a way to end the night. Listening to my beautiful wife's beautiful voice."

Tiana gave him a soft smile.

()()()()

A/N: The ship will aboard Maldonia on the next chapter!


	13. Someday You Will Learn

"Because He Loves Me

Someday You Will Learn

Everyone finally arrived to Maldonia and Tiana was already impressed at the setting. It looked a lot different from New Orleans starting with the people. They were all cheering and applauding for them, back at her hometown, she didn't get that. Only a hug from her mother. She heard the chanting for the king, queen and prince but to her surprise, she also heard, "Beneda, Princessa Tiana!(Bless you, Princess Tiana)" From people she never knew existed.

Naveen took her hand and gave it a soft squeeze. That was when a roar of cheers suddenly appeared, startling her. Kabir and Nagina were also present as they were all escorted from the ship and quickly into their cars. Kabir and Nagina in one car and Naveen and Tiana in another.

Tiana sighed in relief once their car drove off.

Naveen laughed a little. "I never get tired of that." He then saw that his wife looked overwhelmed. Something he's never seen before. "Are you alright?"

She exhaled and looked at him with raised eyebrows. "You can't get tired of thousands of people all cheering your name? I think I busted an eardrum out there."

"You're the princess of Maldonia. Once you married me, you became an instant celebrity here." Naveen explained.

Tiana was flattered, but also a bit sadden. Sadden because while she was getting love from the people here she never got that kind of appreciation back at her home country, state or city. "I'm not much of a celebrity at home." She leaned her head on her husband's shoulder.

"I believe that you are. With the success of the restaurant. You will get the credit that you deserve as my wife..." He took her hand and kissed it. "...and a member of the Maldonian royal family."

She sighed nervously. "I don't think I'll ever get use to this kind of attention. It's a little scary actually."

"Just know that you'll always be safe with me no matter where we are." He wrapped an arm around her.

Tiana smiled at her husband and knew he was right. She would be safe with him and could tell already that she had a lot of accepting to do. "I guess I can try to get use to all the love."

"That's my girl!" Naveen said, and kissed her on the cheek.

()()()()

Maldonian Palace -

Soon they were escorted into the palace where three helpers showed up. Two men and one woman.

"Welcome back your highnesses." They all bowed.

Kabir nodded his head. "Thank you George, Erek and Aylisia." He then turned to Naveen and Tiana. "Nagina and myself are about to retire for the afternoon. We will see you two later for dinner."

Naveen nodded his head, taking Tiana's hand as the royal couple left with two of the three people. The third person remained behind, waiting for Naveen to respond.

He didn't want to be bothered with his valet. So he said, "Erek. Tiana and myself are going to retire for the afternoon ourselves."

Erek bowed. "I understand your highness. Would you like for me to escort you-

"No, we are fine from here." Naveen and Tiana began walking up the marble stairs.

Tiana felt a bit bad for the valet. "You didn't have to leave him hanging like that."

"Tiana, by the end of the week you will quickly learn to ignore valets. Especially valets as annoying as Erek." He said, opening the door to his room.

Tiana looked up at the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling in the halls and was amazed. The shapes hanging from it looked a lot like isles.

"We can tour around the palace later. I'm beat." Naveen said, interrupting her trance.

"Those chandeliers are beautiful."

"Eh. Their made of diamonds."

"Eh?" Tiana asked as she walked into the very spacious room. Her eyes widen at the size. "Oh my-

"Yes, it's been a while since I've been in here. You don't think it's too small." He asked, joking.

She looked at him as if he was crazy. "Are you serious? This room is bigger than our entire house!"

"Our house is pretty big itself." Naveen pointed out.

"But not like this! Your room is the size of two homes." Tiana said, looking around and seeing everything neat and clean. "It's so organized and beautiful in here. I wish you were this clean at home." She joked.

"The servants do the cleaning." Naveen said.

She then noticed the other end of the room leading to a balcony. "You have a balcony…"

"It's just a balcony." Naveen didn't really see what the big deal was. "The view is achidonza, but let's focus on getting in the bed-

"I'm too excited to rest now." Tiana walked over to a grandfather clock. "Is this all silver?"

"No it's made out of platinum and gold. My great-grandfather gave it to my grandfather as a gift for his sixteenth birthday."

"Wow." Was all that Tiana could say. "This is some gift."

"Eh. My father gave me this." He pressed a button that was beside the clock that opened the wall at the end of the room like a garage door. It showed a platinum car encrusted with diamonds and emeralds. Tiana could only blink.

Naveen took that as a compliment. "Yes, amazing isn't it?"

"How can you call that ugly thing amazing?" She asked.

"I don't. It's...wait-my car isn't ugly." He frowned.

"Keep telling yourself that." Tiana told her husband.

"It's only here for show." He said, his feelings half hurt.

Tiana caressed his face. "I think Lottie's met her match. Your gaudy car would drive her nuts."

"It isn't gaudy. It's the greatest gift in all of Maldonia." He wrapped his arms around her. "Just wait and see what I'm going to get our son once he's sixteen."

"Marcel will receive normal gifts for his sixteenth birthday. Like a baseball or a record?"

"But it's tradition for a Maldonian father to give his son a gift that is greater than his own." Naveen explained.

"How about just telling him how much you love him for his sixteenth birthday?

"Because he would be a teenage boy, that's the last thing he would only want."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Why are even we talking about the future anyway? Marcel is only a two year old baby who loves peak-a-boo and rolling his ball…oh, that reminds me. I have to call my mama and check up on them."

"I'm sure Eudora would rather for you to rest before speaking with her, and it's the middle of the night there. You can always call her later." He kissed her neck.

"I would think that you'd be somewhat concerned about our son since we haven't heard from him in three days." Tiana pulled from his hold and walked right over to the phone. As she picked it up a knock was heard at the door.

Naveen shook his head. "Come in!"

A woman walked into the room and curtsied before asking her question in Maldonian.

"Not for me. For the princessa. Say it in englishia." Naveen instructed the woman.

Tiana raised her eyebrows. "You have people dial phone numbers for you?"

The woman then curtsied at her. "What numbers would you like for me to dial, your majesty?"

"I can dial my own number." Tiana explained to the woman.

"Actually…" Naveen went over to his wife. "It's a little more complicating so it's best that you have Cassie do it. It's what she does." He gently took the phone and handed it to the servant and instructed her on what numbers to dial.

"Would you like for me to speak with the receiver?" Cassie asked.

"No." Tiana took the phone from the woman and heard her mother's voice from the other end. "Hello? Mama?"

Eudora cleared her throat before answering. "I was wondering when you would be making it to Maldonia. But why are you calling me at two in the morning?"

Tiana sighed. "I'm sorry, mama. But you know how much of a worrier I am..."

Naveen was listening until he heard a whisper from behind him. He turned to see his valet Erek.

"Your highness, the king would like a word with you."

The prince frowned. "I thought he was resting."

"He was until he got a telephone call from the Prime Minister and Duke for an emergency meeting. They are all waiting for you in his study, sire." Explained the valet.

Naveen groaned. "Cassie, tell Tiana that I will be in my father's office if she's looking for me."

The servant curtsied as the prince and valet left the room.

"How has Marcel been sleeping?" Tiana asked her mother.

"He was fussy the day ya'll left, but he's been sleeping good after that"

"Do you sing him his favourite lullaby?"

"Yes, and he tries to say his prayers. He's still two you know." Eudora pointed out. "And speaking of two...in the morning."

She rolled her eyes. "I can take a hint, mama. You get back to sleep and I'll call you later. I love you and spend my baby some hugs and kisses."

"I sure will and I love you, too baby." Eudora said before hanging up the phone.

Tiana felt better knowing Marcel was alright. She turned to see where her husband was, but instead saw the servant woman still in the room. "Um, where's my husband?"

"His highness just left for a meeting with the king." She said. "Are you done with your phone call?"

Tiana hang up the phone. "See? I did it without any help."

The woman curtsied. "I also take care of telegrams and voice messages."

"Voice messages?" Tiana asked with confusion.

"Yes, whatever you need for me to say to any of the royal family I can repeat it back to them and vice versa, your majesty." She curtsied to Tiana.

"What's your name again?"

"My real name is Casitina but the royal family always calls me Cassie." Said the woman. "Would you like for me to unpack your trunk?"

"I'll do it." Tiana said. "Thank you Cassie, and it's nice to meet you." She extended out her hand to shake.

The maid was surprised by the gesture. "Oh no your majesty. You are a princess. I am not worthy of your handshake."

Tiana raised an eyebrow as she thought the woman was crazy. "Okay…" She slowly pulled her hand away. "You know what? I don't need anymore help right now."

"Would you like for me to awake you before dinner?" Asked the servant.

"No, I'm fine." Tiana said, ready for the woman to leave. But then then she remembered something. "Wait-Cassie?"

The woman stopped on her tracks and smiled. "Yes, your majesty?"

"Call me Tiana and I would like for you to show me where Naveen is." She requested.

"But he is busy right now with the king." Explained the servant.

"I know that but I would like to talk to him for a second." She said.

The servant curtsied and opened the door. "Follow me."

Tiana did just that until they made it to king Kabir's office door where Cassie curtsied again.

"This is his highness' study."

Tiana could hear Naveen's voice from the other side and was about to knock until Nagina took her hand. Startling the princess.

"What the…?"

"That isn't a wise idea Tiana." Said the queen.

She frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

Nagina began walking, still holding Tiana's hand. "Come with me. Let me show you the family sitting room."

Cassie curtsied before walking away down the halls.

Both women made it to the room that consisted on several old family portraits, couches, chairs and bookshelves full of books. Nagina closed the doors and pressed down on the side of pne of the portraits which opened two shelves before them, revealing a door.

Tiana's widen her eyes, surprised at what she just saw.

The queen smiled as she walked over to the door and waved her over. "Come."

Tiana slowly walked over towards the woman feeling very skeptical.

Nagina then entered a code before the door opened itself. "Tiana, dear, let me show you all the family jewels."

She remained quiet as she entered the room, but that changed once she saw the neatly organized room that was filled with jewelry of all shapes and sizes. "Oh my-

"Yes!" Nagina laughed. "I reacted the exact same way you did when Kabir showed me." She took Tiana's hand again. "Someday this will be all of yours."

Tiana didn't hear what the woman said as she was still in awe. "I've never seen this much jewelry in all of my life."

"Would you like to see the official crown of the queen?"

"Actually, I was trying to get in contact with Nave-

"Here we are!" Nagina then pressed a button that was on the side of the panel, where a clear glass box slowly popped out of the wall, revealing the diamond encrusted crown.

Nagina saw the awe look on her daughter-in-law's face and grinned. "It is worth over thirty-five million dontas, that's seventy million US dollars." She added. "Would you like to try it on?"

Tiana frowned at the woman. "I don't know..."

"If you can wear the unofficial princess tiara at your beautiful restaurant, then you can where the official queen tiara here."

"Unofficial?" Tiana asked with a raised eyebrow. "But Naveen told me it was the real thing."

"No, your real tiara is protected on the other end of the room." She pointed before carefully removing the tiara from the glass sealed box. "Now, let us see how you would look in this old thing." She put the tiara on her daughter-in-law's head. The queen was a little overwhelmed. "You look beautiful. It suites you well." She took her hand again. "Let us see in the mirror." And brought her over the mirror. "What a beautiful queen you'd make."

Tiana saw herself and thought the tiara looked good on her, but she had no interest in being a queen.

Nagina smiled proudly and found it the perfect opportunity to give her advice. "Tiana dear, I had to stop you from interrupting the king. He was in the middle of a meeting that involved the prime minister, duke and Naveen, the prince. Whom are all very important men for the country and should never be interrupted."

Tiana remained quiet as the woman spoke on.

"Important men such as our husbands should never be interrupted. It's best that you learn to accept this now before-

"Learn to accept? You make it seem as if we're going to be here for more than a week." Said Tiana, getting defensive and pulling her hand away.

"You will someday. When you are crowned queen-

"Naveen and myself have our own lives back in New Orleans. A restaurant to run and a son to raise." She explained to the woman.

"Marcel can be raised here, and raised as a proper prince." Suggested the queen.

"A proper prince? Kabir hasn't even acknowledged him as a grandson. Why would I want my baby around someone so hateful toward him for not sharing the same blood as he and Naveen?" Tiana couldn't believe the woman right now.

"He cares for him and once you, Naveen and Marcel all move into the palace-

"We have no plans of staying here." She reminded the queen.

"Naveen would understand the circumstances and respect his father's wishes now that he is back at home. Where he belongs." Nagina stated.

"He belongs with his family. Back in New Orleans!" Tiana stated back.

Nagina shook her head in disagreement. "Naveen is his father's son, Tiana. He will respect his father and as his wife you must obey him at all times. No matter what decision he makes."

"I don't have to obey to anyone but myself!" Tiana exclaimed the woman.

"You are a very independent woman." Nagina gave her a smile. "As I was when I married Kabir, but a good slap on face would make you learn very quickly into this reality. As it did with me."

Tiana frowned and shook her head in disbelief. "Naveen will never hit me."

"And I'm sure he has promised this to you as Kabir did with me." Nagina explained.

"Naveen is nothing like your husband." Said an annoyed Tiana.

"Men make promises to their wives and will always break them because they are men, Tiana. You are a very young woman who will believe anything your husband tells you. Right now Naveen is a young man who thinks he knows what he wants in life. Yes, he have you and Marcel, but what else does he do besides supporting you and your dream? He is an heir to the throne. I did not go through twenty-seven hours of labor just for my son to waste is life away for his wife's dreams. "

Tiana shook her head. "You really don't know your son, do you? His dream is to be a musician. Living a regular life without all the hassle of being a royal. Not once has he even thought about becoming king of Maldonia or living here." She explained. "I remember the first time I asked him about Maldonia. He told me how beautiful and friendly it is here, but once I asked him about his life as a royal his whole face changed. As if he had a bad taste in his mouth and that alone let me know how he really felt about it."

"He's told you this?" Nagina asked.

"Yes."

Nagina shook her head 'no'. "I don't believe it. He is still young and needs his space with his father right now. He doesn't need his wife walking all over him. Tiana we are meant to be there for our husbands when they need us, and must always give them what they want no matter what the time of day." Nagina took Tiana's hand. "Someday you will learn to accept this life when you are queen."

Tiana yanked her hand away. "I don't have to learn anything from you or anyone else here!" She took off the tiara and handed to the queen. "If being queen of Maldonia means that I have to degrade myself, my values and what I believe in, then I say no thank you." She started walking out of the room.

"Tiana." Nagina called her name.

Tiana stopped to look at the woman.

"I am only doing this for your protection. From woman to woman." Said the queen. "All men are the same."

She didn't say anything else as she left the room feeling angered and offended. What Nagina told her wasn't what she was raised to believe. Her own father raised her to never have anyone, including her husband disrespect her because she was a woman. "This is crazy." She said before going back to Naveen's room.

()()()()

Naveen yawned as his father, the prime minister and duke all discussed the economy. For the past three hours.

"Are you sure that this is a wise idea? More tax hikes for the middle class? We've tried this and the surplus the country had is now a debt." Said Kibar.

"What more could those lazy people want from us? We give them enough money as there is!" Said the Duke.

"But the poor is struggling as there is. I do not want any of my people to struggle." Said Kabir.

Naveen sighed out of boredom, catching his father's attention.

"Is there anything you would like to add or suggest, son?"

Naveen shrugged. "I don't know. Why can't you just switch it around? Have the poor and middle class get the tax cuts and the wealthy get the tax hikes? We can afford to pay a little extra money and it could help the country and add in a surplus to the small debt that we have. And perhaps help the smaller businesses so that they could have the confidence to hire more citizens?" He was ready to leave the office as he was bored out of his mind.

Kabir smiled at his son. "That's my boy! The future king of Maldonia!"

Naveen didn't agree. "Papa…."

"Thinking of the people! Not how much money we wealthy folks can put in our pockets." Said Kabir. "He is correct! All this greed is making us look despicable as the other countries and kingdoms."

The Prime Minister nodded his head. "I have always thought that the ones who could afford to pay extra should, your highness."

But the Duke disagreed. "Those fools doesn't deserve anymore breaks! They made their choices by not bettering themselves. They can't even pay for their hospital visits-

"Are you even listening to what you're saying?" Naveen cut in. "Those are all hard working people who bleed, sweat and even kill themselves for their families. I don't call that lazy."

The duke couldn't believe Naveen cut him off. "But-

"As you know, I live in the United States with my wife, Tiana. In New Orleans, Louisiana." Naveen told the men. "I've learned very quickly that there are two different societies there and being raised to never judge anyone based on their skin colour or where they come from, I was shocked to see how cruel my wife and I get treated just because of our shades. We even have friends who can't get a job because of their skin colour or get any help from the government. You know who gets all the assistance and help? The privileged who aren't as they call me and my wife, coloured. You know what they call the people of colour? Lazy, stupid, boy and a word I refuse to have come out of my mouth. I lived that life, I learned what it was like to be looked down on and judged and I wish that there was a way for me to change it there but I can't. But I can here." Naveen said, and looked over at his father. "Make the right choice, papa. Help the people who needs to be helped. Who needs the extra money to take care of their families. These are hard times, give them what they long so earned. They're the reason why Maldonia is standing strong, not just us."

The Duke shook his head in disagreement. "I respect your opinion, your majesty. But this isn't the United States and these people-

"You may all leave now." The king said to the men.

Naveen sighed in relief and got up.

"Except for you, Naveen." Said Kabir.

The Duke wasn't pleased about the meeting and especially at Naveen as he and the Prime Minister left the study.

Naveen remained quiet as he waited for his father to speak with him.

Kabir then closed his folder and folded his hands, smiling at his son.

Naveen raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What's with the smile?"

"You are going to make a fine king, my boy!" He said.

"Listen. I already told you that I have no interest in becoming king." Naveen told his father. "I already have a life with Tiana and our son. We have _our_ restaurant in New Orleans. Where our life belongs."

"You will no longer have time for that. The leadership you just showed about the economy let me know that you are well-qualified for the throne. I can give it to you right now if you'd like."

Naveen shook his head. "No, thank you. Perhaps Kanad could have the throne as a sixteenth birthday gift."

"Very funny." Kabir said before changing his face to a more serious look. "I can't be king forever." He then stopped to take in some deep breaths.

Naveen noticed and grew somewhat concerned. "Are you sick?"

"Not sick." Kabir didn't want to have to share this news with his son. "Just some weakness in my muscles due to old age."

"You're only forty-eight. You still have a couple of decades before you begin breaking bones." He joked to his father.

But Kabir didn't find it funny. "No, my son. With the stress of ruling a country and raising a young prince. It can do more harm than good. Bring a king can age you physically."

"And yet you want me to go under the same ordeal." Said Naveen.

"You are much more in shape than I was when I was your age. And still very young, sharp. Plus, the world is changing. It's about time Maldonia joins in on that change." The king explained.

"I'm sorry papa but I can't do it. I refuse to do it with all do respect." Said the prince. "Perhaps cousin Pierre can take over. He's been wanting to be king since the day he was born."

"I do not want Pierre taking over anything that our family has fought to keep over centuries, Naveen." Said the king.

"Then wait some years. You have another son who is-

"Not like you. He doesn't have the heart, the spunk and fire as you have. Oh to be young and healthy again." Kabir said out of desperation and then thought of an idea. "You can rule the country and still have your life in New Orleans."

Naveen ran his fingers through his own hair. "The answer is still no."

"Because of Tiana, right?"

"You know that I've never had an interest in ruling."

The middle age man held in his frustration and exhaled. "Foolish son. Someday you will learn how important it is to keep the family throne alive and well."

"I know how important it is, but I do not want that throne!" Stated Naveen.

Kibar's arms began shaking as he was trying his best to hold whatever he was feeling in, but they gave out on him, making him falling over onto his desk. "Ahh!" He moaned in pain.

Naveen rose from his seat. "Papa? What is it?"

The older man looked as if he couldn't move as he felt even more pain hitting him.

"I'm calling in the doctor now." Naveen said, getting ready to press the emergency intercom.

"No!" Said the king, slowly sitting back up. "I'm fine. Just migraines…"

Naveen raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that it's just migraines?"

"The doctor diagnosed it before I left for New Orleans." Explained Kibar. "Now go back to your beautiful and outspoken wife, and we will try to speak on this again later."

"I don't want to leave you in the office by yourself." Said a now concerned Naveen.

"I can call in help." He picked up his phone. "Bring in some servants and my valet." He hang up the phone. "You see?"

Naveen shook his head. "Alright. I'll see you at dinner." He left the room now worried for his father. Seeing him in that much pain for those few seconds didn't seem normal. He was definitely going to keep an eye on him throughout the rest of his stay here.

()()()()


	14. Men and Women 101

Because He Loves Me

Men and Women 101

Naveen walked into his room to find his wife unpacking their clothes. He found it adorable and a smile formed on his lips.

"Naveen?" Tiana asked as saw his reflection through the dresser mirror. "What are you smiling about?"

"Seeing my beautiful wife unpacking our clothes from the trunk." He answered "You do know that there are people who can do that for us."

"I know and I politely told them that I have the hands to unpack everything myself." Tiana said, putting the final folded shirt into the drawer. "I think I did a pretty swell job at putting our stuff away." She rested her hands on her hips.

Naveen walked over. "You did." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her over to him. "I guess this calls for a reward?"

She snorted. "A reward for unpacking our clothes?"

"Yes." He pressed his lips onto hers. "And for making me feel like myself again."

Tiana frowned. "What do you mean by feeling like yourself again?"

"My father brought up the k-word again" He began rubbing her lower back. "He was even willing to step down and hand me everything."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Well you have no interest and he has to accept that. You have your life in New Orleans."

"Exactly." Naveen agreed. "But enough about my father. Let's rest a little bit before dinner."

"When do you have dinner here?" Tiana asked.

"Around six which gives us three hours of bedtime." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Bedtime?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You know like sleeping? Talking? Where is your dirty little mind heading at?" He jokingly gave her a serious look.

"Mm-hm…right." Tiana pushed him away and walked over to the bed. "What do you want to talk about?"

Naveen laughed as he got on the bed before the two cuddled. "We can talk about our plans for this week."

"Such as?"

"I want to show you the beauty of Maldonia. It's a lot simpler here than it is New Orleans."

"So I guess your party days were also simpler?" She looked up into his honey coloured eyes.

"The night life is a lot different from the day. Different people come out during that time. Trust me." He said.

"I think could handle the nights in Maldonia." Tiana smiled.

"Which Tiana are you speaking about? The nineteen year old stick in the mud, or the twenty-two year old wife?"

"The nineteen year old ambitious one." She answered.

Naveen laughed. "That Tiana wouldn't survive one second in Maldonia's nightlife. Everyone is very experienced and I strongly use that word."

"You had some life here." She said, testing him.

"Yes, I did. Three women a night-four if I was a bit more adventurous…" He then stopped when he realized that she was testing him. "…but I'm past that. Thanks to a beautiful woman…one beautiful woman in my arms right at this moment." He nervously grinned at her.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Nice save. Too bad it didn't work." She tried to get up, but Naveen held on to her.

"I would've fallen inlove with you either way." He kissed her on the forehead.

"I would've been just another number to you." She said.

"No, you will never be a number to me. That first time I saw the back of you picking up those dishes and that round derriere catching my attention, I knew I had to talk to you. That was until you blew me off. But when I saw you again in that blue dress. Oh man, I had to try to up my game to finally get you." Naveen wiggled his eyebrows.

Tiana gave him a puzzled look. "What? I don't even know what you're talking about."

"Oh, my Maldonian slang. I'm sorry about that." Naveen apologized. "You are different from all the other women. You refused me the first time when I tried to get _comfortable_ with you. Remember?"

"Well, you were slimy then." She poked at his chest.

"No, mucous-y, but that's beside the point." Naveen corrected. "Through all the dirt, meaning the thousands of women I've dated-

"Mm-hm." Tiana said.

"I've found my diamond in the crescent city." He smiled.

"Very charming." Yawned Tiana. "But I'm gonna catch me some sleep."

"What? No rewarding your husband for his charming speech about his beautiful wife?" He asked, brushing the curl from her face.

"Not right now." She said with her eyes closed. "Go to sleep."

"Not until you let me taste those sweet lips."

Tiana pressed her lips onto his before laying her head on the pillow. "These pillows are so soft."

"Of course they are." Bragged Naveen. "The cushion is made out of cow stomachs."

Tiana's eyes widen as she quickly sat up. "Cow stomachs?"

Naveen laughed. "I'm only kidding, mi benita."

Tiana punched him on the arm.

"Ouch!" Naveen rubbed his arm. "You throw a hard hook."

"Serves you right!" Tiana laid back down on the bed. "Cow stomachs."

()()()()

Later that evening, Naveen and Tiana joined Kabir and Nagina at the dinner table.

"You look very lovely this evening, Tiana." Complimented Nagina.

"Thank you." Tiana smiled.

Kabir didn't think so. "I guess Naveen didn't remind you that we wear dinner attire while eating supper. You still have on your arrival outfit."

"I didn't think it was necessary since we're only guests." Said Naveen.

"Nothing changes here, Naveen." Kabir said to his son. "Of course tomorrow you won't make the same mistake."

"Oh darling, it was only a simple mistake." Nagina said.

Kabir gave her a look of warning.

"I'm sorry." She quickly apologized before looking down at her hands.

Naveen definitely didn't like what he saw. "You didn't have to apologize, mother. It's okay to state your opinion."

"Not under my roof!" Kabir disagreed. "You can have Tiana walk all over you as long as you wish, but know that what happens in my marriage is none of your business."

"I don't like how you speak to my mother." Stated the prince.

"I will not defend my marriage to my own son. This topic is through." He said. "Now, on to a more positive topic and that is you stepping in as king."

Naveen sighed.

Tiana didn't like seeing her husband put on the hotseat every time Kabir brought up the 'king talk'. She knew that was the last thing he wanted.

"I will give you the throne right now if you say the magic word. Which is yes?"

"Papa, I already told you that I have a life with Tiana and our son."

"And what if you were still a singled man? Would you then consider?"

"I would still give you the same answer. Which is no." Naveen answered.

"What kind of man would say no to being king?" Kabir asked his wife. "There are spectacular benefits of ruling a kingdom."

Nagina sat quietly; noticing the annoyed looks on her son and daughter-in-law's faces.

"This also means that you and Tiana could move into the royal suite." Kabir took Nagina's hand. "We shared wonderful memories there."

"We don't want to hear about your wonderful memories in the royal suite." Said a disgusted Naveen.

Nagina nodded at her husband before speaking to her son. "It's a very wonderful suite, Naveen. As you know that every last king and queen have been blessed in conceiving children."

"Yes, you will be able to have your _own_ children once you sleep in the room as husband and wife. King and queen." He smiled at the couple. "Why not impregnate this beautiful woman. She's a definite prize. A trophy I might add!"

Naveen looked at his wife, knowing how much she wanted to say something.

"Tiana has the perfect figure to push out about five or six children. Perhaps even seven. Nagina's frail figure was lucky to push out two." Said the king, looking at Tiana's way.

Servants began walking into the room carrying dinner dishes and platters of fruit and desserts. Along with serving the royal family beverages.

Nagina took some fruit from the platter and put them on a plate. "Here you go, Tiana." She handed her the small plate. "Try some. They're delicious."

Tiana took a bite of a pink fruit and thought it tasted good. "Mmm. It's very sweet. What are these?"

"They are a Maldonian fruit salad. It is very good for you. The pink fruit you just ate are yajias, the yellow are hanitas and the green are satifas. All good for your reproductive organs, and good for Naveen's little helpers." She looked over at her son who was now embarrassed. "What? All Maldonian men have strong sperm and these power fruits make them even stronger."

"Good Nagina. Giving Tiana what is good for her body to carry our future and blood related grandchildren." Added Kabir.

Tiana rolled her eyes and looked Naveen's way, who was still embarrassed by his mother's _'little helpers'_ comment.

"Why are you so silent on this Naveen?" Kabir asked his son. "Do you not want to have children with Tiana?"

"We want to have more children together. And it will happen in the future, but we already have our hands full with Marcel." He explained.

"Who is a very beautiful boy, but by law he isn't qualified to be heir of the throne." Kabir added.

"I'm pretty sure that's the last thing on his mind." Naveen said, annoyed and about ready to leave.

Tiana simply rolled her eyes. She really couldn't stand to hear Kabir any longer.

The king laughed, trying to also catch his breath. "You have an excellent sense of humor my boy and as king you will need to keep that within you. And once you have your own son you will understand the importance of bloodline in our family-

"Shut up about bloodline!" Tiana cut off the king, causing Nagina to gasp.

Kabir looked her way with an equally shock but stern expression. "What did you just tell me to do?"

Tiana stood up. "I told you to shut up about the bloodline! Marcel is Naveen's son. You have no right to look down on him just because he doesn't share the royal Maldonian blood running through you or Naveen's veins."

"Naveen, you better control your wife's mouth or I'll do it for you!" Kabir warned his son.

"You won't be doing a damn thing to her." Naveen scolded back

"You are the most disrespectful, most arrogant man I have ever met. And you're no better than the bigoted people I have to encounter almost everyday of my life growing up in New Orleans!"

"Tiana..." Nagaina tried to stop her by taking her arm. "...it is best to keep quiet."

Tiana snatched her arm away. "No Nagina, your husband is a grade-a pig! And you do not deserve to be treated like a second class citizen!"

"You are not worthy of my son with your big mouth!" Kabir scolded, trying to catch his breath. "Perhaps there is a reason why you cannot have his children! You are not worthy to produce heirs for my son!"

"You better watch your mouth old man!" Warned Naveen.

"Or what? You're taking a woman's side over you own father's?" He asked. "All she is good for is to stay silent when men are in the room, and to lay flat on her back when you are ready to have her. Because you are a man and she is a woman. Her place will always be beneath you."

Tiana didn't say another word as she quickly left the room.

Naveen followed behind. "Wait—Tiana!"

Kabir laughed. "Naveen will learn how to handle that woman. It's only a matter of time before he finally does."

()()()()


	15. Royal Promises, Visits and Ugliness

A/N: This is a longer than usual chapter because I merged two chapters to one. Enjoy! R&R!

Because He Loves Me

Royal Promises, Visits and Ugliness

"You better watch your mouth old man!" Warned Naveen.

"Or what? You're taking a woman's side over you own father's?" He asked. "All she is good for is to stay silent when men are in the room, and to lay flat on her back when you are ready to have her. Because you are a man and she is a woman. Her place will always be beneath you."

Tiana didn't say another word as she quickly left the room.

Naveen followed behind. "Wait—Tiana!"

Kabir laughed. "Naveen will learn how to handle that woman. It's only a matter of time before he finally does."

Naveen took a hold of Tiana's right just as she reached the stairway. "I apologize for my father's behavior."

"Don't apologize for your father." She said.

"He insulted you and I won't stand any of it." He explained.

"I don't want to hear it. I am leaving first thing in the morning."

"No Tiana don't go." Naveen stood up on the step where she was. "We can avoid my parents for the rest of our time here."

She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Let's go out to the garden." Naveen suggested. "It's such a beautiful night tonight." He and Tiana started walking down the step.

"I don't want to go anywhere but home, Naveen." She said.

"Don't let my father's ignorance ruin our time together here." Naveen tried to reassure her as they made it out to the garden.

"I don't see how your mother can deal with him for this long."

"I always wondered why she would take his insults. She wasn't always this way, at least according to my aunt Jasmine." He walked them over to a mermaid fountain before stopping them.

Tiana watched as the water flowed out of the rocks and shells the mermaid was holding and also noticed rainbow fishes swimming in it. Her eyes then looked up at the sky and was impressed by the scenery. The purplish night sky blended perfectly with the stars and bright moon that shined down at the dim lit garden. The breeze was warm, but not humid which made Tiana's mood lightened. "It's so beautiful out here."

"It is." Naveen agreed, looking around. "I've spent lots of evenings here."

"Out here in the garden?" She asked.

He nodded his head as he lead them toward the gazebo. "I spent most of my time by the lake. Especially after days of fighting with my father on the heir issue."

Tiana listened on.

"My father is very old-fashion with society in general. My grandfather has raised him to never trust anyone, especially women. I even remember my grandfather telling me to marry a woman based on her looks because that's all she's good for." Naveen sighed, looking down at his wife who was looking out at the lake. "It is very beautiful."

"Mm-hm." She agreed.

"My ancestors had the palace built here because of that lake." Naveen told her. "But it was because of the first Maldonian queen it was later named la vencisa con beti. Which means the lake of love in Old Maldonian."

Tiana looked up at her husband. "The lake of love?"

Naveen nodded his head.

"I would like to get a closer look at this lake of love." Tiana smiled at him.

Naveen saw the romantic gleam in his wife's eyes and lead them toward the lake per her request.

The water was so clear that it mirrored the night sky and the tree that was sitting near it.

Tiana wrapped her arms around her husband as she rested her head on his chest.

Naveen kissed her on top of the head as he wrapped his arms around her, in a bear hug. "In continuation of the lake of love story, the first Maldonian king fell in love with the the first queen here. While she was just a servant at the time he knew that he couldn't do anything about it unless he changed the law that prohibited royals from marrying commoners."

"How could the first Maldonian king have a law that prohibited him from marrying an everyday person?" Asked a confused Tiana.

Naveen shrugged. "I don't know. Perhaps he disliked common-everyday people? Anyway, it took a month but the law was eventually abolished and he proposed to her right in the spot we're standing. And do you know what her answer was?"

Tiana shrugged and looked up at him. "Yes?"

"No." He smiled.

She raised her eyebrow. "Why no?"

"She wanted him to ask for her parents' blessings. Or in those days permission to marry her."

Tiana snorted. "I bet him asking was a lot better than yours."

"Well I was afraid of your mother."

"Please, I told you that she would be ecstatic! She ended up knocking you over onto the floor. Thrilled that someone FINALLY came to ask her if it was alright to marry me!"

Naveen laughed. "Little did she know that we were already married."

"And little did you knew that I wasn't gonna 'open the bank' until after our second wedding." She tapped her finger on his nose.

"You were a little too traditional for me but that changed after I finally got into that bank of yours." He evilly grinned at her, but changed his expression once he saw that she didn't find him funny. "I meant consummated." He winked at her. "And what a night that was."

"I wish all of our moments were this way." Said Tiana with her eyes closed.

"The night we consummated?"

"No...I mean-No like right now. Us being together like this." She explained.

"So do I." Agreed Naveen. Their evening was almost ruined with hate, but knew that the love they shared would overcome it. Seeing his wife hurt really upset him and he was more than certain that she would leave first thing in the morning but he had to prevent that from happening. He wanted her to finally relax without worrying so much about everything. "This is our time, and I will be damned if I let my father ruin this for us." Naveen said. "I love you."

"I love you." She responded.

With them standing right by the lake, the air was a bit cooler, so when the breeze hit them, they shivered.

"I think we best be getting back in before we catch a cold." Tiana said, looking up at her husband.

"I wanted us to go for a ride in the boat." He looked down at his wife. "I can call in for the guards-

Tiana stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips onto his. "We can save the guards for tomorrow."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. Noticing her lighter mood. "My father could be too much with his old ways-

She interrupted him with another kiss. "I don't want to talk about your father right now."

Naveen took the hint. "Alright. No more about my father, but I will say this. I will never treat you like you're some prize trophy. You are more than a beautiful woman to me." He caressed her face. "You are my wife and when I married you I did it for love and not for show. You are smart, intelligent, charming, funny, hardworking and keep me on my toes when I get a little crazy on the stage." He explained. "I also see you as an equal, not beneath me-

Tiana stopped him when she placed her finger on his soft lips. "You don't have to explain it to me, Naveen. I know that you love and respect me. And I thought that we weren't gonna talk about your father."

"I wasn't!"

She raised an eyebrow, "You were just comparing yourself to him."

Naveen sighed when he realized that she was right. "You know me all too well."

"I should know something about you if we've been married for three years." She smiled.

"Three of the best years of my life." Naveen grinned back. "With many, many more to come."

"They have been the best years for me, too." She brushed her lips on his.

Naveen was starting to grow very aroused by his wife's gesture. "Mi benita..." And passionately pressed his lips on hers, opening her mouth with his tongue.

Tiana moaned, pressing her body against his, making his back hit the tree that stood behind them.

Naveen lifted Tiana up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist, which made her realize what she was actually doing.

"Naveen..." She moaned as he began sucking on her neck. "Stop it."

"Why?" He asked.

"We are outside and I'm getting cold that's why." Tiana said.

Naveen groaned and put her back down on the lawn. "The next time you brush those soft lips onto mine you may not have the weather to stop us."

"And I'm alright with that." She kissed him once more before pulling from the embrace. "But I am hungry."

"We did leave in the middle of dinner." Naveen said, taking her hand. "We can have dinner in our room and call it a night?"

"I'd like that a lot." She said as they walked back into the palace.

"And begin where we left off soon after?" Asked Naveen.

Tiana playfully rolled her eyes. "We'll see."

()()()()

The morning was a pleasant one for the couple as they began it in a ride in town. They decided to skip breakfast with the king and queen for some breakfast elsewhere. So they got out of the car they were riding in with two guards not far behind and started walking.

"I always liked the food outside of the palace." Naveen said, holding Tiana's hand.

Tiana looked around the town and could see the ocean not too far from them. "What's the name of this town again?"

"Nestiya, the country's capital and most busiest city."

She noticed not many people out. "Doesn't look so busy right now."

"We just missed the busiest part of the morning. Most of the people are at work or in school which leaves us to spending some quality time alone and-

"Cinpintos zincas prince y princessa!" (Look everyone! It's the prince and princess!) Shouted out a woman.

"Faldi faldonza!" Naveen saw the crowd of people suddenly came running their direction.

"Your highness! In here!" Said a guard, opening the door to a bakery.

The two were escorted into the store and were immediately greeted by the owner. "Your highnesses." He bowed before them.

"Graci Benni." Said Naveen.

The man opened his eyes and was shocked that the prince knew his name. "You-You know my name, your highness?"

"Well, your name is on the sign…Benni's Bakery." Naveen pointed out the window.

The man nodded his head before looking Tiana's way. "And you are the princessa…" He took her hand and kissed it. "Beneda Tiana y queena futistia el Maldonia!" (Bless you Tiana, the future queen of Maldonia) "I speaks three languages my future queen." He added, feeling proud.

"Future queen?" Asked Tiana. "I believe that you're mistaken-

"So what do you have here?" Interrupted Naveen, noticing the pastries.

"Anything you like." Said Benni. "Free of charge for you two only!" He smiled.

Someone from within the crowd started banging on the window which startled Tiana, and it surprised Naveen.

"I don't remember the supporters being this crazy." He said to his wife.

"The princessa is what we're most excited to see since this is her first visit here." Explained Benni. "Would you like some cofet?"

"Yes." Said Naveen. "Tiana would you like some?"

Tiana didn't hear her husband's question as she was watching the crowd staring them down from outside. She wasn't use to such attention.

"Hey…" Naveen said softly, catching her attention. "Everything will be fine. I'm here." He gave her a comforting smile.

Tiana smiled back and faced away from the window. Realizing that her husband was right. "Did ya'll say something about coffee?"

()()()()

After eating, the couple escaped the crazy crowd from the back door and decided to visit a smaller and quieter town outside of the capital. Tiana immediately noticed a difference, especially since all the homes looked more like beach houses.

"Seacrestia is such a beach town. Do people really live out here?" Tiana asked, seeing a family leaving a hut home.

"Of course! I use to spend plenty of nights here."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "I bet you did."

"I have a lot of friends who live or have lived here." Explained Naveen, as they pass some people playing volleyball.

Tiana was about to say something until she saw a naked pregnant woman walking toward them. Her eyes widen in shock.

"Hiya prince!" She said and looked over at Tiana. "So you finally brought the princessa home."

"Monica how have you been?" He looked down at her swollen belly. "Who's baby are you having now?"

She laughed. "Some carpenter by the name of Kalvin."

"Oh so he's still a carpenter?" Naveen said.

"Yes…" She smiled at Tiana. "You are as beautiful as the pictures I've seen of you."

"Thank you." She said, looking away. Feeling uncomfortable.

Monica laughed again. "She is definitely from the United States."

Naveen rubbed his wife's back. "We should be leaving. I'm just showing her around the towns."

"Well don't be too afraid of the nude, princessa. You should try it sometime." She winked at her.

"I rather not." Said Tiana. "But it was nice to meet you."

"Same here. Abinaza!" She waved.

Tiana sighed in relief as they walked away. "Did you see that woman?"

"Yes and don't be too surprised. It's the norm here in Maldonia. Especially here in Seacrestia."

"I see…" Tiana looked him up and down. "That explains why you love prancin' around the house butt naked every blue moon."

"I got to keep the tradition alive." He joked.

Tiana only shook her head.

Suddenly an older woman with wild curly hair approached them with a wide grin on her face.

Tiana raised an eyebrow. "Um, where are all these random people coming from?"

Naveen just shrugged and a guard stepped in front of the woman.

"I would like to meet the princessa." She smiled at the guard.

The guard blocked her view. "No chance, lady."

"It's alright." Tiana said. The woman reminded her of Mama Odie, except younger…much younger. She looked to be near or over forty.

"Graci your majesty." The woman curtsied.

Naveen didn't find the woman trustworthy at all. "I don't know, Tiana."

"Ah the Prince Naveen is very protective of his woman. Very good." She said in a strong Maldonian accent. "I will not hurt your precious gem." She then looked Tiana up and down. "You have a son, yes?"

Tiana looked at Naveen before answering. "Yes."

"But you would like a child of your own?"

"We have a child." Naveen cut in. "Now excuse us…"

"No, no—wait! I can help you! But only if you would dance like this…" The woman began slowly and sensually moving her hips. "…alone without your tempting husband and you shall have that child you yearned for."

Tiana frowned at the woman. "Are you some kind of voodoo lady?"

"I do not do voodoo. No, no, no." She wiggled her finger. "I am giving you some advice on how to make a baby. Your own baby." Said the woman.

Naveen nodded his head at the guard, signaling him to stop the woman from following them.

"Let's get out of here." Naveen said, taking Tiana's hand.

"Wait!" She yanked her hand away and returned to the woman. "You really think that would work?"

"Yes, it will. Try it someday! But not in front of your husband…" She then looked over at him. "He is very easy to please with whatever you do."

Naveen was getting annoyed by the woman.

"…and once you are done with your first dance, continue the second dance in your bed. The prince will know what to do from there." The woman exlained as her hazel eyes changed to a deep blue.

"Tiana..." Said Naveen, getting concerned for his wife's safety.

"Thank you." Tiana politely said before leaving with her husband.

As they made it out of the area, they went right back into the car where Naveen began talking.

"I can't believe you're actually believing that mad woman."

"She reminded me of Mama Odie. Without the sunglasses and old age." Tiana said, crossing her legs.

"If we ever have a baby then we will continue to do it the natural way. I don't need you doing sexual dances to a mirror. You have a husband for a reason." Naveen said.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "It's just a suggestion and my mama always told me that the older you get, the wiser you get."

"Well I've been told by my grandfather at a very young age that the way to a man's heart is through his..." He whispered the rest in her ear.

Tiana opened her mouth at what her husband just told her. "Now how did I marry such a perverted man?"

"You knew how I roll before you married me."

Tiana frowned. "How you roll?"

"Tiana if you're going to be sightseeing the country with me then try to at least pick up on some of the Maldonian slang." Naveen said with a grin.

"You know I'm not good at that kind of stuff." Tiana said. "That's how you roll? How silly does that sound?"

"I could say the same about _bee's knees_!" He tried mocking her voice but it backfired causing him to cough.

Tiana laughed. "Mm-hm. God don't like ugly."

()()()()


	16. The Maldonian Princess

Because He Loves Me

The Maldonian Princess

The next several days were just as exciting for the couple. They visited historic landmarks and signed a few autographs. They were even on the cover of all the Maldonian and surrounding countries newspapers and magazines. Everyone hoped to get a personal glimpse at the royal couple and whomever did felt very lucky and in most cases, star struck.

Right now they were in the museum walking around and reading the history of Maldonia. Naveen already knew just about everything there is to the kingdom, but Tiana on the other hand wanted to learn more about the history and culture.

"King Nicolas Basil Valentino Naveen Antonius Ghib-Poletti of Maldonia was the first ruler of our beautiful kingdom? Is that what this mean?" Tiana asked Naveen as she tried translating the language to English.

He nodded his head.

"I didn't know that you had another family name. Poletti?"

Naveen shrugged. "Eh. It's only another surname. We barely use Ghib."

Tiana then looked at the portrait and could see the similarities between the man and Naveen. "You two look so much alike."

Naveen raised an eyebrow at the portrait. "I don't think so." He disagreed.

"Oh yes you do!" Tiana smiled. "Look at those eyebrows!" She pointed out.

"And that mustache. Ugh." Naveen said. "I would never wear something like that."

"It is dated, but it doesn't take back at how much you look like him. Same face structure, hairline, nose, moth, even eye colour!"

"He was short. Under six feet anyway. Look at how chubby he was. I'm more masculine especially around the face." Naveen touched his own face.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "You are ridiculous."

"Well I've seen this portrait millions of times already. The authentic one is in the king's hall of the palace." Naveen explained. "We could always go back there if you would like to read more about him or any other king of Maldonia."

Tiana took his hand. She knew that her husband never had an interest of the royal side of his life, but felt that it was important for her to learn more where he came from. "Naveen, it's your ancestors. At least you know exactly where you came from. I only know part of my family history and that's just my mama's side."

"Your grandmother Agnez Dalcour was a lot more interesting than my grandmother." Said Naveen. "My grandmother just married into royalty and she had a life-

"Who was all about her family. From what you told me about Thandiwe, she was all about family. Just as my grandmother was." Tiana added as she noticed the portrait of the woman she was speaking of. "Thandiwe was beautiful."

Naveen smiled at the portrait. "She actually looks a lot like you. Her full lips, her round nose, her dark brown skin."

Tiana smiled at the portrait before looking over at another portrait of a young woman. "Was this king Nicolas's wife? Queen Nailah?"

"Yes." He answered.

Tiana remembered the romantic story Naveen told her about the two. "I would like to read more about this queen who stole his heart by the la vencisa con beti."

Naveen groaned, he loved that his wife wanted to learn more of his family, but he didn't want to waste the rest of their day at the museum. He as ready to go back to the palace and spend the rest of the afternoon in his room. Just the two of them. And the fact that a small crowd forming and watching the two really mad him wanting to leave. Luckily their guards were there for them.

"Queen Nailah was only fourteen when she married Nicholas?" Tiana read from the queen's bio.

"And Nicolas was sixteen when he married Nailah." Naveen wrapped an arm around her waist. "They had fifteen daughters, one son and lived happily ever after."

Tiana laughed, hearing her husband hinting on wanting to leave. "Alright let's leave..."

"Finally." Naveen said as they past a portrait of the current royal family.

Tiana grinned when she saw a young Nagina holding what looked to be a infant Naveen.

"Aw! Look at you."

Naveen raised his arms up. "I thought we were leaving."

"You were adorable." Tiana teased, taking his hand.

"I'm not adorable now?" Naveen said, walking pass a portrait of them two, in their wedding attire.

Tiana smiled. "Our wedding portrait."

Naveen saw the look on his wife's face and knew that she was shocked to see herelf.

"They even got my bio right." She said, looking at her husband.

Naveen caressed her face. "Well you are a member of the Maldonian royal family."

Her eyes watered a little, it was unexpected.

"You alright?"

She nodded her head and wiped away her tears. "Let's go back to the palace."

Naveen took her hand as the y left the exhibit. He knew about the portrait, but never came around to telling her about it. "Did I ever show you the king's hall?"

"Not yet." She answered.

He nodded, remember hearing his mother tell him about the other portraits of his wife. "Then I should ask my valet to bring in some tissue."

She frowned. "Why tissue?"

"You'll see." He smiled.

()()()()

As they made it outside three girls ran up to them.

"Your highnesses!" They all curtsied.

"Move out of the way!" Ordered one of the guards.

"Hey now..." Tiana stopped him. "These are girls."

The guard looked over at Naveen who nodded his head for him to get out of the way.

"We didn't mean any harm." Said another girl. "My sisters and I saw you walking out and we couldn't help ourselves."

"It's alright, sweetie." Tiana smiled.

One girl covered her mouth as tears ran down her face.

Tiana didn't know how to react. She simply looked up at Naveen who shrugged his shoulders.

Another girl comforted her. "Don't cry in front of the prince and princessa, Penelope."

"I love you, Tiana." Penelope said.

"Aw. How sweet!" Tiana opened her arms for the young girl who immediately accepted the hug.

Naveen felt that the whole exchange was adorable.

"I know who Penelope is but are your names?" Tiana asked the other girls.

"My name is Sandria your majesty. And this is my second youngest sister Jania. I'm fourteen and she's thirteen."

"I'm twelve!" Penelope added, still hugging Tiana.

Sandria looked over at Naveen and blushed. "Wow, your highness..." She curtsied. "It is an honor to meet you both."

Jania blushed as well. "We also love you prince Naveen."

They giggled.

"It is a pleasure to meet such beautiful young ladies." He complimented the girls.

The girls giggled again.

"Will you be staying in Maldonia?" Penelope asked Tiana.

"For a couple of more days." She answered.

"Will you be returning any time soon?" She asked.

"Penelope!" Sandria said.

"It's alright." Tiana said, looking at her husband. "But we best be moving on."

"Best be? Is that how the people of the United States speak?" Asked Penelope.

Tiana laughed. "I wouldn't say everyone there."

Penelope always laughed. "It sounds beautiful!"

"Well young ladies the princessa and myself have a lot of ground to cover today." Naveen told the girls.

"Princessa Tiana may we have your autograph?" Sandria asked, pulling out a pen and paper from her bag.

"Why not?" Tiana smiled and sighed the paper.

"Prince Naveen?" Sandria blushed as she handed him the paper.

Naveen sighed the paper before handing it back to the girl who read it and blushed again.

"You're so beautiful." Penelope said to Tiana.

"It was an honor to finally meet you!" Both Sandria and Jania said.

"Aw thank you, ladies!" Tiana thanked the girls.

"Will you open another Tiana's Palaicia here in Maldonia? We've heard so much about your delicious cooking."

Naveen was thrilled to see his wife getting the treatment she deserved and from younger girls. He felt that she was the perfect role model with her work ethics, book smarts and good morals.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Sandria, Jania and Penelope." Tiana said to the girls. "Abinaza!"

The girls all waved as they walked away. "Abinaza princessa Tiana ! Abinaza prince Naveen"

Tiana waved and sighed in happiness. "Oh Naveen…" She locked arms with him as they walked on. "…I love it here. Everyone is so friendly, so welcoming."

"Yes, I know." He smiled at her. "The way you made those girls light up really showed how important you are to them. Just imagine how many other girls and women feel this way about you, Princessa."

"Well let's not forget how googly eyed they were for you, Prince!" She smiled.

"Tiana…" Naveen stopped them both by a tree and held a serious expression. "…did you know that you are a role model to the women of Maldonia?"

She saw how serious he looked and how the question came out. "I've never thought of myself as a role model or a princess. Just plain ole Tiana from New Orleans who had a simple dream of owning her own restaurant." She then gave him a smile. "Those girls made me even more determine to keep my dreams alive, and they actually knew about my restaurant!"

"Yes, everyone knows your story, Tiana." Naveen caressed her face. "You are the princess of Maldonia after all. Who also happens to be my wife."

"Your wife who also happens to be your bread winner." Tiana joked before standing on her tiptoe to kiss him on the lips.

Naveen then pulled her in his arms behind the tree and continued the kiss, but with more passion.

Suddenly cameramen flashed their cameras all over, interrupting the couple.

"Faldi faldonza!" Naveen said, taking his wife's hand.

"Prince Naveen! Princessa Tiana!" Shouted the press while the cameras flashed.

One of the guards escorted the couple to the car while another tried blocking the cameras from taking more photos.

Both Tiana and Naveen laughed as the car they were now in safely drove away.

"You should've seen the look on your face when those cameras flashed." Tiana said, crossing her legs.

"Yes..." Naveen said, noticing her dress raised up a little, exposing her thigh.

"You don't think they got any bad pictures of us?" She joked, knowing he was all about looking good in every shot.

"Pictures..." He answered, the last thing on his mind was how they looked in pictures. "...mi benita." He then looked at her lips and back at her.

Tiana saw the lust in her husband's eyes and how close he was getting to her. "Naveen?" She couldn't believe that he was feeling aroused even after the paparazzi incident.

"Stop." She put her hands on his chest.

Naveen raised his eyebrows, confused. "What?"

"Not in the car." She said.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want any cameras flashing our business out there and the driver could see us!""

Naveen shrugged his shoulders. "I can always tell him to close his window." He tried pulling her close to him.

"No." She stopped him. "You can wait fifteen minutes."

"I would be in pain in fifteen minutes." He said, sitting back up.

Tiana looked down and saw his erection through his trouser and shook her head. "When is there a time when you're not aroused?"

Naveen looked her way. "When I'm not alone with you."

She simply rolled her eyes.

()()()()

Maldonian Palace -

Naveen and Tiana made it up to the third level of the palace right before his bedroom was. He wasn't in any pain, but he was still in the mood.

"Finally!" Said the prince. "Now we can get some pan-

"No panza…" Tiana stopped him.

He frowned. "Why not? I would love to see you dance for me."

"You still got that on ya mind? If I rejected you two days in a row what makes you think that I will do it for you now?"

"A man can try?" He grinned.

"I'm suppose to be doing the dance alone and without your eyes to see." She poked him on the chest.

But Naveen pulled her into his arms. "That will never happen."

Tiana loved the way her husband was holding her, his strong masculine arms around her body. She didn't feel embarrassed because the way he held her because the floor they were staying in was never as busy as the ground floor and second floor. She felt her husband's lips crashing on hers, making her moan.

Naveen scooped her in his arms without any trouble and started to open the door to their room.

"Ah newlyweds after being married for three years?"

The two stopped their kiss to look over at the man who looked a lot like Naveen, but with darker brown skin and a goatee.

The man grinned. "My apologies for interrupting."

Naveen carefully put Tiana back on the floor.

Pierre walked over to the two. "I don't think I had the privilege of meeting the princessa of Maldonia?"

Naveen sighed in annoyance. "Why are you here, Pierre?"

"I'm always here. At least once or twice a week. The real question here is why are you here after abandoning your country for three years?"

"To take the throne." Naveen said with sarcasm.

"Finally!" Kabir interrupted, walking out of the conference room from down the hall.

Naveen sighed again.

"I believe my dear old cousin was only pulling your strings, uncle." Pierre laughed.

"No he wasn't" Said the king, smiling at his son. "Tell me son, would you like to be king now or-

"Never." Naveen finished, taking his wife's hand. "Come on Tiana."

Pierre laughed. "Well aren't you going to introduce me to your lovely princessa." He smiled her way.

Tiana didn't return the smile.

"Yes, please do so." Kabir cut in. "She is a prize."

"That she is." Pierre agreed. "I walked right into them while Naveen was carryying her in the room. They were all over each other. Attaboy Naveen!"

"That's my son!" Kabir said proudly. "Making love with your wife is the best part of being married."

Tiana felt her husband's hand grip a little more around hers and knew that he was in his protective mode again.

Naveen didn't want his wife anywhere near his cousin or his father at that matter.

"What's the matter, Naveen. Afraid to introduce Tiana to your cousin?" Asked Kabir, looking at Tiana. "Tiana is a beautiful woman, but Pierre will never dishonor your marriage when there are thousands of women to choose from."

Naveen cleared his throat. He's had enough of the two. "Tiana this is my cousin-

"That's…" Pierre walked over to take her hand. "…Lord Pierre Doxiadis of Giodonia, princessa." And kissed it.

Tiana pulled her hand away, disgusted by the man's greasy hands and over glossed lips.

Pierre looked her up and down. "It is a pleasure to finally meet such beauty."

"And a beauty she is." Kabir agreed.

Tiana felt that Pierre was one of the most disgusting men she;'s ever met, but she had to show the man what her parents always taught her to be. Respectful, even if he wasn't giving her much of it. "Likewise Lord—Pierre-

"You may call me Pierre, your majesty." He bowed. "My cousin has always had excellent taste in women."

"That's right. Keep at it with the fake bows." Naveen said, opening the door to his room.

"It is the proper way of greeting royalty. Unless you forgot how it works."

Naveen approached the man. "I know how it works. All you need to do is the stay the hell away from me and my wife."

"Naveen…" Tiana cut him off. "Let's go in the room."

Naveen and Tiana started walking in the room.

The king laughed. "Don't bother with my son, Pierre. He is hooked over that piece he married."

Naveen heard what his father said and went back out to confront him. "What did you just say?"

Kabir laughed. "Tiana. That piece you married who turned you into less than a man."

"I don't give a damn what you think about me, but keep my wife's name out of your mouth." Naveen warned.

"Pierre. I feel as if I'm witnessing my younger life all over again." Kabir said. "My wife, your aunt was very much like Tiana. She had goals. I remember when we were courting she gave me these foolish dreams of being a school teacher and building her very own school. But of course after we married I had to show her who had the upper hand in our marriage."

"Oh you don't say, uncle?" Pierre decided to play along.

Naveen balled his fists as he also listened on.

"And I know that Naveen will do the same with Tiana someday." He explained, looking over at his son. "And just like his mother, Tiana will later return, blaming herself for making the mistake of challenging her husband, and she will beg, and I mean _beg_ for his forgiveness. And if Naveen anything like me I would have her get down on her knees and show me how much she wants my forgiveness. Like any whore would do for her master."

Naveen was so angry that he didn't remember approaching his father and slamming him onto the wall. "I warned you old man!"

Tiana heard the bumping and ran over to stop her husband. "Naveen. Stop it!"

"This bastard disrespected you!" Naveen slammed him back against the wall.

"Don't do it!" She pleaded, not wanting him to do anything that he will regret later.

Naveen then let the middle age man go who began coughing.

"I should have you thrown to prison for what you've just done to me!" Warned Kabir.

"The next time you disrespect my wife, you'll have your reason to." Naveen threatened right back.

Kabir put his hand on his chest. "She is nothing, son! Where is your manhood?"

"Where is your manhood!" Naveen scolded back. "Abusing and tormenting a woman is what makes you feel so big and strong?" He shook his head. "It actually shows how much you lack at being one!"

Kabir looked away from his son.

"Come on Naveen." Tiana took his arm.

Naveen didn't say another word as he and Tiana both walked back to his room, locking the door behind them.

"Damn that Tiana." Said Kabir. "She obviously has my son under some spell. He was never this stuck on any woman."

Pierre didn't know what he just saw, but he was definitely going to use it in his advantage. "So what are you going to do about Naveen?"

"It's Tiana who I want to get rid of. But how?"

Pierre grinned. "I can think of something uncle." He offered.

"I'm listening?"

"Fake an illness. Have the doctors go along with it and we'll see how loyal Naveen is toward you." Pierre grinned. "And if he stays he will of course have Tiana leave since they have a child back home. We wait a couple of weeks and send Tiana a letter from Naveen, telling her how dedicated he is to you and will take the throne, without her. Tiana's letter will be similar, but with her wanting a divorce."

"I don't know if that will work." Said the king. "Naveen and Tiana are very wise."

"Trust me, uncle. It will work. Especially for the other the plan I have in store for Tiana." He evilly grinned.

()()()()

"Don't let them get to you." Tiana said to her husband.

Naveen remained silent. The anger he was feeling took over his entire state of mind.

"Hey…" She put her hand under his chin, making him look at her. "Look into my eyes. This vacation is suppose to be about us. Not Pierre, your father or anybody else. Do you hear me?" She smiled.

He kept a stern face.

"Naveen..." Tiana said, caressing his face. "...smile for me, baby."

Naveen knew he couldn't resist his wife so he returned the smile.

She pressed her lips onto his. "I know that you're angry, but can you at least try to be my charming husband again. For me?"

"I'll try." He took her hand from his face and kissed it. "But I do thank you for not letting me break my father's neck."

"You wouldn't have broken his neck." Tiana said.

"Okay, I wouldn't have, but I don't know about Pierre. I would for certain break his."

"Giving him two black eyes, yes. But not breaking his neck." She shook her head.

"My wife knows me so well." He said, sitting on the bed.

"Mm-hm." She sat in his lap.

"How about that dance?" He tried to change the subject.

"What dance?"

"Oh you know the private mirror dance." He started rubbing the side of her thigh.

Tiana got off his lap. "It isn't meant for your eyes."

"You do want me to be your charming husband again? Can you do a similar dance? In perhaps nothing at all?" He stood up, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You just got into a huge altercation with your father."

"I don't want to talk about him." Naveen said. "Now how about that dance?"

"I know that he doesn't deserve to be on your good side, but he is still your father." Tiana said.

Naveen groaned. "Tiana-

"Naveen. I want you two to have some peace before we leave."

He shook his head as he took a seat on the bed bench. "He lost that right when he thought that he could disrespect you."

"You told me that he believes in his old ways. Sometimes you can't change people." Tiana explained, sitting beside him. "He will always believe in what he was raised to believe. All you can do is love him. Even if he doesn't deserve it."

Naveen looked at his wife in disbelief. "You actually want me to apologize to him?"

"Not apologized. Just make peace."

"But you need an apology to make peace."

"Not if you call a truce." She said. "He loves you very much, and the look in his eyes after you confronted him said it all. You are still his pride and joy."

"I don't know if I ever want to speak with him again."

"He's your only father, Naveen. I wish the only thing I could do with my daddy is make peace, but I don't have that option because he's dead. Kabir is obviously alive and no he doesn't deserve anything else from you. But he is still your father."

Naveen sighed and put his face in his hands. What she said made sense to him, even if he hated his father at the moment. "After all the heartbreak I've done to others, how was I so fortunate to have an amazing woman like you?"

Tiana ran her fingers through his hair. "So you're going to do it?"

Naveen sat back up and looked into her eyes. "I'll see what I can do." He caressed her face before hugging her. He buried his face in her neck.

Tiana continued to run her fingers through his hair and soon felt his lips on her neck. She tilted her head back so that she could feel more of his lips on her, a moan escaped her mouth.

"Mm..." Naveen also moaned. "Dance for me."

Tiana shook her head. "No."

"Why not?" He ran his hand under her dress, rubbing her thigh.

"Because I gotta make some phone calls." She broke the sensual mood by getting up from the bench.

Naveen frowned and stood himself. "Phone calls?"

"To check on our son and the restaurant. We do have a life to return to." She reminded him.

"Yes, in a couple of days." He reminded her and wrapped his arms around her. "Eudora said that everything is alright with her and Marcel while Darnell said the same thing about the restaurant." His lips returned to her neck.

"And how would you know this?" She pulled herself from his arms.

Naveen raised an eyebrow. "I called your mother?"

Tiana rolled her eyes. "You are way too sensitive for me."

"I'm what?"

"You heard me! I married a softy." She joked and pushed him back.

"You married a softy, eh?" He slowly walked over to her.

Tiana smiled and nodded her head while stepping back. "That's what I just said."

He quickly scooped her up in his arms.

"Naveen!" She laughed.

"I'll show you who's the softy." He said, and threw her onto the bed.

Tiana rolled on her back. "So you're gonna use sex as a way of proving me wrong?"

Naveen got on the bed. "That's what I plan on doing, yes."

"All of this after that fight you just had with ya..." She stopped when Naveen pinned her on the bed.

"You talk too much." He said before pressing his lips onto hers.

()()()()

A/N: Yay! Naveen showed his father who's boss! Now THAT'S a man! Anyway, they will leaving Maldonia on the next chapter. Cannot wait because the Maldonia chapters have been pretty long, even for me!


	17. Abinaza Maldonia! Abinazo New Orleans!

Because He Loves Me

Abinaza Maldonia! Abinazo New Orleans!

Departure Hall -

"I am so happy that we're finally going back home." Said an excited Tiana. "I miss my baby so much!"

"I don't know who'd be more glad to see us. Eudora or Marcel." Naveen teased.

"I'm sure he wasn't that bad." Tiana said, getting a little defensive for their son.

"He's two, Tiana. There is no such thing as a well-behaved two year old." He pointed out.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "So when are we leaving?"

Naveen looked down at his watch. "Any minute now?"

"Is that in a question?" She asked as Nagina and Kabir walked in the room.

"Please do not leave." Smiled Nagina.

"One week." Naveen went to hug his mother.

"I'm going to miss you." She said and smiled at her daughter-in-law. "Beautiful princessa…"

Tiana hugged the woman. "Maldonia was beautiful."

"I wish we had more time together." Nagina said. "Would've loved to learn how to make those beignets."

Kabir coughed, catching everyone's attention. "Naveen."

Naveen looked over at his father, who he hasn't spoken to since the altercation and Tiana wanted him to leave on good terms no matter how close-minded his father is. So he will do it for her. "Yes father?"

Kabir was a little hurt. "So I'm just father now." He thought back on the plan he made with Pierre, but since waking up earlier in the morning had a change of heart. "You will be missed…" He looked over at Tiana. "And so will you Tiana."

"The feeling's mutual." Naveen said halfheartedly.

A knock was heard at the door.

"Who is this?" Asked Kabir. "Come in!"

Naveen's valet and two guards entered the room. "Your car is ready your highnesses."

Tiana was more than happy to leave the room followed by Naveen.

"Abinaza children!" Nagina waved to their farewell.

Kabir waved as he tried to catch his breath. Suddenly his muscles gave out on him, causing him to fall forward.

Nagina gasped. "Kabir!"

Both Naveen and Tiana turned to see the man laying face front on the floor. And immediately Naveen went to his side. "Papa? Are you alright? Wake up!"

The king woke up to see his son. "Naveen." And took his hand. "Son…I feel terribly weak."

Tiana watched from a distance in concern and disbelief. Concerned for the man, but also wondered if it was a stunt to keep Naveen in Maldonia longer.

()()()()

Tiana sat in the waiting room anxious to hear back from her husband on his father's health. Once she saw the doctor checking on him and seeing the medical team carrying him up the stairs to his room, she knew that it was serous. But in the back of her mind she still had her doubts.

"Your majesty?" Naveen's valet called to her.

Tiana looked up at him. "Yes?"

"Prince Naveen will like for you to join the rest of the family in the king's suite."

She got up to follow the man not knowing what to expect. Did Kabir die? Was he so sick that he slipped into a coma? So many thoughts ran through her head before she even made it to suite. As the valet opened the doors she immediately saw her husband standing beside his mother and Kanad. Pierre was standing on the other end of the bed. Then she saw Kabir with his eyes closed. Her heart began beating hard onto her chest as she made it by her husband's side.

Naveen kissed her on the head before looking at her with seriousness. "We need to talk."

She knew what this meant, or so she thought. "Okay."

He took her hand and excused them both out of the suite and into the waiting room where he sighed.

Tiana raised her eyebrows as she noticed how uneasy her husband was becoming.

Naveen sighed again before finally saying, "I have to stay here for an additional week to see how my father progresses."

"A week?" She frowned. "What's wrong with him?"

"He has polio." Explained Naveen.

"Polio?" Tiana wasn't expecting to hear that. "Children usually catch that."

"Well a lot of adults have caught it as well. Which explains why he fell, and that episode in his office ealrier this week."

"Do you know how long he's had it for?" She asked, still can't believe this happened.

"The doctor said that my father has been getting tests done for the past several months and thought he had rabies from the bite he got from one of the royal pet dogs but that was immediately written out." He hated having to stay behind while his wife leaves but he also wanted her to be with their son. "First thing tomorrow you can leave-

"Naveen…"

"Marcel needs one of us with him." He tried caressing her face but she stepped away. "I'll be back in a week. I don't can't trust my cousin Pierre to look out for my father' position and his secretary and assistants could only do so much."

"What about Nagina? She's the queen of Maldonia."

"My father doesn't believe in women..." He stopped himself. "It's just for a week."

Tiana sighed. She didn't want to leave without Naveen but he was right. Marcel did need one of his parents with him after being gone for over a week. So she gave up fighting. "Just promise me that you will be back home in a week. I don't want you to get into something that you can't get out of."

Naveen wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "I promise."

()()()()

Four days later…

Tiana made it back to New Orleans on a bright sunny day and immediately felt the humidity hit her face. On the way down she wasn't greeted by supporters but she did see her mother and son with all smiles waiting for her. That quickly lighten her mood.

"Mama!" Tiana hugged her mother and son.

"I missed you so much babycakes." Eudora pulled from the hug.

Tiana picked up her son and kissed his chubby cheeks. "I miss you both!"

Eudora frowned and looked around. "Where's Naveen?"

"He had to stay behind. He'll be back in a week." Tiana smiled. "We'll talk more about it later."

She nodded her head in response. "Well let's get ya things and head on back to your home..."

()()()()

"…his father looked pretty bad and Naveen wants to make sure that everything is running smoothly before he leaves. He doesn't trust his cousin all too much." Explained Tiana.

"Based on what you told me about him I wouldn't either." Said Eudora, looking at her daughter who seemed concern. "Your husband will be back. So don't you worry. Just take care of that baby. He would want that."

"I know…" Tiana said, watching her son playing with blocks on the floor.

"Do you need any help with anything?" Asked Eudora.

"No I'm fine, mama. I think I'm going to take a catnap before-

Eudora shook her head. "You're not working tonight."

"Mama…" Tiana pouted.

"You just got in! Spend time with ya baby and call it a day!" Eudora said.

"The day just began!" Tiana pointed out.

"That's my point." Eudora shot back. "You listen to ya mama now."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "I'll call it a day, but just today. I'm working tomorrow night."

"And I will be here to look after the baby." Eudora smiled.

Tiana sighed at her mother. "I hope I don't end up being this way with Marcel. Trying to run his life."

"You will…you just wait and see."

Tiana loved her son and couldn't wait to spend all her time with him but she could help but to wonder her restaurant was still up and running. "I'll only be there for an hour, mama."

Eudora sighed. "You're ya daddy's daughter. Just as bullheaded as he was."

Tiana went to kiss her mother on the cheek. "And that's why you fell in love with him. For being so stubborn."

"Mm-hm." Eudora agreed. "Asking me to marry him on our first date."

"You said yes after the fifth date."

The middle age woman thought back on that day and couln't help but to grin. "After I got tired of hearing him ask me." She then looked up at her daughter. "Your husband's been a bad influenece on you. Trying to charm your way out to that resturant."

"Did it work?" Tiana smiled.

"What do you think?" Eudora playfully rolled her eyes. "Now I better see you in an hour."

"And not a minute late." Tiana hugged her mother.

()()()()

Naveen watched as the nurse carefully helped his father walk around the gym. He was thankful that the polio hasn't hit him too bad, but he did still have trouble walking after short periods of time because of the pain that would endure in his legs.

"That is quite enough, John." Said Kabir.

"Are your legs in any pain, your majesty?" Asked the nurse.

"Yes." He answered before taking a seat on the wheelchair where he sighed in relief.

Naveen walked over to where his father was; feeling concerned. "Are you alright?"

The king nodded his head. "I'm only tired, son." He then looked up at him. "I would like to speak with you. Alone."

The nurse bowed before leaving the room.

"What is it?" Naveen asked his father.

"About the state of the kingdom." Said Kabir. "I really believe it from the bottom of my heart that you will make an excellent king-

"Papa-

"Someday." Kabir finished with a smile.

Naveen raised an eyebrow. Not expecting his father to say what he just said.

The king laughed a little at his son's reaction. "I did a lot of thinking while I was recovering from this polio that I am now stuck with. I thought about life and family."

The prince listened on.

"You will become king someday in the future, but as of right now you are a husband and father. I wish I knew how important that was when I was your age." He sighed and continued. "I know that I haven't been around throughout much of your childhood or young adults years. Now here you are a man with a family of your own and yet you are here with me in Maldonia. Naveen you were right when you told me that you have a life with Tiana and my grandson. They are the most important people in your life and I want for you to go back to them. Where you belong." Explained the man as tears developed in his eyes. "If I knew twenty years ago what I knew now then I am sure that our relationship would've been a lot different. I was a bad father."

"I wouldn't say that." Said Naveen. "You weren't around but when you were you made sure that we all had the best in everything. I thank you for that. Even pushing me to join the Maldonian Navy when I was only fourteen. And without your strict and stern behavior towards me, I wouldn't have met the woman of my dreams."

Kabir nodded his head, grinning. "Yes, Tiana is a lovely woman. Very strong-willed and doesn't take any nonsense from even the most powerful men in the world. She has spunk and a lot of it. I definitely learned that the hard way."

They both laughed.

"That's Tiana for you. She would tell you like it is if she doesn't like it." Naveen said proudly.

"Don't ever take that away from her. What she said to me was absolutely true. I am—was an arrogant, a very disrespectful man. Someday I hope to earn her respect." Kabir honestly said. "And you were also right about me and my manhood. I took whatever life Nagina had and shred it to bits all because of my ignorance. As you know, your grandfather was a man's man. I admired him for that and wanted to be just that." He shook his head. "He did a lousy job at being a father himself. Teaching me that it was right to strike a woman when she doesn't listen. Forcing sex on a woman is a way to show her who is the strongest, verbally abusing her to show her know that no other man would want her. I was raised to believe that. My own mother lived it and she was such a kind woman." He said. "Everytime my father would enter any room she was in I saw the fear in her eyes, similar to the way Nagina would look at me."

"Do you love my mother?" Asked Naveen.

"With all of my life." The middle age man answered. "Her innocence and purity is what lead my heart to her. But I used my power and ego to tear it from her." He sighed and smiled at his son. "When I first saw how you treated Tiana, with actual respect I envied you."

Naveen frowned. "Envied me?"

"Yes, the way you both carried yourselves as an actual couple. Everything is fifty-fifty and I did not understand why would you put her on the level as you. She is only a woman. She wasn't allowed to speak when men are speaking. Her only job was to take care of you in bed. I admit that was wrong when I spoke about her to you. She is more than a beautiful woman. Just as Nagina is more than that." He held in his tears and choked up. "I love all of you. Even if I don't show it. And as for Marcel, my grandson. I added him in my will and any other child that you and Tiana plan to adopt or give birth to. Marcel has an option to become the duke of Maldonia but only if he chooses to be on his eighteenth birthday. And if he would like to be king someday then he has that option, too."

Naveen nodded his head. His father has really changed and sadly it took a virus to do so. "I guess my work here is done."

"Yes, it is. I greatly appreciate everything you have done." He extended out his hand. "Thank you, son for your time."

And Naveen shook it. "No, thank you for _your_ time."

()()()()

New Orleans -

"Well, everything is the bee's knees!" Said a satisfied Tiana. The restaurant really was running smoothly with no complaints whatsoever.

"Now you better be getting some sleep. I know how ya gets when you over work." Joked Darnell.

"You deserve a day off tomorrow. I'll have assistant manager Lynn take in your spot for the next two days." She said.

"Yes boss!" He saluted to her.

Tiana shook her head before walking to leave the restaurant. Once she opened the door she saw that it was raining.

"Ugh." She said, grabbing an umbrella she left in case this happened and headed straight out. Her home was walking distance from the restaurant and felt that the light rain wouldn't hurt her so much.

Just then, a car slowed down enough to catch her attention.

"Good evening, Tiana." Said Vance, from the back seat of his car. "Would you like a ride?"

"No, thank you." She responded, quickening her pace.

"Careful out there. You can slip with those shoes." He warned, enjoying this. "Speed up a little bit, boy." He told his driver.

"It's okay, Vance. I'm fine." Tiana really wish the man would leave her alone.

And out of nowhere a speedy car drove by causing a puddle of water to splash all over her. She groaned.

Vance whistled. "Now you have no other choice but to come in for a ride."

Tiana ignored him as she finally made it to her home. Wet and all.

Vance watched as she went in and smiled. "Take me back home." He ordered his driver.

Eudora saw her daughter and was shocked to see her so wet. "Is it pouring out that bad?"

"No, some hotrodder sped his race car right over a puddle. Splashing all over me in the process." She said, heading up the stairs to change.

"Well as you can see Marcel has already gone to bed for the day miss _I'll be gone for an hour_!" Eudora said loud enough for her daughter to hear. "I'll be heading out. My ride is waiting for me."

Tiana ran back down stairs in her robe and her hair now down. "I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed her mother on the cheek. "Careful walking down those stairs."

"I know how to walk down stairs babycakes."

"Mm-hm. Tell the pastor to drive you all the way home!"

"Don't make me run back up there!" Eudora joked, getting into the truck.

Tiana laughed as she closed the door and was about to head back up the stairs until she heard knocking. She sighed and raced back down. "Mama, what did you forget now…" She opened the door and to her surprise it was Vance. "Vance?"

The blonde hair man grinned as he saw Tiana now in a robe. "I just wanted to see if you were alright. You know with Naveen not being here to protect you."

"I'm fine. Thank you." She went to close the door but his foot blocked her from doing so.

"I was actually hoping you could give me a drink of water." He continued his grinning.

"There's plenty of water out there." She said.

He laughed and licked his lips. "You still got that cute sense of humor."

She knew he was playing his old games. "What do you want Vance?"

"Something to drink." He answered.

"You're not too far from home-

"Why can't you help out an old friend? Perhaps the future governor of Louisiana."

Tiana was annoyed by him that she gave up. "Wait in the living room."

"Yes, ma'am…" Vance watched her behind as she walked into the kitchen. "Mm-mm-mm." Was all he could say before he looked around and saw the different pictures of her, Naveen and Marcel.

"Here's your water." She handed him the cup.

"Merci. You know you have a nice looking family." He began drinking the water. "Ah! The best teasing water in New Orleans." He handed it back to her.

Tiana took the cup and sat it on the coffee table.

Vance started walking around the living room. "Where did you get the phonograph?"

"I don't know. You have to ask my husband that question." Tiana answered.

"You sure do look pretty." He said, eying her.

She saw the way he was looking at her and it brought back painful memories. "I have a busy day tomorrow and I have to get to sleep-

"You scared of me, Tiana?" He asked, walking over to her. Aroused at her fearing him.

Tiana stepped back. "No..." She looked him dead in the eyes as he came close enough to where he leaned forward toward her ear and whispered.

"Mm...you still smell like vanilla."

She shivered in disgusted.

"Do you still taste like it?" He brushed his lips against her ear. The stench of alcohol lingered in her nose. "Your skin is so soft..."

Her body froze as her heart raced in fear.

"...my TiaBee." He whispered, resting his hand on her hips.

"It's time for you to leave." She struggled to let out due to fear.

Vance wrapped his arms around her, pulling her on him. "You don't want me to leave."

Then she grew some strength and pulled herself from his hold. "Let go of me!" She pushed him away. "Get the hell out of my house!"

"Oh come on, Tiana." Vance laughed, approaching her. "You need a man here to look after you and that kid."

"I have my husband for that." She told him.

"Who isn't here." He then smirked. "Now come over here and give me some brown sugar." He took her hand and pulled her on to him. "What's under that robe of yours?" He tried to open it up.

"None of your damn business!" She slapped him across the face so hard that her ring cut his jaw.

Vance put his hand on his face and found himself bleeding a little.

Tiana then ran over to the book shelf and took out a hand gun from a box and pointed it at him. "Get out of my house you bastard!"

Vance smirked. "You wouldn't shoot me."

She put her hand on the trigger. "Try me."

"Killing a white man can get you life in prison." He confidentially walked over to her. "You don't want ya boy to become an orphan again now do you?"

She frowned, realizing what he said.

"Yes, I know about that little deal you got from that old lady. What? Naveen can't give you any children of ya own?" He walked up behind her and took her hand that was holding the gun, wrapping his other arm around her waist. "I can get you pregnant if I wanted to..." He whispered in her ear, resting his hand on her stomach. "...and your husband wouldn't even know the difference because all half-breeds look the same."

She closed her eyes. "Get out of my house!"

"Are you sure you want that?" Vance asked and kissed her on the ear. Wanting her more than ever.

Tiana pulled herself out of his arms and pointed the gun at him. "Get out!"

"Alright, alright." He raised his arms, walking out of the door. "I was only trying to make sure you're safe tonight-

"Get the hell out!" She demanded.

"Hotter than tobacco sauce." Vance grinned her way. "You have a good night, beautiful."

Tiana didn't respond as she closed the door and locked it. She couldn't believe that she let him get that close to her. Was she still afraid of him?

"No, I'm not." She said as she went to check if the back door as well as all the other windows were locked. She then headed up the stairs before with the hand gun. The last thing she needed was for Vance to hurt her again.

Vance hopped in the car before it pulled off.

The driver saw the man with a look of satisfaction. "Did she quench your thirst?"

"Partially." He answered. "I could've had her if I wanted to."

"Why didn't you?"

"Let's just say that I love a little foreplay." He smelled his hand. "Mmm...I could still smell her."

"You better be careful about going in and out of that coloured woman's house at night. The last thing you need is a scandal." Warned the driver.

"You just mind your own damn business before you lose your job, boy." Vance warned the man.

()()()()


	18. History Part One

Because He Loves Me

History Part One

"_You're so pretty. All grown-up in that dress." Said an eighteen year old Vance._

_A fourteen year old Tiana backed onto the door, her heart racing in fear._

_The young man smiled and caressed her face. "Don't be afraid. It won't hurt too badly if you stay quiet."_

_Tears ran down her face. "No. I don't want to."_

_"You'll change your mind after I'm done with you..." Vance then pressed himself onto her. "...you feel that?"_

_Tiana closed her eyes, feeling humiliated.  
><em>

"_I knew you did." He began kissing on her neck. "Mm...you smell like vanilla."  
><em>

"_No Vance. Stop it!" Tiana cried._

"_Shh!" He shushed her. "No one can hear you." He stepped back and yanked her from the door._

"_Please Vance. I don't want to please!" She continued crying as he pushed her on the couch._

_Vance got on the couch himself and ran his hand up her skirt. "You said that you'd give me a goodbye present." And opened her legs.  
><em>

_Tiana continued crying…_

…

Tiana was awaken by the alarm clock that read five-thirty. She was thankful to have woken from such a nightmare. That night has haunted her off and on since it happened. The nightmares stopped for a while until his visit a couple of nights ago. Since then she's had trouble sleeping through the night, fearing that he would sneak right in. She never told Naveen about it because she thought that she was over it. No one knew of the history but her and Vance.

She sat up on the bed and saw that the sun hasn't risen yet, but she did notice a large suit case on the floor.

"Daddy!" Could be heard from outside of her room.

Tiana quickly got out of the bed just to see Naveen picking up Marcel in the hall.

"I've missed you so much, Marcel." He said, hugging his son.

She smiled, as she couldn't believe her eyes. "Naveen?"

He looked over at her and smiled back. "Sorry I woke you up."

"When did you get back?" She asked.

"Just now." He answered. "My things are in the room."

Tiana was so happy that she ran right into his arms, Marcel was in the middle of the union as his parents lips touched.

"I was saving our reunion for when Eudora stops by." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Tiana was just happy that her husband was home. Now the fear of Vance sneaking in was all gone.

()()()()

"I've missed your cooking." Said Naveen, stuffing his mouth with homemade pancakes. "Mmm! I don't think…" He swallowed. "… that I could live without your breakfast…" He ate more pancakes. "…mmm. So good…"

Eudora laughed. "Take it easy, Naveen."

"…Eudora the food in Maldonia is delicious, but your daughter. She's the queen of pleasuring my tongue." Naveen then washed his breakfast down with a cold glass of milk.

"Um…" Eudora covered Marcel's ears. "Marcel and I didn't need to hear about Tiana pleasuring anything from your tongue, Naveen."

Tiana opened her mouth, surprised by her mother's comment. "Mama…" And served the woman some orange juice.

"You know I love messin' with ya'll." Said the woman, wiping Marcel's sticky face. "Me and my grandbaby are gonna be spendin' the day together."

"But Naveen just got home. They already had plans on spending some time together." Tiana told her mother.

"Well at least let me have him for the rest of the day after you're done Naveen. I want to show him off to Sister Loretta Jenkins. That woman is the biggest showboater I've ever known."

"Really mama. Just let Sister Jenkins be the smaller person here." Tiana said.

"Fine, but I do want Marcel to get to know the church. He is a Christian after all." Said Eudora.

"Marcel could be whomever he wants to be." Naveen said.

Eudora raised an eyebrow. "Say what?"

"Naveen was raised with no religious beliefs, mama. Remember?" Tiana explained.

She shook her head. "And I still think it's a shame that any parent would refuse to not raise their child to believe in the lord."

Naveen smiled. "I understand your frustration, Eudora."

"It's not frustration. It's about my grandbaby knowing that the lord will always be there for him!"

"Like I said, he can be whomever he wants. If he wants to be a Christian then he can be that, if he wants to be a Muslim, he can be that and if he wants to be a Buddhist, Atheist, and if there was a religion about clowns he could be that. It's his choice and as long as he's happy, I'm happy." Naveen shrugged his shoulders. He didn't get why his mother-in-law made such a big deal about religion.

"Mm." Was all Eudora said to the prince. "Babycakes you better talk to ya husband."

"I can't force him into anything, mama." Tiana put the skillet into the soap-filled sink.

"Ya'll don't even say grace before eating anything." The middle age woman then sighed. "This world is changing much too fast for me."

"Or perhaps you're moving too slow for it." Naveen joked, wiping his face with the handkerchief.

"I hope the next generation isn't as careless as this one. I can't believe what you said about not caring what Marcel believes in." Eudora said, looking over at Naveen who had his eyes all over her daughter. She shook her head and decided to do him a favor. "Tiana, are my blue house shoes still in your room?"

Tiana went over to take the plates off the table."Yes, why?"

"Can you go get them for me?" She asked, cutting her eyes at Naveen.

"You really need them?" She asked her mother.

"They're my favourite house shoes."

"Okay..." Tiana left the kitchen.

Naveen frowned and looked over at his mother-in-in-law in confusion. "I thought that your favourite hose shoes were the gold ones in the guest room you sometimes sleep in."

"Boy go get ya wife!" Encouraged Eudora.

Naveen grinned at her, realizing what she did. So he got up off his seat and kissed her on the cheek.

"The Lord's children always look after each other." She whispered to him.

Naveen didn't respond as he left the kitchen himself.

"Well I guess it's just you and me again Marcel." She said to the messy faced toddler.

"Mmm...pancakes!" He responded.

()()()()

Later that day Naveen took Marcel out with him to rehearse with Louis' band. Luckily for him some of the female cooks were already at the restaurant to distract the toddler from the loud instruments for the next hour.

Beatrice lurked into the restaurant just to get a glimpse at Naveen, who was wrapping up with the band.

"Thanks for coming in early with ya boy, Naveen." Said Louis.

"No problem. I just wish that Marcel would stay still." He said.

One man laughed. "It'll be a long time before he's still."

Naveen nodded his head. "If anyone know about kids. It's you Curtis. How many do you have now? Eight? Nine?"

"Nine and they keep ya'll young. Looks like you and Tiana got a lot of working to do."

"One is enough for us." Naveen said before taking his ukulele and jumping off the stage.

"Keep on tellin' ya'self that, prince!" Laughed the man.

"Alright! Abinaza fellas!" Naveen carried his ukelele off the stage with him and just as he opened the kitchen door, he found his son on the lap of Beatrice. He frowned. "How in the hel-why are you in here?"

The female cooks all watched the two.

"This lil boy looks a lot like you." Beatrice smiled.

"Take your hands off of my son!" He ordered.

She did just that. "Mmm…I love it when a man orders me around. It makes the sex more spicy."

Naveen grew irritated. "Get out of this restaurant."

She got up. "And if I don't?"

"I will call the police and have them throw you out." Naveen warned.

Beatrice snorted, "The police are my bestfriends. They won't listen to you over me." She walked up to Naveen. "Mmm…tall, dark, handsome..." She looked him up and down while licking her lips. "...you are all man."

He stepped back, holding his son's hand. "You need to know your place."

"And where is my place?"

"Away from me and my family."

She smirked and put her hand on his belt. "So does Tiana satisfy every inch of you-

He slapped her hand away.

The woman laughed. "I guess not. How about you and me go back to my place where we can…" She put her hand on where his manhood was located. "…unleash that snake."

Out of instinct Naveen pushed her back, causing her to fall.

Beatrice was surprised by the move and knew the female cooks were watching. "Oh my back..."

Naveen took another step back. "If you touch me or my son one more time I swear…" And noticed the women cooks all looking his direction. He then sighed. "Get out of my wife's restaurant before I do something that I'll regret."

Beatrice slowly got up. "You sure know how to rough up a woman. I wonder if Tiana take your beatings the way I just did." She looked back at the women.

He frowned. "Beatings?"

"You heard me! I see you've taken the southern man mentality. Beat your woman until she listens to whatever you tell her!" She then looked down at the toddler. "Does ya daddy beat ya mama?"

Marcel pointed up at her. "Tramp!"

She winked at him.

"Get out." Naveen said more calmly. Trying to hold his composure.

Beatrice blew a kiss Naveen's way before switching out.

Naveen picked up his son. "Are you alright?"

"Tramp!" He pointed at the door.

He sighed and walked out of the kitchen and eventually restaurant. Never in his life have he ever thought of striking a woman, but in Beatrice's case he had to rethink his morals. Or have his wife take care of her for him. But at the same time he didn't want to tell her about it. "Marcel?"

"Yes?" Smiled the toddler.

"Let keep this part a secret. Okay?"

Marcel poked at his father's nose.

Naveen shook his head. "Papa has a big nose?"

"Daddy nose!"

He laughed a little. "Well you have a big head."

()()()()

Tiana poured the last of the water onto the small garden that was in her front yard just as the mail carrier arrived at her mailbox.

"Good afternoon, Tiana!" He walked over to her.

"Good afternoon, Melvin." She took the mail from the man. "Enjoying this mild autumn air?"

"Every minute of it." He smiled. "You have a good day."

"Thanks. Same here!" She said, walking back into the house to check the mail. She was pleased to know that her extended family will be coming for Thanksgiving. "Finally." She sat that letter down and saw that the rest of the mail was for Naveen. Until she stepped on an envelope that read 'For Tiana' on the floor. She raised an eyebrow as she picked it up and opened it.

'_Dear Tiana,_

_I'm getting very anxious. It's about time we finish what we started._

_- Scott  
><em>

"Scott?" She asked herself, but then remembered that Vance's middle name is Scott. She sighed, getting a little nervous. "Why is he doing this?"

Naveen and Marcel both walked in seeing Tiana froze by the coffee table. He grew concern. "Tiana?"

She looked at her husband with watery eyes while crunching the letter in her hand. "Oh, hey." She smiled. "How did rehearsal go?"

He raised an eyebrow. "It went well. But it looked like you were about to cry. Is there something wrong?"

"Mama!" Marcel ran over to her.

"Hey, baby." She picked up the toddler. "I'm just happy to know that my extended family are coming for Thanksgiving this year after all."

"Is that all?" Naveen never knew his wife to be so emotional over any of her cousins.

"Well haven't seen these people in a long time and it will be our first time seeing some of them since the wedding." She then shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what's gotten over me."

"Why don't I believe you?" He asked.

Tiana picked up her cousin's letter and handed it to her husband. "Read."

He did just that and nodded his head. "I see."

"Anyway…" She kissed Marcel on the cheeks as they headed to the kitchen. "Why don't I make ya'll some lunch!"

Naveen scratched the back of his head and still didn't feel satisfied by his wife's answer. He's never seen her looked so terrified, and he was definitely going to get to the bottom of it.

()()()()


	19. History Part Two

A/N: The song featured on this chapter is titled '_Honeysuckle Rose' _I've listened to many versions of this song and my favorite is by Lena Horne. The song was written in 1928-29 by Andy Razaf and with this story taking place in 1929, I can see Naveen and Tiana dancing to it. Both the uptempo and more sensually slow Lena Horne rendition. I have it posted on my profile page if you're interested in listening to it. Make sure you read everything on this chapter because...well, you'll know why. lol. R&R. Enjoy!

Because He Loves Me

History Part Two

Tonight was election night and the restaurant was booming in business as usual. The entire restaurant had an All-American theme with every thing almost literally red, white and blue. Naveen and Tiana were both on the dance floor slow dancing to _'Honeysuckle Rose'_

"Mmm…this song is about us." Tiana said, looking into her husband's eyes.

"Yes it is." Naveen agreed before pressing his lips onto hers. All of Naveen's fangirls rolled their eyes, Beatrice included…

_Ev'ry honeybee...sighs with jealousy  
>When they see you out with me<br>I don't blame them...goodness knows  
>Honeysuckle Rose…<em>

"No, this song was actually written about you." Naveen said and began singing alone "When you're passin' by...flowers droop and sigh…And I know the reason why…you're much sweeter...goodness knows." He kissed her on the ear. "Honeysuckle Rose."

Tiana smiled and joked, "I didn't know that you could sing."

"I try." Naveen licked his lips as he started to sing again. "I don't buy sugar...you just have to touch my cup…you're my sugar...it's sweet when you stir it up." He twirled her around before pulling her in his arms. "When I'm taking sips...from your tasty lips. Seems the honey fairly drips. You're confection...goodness knows. Honeysuckle Rose." He grinned before pressing his lips onto her. The instrumental break started.

"Mmm...not bad." Tiana said. "Who taught you how to sing like that?"

"Some Maldonian prince with a funny accent." Naveen joked as he dipped her before pressing his lips onto hers.

"Mmm." Tiana moaned as her husband rose her back up. "I'm impressed. But this is how you're suppose to sing it."

Naveen felt his wife's body sensually moving as she began singing,

"I don't buy sugar...you just have to touch my cup…you're my sugar...it's sweet like honey when you stir it up." She lowered herself down and slowly made her way back up. "When I'm taking sips...from your tasty lips. Seems the honey fairly drips. You're confection...goodness knows. Honeysuckle Rose." She winked at him as her hips moved effortlessly under his hands.

Naveen sighed, feeling fully aroused by his wife's way of making the song sexier than it already was. "Oh baby…" Was all that came out of his mouth before pressing his lips onto her with more passion. "Let's get out of here."

"Mmm…" She pulled back. "It's election night."

"And what's that got to do with us? We can't vote." Naveen said, looking hungrily at his wife.

Beatrice saw the way Naveen was looking at Tiana and fumed up with anger. "I can't believe he is turned on by her stiffness!"

"You called what she just did stiffness?" Asked a male waiter. "What she did was move two continents with those hips." The waiter lightly bit his fist. "What a woman!"

Beatrice rolled her eyes yet again as she watched the two with envy. Particularly Tiana.

"Come on, Tiana." Naveen begged.

Tiana herself was feeling hot and bothered but couldn't do much about it now. She had a business to run. "We can do this much later."

Naveen groaned. "I don't think I can wait any longer." He then took her hand and walked her up the stairs to her office.

Tiana laughed. "Naveen what are you doing?"

He locked the door. "I'm about to make love with my wife."

"In my office?" Tiana raised her eyebrows.

Naveen wiggled his eyebrows. "It won't be long…" He pulled her in his arms and started kissing and sucking on her neck.

Tiana let out a soft moan as she looked over at a small family picture of her, Naveen and Marcel. "Wait a minute!" She sat up.

"What is it?" Naveen asked,

She shook her head. "We can't do this here. Not in my office."

Naveen groaned as he knew that this battle was already over. "Fine."

She kissed him on the lips. "I'll make it up to you."

Naveen took her hand as they walked out of the room, noticing a group of people walking in.

Tiana frowned when she saw Vance, his wife Laura and his entire political team all in the restaurant with police escorts just downstairs.

"Why are they here?" Wondered Tiana.

"What do you think they're here for? Trouble." Answered Naveen as they headed down the stairs.

Darnell frowned at the big group. "Um, how may I help ya'll?"

"The new governor-elect would like some tables." Said Officer Douglas.

But Darnell shook his head. "All the tables are filled for the entire night-

"The orders are from the governor-elect, boy!" Said another Officer, taking out his handgun.

Officer Douglas couldn't believe his eyes. "Daniel what are you doing?"

"How about over there." The officer pointed, ignoring Officer Douglas.

Darnell looked over to where the Officer was pointing at and saw a group of young adults at a table, who looked to be enjoying themselves. He sighed, not wanting to move them, but he had to 'avoid any conflict'. "I will have a table ready for ya, sir." He went over to the group.

"All you have to do is show the nigger a gun and he'll do anything you want." Said the Officer.

Officer Douglas shook his head. "I don't think that was the best way of handling the situation."

Daniel snorted. "You've always been a niggerlover."

Vance was in the middle of discussion with his political team and overheard the officer's comment. "Watch your mouth Daniel. There are a lot of them here."

"And my gun is ready to execute every last one of them." Daniel said proudly.

Tiana walked over to the group, Naveen not too far behind. "I'm sorry gentlemen, but the tables have all been occupied for the night."

"I got them, Tiana." Darnell said.

"Are you sure?" Naveen asked.

Darnell cautiously nodded. "This way, gentlemen..."

Vance took Laura's hand and winked at Tiana before he and the group all followed Darnell.

Naveen wrapped an arm around her waist. "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm furious." Tiana said, crossing her arms.

"Everything is on me!" The new governor announced to his guests.

The group all cheered.

()()()()

Tiana, Naveen and Darnell all watched as Vance was on stage in the middle of his speech with Laura standing in the back of the stage listening on. The press could also be seen taking photos of the man.

"Thank you all for voting me as your new governor. I know that my main office is in Baton Rouge, but I wanted to celebrate with my family in New Orleans!"

Tiana could've not been more angrier at the man. "That man is the biggest phony in all of Louisiana."

"If he looks your way once more I will pound the phoniness out of his head." Naveen said, noticing the man occasionally glancing over at his wife.

"All the wonderful memories, food, fun, people of Louisiana. I thank you and in return I will help you all through these hard times." He grinned at Tiana.

"The bastard has no shame." Said Naveen.

"Before I leave, I would like to personally thank the owner of Tiana's Palace for having my team and myself celebrate in her restaurant."

Officer Douglas approached the three. "Tiana..." He took out his hand.

"I refuse you to go up on that stage." Said Naveen, taking his wife's hand and getting in his protective mode.

"The governor-elect would like to thank her." Said the other officer. "Let's not cause a scene."

"I got this, Daniel." Said Officer Douglas.

Vance watched the small disagreement going on. "What's the hold up?"

"Come here, gal!" Daniel tried to grab Tiana's arm.

"Touch my wife and I'll-

"What are you gonna do?" Daniel asked, putting his hand on his gun.

"I'll go up there!" Tiana said, not wanting anymore conflict in her restaurant.

"Are you sure?" Asked a concerned Naveen. "Because I'll go up there."

"He said the owner." Daniel cut him off.

Naveen was ready to knock the man out, but Tiana took his hand. "It won't be long." She kissed him.

Vance grew jealous when he witnessed the kiss.

"If something funny happens I'm not holding back." Naveen told her before she went up on the stage.

Vance and the audience all applaud as Tiana made it up the stage. "Tiana Rose Brown everyone!"

"Tiana Rose Ghib." She corrected him

"A what?" Vance frowned. "What kind of last name is Ghib? Sounds like something out of a jungle."

Some of the audience members laughed at the comment.

"My husband's name." Tiana answered proudly.

"Oh, from Maldonny, right?" Vance knew the name of the country.

"No, Maldonia where he is the current prince." She said, already irritated by the man's ignorance.

"Current prince? Shouldn't he be in a castle right now living in his millions? Why is here with you? Unless Maldonia is one of those poverty savage countries." He looked Naveen's way.

Naveen balled his fists. Knowing the man was purposely offending his name and people.

"Now, where was I?" Vance immediately put an arm around Tiana's waist and pulled her to the side of him. "Thank you for serving my people at your lovely…" he began rubbing her back. "…lovely restaurant, Tiana."

She tried to get out of his hold but he was too strong.

Laura was witnessing the entire display.

"Doesn't she have the best tasting food in the entire south—no make that this entire country!" Vance said.

Everyone applaud.

Naveen grew furious when he watched Vance put an arm around his wife. "That son-of-a-bitch" He was about to confront the man, but Darnell grabbed his arm.

"Don't do it." Warned Darnell.

"He's insulting my wife's dignity on that stage. I won't let him get away with this." Naveen said.

"He wants you to try something." Darnell told him.

Naveen knew the man was right.

The more Vance rubbed Tiana's back, the more sick in the stomach she felt. It was as if the night between them was happening all over again.

"Goodluck with your business…" He slowly rubbed his hand over her behind as everyone was clapping for him. He then leaned over and whispered. "…my sweet TiaBee."

Tiana got out of the man's hold and quickly went off the stage and right to Naveen's arms. Feeling humiliated.

Naveen held her. "Are you alright?"

She nodded her head. "I'm alright."

Vance also walked off the stage,

"Are you ready to go, Vance?" Asked Laura.

Vance turned to his political adviser, "Take Laura home." He looked over at Naveen and Tiana hugging. "I got some unfinished business to take care of." And walked over to them.

Darnell saw the man nearing them. "Vance is coming over." He warned them.

Naveen put his arm around Tiana as the man neared them. "Can we help you?"

Vance smirked. "You're one lucky man, Naveen."

"I tell my wife this everyday." Naveen said.

"Do you mind if I borrow her sometimes." He asked, expecting some kind of reaction him the prince.

Naveen frowned. "What the hell did you just ask me?"

"Naveen..." Tiana knew what Vance was up to.

"It isn't like she's this weak little girl. She is a woman. She could do whatever she wants. Whomever." The blonde man smiled.

Naveen looked over at his wife. "Let's go somewhere."

Daniel looked over for Vance's approval before stopping the couple. "He wasn't done with you yet, boy!"

Naveen pulled his arm away. "You better watch who you're touching."

"Or what?" Asked the man.

Naveen let go of his wife to face the man. "Only a yellow bellied coward would use a gun for his battles."

Tiana took her husband's arm. "Come on, Naveen." And looked at Vance. "You and your circus needs to stop causing trouble in my restaurant."

Vance laughed. "Trouble." And pulled her over to him.

"Take your hands off of my wife, Vance!" Naveen ordered.

"You're ordering me around now? You're almost as dark as a nigger." Vance let go of Tiana before facing him. "You even act like one." He pushed Naveen. "Can you fight like one?"

Naveen tried to keep his composure.

Tiana went over to her husband. "Don't let them get to you."

"That's right, Tiana. Tell that hotheaded savage you call a husband to not take it personal." Said Vance. "It isn't as if I'm marking my territory. I already had her."

Naveen exhaled as he fought his hardest to go by his wife's way. "Let's go." He told her again as they started to leave the restaurant. Vance and his people followed.

Vance continued taunting the man. "Do you know why I call her TiaBee? Because while she was crying no, her were juices were flowing right on my tongue."

Naveen let go of Tiana's hand quickly turned to punch Vance so hard that the blonde man flew back onto one of the tables.

Tiana gasped. "Naveen!"

Daniel pulled the gun out of his pocket but instead, Naveen knocked it out of the man's hand before also socking him with a punch.

Suddenly a group of white men all circled him, some throwing punches at him.

Everything was happening so fast around Naveen that all he could do is fight back, taking out as many men as he could.

Tiana grew paranoid as she couldn't get through the male crowd, trying to get to her husband. "Naveen!"

Darnell pulled her back. "There's nothing we can do, Tiana."

"Yes there is!" Tiana yanked her arm away and went back to the crowd. "Naveen!"

Officer Douglas pointed his gun up in the air before pulling the trigger, stopping the commotion. "Out of the way!" He told the men expecting to see Naveen badly beaten, but to his surprise he didn't see not one scratch on him.

"Naveen!" Tiana ran into her husband's arms. "Are you alright, baby?"

"I'm fine." Naveen responded.

Officer Douglas sighed. He knew what he had to do. "I'm sorry but you are under arrest for attacking an elected official and an officer."

Naveen looked down at his wife, seeing the hurt in her eyes as tears fell from them. "I was only protecting my wife."

Vance woke up and saw Naveen getting handcuffed.

"I understand, but it's my job to protect the people." Said Officer Douglas.

"If your job is to protect the people, then why didn't help protect my wife when that bastard was throwing insults at her?" Naveen questioned the man.

Tiana looked over at the officer. "Anthony he didn't do anything wrong."

"He attacked an elected official and an officer, Tiana. He broke the law." He tried to explain.

"Where is the law of him insulting me? Harassing me and my family? Where is the law for that?" Tiana asked with tears.

"There is no law for you niggers!" Daniel cut in.

"I got this, Daniel." Said Officer Douglas.

"We should arrest the bitch for causing this in the first place." He said.

"No, arrest that animal!" Vance chimed in, holding his swollen jaw. "And throw him in the parish prison where he belongs!"

"No!" Tiana yelled.

"Tiana, go back home with our son." Naveen told his wife. Trying to reassure her.

"I'm not leaving you." She said as tears ran down her face.

"Out of way, Tiana." Officer Douglas started walking Naveen out of the restaurant.

Tiana went by her husband's side. "I'll bail you out as soon as I can, Naveen."

Naveen remained silent as he climbed into the police wagon.

"I want to ride with him, Anthony." Tiana told Officer Douglas.

"You can't." He said. "I'm sorry, Tiana."

Daniel quickly walked over and slammed the doors. "He's gonna rot in that cell, gal." He then got in the truck.

Officer Douglas didn't say another word to Tiana as he went in the truck and started the engine.

Tiana covered her mouth, feeling helpless as tears ran down her cheeks.

Vance got in his car and rolled down the windows, looking Tiana's direction. "Get in the car. I'll personally take you to see your jailbird."

"Go to hell." Tiana scolded at the man.

He smirked. "No TiaBee, your husband is on his way there. And I doubt he'll come out alive after my boys done with him." The car then drove off behind the police wagon.

Tiana's stomach tightened as she couldn't believe that this day was actually happening. She then closed her eyes and said, "Please look over my husband. Please..."

()()()()

The bars slammed closed as soon as a handcuffed Naveen and three other officers including Daniel were in the cell.

"Think you could attack a white elected official and an officer without getting away with it?" Asked Daniel.

Naveen remained quiet.

"What? Can't speak now, boy?" Daniel asked, with a club stick on his hand. "Speak boy!" He shoved Naveen.

Naveen didn't say a word.

"You ain't all that tough now." Daniel slapped him across the face.

Naveen felt the sharp slap and reacted by kicking the man as hard as he could, causing the officer to hit the wall.

"Get him!" He ordered the other officers.

The men immediately attacked Naveen with their club sticks.

()()()()


	20. History Part Three

Because He Loves Me

History Part Three

Tiana made it to the police station waiting to hear information about her husband. Four hours have already passed since the booking officer she spoke with earlier gave her little detail, and instructed for her to remain seated as he was leaving for lunch. When he didn't return to his desk a half hour later, she figured that he had gone home, leaving no one in attendance. She even tried to get some information from passing officers but all they did was ignore her.

"Tiana." Officer Douglas walked her way.

Tiana saw the man who arrested her husband, and even if she was angry at him, her concern for Naveen was more important. "I would like to bail out my husband."

"I'll show you where Naveen." He said instead.

"I came here to bail him out." She said.

Anthony shook his head. "It won't be happening tonight."

Tiana frowned. "Why is that?"

"The bail is five thousand dollars." He said.

"I have that." Tiana said.

"You can't bail him out. I'm sorry." He told her.

"That's a lie." Tiana said, "I already spoke with the booking officer and he told me that the bail is five thousand dollars before he left me hanging out here."

He sighed. "Tiana I'm already putting job on the line by letting you see your husband."

"Why can't I bail him out?" She asked. "The bail is five thousand. I have it. What's the problem?"

"It's not that easy. He attacked an officer and elected official."

"And he had a good reason to." She rested her hands on her hips, growing annoyed.

"Still doesn't make it better." Anthony responded.

Tiana raised an eyebrow. "So it was right for Vance to harass and taunt Naveen and myself?"

"Tiana..."

"Anthony, he might be your cousin, but I don't think that it was right that you didn't also arrest him. He was the one who started all of this."

"I didn't arrest him because he was my cousin-

"Then what other reason why besides the other obvious reason." Said Tiana.

He frowned. "What obvious reason?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Are you assuming that I didn't arrest Vance because he's white?" Asked Officer Douglas.

"Hmm. I don't know, Anthony. Was that the real reason?" She challenged him.

He sighed. "Okay, I should've arrested him, but I would've also lost my job if I went along with it. He has that power now."

Tiana rolled her eyes at his cheap excuses. "Show me where my husband is."

"Tiana, we were good friends before-

"I would like to see my husband." She repeated.

He opened the door for her. "Follow me."

()()()()

Tiana walked down to the very dark hall, hearing whistles from the other inmates along the way. The whole walk was very long and nerve racking. All she anxiously wanted was to see her husband. To give her some sort of relief in knowing he was alright.

"Tiana." Naveen called out her name.

Tiana recognized the voice and walked up closer to it. And to her surprise she saw her husband, with two black eyes, a busted and his nose looked to have been bleeding. "Naveen..." She took his hands as tears ran down her face.

"Don't cry." He told her as his voice cracked.

"Those monsters hurt you." Tiana said, taking out a handkerchief from her jacket and wiping the blood from his nose.

Naveen stopped her, "I'm alright."

"I'll get you out of here." She caressed his face.

Naveen didn't think that it was possible for that to happen. As his only concern was his wife and son's safety. "Tiana, if I die behind these bars I want you to stay strong for Marcel-

"You're not gonna die, Naveen." Tiana cried. "You'll be out of here soon enough."

Naveen caressed her face. "Mi benita. Don't cry. I love you."

Tiana put her hand over his hand. "I love you, too."

"Tiana, it's time to go." interrupted Officer Douglas, looking back to see if any other officers was coming.

Naveen sighed. "Go back home and take care of our son."

"I won't leave without you." She said.

"Come on, Tiana." Officer Douglas touched her arm.

But Tiana yanked it away. "Don't touch me!"

"Tiana listen to him." Naveen suggested. "I want you to call my father for me."

She frowned. "Why call your father?"

"He'll know what to do." Naveen said before groaning in pain. "My head is killing me."

"I have some aspirin in my desk." Offered Officer Douglas.

"I don't want anything from you." Said Naveen, as his eyes remained on his wife's. "And before you call my father make sure that all the doors and windows are locked. Then tell him about this misunderstanding." He caressed her face with the back of his hand, trying to reassure her by his lighthearted tone, but deep inside he was trying his hardest to not break down in front of her. "And once you've taken care of all of that for me, you get ready for bed and kiss Marcel goodnight for me." He tried smiling a little, but his swollen lips prevented him from doing so.

Tiana then lean forward and kissed her husband. "I don't want to leave you here."

"I've been through worse while in the Maldonian navy. I just want you to listen to me on this."

She kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you." He responded, taking her hands. "Now go home."

Tiana slowly pulled her hands away from her husbands and began walking away, her eyes never leaving his until it was too dark to see him. Witnessing those bruises on Naveen hurt her and knew he was trying to relieve her stress by telling her that he was alright. She read his eyes and knew that he was hurting and that got her more determined than ever to setting him free.

"Vance made sure that it would be impossible for you to bail him out." Anthony admitted.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Let me guess. He used his money to talk for him?"

"When hasn't used money to speak for him?"

"Exactly." Tiana said, thinking about her husband.

Anthony noticed. "Tiana, Naveen is right you should go back home to your son. It's already two in the morning and it isn't safe for an attractive woman as yourself to be out this time at night. You can always back again later and try to make bail. I'll try to see what I can do from this end."

Tiana sighed, feeling defeated that she couldn't free her husband, but she knew that she had to get back home to her son. "Please make sure that Naveen is taken care of."

"But he doesn't want to have anything to do with with me."

"Can you blame him?" She asked and started walking out of the exit door.

"Would you like a ride back-

"I have my own car." Tiana told the man as she left the building feeling heartbroken for her husband.

()()()()

Laura quietly watched as her husband combed his hair, she knew he was getting ready to leave again, and knew where he was heading at.

"Going out to harass that coloured couple again?" She asked.

"Mind your business, Laura." He told his wife.

"Why should I? I'm your wife, not her!"

Vance ignored his wife. "Go to bed."

"I want to go back home in Baton Rouge! That's where I came from!" She exclaimed.

"Then go home!" Vance told her. "I have more important things on my mind."

Lauara walked over to him. "Can't you see that she doesn't want you? I'm your wife. I love you! I want you!"

Vance smirked. "You don't want me. You want Betty Martin."

Laura widen her eyes.

"I already know about your affair with her and I'm fine with it. I only married you for image reasons." He caressed her face. "And you make the perfect politician wife."

"I do love you." Laura said with teary eyes. "I'm only with her because I get lonesome without you!"

Vance ignored her while slipping on his shoes.

"Do you have any feelings for me?" She asked.

"No." He coldly told her as he put on his jacket.

Laura wiped away her tears. "Why did I even bother asking? Tiana will always haunt your thoughts. My daddy was this way with my mother! As was my grandfather with my grandmother!" She started crying. "The women in my family always sit and accept their husbands sleeping with those wild women. But I won't! Not me!"

Vance sighed. "You're drunk, Laura. Go to bed."

"Do you have any idea how horrible I feel whenever we make love? To hear her name over and over again!" She cried out.

"Go to bed." He told her again.

Her jealousy and sorrows then turned into purposely provoking him. "Tiana doesn't want you. She has a man and it's that tan gentleman!"

"Laura..." Vance closed his eyes.

"He's the man that you wish you were and that's Tiana's lover!" She spat out. "His fist on ya jaw proved just that!" She faced him. "You're nothing but a rotten, cheatin', dirty dog who will never have her. She wants him, not you..."

Vance balled up his fists as she went on.

"...and when she's laying with him I bet all she that's on her mind is him and not a low down dirty dog like you!"

"Laura, go in your room." He ordered.

"How does it feel to want something so badly that you would ruin your entire political career for it?" She asked him. "And to be publicly humiliated by her husband? You're a sad excuse for a man-

Vance slapped her across the face, knocking the woman onto the floor.

Laura put her hand on her face, shocked at what he did. "You slapped me." Tears formed in her eyes.

"I slapped you because you are stepping into forbidden territory. And if you do it again then I might not be so generous you disgusting drunk." He warned.

Laura put her face in her hands, crying hysterically.

"Call Betty. I'm sure she would be glad to help wipe away those alligator tears." He said before leaving the house.

"Ahhh!" Laura screamed as she quickly picked up a vast and threw it at the door.

()()()()

Tiana pulled up in her and Naveen's car, checking her surroundings before getting out. She quickly got into her house and noticed the the silence. It felt cold and empty. She then locked the door before entering her living room, where she found a note on the coffee table. Picking it up she read:

_'Babycakes,_

_I took Marcel home with me this evening. We'll be back in the morning._

_Love,_

_Mama and Marcel  
><em>

"Thank you mama." Tiana kissed the letter and remembered that Naveen wanted her to speak with his father. So she picked up the phone to call Kabir.

A woman who sounded like his secretary answered the phone in Maldonian.

"Glydina, it's me Tiana. Is Kabir available?"

"Oh, abinanzo your majesty! Yes, yes he is in his office. I will transfer you over!"

Tiana patiently waited for Kabir to answer. Maybe he could help with freeing Naveen.

"Tiana?" Kabir asked.

"Yes Kabir it's me." She answered. "There's an emergency."

"What sort of emergency, dear?" He asked with concern in his tone.

"Naveen has been arrested and is jail." She answered, tears forming in her eyes.

"My son is in jail?" He shouted in anger. "What happened? Why is he there?"

"For protecting me from another man who harassing me and him."

"Why didn't they arrest this animal?" He asked and when he didn't hear her response, he realized why. "I already know."

"Please tell me that you can help set him free?" Tiana was desperate to get her husband out. "He did what any decent man would do for his family and that is to defend and protect them."

"I know and I will have my people speak with the US government on this. My son is _not_ a criminal."

"No, he isn't." Tiana agreed.

Kabir tried to calm down for his own health. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm trying..." Tiana admitted. "It feels like I'm living a nightmare. All because my husband was trying to do was the right thing."

"I know he was." Said Kabir. "But know that everything will be settled with the diplomatic immunity. Once this confusion is corrected my son will be free, but what's more important for you is to stay strong for Marcel."

This was the first time Tiana has noticed a similarity between Naveen and his father. "I'll try. Now you take care of your end."

"I will begin that now. Naveen will be set free, Tiana. I promise you."

"Thank you, Kabir." She said before hanging up. Feeling a little more hopeful for her husband.

"Mm. This Maldonian vodka is something else." Said Vance, coming out of her kitchen. "Very illegal, but damn good."

Tiana was shocked to see the man walking out of her kitchen. "How did you get in here?"

"I walked in?" Vance answered, sitting the glass down. "I see ya mama took Marcel with her."

Tiana stepped back toward the door, putting her hand on the knob.

"Where are you going?" Vance put his hand on the door. "It's time we celebrate my victory." He leaned over to kiss her.

"No..." Tiana turned her head. "You already caused enough trouble tonight. What do you want from me?"

"You know what I want." He said, pulling her in his arms and pressing his lips to hers.

Tiana tried to push him off of her. "Get off of me!"

"Stop fighting and take it." He tried taking her hands.

"No!" Tiana swung back, punching him a couple of time on the chest and his sore jaw.

"Ow!" Vance grew angry and lifted Tiana over his shoulder,

"Put me down!" She screamed.

He started walking up the stairs to the first bedroom he found which was hers and Naveen's.

Tiana punched his back before he threw her on the bed.

Vance licked his lips. "You looked good enough to eat tonight."

"Do you dare touch me!" Tiana kicked at him, fighting to get off of the bed.

Vance grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her back on it. "You won't be getting away from me now." He leaned forward.

"No!" She slapped him.

But he took her arm and pinned them over her head. "I like a little foreplay."

Tiana closed her eyes as his lips touched her neck.

"Mm." He moaned, pulling apart her crossed legs.

Tiana felt his body pressing down in hers and his hand rubbing up her thigh. "No Vance." She groaned in disgust as she felt his hand rub over her womaness.

"Tiana." He moaned. "I want you."

Tiana lifted her head up bit down on his arm.

"Ahhh!" He shoved her face back. "I see you like roughness. Then I'll give you roughness." He opened her legs wider and ripped her panties.

But she wasn't ready to give up now. She remembered having in ink pen on her nightstand, so she reached out for the pen and got a hold of it.

Vance pulled down his trousers. "Show you how a real man is suppose to handle you."

Tears formed in Tiana's eyes and with all the strength she had build up she stabbed the pen right in his neck.

"Ahh!" He yelled, getting off of her. "You black bitch!"

She quickly rolled off of the bed and raced down the stairs where she grabbed her keys and ran out of the front door.

"I'm going to kill you!" He pulled out the pen before racing down the stairs. Just as he made it down the living room, he saw Tiana closing the door to her car and pulling off. He quickly went out to his car and chased right behind her.

Tiana knew that Vance would be following her so she tried to drive as quick as she could down the road without hitting anyone.

Vance blew the horn at her as his car caught up with hers. "You won't get away from me now!" He put his foot on the gas peddle, increasing the car's speed which bumped the back of hers.

Tiana reacted to the bump, but caught her composure and tried to also keep her car under control. When she found the opportunity, she made a quick but sharp turn on the corner. Vance found this to be the perfect opportunity to stop her so he increased more speed and bumped her again, this time Tiana's car spun.

Tiana tried to keep her car under control as her life was flashing before her eyes. The first thought that came to mind was her childhood with her parents. Her mother sewing a new dress for Charlotte while she and her father were making gumbo in the kitchen adding in two shots of tobasco sauce to make it just right. Then she thought about seeing Naveen for the first time as her husband in human form and marrying him the second time. He looked so handsome in his royal uniform. Then there was Marcel, his hazel eyes gazing right into her brown ones, calling her 'mama' for the very first time. Tears ran down Tiana race as her car spun once more before it ran right into a tree.

Vance's face hit the steering wheel, causing his nose to bleed. When he opened his eyes he saw Tiana's lifeless body laying on the grass before passing out himself.

()()()()

Naveen's cell bars opened, waking him up.

"Guess this is ya lucky day, boy. Someone bailed you out." Said an Officer.

"Tiana." His voice was weak as he rose up, looking for his wife. "Where's my wife?"

"It wasn't ya wife who bailed you out." Said the officer. "Now get out!"

Naveen slowly walked out of the cell, curious as to who did bail him out. Once he made it upstairs to sign himself out he saw a blonde woman smiling his way.

"Hello Naveen." She said in a southern accent. "Even with the black eyes and busted lips you still look as good as my husband."

He squinted his eyes. "Who are you?"

"Oh, pardon my manners." She grinned. "I'm Laura Nielson. Governor Vance Nielson's wife and I posted your bail."

Naveen grew confused. "Why did you bail me out?"

"Let's just say that I have some pity for you, especially for your wife."

"My wife?" He frowned. "What is going on with my wife? Is she alright?"

"She's in the city coloured hospital." She answered. "I thought I'd let you know before I visit my husband at the hospital he's recovering at right now."

His heart stopped when he heard the news. "Do you know if she's alright?"

She shook her head. "All I know is that she was involved in a car wreck with my husband."

Naveen feared for the worse after hearing the little information the woman provided him. "Faldi faldonza! I have to get to her!" He started at the door.

But she stopped him. "If you would like a ride there I would be happy to oblige." Offered Laura.

"I would find my own way." He said, not trusting the woman.

"You can't leave this station without me. Remember? I bailed you out." She grinned and pointed at the officer who escorted him to the room.

Naveen knew she was right and he didn't have any other way to get there at this hour. The only person he was concerned about was Tiana. So he sighed. "Let's go."

()()()()


	21. Till Death Do Us Part

A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! I also hate Vance! On that note, I do not own PATF or Disney. R&R!

Because He Loves Me

Till Death Do Us Part

Three days have passed since the accident and Naveen never left Tiana's side, with the exception of hospital curfew who kicked him out after a certain hour. He would return home to eat and bath but would head right back to her as soon as visiting hours were open. Seeing his wife not responding to him or the doctor got him agitated, helpless and even desperate.

The doctor had just finished examining Tiana before sighing. "She will not wake up. Most of tests have returned and there is no brain damage or swelling."

"Do you know when she'll ever wake up?" Asked a distraught Naveen.

The doctor shrugged. "It's up to her."

Naveen caressed his wife's face. "Tiana you must wake up."

"Cases like these are complicating. Even I can't solve all of them." The doctor told the heartbroken prince.

"Then I would like to request another doctor to care for my wife." Said Naveen.

"I'm the best coloured doctor in Louisiana, Naveen. And even a doctor who has more experience then myself would tell you the exact same thing. It is up to her." He said.

"I want someone else to help get her out of this coma."

"She is not in a coma."

"Then what the hell is in if she's been unconscious for three days?" Naveen challenged the man.

Instead of answering the question, the doctor said, "I'll be back with more of her results." Before leaving the room.

"Damn doctor." Naveen said before giving his wife a kiss on the forehead. "Tiana, I really need for you to wake up. I need you, our son needs you. Marcel ask for you all the time and I have to tell to him that you're on a trip. I know that would be the last thing you would want for me to tell him, but I can't tell him that you may never wake up. It's time for you to come back to me." He said. "We still have a lifetime to spend together."

Naveen took his wife's hand and kissed it. He could smell the vanilla somewhat lingering from her soft brown skin. He remembered the first time he smelled her sweet scent. He never cared for vanilla until that day. It was the day they married in the bayou. It was also the day they made another promise to one another...

...

_April, 1926_

_While on the boat ride back home, Naveen and Tiana couldn't stop kissing. Louis shook his head at the two as he swam by the side of their boat._

_"This ride back is boring." He complained. "All ya'll want to do kiss."_

_The newlyweds ignored their friend and kept at it._

_"Remember Louis, this is your only chance to finally play with the big boys. Think about the prize." The alligator told himself as he rolled on his back and began playing a slow tune from his trumpet._

_Naveen pulled from the kiss and gazed into his wife's eyes. "Mmm...I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." He looked her up and down with his honey colour eyes.  
><em>

_Tiana blushed at how he was looking at her. A look only a new husband would give to his new wife._

_"Hey..." He cupped her face with his hand. "I'm your husband now. You don't have to be shy with me, no?"_

_"I can't help myself. I've never felt this way before." She said.  
><em>

_"What? Being in love?" Naveen asked._

_She nodded._

_"I've never felt this was myself, but I know that I do not want to get rid of it." He grinned at her.  
><em>

_"Me neither." She said before pressing her lips onto his._

_Naveen then pulled her into his arms, careful to not rock the boat too much. "And once we find a place a live of our own-_

_"Actually Naveen..." Tiana cut him off. "I was thinking that we could use the money from my savings to buy a home for us instead."_

_But he disagreed. "We will not use your restaurant money. I will get two or three jobs and use that money to buy us a home."_

_"Naveen-_

_"Tiana, it is my job to provide for you. You can use whatever money you make for the restaurant and I will use the money I make to help with you restaurant and to save for our home."_

_"Do you have any idea how much it cost to buy a house?" She asked with a raised eyebrow._

_Naveen shrugged. "I don't know. Fifty dollars?"_

_Tiana laughed. "You have a lot to learn about the real world, your royal highness."_

_"How much does it cost to buy a home?" He asked.  
><em>

_"In this economy it's about four to five thousand dollars."_

_"Four to five thousand dollars?" Naveen put his hand over his forehead. "Faldi faldonza."_

_"And that's a smaller home. The estates like where Lottie lives are much more."_

_"I was told that the homes in the US were three thousand dollars."_

_"Ten years ago in 1916 maybe, but the economy is growing and so is the cost of living." Tiana told him.  
><em>

_"How are we even going to afford our second wedding?" Naveen asked, now concerned about their financial state.  
><em>

_"We'll manage." Tiana smiled. "Unless this marriage is more than you bargained for."_

_"Oh no. You have me for life." Naveen kissed her. "L_ike you said w_e'll manage, and also live on love."_

_"Live on love?" Tiana laughed._

_"Yes, and no matter what hardships that may encounter our way we will face them together." He caressed her face. "Because I love you. Till death do us part."_

_She returned the smile before pressing her lips on his. "I love you, too. Till death do us part."..._

...

Naveen sighed, vividly remembering that day. They made a pack to always face their obstacles together and to never let anything get in their way of their dreams. But he couldn't do that without her, his beautiful wife who was laying peacefully before him.

"Tiana it must comforting to be resting this much, but it's time you wake up." Said Naveen and then thought of another memory. "Do you remember the first time I met your mother?" He sighed, remembering the day. "I was incredibly nervous because I didn't know what to expect from her. Then of course you didn't want her to see us in our froggy wedding attire so I had to go all the way back to the other side of New Orleans at the LaBouff bachelor house and change into something more 'appropriate'. It was somewhat of a inconvenience, but once I saw you standing by your mother's front door..." Naveen smiled, remembering the exact moment. "...it was all worth it...

...

_"Thank you, Donald." Naveen tipped the driver before stepping out of the car wearing a white dress shirt and blue trousers. He was carrying a mix bouquet of flowers that contained apple blossoms, cherry blossoms and pink lilies. He inhaled and exhaled before knocking on the front door, anxiously awaiting to see his new bride again._

_Once Tiana opened the front door his heart skipped a beat. She was breathtaking in her white floral sundress, embracing her tiny waist, her very dark brown hair was down which showcased her curls that fell down past her shoulders. Her brown eyes haunting his honey ones. **'If only she knew how much I want her in my arms.'** He thought.  
><em>

_"Come on in." She told him before closing the door after he walked in. "Louis is in the back yard and my mama is still asleep so we have to be very..." She stopped when she saw the lustful gaze in her husband's eyes. It made her blushed a little. "Naveen, why are you staring me like that?"_

_Naveen smiled lovingly at his wife before enveloping his arms around her waist, the flowers calling on the coffee table before them. "I can't help myself. Your beauty and presence intoxicates me." And pressed his lips onto hers._

_Tiana stood on her tiptoes to feel more of her husband's lips. When she felt his tongue in her own mouth she was a little caught off guard, but remembered what he taught her on the boat ride back, and soon she generously invited his tongue to complete their french kiss.  
><em>

_Naveen's hormones were beginning to get the best of him, so he scooped Tiana in his arms and carried her over to the couch where they continued their kissing session. Moans escaped their mouth before Naveen's lips trailed down to his wife's neck. _

_Tiana's hormones were also racing, but she wasn't ready to consummate their marriage until after their second wedding, and they were in her mother's living room couch, so she had to stop him. "Naveen..."_

_"Hmm." He asked, with his lips on her neck._

_"Mmm..." She moaned before pushing him away. "I'm sorry-_

_"No, I should be apologizing." He got off of the couch and picked up the flowers from the coffee table. "I shouldn't have put you into that position. I would never ask you to do anything that you're not ready for."_

_"I know you wouldn't." Tiana smiled and walked over to her husband, who was holding the flowers. "Whatcha got there?"_

_He handed them to her. "I wanted to give you these."_

_Tiana took the flowers and smiled. "They're beautiful. Where did you get them from?"_

_"Charlotte insisted that I give them to you. She said that you love pink flowers." He frowned.  
><em>

_She rolled her eyes. "Oh, Lottie." She knew that her friend meant well. "If you would get that vase on the table then I'll put these beautiful pink flowers in it. Come on breakfast is cooking right now."_

_"Mmm." Naveen said, picking up the vase and following her into the kitchen. But stopped on his tracks when he found Eudora in the kitchen._

_"Mama." Tiana was also surprised. "I didn't know that you were in the kitchen."_

_"I just came from the church. I had to come in the house through the backdoor. There's an alligator by the front yard."_

_"I told him to stay in the back." Tiana said. "Don't mind him, mama. He's a sweetheart."  
><em>

_Eudora smiled at her daughter before giving her a loving hug. "Where were you for the past three days? I've been worried sick!"_

_"I needed some time away." Tiana said before pulling from the hug._

_"Oh babycakes. I know the Fenner's deal didn't go through but..." Eudora stopped when she saw a tall and very handsome Maldonian prince nervously looking her way. "Prince Naveen. What brings you here..." She looked at her daughter and back at him._

_"I..." He grew even more nervous. "I-I...wow, this is unusual of me."_

_Tiana laughed. "He's with me, mama."_

_The middle age woman raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were with Charlotte?"_

_"No, I never loved Charlotte." Naveen explained. "Tiana is the woman who I love."_

_"And I love him, mama." Tiana said.  
><em>

_Eudora covered her mouth and gasped._

_Naveen took that as a negative. "I love your daughter with all of my heart. I promise to take care of her, protect her and do all that I can to make her happy. So please let me marry her again." He pleaded.  
><em>

_"Again?" Eudora frowned in confusion._

_"I mean..." He looked at his wife. "I truly love her. It feels as if we're already married."_

_"Oh really?" Eudora crossed her arms._

_Tiana shook her head in humor. "Mama. He's a little nervous."_

_"You don't don't have to be nervous around me, baby." Eudora walked over to Naveen. "You want to marry my babycakes?"_

_He nodded his head. "More than anything."  
><em>

_She then grinned. "Then you have my blessing!" She pulled him in for a hug. "Ah! My babycakes is gettin' married! And to a very handsome prince!"_

_Naveen looked over at his wife and smiled._

_Tiana returned the smile_

_Eudora then pulled from the hug, taking both Naveen and Tiana's hands. "Now I have to make your wedding dress! And sixteen sets of baby clothes!"_

_Naveen raised his eyebrows at his wife. "Sixteen sets?"_

_Tiana frowned. "Mama!"...  
><em>

...

"I don't know what went over me that day. Of course your mother was thrilled for you to finally get married and to get 'started with those babies!' but my parents went overboard. Having our home build from the ground up, buying us a brand new car and un-cutting me from the family fortune. And you remained perfectly calm." Naveen said, caressing Tiana's face. "You left a approval impress for my parents." Naveen shook his head and sighed. "And my father was _very_ fond of you, but who isn't? You're stunning." He grew frustrated when he didn't get the usual 'eye rolling' response. "I want you to please wake up for me, Tiana. Speaking to a sleeping you isn't the same. I miss your cute eye rolling and the punching on my arm or poking on my chest."

He then looked up at a cross that was on the wall. It reminded him of Tiana's cross bracelet her father gave her before leaving for war. She has kept the bracelet in her nightstand and would always wear it whenever she prayed. She once told him that the bracelet made her feel a strong connection with her father. So he got down on his knees and held onto his wife's hand, hoping he could get a connection from her while he prayed.

"Please do not take my wife from me. She is the only person on this earth who has accepted me for me. The only person who could see right through me with everything I tell her. The only person who changed my selfish ways and to fall in love with her. We have a son together name Marcel who has made our happy home even happier." A tear ran down his face. "So please whomever you might be. Bring my wife back to me. We have a lifetime to spend together. Without her, there is no life for me." He closed his eyes.

"Naveen, don't ever say that." Tiana said softly.

He opened his eyes after hearing his wife's voice. When he looked up to see that it was indeed her, he gasped "Tiana? Are you really awake?"

"Yes? But what happened?" She asked in a weak voice.

Naveen stood up to kiss and hug his wife. "Mi benita. Oh, my beautiful, sweet wife!"

Tiana didn't know how to react, but was curious as to why she was in a hospital bed.

"I thought I lost you forever!" Naveen said.

Tiana wiped away his tears.

"Oh, mi benita." He rested his head on her lap.

Tiana ran her fingers through her husband's hair. "I'm here, Naveen."

Just then, the doctor came in. "I just wanted to..." He stopped when he saw a very alert Tiana. "My god!"

Naveen heard the doctor and sat back up. "Yes! It's a miracle!" He took her hand.

Tiana gave both Naveen and the doctor a puzzled look.

The doctor went to check on her. Flashing a small light in her eyes. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

She saw his two fingers and answered, "Two."

He nodded is head. "Good. Do you remember how you got here?"

She shook her head 'no'.

"You were in a car accident. You flew seventy feet from the car you were driving in without suffering a concussion. Do you remember any of it now?"

She then remembered that night when Vance attacked her. "I remember."

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Like I just woke up." She answered, looking up at her husband who's black eyes had dramatically faded as well as the swelling. Only a small amount of black could be seen around the corner of his eyes. His lips were no longer swollen. "How did you get out of -

"We'll talk about that later." Naveen smiled. "You're alright and that's all that matters to me."

"Do you feel weak? Headaches? Nausea?" Asked the doctor.

"No." Tiana answered. "I feel fine."

"You have been unconscious for three days, dear." Said the doctor. "Clearly you must feel some pain.'

"I honestly don't." Tiana said.

The doctor couldn't believe his eyes. "Never in my twenty-seven years in practicing medicine have I seen this. You are a product of a miracle, especially for a woman of your petite size!"

Naveen kissed his wife's hand. "She's a warrior."

The doctor then opened up his folder. "This was originally going to be some bittersweet news to share, but now that Tiana is awake and doing well this should be some good news, however you two may take it."

The couple both curiously looked at the doctor.

"I was picking up the last of her blood and urine tests and noticed in the results of her urine test that her hCG levels were very high." He grinned.

But Naveen didn't understand what the doctor was telling them. "An hCG level?"

"Yes, the human chorionic gonadotropin is a hormone that increases greatly during the early stages of pregnancy. As it's required, I did a rabbit test three days ago and immediately found out a few moments ago that you Tiana, are with child."

Tiana gasped, looking up at her husband.

Naveen was just as shocked. "Are you sure that she's pregnant?"

The doctor nodded his head. "Yes, very sure."

The prince opened his mouth.

"She is of age and-

"Achidonza!" Naveen interrupted the doctor, but quickly apologized. "I'm sorry."

The doctor laughed at the proud father-to-be. "Well I am going to need Tiana to stay in the hospital for a few more days just for precaution. And by this weekend she is all yours to keep."

"Do you have any idea how far along I am?" Tiana asked, trying to keep her composure.

"When was your last menstrual cycle?" He asked.

"You said that've been unconscious of three days, right?" She asked.

"Yes."

"The last time I remember it was back in September thirtieth." Tiana answered

"How long did it last for?"

"Four days." She answered.

"So that means you're six weeks pregnant then." Said the doctor. "Have you had an symptoms before the accident? Such as morning sickness, dizziness, lost of balance, increased appetite? Breast tenderness?"

"Just breast tenderness and I have been hungry. I'm hungry right now." Tiana looked at her husband.

"Of course you are." Naveen said and looked at the doctor. "Could she eat now?"

"Yes, she can! I will have a nurse bring you up some soup for starters." Said the doctor.

"Soup?" Tiana raised her eyebrows.

"You were asleep for three days. I'll have have the nurse also bring up a muffin.", He said, opening the door to leave. "I'll be right back."

"A soup and muffin?" Tiana asked her husband. "What's that gonna do for me?"

"Settle in your stomach and if all goes well they may give you something heavier?"

Tiana rolled her eyes.

"What?" He asked with a sly grin.

She then exhaled at the realization of the news the doctor just gave them. "We're gonna have a baby!"

Naveen smiled at her. "Yes, we are..." Then kissed her on the forehead. "I still cannot believe this."

"Are you disappointed?" She asked.

"No I'm thrilled." He said. "I'm just thankful to have you back." He caressed her face. "And a surprise baby on the way. A lot of good news in a short amount of time."

"Just in time for the holidays." Tiana put her husband's hand on her abdominal.

"Thanksgiving." Naveen remembered that her family were due to visit. "Is it too late to cancel your family-

"Naveen." She stopped him.

"Alright..." He grinned at her. "I look forward to seing your family."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Not convinced."

He sighed. "Fine, I'm not too excited about having company over because I want you all to myself."

"Thanksgiving is in two weeks." She reminded him.

"Why can't they come over for Christmas or New Year?"

"Because I want them all to meet Marcel and maybe I just want to see my family because I'm thank to have woken up" Tiana told him.

Naveen saw tears forming in his wife's eyes and knew he made a fool of himself. "I'm sorry, Tiana. I didn't think of it that way."

Tears ran down her cheeks. "I remember driving so fast and away from Vance that I thought that I finally lost him, until he hit my car. And while I was spinning, my life flashed before my eyes. I saw my daddy, my mama, then I saw you and Marcel. All the people who are closet to my heart. I didn't think of dying or living, just my family." She looked at her husband. "You're all my life."

Naveen wiped the tears from his wife's face before pressing his lips onto hers. "And you, Marcel and this baby are my life. Till death to us part."

Tiana closed and opened her eyes before responding, "Till death do us part."

()()()()


	22. Family Circus

Because He Loves Me

Family Circus

Thanksgiving was finally here and of course Tiana lit the entire house with her cooking. Her relatives from Illinois, Alabama, Mississippi and Texas all made it overnight with some resting at her home while the rest were at Eudora's. With Vance not bothering her or Naveen for the past couple of weeks, they felt as if their lives were back to normal and stress-free. This holiday season was also extra special with them will be announcing the pregnancy to the family.

Felicia, Tiana's closet cousin walked into the kitchen, smelling the aroma of holiday cooking. "Girl you got the whole entire house smellin' good!"

"I sure do Miss Felicia. Now pass me that bag of flour." Tiana said to the woman.

She handed her the bag and asked, "Oh, so when is dinner gonna be ready?"

Tiana snorted. "Are you serious with that question? Dinner won't be ready for hours. Go eat the appetizers that Naveen is serving everyone in the dining room."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Felicia said, heading straight to the dining room. "Aye Princey! Where's my appetizers!"

"Ugh." Naveen groaned. "They're on the table." He answered. Naveen couldn't believe that Tiana was related to the woman. They were complete opposites. Tiana is more reserved while Felicia is wild and all over the place, and not to mention VERY loud.

"Naveen when you married my niece. What did ya parents think about her being coloured?" Asked an older male relative.

Naveen sighed. Uncle Eugene was always asking race-related questions about him and Tiana. Even if the man was in his mid-seventies he was another wonder in the prince's brain. How could Tiana be related to such a man? He was annoying! Tiana isn't.

"Hi Naveen!" Shouted out a young girl who was jumping up and down trying to get his attention.

"Hello, Thelma." Naveen responded.

"Where's Marcel? Why can't I play with him? Why is his hair so curly? Where can I play with the other kids? Are there other kids around here?"

"I don't know." Answered Naveen. This was his first time meeting most of Tiana's family since their wedding and already they have been getting on his nerve with everything they said or did.

"Look at me, Naveen!" Demanded Thelma.

He did just that with a fake smile. "I am looking at you."

Thelma giggled. "You're pretty."

"That's handsome, Thelma." Tiana corrected the young girl, walking into the dining room.

"I just turned seven last week, cousin Tia." The girls said proudly.

"Oh you don't say?" Tiana put her hands on her hips.

"Yep."

"That's amazing. Why don't you come and help me with the double chocolate cake?" Tiana said, extending out her hand.

"Mmm! Okay!" The girl took her hand.

"Wait a second." Said Naveen hugged his wife with one arm and whispered. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm in my cooking mode. I'm feelin' real good." She said and kissed him.

He put his other hand on her tummy and rubbed it. "Don't work yourself too hard. If you need anything just ask for help." He told her.

"I know." They kissed once more before returning to the kitchen.

"Cousin Tia?" Asked Thelma.

"Yes Thelma?" Asked Tiana.

"Why did Naveen put his hand on your stomach? Does it hurt or something?"

She smirked and handed the girl a wooden spoon. "Mix these strawberries up for me."

"Um, Naveen. This sandwich is a little stale." Said Anna, the very conceited cousin of Tiana from Chicago. He was very aware of the woman's sour and jealous personality.

"There isn't anything stale about any of the sandwiches." Naveen said. "Perhaps you're not use to quality bread." He then left for the kitchen.

Anna gasped and rested a hand on her chest. "That was rude."

Uncle Eugene laughed. "Maybe he's telling you the truth." And continued laughing.

Anna rolled her eyes.

()()()()

After dinner everyone sat together in the living room speaking of old memories and traditions they followed.

"…and lil Tiana here always made sure that no one would interrupt her or James while cooking." Said Eugene.

Naveen and Tiana both held hands and smiled at one another.

Uncle Eugene laughed. "You two lovebirds aren't even listening to me."

"Oh hush up and leave them alone." Earline, a great-aunt of Tiana said. "They need more compansionships with each other if dey gonna make us more beautiful babies."

"Aunt Earline…" Tiana said.

"Now, now, now. I know what I'm talking about. Right Eudora?"

"Mm-hmm." Eudora agreed while holding Marcel. "Listen to ya great aunt."

Earline smiled at Naveen. "I remember when I first saw you at that wedding. The most handsomest groom I've ever seen."

"Why thank you, Earline." Naveen grinned, he always appreciated a good compliment.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Now you swellin' his ego Aunt Earline."

"He deserves to be called handsome everyday just as you deserve to be called beautiful. It's natural for a husband and wife to keep each other happy by words. It's what keeps the romancin' alive." She winked at the couple.

"Well…" Started Anna, taking her fiancé's hand. "My fiancé Sean who is a doctor is very romantic. Did I mention that my fiancé is a doctor, Tiana."

"Yes, you did." Tiana answered, looking at the couple. She knew her cousin more than anyone else. Always been competitive to her for their entire lives.

"He makes so much money, isn't that right, Sean?" She bragged.

"It pays well." He looked over at Tiana. "You know how your cousin is, Tiana."

"Mmhm." Tiana agreed.

Felicia chimed in. "You know Sean use to be crazy about Tia, Princey. Remember Tia?"

"I remember." Tiana looked up at her husband.

Naveen nodded his head. "Really? How serious did you two get?"

"Oh it's nothing like that!" Tiana answered. "He's like a brother to me!"

Sean laughed. "I remember being so in love with her. Before my family moved I asked her to come with me to Chicago, but she was so determined about her restaurant."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Well you're my man now!"

Sean ignored her. "Tiana's exact response was _'Sean I like you a lot. You're like the brother I never had.'_ How can any man heal from that? It was at the time the worse day of my life."

"And you moved on quickly with me!" Anna bragged and quickly changed the subject. "So Naveen…" She looked over at him. "…you're from Maldini?"

"Maldonia." Naveen answered.

"I've never heard of that country, or is it a territory?" She laughed.

"It's a country within a kingdom." He corrected her.

"Oh! So you have kings and queens there." She smiled. "What's the king's name?"

"The people of Maldonia call him King Kabir while I call him father." Naveen said with a neutral grin.

Anna's eyes widen. "Wait—you're a prince?"

"A royal son of a king is labeled that, yes." He answered. "Oh, and let's not forget that I'm next in line for the throne."

Her mouth dropped. "And you married her?" She pointed at Tiana.

Tiana rolled her eyes in humor, knowing that the woman was growing even more jealous.

"Let's not give Tiana too much credit. She also married me." He hugged his wife.

Anna looked over at her cousin. "So that makes you a-

"Princess." Tiana answered for her. "I'm the princess of Maldonia. Next in line to being the queen of Maldonia."

Anna's mouth drop open again.

"Close ya mouth sweetie, you might catch flies." Tiana told her cousin.

"Achidonza." Naveen liked how his wife rubbed her title all over Anna's face. Even if they didn't personally care for them.

"How did I not know that you married a prince?" She said. "That means you're more wealthier than Sean."

Sean shrugged. "I thought that money didn't matter."

"How did I not know this?" She asked herself out loud.

"You were so busy trying to catch that doctor just so that you could rub it on that girl's face that you missed the most beautiful wedding you could've ever been in." Said Uncle Eugene.

"It was beautiful." Agreed Earline. "Who ever thought that we would get invited to a royal wedding in New Orleans of all places!"

"Those doves flying around were beautiful." Said Felicia. "And the way Naveen scooped Tiana into his arms and did that spin. Made me wish that a man could do that for me."

"Now Naveen..." Started Uncle Eugene. "...you mentioned that you are a prince who will become king which also means that you come from money. Am I correct?"

"You're correct." Naveen answered.

"Can you loan me some?" He asked.

"Eugene!" Exclaimed Aunt Earline. "Don't give him anything!"

"Dagnabbit woman. Always in my business." Eugene scolded.

"You shouldn't be asking your nieces and nephews for money either-

"It's alright ya'll." Tiana stopped the two. "This is a time to being thankful for what we have." She took Naveen's hand, smiling at him.

He smiled back.

Eugene nodded his head. "You always had sense even when you were a little girl." He then looked over at Naveen. "You keep that beautiful coloured woman happy. You hear?"

"I always keep my wife happy." Naveen said.

"Don't go hittin' her when she doesn't listen. You Europeans are like that I hear." Eugene pointed.

Naveen frowned. "What?"

"Don't take what he says serious, Naveen." Tiana told him.

"You a good looking young man. How many women do you have hiding when you and Tiana fight?" The older man asked Naveen.

"I don't…" He looked back at Tiana who put her finger over her lips. "…I have about five."

"Five!" Eugene's eyes widen.

"Yes. One name _T_iana, The second name is _I_sabella, then there's _A_lishia, _N_ina and _A_utumn."

Everyone but Eugene got the joke and laughed.

"Why are ya'll laughing? He's got five other women and one of them happen to share the same name as you, Tiana."

"Naveen was only joking, Uncle Eugene." Tiana laughed.

The older man held a puzzled look.

"You old fool!" Earline laughed and stood up. "I feel like dancin'."

"Me too!" Said an excited Thelma.

"I'm getting some fresh air." Anna said, getting up. "Come on, Sean."

"I'm right behind you." He said as they left the house.

The older woman then clapped her hands. "Now you put ya hands on ya hips and make ya backbone slip…" She put her hands on her hips and began moving in a stiff motion. "Where's the music when ya need it."

"I got your music." Naveen picked up his ukelele from the side of the couch and began playing.

"Oooh! That sounds nice right there!" Earline danced.

Thelma got up off the floor to join the woman.

"There ya go, Pea-Pea!" Felicia encouraged her daughter.

Eudora shook her head and got up with Marcel. "Come on, Marcel. Show them what ya daddy taught ya."

The toddler shyly hid his face on his grandmother's shoulder. "No!"

Naveen got up while playing to show everyone his moves.

"Wooo!" Eugene was impressed.

Tiana smiled while clapping along.

Naveen saw his wife clapping and shook his head. He knew he had to get her on her feet so he stopped playing his ukelele and switched it with the phonograph. The song _Muskrat Rumble_ came on. Exciting everyone.

"Oh I remember dancin' to this song!" Said Felicia.

"I know someone who does, too." Naveen went right over to his wife, extending out his hand. "Dance with me, mi benita?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Tiana took his hand and instantly started dancing. Which surprised her relatives.

Naveen lifted Tiana up in the air and caught her.

"Naveen! Remember!" She reminded him.

"I didn't forget." He kissed her before dancing again.

They were now in a circle as they began doing the Charleston. Tiana laughed as Naveen changed the dance and started dancing around her. "Naveen!"

"Is he doing the Shag with her?" Asked Thelma asked her mother.

Felicia raised an eyebrow. "How do you know how the shag look?"

"If she's anything like you then I'd say from fast girls." Said Eugene.

Felicia then covered her daughter's eyes.

Tiana finished off with her husband as the song ended.

Everyone clapped.

"I gotta hand it to ya, Naveen. You definitely got it." Complimented the older man.

Naveen nodded his head in response. "Thank you Eugene."

"Who taught you how to dance like that?" He asked.

"I taught myself." Naveen answered as he and Tiana sat back on the couch.

"You taught yourself?" Asked an even more impressed Earline.

"Yes!" He smiled. "Just about every dance I know was self taught. Books can do so much, but you have to see how the people actually do it, yes?"

"Definitely." Said Eugene. "So you said that you're brown…"

Naveen frowned with confusion. "I never said that?"

"I think you're just as negro as the I am." He laughed. "Minus the pretty boy hair and accent. You alright with me though."

Tiana leaned over and whispered. "Don't mind him."

"I'm already ahead of you." He whispered back before standing, also helping his wife. "But Tiana and myself would like to make an announcement."

Eudora's heart started racing as she watched the couple. "What is it?"

Tiana smiled. "We're gonna have a baby!"

Eudora screamed. "Oh thank you lord!" And hugged now frighten Marcel.

Earline smiled. "Oh baby that's a sweet blessin'. I'm happy for ya'll"

Thelma gave Tiana and Naveen a puzzled look. "But you don't look like ya having a baby?"

"It takes time for a baby to grow, Thelma." Felicia explained to her daughter.

The little girl waslked over to them, placing her hand over Tiana's tummy. "Nope. Don't feel a baby." She then looked up at Naveen. "Is that why you put your hand over her stomach? To see for yourself?"

Naveen looked at his wife who gave him an amused grin. "Uh, yes! That was the reason."

"What is all the screaming about?" Anna asked, walking back in with Sean.

"Tiana and Naveen are going to have a baby!" Thelma said.

Anna's mouth dropped open before stomping back out. "It's not fair! Tiana always gets the better life!"

Sean sighed before following behind his fiancée_._

"Anyway..." Naveen said. "Who wants more pie?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

()()()()

Naveen sighed in relief as he closed the bedroom door. "I hope you take no offense to this, but good riddance to your family."

"Tell me about it." Tiana agreed, falling onto the bed. "But at least we got extra help with the cleaning."

"And Marcel has already gone to bed." Naveen added while yawning. "I don't know about you, but I am savahilzen." He also fell back onto the bed.

"I'm tired, too." Tiana said, "That does mean you're tired, right?"

"Yes." He closed his eyes. "Please do not ever invite them over. I beg of you."

"I'm seriously thinking of not inviting anyone else over." She joked.

"You know, Tiana. Your Uncle makes my father look like an angel with all his ethnicity comments. We aren't a different. We're the human race, yes?"

"Mm-hm." Said a sleepy Tiana.

"I mean, with his comments on my skin tone. And his comments about my hair-

"He didn't mean any harm." Tiana said, drifting off to sleep.

"I know but my hair means a lot to me! I believe I have some curls. It's not as spiral as yours and Marcel's, but they are there. Especially when wet-

Tiana's snoring interrupted him.

Naveen laughed a little and pulled the covers over his sleeping wife before kissing her. "Goodnight, my beautiful snoring pregnant wife." He got under the covers himself and turned off the lamp.

()()()()

A/N: The song Naveen and Tiana danced to is on my profile page if you're interested in listening to it. I can see Naveen going crazy on the dance floor over it.


	23. Political Affairs Part One

Because He Loves Me

Political Affairs Part One

Vance moaned while finishing up his loving making session with his wife. "Mm…Tiana."

Laura rolled her eyes as he got off of her.

"That was good." He said, catching his breath.

"I bet Tiana would've thought so as well." Laura said.

Vance smiled. "Be thankful that I even slept with you."

"Thankful?" She reached over for her glass of wine. "This is my sex." And gulped it down.

The blonde hair man then sat up on the bed and shook his head. "You're useless."

She frowned and slammed the glass onto the tray. "Maybe if I were that niggerbitch I'd be useful for ya-

Vance slapped her across the face. "Never call her that!" He warned.

Laura laughed. "That was the first action I've gotten from you all night."

Vance picked up his trousers and slipped them on. "I'll be in my room."

"What's the matter? Can't stay in the same bed with your wife for one night?" She asked, pulling the covers over her.

"Sleeping with you is an absolute nightmare, and only a convenience when I have no other choice."

"But did you enjoy it?" Laura asked.

"No, but fantasizing about her helps." He said, putting on his shirt "I'll be leaving for New Orleans in the morning. As for you, you can stay here with your friend, Betty."

"I wish you stop mentioning her name." Laura crossed her arms.

Vance smirked. "No need to be ashamed. During our time of intimacy you have Betty to think about while I have Tiana."

"If you try anything else with her I will out you! You good for nothing pig." She threatened.

"You're digging your own grave if you ever do that." He said.

"Is that a threat?" She asked.

"No my dear wife. It's a promise." He said before leaving the room.

Laura kept her straight face until she was sure he was in his own room. After hearing his door close she fell back onto her bed and broke down in tears.

()()()()

"Peek-a-boo!" Tiana said to Marcel who laughed. "Peek-a-boo!"

Marcel screamed in laughter. This was one of his favorite games with his mother.

Tiana laughed herself and took his hand. "Let's go check the mail!" As they went out to check the mail she noticed a brand new blue car pulling up. She tried to not seem too obvious on her suspicions, but the whistle she heard from the driver caught her off guard.

"Mm-mm-mm." The man said after his whistle.

She raised an eyebrow as she turned to see Naveen in the brand new car, wiggling his eyebrows at her. "Who's car is this?"

"Ours." Naveen answered with a grin.

"Ours?" She repeated.

"Yes, we deserve a new car. Do you like it?" He asked.

She looked at the car and shook her head. "It doesn't look much like a family car."

"It is. Four people can fit in. That's sounds very family to me." He said

She didn't like the idea of them owning another car. "Naveen-

"Hey, it's in our budget which can also come in handy for those rainy days."

"Why buy a car anyway? We walk most of the time. Even in the rain!" Tiana said. "We have umbrellas!" She added.

"With you being pregnant with my son or daughter I'd expect you to be more considerate." Naveen explained as he opened the door. "You want to go for a ride?"

"I have dinner cooking in the oven." She said.

He sighed. "Fine. We'll drive around some other time." He then hopped out of the car and greeted his wife with a kiss. "Mmm…I love kissing those sweet and juicy lips."

Marcel giggled at his father's gesture to his mother.

Naveen smiled, picking up their son. "Yes, once you are old enough you will be savoring every last taste of a woman's-

"He doesn't need to know what a woman tastes like." Tiana cut him off as they made it back to the house.

"Once he's in that age he will be curious. And I will be ready to educate him on the fundamentals of the women species."

Tiana rested her hands on her hips. "Oh so women are another species now?"

"Well…" Naveen put Marcel on the floor. "…you women are afraid of mice!"

"Since when have I've been afraid of mice?" She asked.

"Since I've known you. And not to mention spiders, raysets-

"Raysets?" Tiana laughed. "Do you mean roaches? Because those things are ugly."

"They are much smaller if you travel north, so I've heard." Said Naveen. "But yes, you are afraid of small creatures. Me included, when I was a frog." He looked at his fingernails.

Tiana shook her head at her husband. "You could be so silly at times." She said. "You watch Marcel while I take out the casserole."

"I think I'll watch something round instead." Naveen couldn't keep his eyes off of her derrière as she walked into the kitchen. "Marcel, my boy. I will tell you this about women that is appropriate enough for you, and that is to _never_ disappoint them. If you do, you will be one lonely man. And there is nothing worse in the world than a lonely man."

The toddler handed his father a small toy train.

He took it and smiled. "Graci."

"Graci!" Marcel repeated.

After Tiana took the casserole out of the oven she decided to let it cool while she went over the mail. She hoped to not find anything from Vance. While scanning through the envelopes she saw that there was mail for her and Naveen from the Maldonian king and queen and from the state so she sat them aside for Naveen to look at it later. When she didn't find anything from Vance she sighed in relief. Keeping her past from her husband really ate her from inside. Naveen is a very loving, romantic, fun guy who lives life to the fullest and for his family. But she also knew that he was very jealous and while that stood as a compliment, it was also very dangerous. He was lucky that he wasn't murdered in jail for striking Vance. The United States and Maldonia were very different when it came to human rights. Or at least she felt that it was. Maldonia seemed to be a very equal, peaceful country. It' no wonder Naveen's realization to the very racially divided United States came to a surprise to him.

"Mmm...dinner smells great." Naveen said kissed her on the neck, which startled her. "Hey, it's only me."

Tiana closed her eyes and exhaled. "Are ya'll hungry?"

Naveen knew his wife was worried and it had Vance's name written all over it. Since she told him about Vance almost attacking her the night he was in jail, he did everything he could to ensure that she would be safe. "Vance is in Baton Rouge, Tiana. He won't be here in New Orleans now that he's the governor. Unless he knows what's good for him." He picked up the mail and found a letter from the state.

"What's that state letter about?" She asked, fixing their plates.

"They're raising taxes up fifteen percent?" He said with annoyance. "Businesses are already closing and of course Vance and his team are already sucking people dry." He threw the letter in the garbage. "So much for equality for all people."

Tiana put Marcel in his booster chair and responded. "Well it's no surprise that would he raise taxes. We are in a depression."

"Right, we are in a depression but he doesn't care about that. And just like him all his supporters are money hungry business executives and crooked politicians." Naveen explained. "Greed can only take you so far."

Tiana saw how fired up her husband was about Vance's tax hikes, but she didn't really want to get into the conversation at the moment. "Let's not talk about him during dinner, Naveen."

But he went on. "I read about his schemes in the paper this morning. Of course it is the same paper he just bought out this afternoon so pretty soon they'll be praising him like the others. Just wait and see."

Tiana shook her head and changed the subject. "Mama is coming over in the morning so that we could take care of the charity breakfast for the needy."

"That's good. She can watch Marcel for us." Naveen said as he watched her serve him the plate. Her lack of communication concerned him, so he gently took her hand. "Hey, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm alright." She gave Marcel his bow before sitting on her chair. "Lately I've been tired from all the work we do."

"And your sleepless nights." He added.

Tiana looked over at her husband and knew she couldn't get around him. "Yes, I've been worried again."

"You shouldn't be. We got all the locks changed, and added ones on the windows. Then you have me to protect you from any harms." he told her. "Tiana, you're pregnant now and should be focused on happier moments such as..." Naveen he took a mistletoe from his pocket. "...the lighting of the Christmas tree ceremony."

"Oh that's right it is tonight." Tiana grinned at her husband's gesture and that somewhat lightened her mood. She then looked over at their son. "You get to see the Christmas lights, baby!"

"Kee-mah lights!" Marcel tried to repeat, making his parents laugh.

"You see?" Naveen got up to kiss his wife on the cheek while holding the small plant over their heads. "Even our boy is excited." He smiled.

"And so is his daddy." Tiana smiled back.

"Is his mother also excited?" Asked Naveen.

She playfully rolled her eyes. "I'm excited."

()()()()

Later that evening, Naveen, Tiana and Marcel all went out to the lighting of the tree along with hundreds of other guests. It was always magic this time of year when it seemed as if everyone, no matter what shade their skin would come together and celebrate the Christmas season together. It wasn't perfect as everyone was still separated by colour. Everyone minded their businesses out of respect for the holiday celebration.

Georgia and her family joined them.

"I can't believe you dragged your nine month pregnant behind out here." Tiana said.

"I said the same thang to her." Junius, Georgia's husband agreed.

"Ya'll know I love Christmas." Georgia said.

"For now." Junius joked and looked over at Naveen. "You're awfully quiet."

"I don't have much to say on that topic." Naveen said, holding Marcel.

"When Tiana pops out that baby ya'll have plenty to say on the topic" Laughed Junius. "Ain't taht right, baby?"

"Mmhmm." Responded Georgia.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Interrupted a well-dressed man. "It is an honor to introduce our Governor Vance Nielson!"

Everyone but Tiana and Naveen applaud for the blonde hair man.

"Thank you all! Thank you all!" He shouted through the mic. "I will be lighting up the Christmas tree for my hometown of New Orleans!" His eyes scanned through the people until he found Tiana. "Look at all the beautiful and handsome New Orleanians. Are ya'll ready?"

"Yes!" Replied the crowd.

"Are you sure?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes!" They shouted.

"Five, four, three, two, one!" He attached the socket plugs and instantly every Christmas light in town came on.

Everyone said their 'Ooohs and awes'

"The Christmas season has officially begun!" He announced.

Naveen saw the governor making glances at his wife and out of protection, he wrapped an arm around her.

"It's all so beautiful." Tiana said, watching the Christmas lights.

"Yes, they are." He then looked down at her. "But they don't stand a chance against the vision that's in front of me." And connected his lips with hers.

Vance turned to give Tiana another look and was surprised to see her and Naveen kissing. He grew jealous.

"A year from now we'll have two children to take to this festive event." Naveen said.

"Mmmhmm…" Tiana agreed. "Did you enjoy the lights, baby?" She asked the now sleeping toddler which got her laughing. Marcel had his head resting on his father's shoulder. "Aw. He missed the lights!"

"There's always next year." Naveen said.

"I suppose." She looked lovingly into her husband's eyes. There was something about him holding their son with such protection and strength that actually aroused her. "Naveen?"

"Hmm?" He asked, noticing the lustful gaze his wife was giving him.

"Why don't we go back home, put Marcel to bed and…" She kissed his lips "…start some fireworks of our own?"

Naveen grinned, immediately aroused. "Achidonza. I like that idea."

Vance watched as the two were leaving and knew what they were up to. The way Tiana looked at Naveen was how he always dreamt she would do for him. Then suddenly another plan came to mind that could work in his benefit. _'Enjoy her while you can, Naveen. She'll be mine sooner than later.'_

()()()()

A/N: Vance is one of the most annoying characters I've ever written. And isn't it weird how he simply spots her in a crowd? I guess it's easy when the blacks and whites are separated, but it's still weird to me. I'm aware that I'm the author but I had to point that out.

Also to answer your question Princess Tricia, I believe that there are about fifteen chapters remaining. Not so sure at this moment as there could be more, but I'll definitely let you know!


	24. Political Affairs Part Two

Because He Loves Me

Political Affairs Part Two

Tiana, Naveen and the rest of the restaurant staff were all in attendance for the charity breakfast that they held twice a year for the needy. This year more families than expected came and that meant more portions and the reason for her entire staff to be present. She knew the depression was a huge part for the increase of families in poverty.

Tiana in a casual dress served a family at the table. "Here's ya'll steaks and eggs, hash browns. Who wanted the seafood omelet?"

"I did, cher." Said a teenage boy.

"There ya go." She poured more coffee into the adult's coffee cups. "Here's ya coffee and beignets." She set the plate of hot pastries on the table.

"God bless you, cher." The man said with a smile.

"If ya'll need anything just call out to one of the waiters." She said before walking back to the kitchen where she saw Naveen mincing like there was no tomorrow. "Good job, baby." She then went to pick up another order and add them to her tray when she felt dizzy.

Naveen finished mincing and put all the vegetables in a bowl when he heard a tray slam back on the counter. He turned to see his wife holding her head and falling back. "Whoa!" He caught her as she collapsed into his arms. "Tiana..."

Tiana rested her head on her husband's chest as she opened her eyes in a daze. "What happened?"

"You fainted." Naveen checked her head. "Do you have a headache? Are you feeling sick?"

"I'm fine. The kitchen is just a little on the hot side." She said as one of the older cooks approached the two.

"Are you alright, baby?" Asked Agnus.

"Oh, I'm fine Agnus." Replied Tiana, leaving her husband's arms to stand on her own.

"I think you should rest. You've been all over the restaurant non-stop for hours. Let the waitresses do their jobs." Suggested a very concerned Naveen.

"Listen to ya husband, Tiana." Said Agnus. "You have a lil baby growing inside of tiny lil body of yours."

"Exactly." Naveen agreed, resting his hand on his wife's abdomen. "I want you sit and rest. You're the restaurant owner and the mother of my children."

Tiana smiled. "The baby is fine I just want to make sure that everyone is eating."

"They are, but I don't remember you eating at all this morning." Said Naveen.

Tiana sighed at her concerned husband. "Naveen I'm fine. I'll eat later."

Agnus shook her head. "No baby you gotta eat now."

Tiana put her hand on her hip. "Shouldn't you be cooking?"

Agnus shrugged. "Alright I know when it's time to leave. I'll stay out of ya'll business."

Tiana sighed. "Agnus..."

"It's time for me to get back to work anyway. Naveen, you take care of ya wife." She walked away.

"I most certainly will do that." Naveen took his wife's hand. "Please tell me that once you are finished with this order that you will take a break and eat something?"

"I'll keep my word." She gave him a kiss before leaving the kitchen with the small order.

()()()()

Vance's car pulled up by the restaurant, and to his surprise saw that it was open. Travis was also in the car.

"I thought Tiana's Palace was closed on Sundays and during the morning." Vance raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Tiana opens her restaurant for the needy twice a year. Charlotte mentioned something about Tiana planning to open it every other Sunday sometime in the future." Travis explained.

"It's a madhouse in there." He watched a large group of people leaving and walking into the building. He then tapped the chauffeur on the shoulder. "Hey boy, stop the car by Tiana's Palace! "

Travis frowned. "Wait-what? This is for the needy!"

"I'm the governor of this entire state. I have as much right to be in that restaurant as those bums." Vance said, getting out of the car.

"But I thought you were going to meet Laura at the estate." Reminded Travis, also getting out the car.

"She can wait."

"I don't see how Laura can put up with you mistreating her."

"I will never understand why Charlotte married an unattractive fellow as yourself." He shot back.

"Hey!" Travis said as they walked in the building.

The greeter was surprised to see the two men. "Oh, good morning governor Nielson, Mr. Neison!"

"We won't be here for long." Said Vance, looking around for Tiana. He was pleased when he spotted her. "I would like to speak with the owner."

"Right this way, sir…" The man led them over to Tiana who had just finished serving a family.

"If ya'll need something then call a waiter. And ya'll can see that there are plenty of them walking around!" She rested her hand on her hip.

"Bless your heart, Tiana!" Said a woman who was accompanied by three children.

"Um, Tiana." Said the greeter.

"Yes, Robert?" She asked, turned to also see Vance and Travis. "The restaurant is only open for the needy Mr. Nielson and Mr. Nielson."

Vance laughed. "So I'm Mr. Neilson to you now?"

Tiana grew annoyed and a bit nervous, but she wasn't going to give him the pleasure of noticing. "I'm trying to feed as many people at once as possible so if ya'll excuse me-

Vance took her wrist. "I need to speak with you about your restaurant."

She yanked her arm away. "What about my restaurant?"

"You are aware of the tax raise on it." He held a stern look.

"Yes."

"Well I'm going to need for you to pay that right away."

She frowned. "What?"

"It costs the state millions to feed these lazy people! What you're doing is illegal."

"How is helping people in MY restaurant illegal?" She grew defensive.

"Don't question me. It's the law." He scolded.

"Vance, leave her alone." Said Travis.

"You stay out of this!" He told his brother before returning his eyes on Tiana. "Now, if you do not shut this freeloading party down then I will have to fine you the maximum amount."

"Half of these people voted for you, but why am I not surprised? You've always worked dirty just to get what you want. To hell with them!" She said.

Naveen walked out of the kitchen looking for his wife, and when he saw her in a heated conversation with Vance. He quickly made his way over to the two.

"Now you listen to me!" Vance took her by the arm. "You have no rights here! I'm the law. You're just a-

"Take your fucking hands off of my wife." Naveen warned, slapping the man's hand away.

"Or what?" Vance asked.

Naveen walked over to face the governor, catching everyone's attention.

Vance laughed. "What are you gonna hit me again, boy?"

Tiana took a hold of her husband's arm. "Don't do it Naveen."

Naveen was so furious and ready to fight that he didn't even hear his wife. "If you ever touch my wife again I will make sure you leave in a bag."

"Threats?" Vance asked with laugh. "Did you know that it's against the law to threaten an elected official? Let alone a white man. I can have you thrown in the parish right now. And have my boys beat the life out of your animalist body."

"Naveen…" Tiana pulled him away. "It isn't worth it."

Naveen didn't respond. All he wanted to do was bash Vance's head in.

"I was only having a little fun with an old friend. Isn't that right, TiaBee?" The blonde man asked Tiana.

"Leave my restaurant, Vance." She ordered, not finding his games humorous.

Vance licked his lips while eying her up and down. "Why don't you leave with me, TiaBee? Remembering when I told your husband how I gave you the nickname...with all that honey running down my tongue." He caressed her face.

Naveen went to attack the man, but was held back by Darnell and Travis.

"Naveen!" Travis said.

"You son-of-a-bitch! If you ever touch her I swear I will kill you!" Threatened the prince, fighting to get out of the men hold. "Let go of me, damnit!"

"Tiana you better control that beast. Or I'll have to bring some of my friends to tame him on a stake." Vance warned.

"You leave my restaurant." Tiana told the man in a low tone.

Vance tipped his hat. "Like I told your husband here. There's no need to fight when I already had you."

Naveen tried gttin out of Darnell and Travis's hold but as unsuccessful.

"Good day." Vance smirked before leaving the building.

Naveen yanked his arms from the men. "Take your hands off me!"

"I'm sorry." Travis apologized before leaving the building.

Tiana sighed in frustration after the scene. She was angry at Vance for picking a fight and disappointed in Naveen for letting him try to get the best of him. She then went over to Darnell.

"Darnell I'm gonna need for you to wrap this up for me-

"It's no problem, Tiana. You two have been up here since four in the morning anyway." Said the man. "You take it easy, the both of you."

"Thank you." She said before locking her arm with her husband. "It's time for us to go."

Naveen remained silent.

()()()()

Once they made it home Tiana wanted to have a talk with her husband but Naveen wasn't having it. He went straight upstairs without saying anything to Eudora or Marcel.

The middle age woman looked puzzled. "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you in a second." She kissed Marcel before heading up the stairs to her room where she found Naveen waiting for her. "You had every right to be angry-

"Angry? I'm pissed!" Naveen blurted out. "Ugh! I never thought about killing someone until he came around."

"I know you do but it isn't worth it." She said.

Naveen groaned in frustration.

"Killing doesn't do anything but add in more problems, Naveen." Tiana said.

"I won't just stand and let this man hurt you. After you told me what he tried to do to you while I was in jail...I felt like a failure. I wasn't there to protect you, and it almost cost your life." Naveen said. "The law isn't fair if it gives criminals a slap on a wrist simply because their skin colour is lighter than others." He shook his head. "They laughed at us when we tried to press charges against him, for almost raping and killing you."

Tiana saw so many emotions in his eyes and heard the hurt from his voice. Yes what Vance did to her wasn't right, but the law will never be on their side since he pays his way out of everything. "He might have the law by his side, but we have the lord by ours."

Naveen sighed. "Tiana, not this lord talk-

"I'm very serious." Tiana said. "Vance have a lot of power now that he's governor and especially with so many people already depending on him. He has always taken advantage of those weaker or below him for his well-being."

"The only well-being he's focusing on now his having you in his bed. I see the way he looks at you. The way he speaks about you...if he even tries to touch you again I don't think any lord will stop me from breaking that bastard's neck."

"If he can't stop you. At least think about Marcel and our new baby." Tiana put her hand over her tummy. "I don't ever want them to be fatherless children."

Naveen looked into his wife's eyes and saw concern, hurt and fear in them. He knew she was right about it all. No killing a man is worth breaking up his family. So he took a hold of her hands and kissed them. "You and our children are the most important people in my life. I will never jeopardize it for anyone."

Tiana wrapped her arms around his body. "I know you wouldn't."

Naveen then raised his eyebrows when he thought of Vance's alleged past with his wife. "But I am curious about one thing."

"And that is?"

"Vance making these accusations that he's slept with you in the past, but that could be further from the truth. Especially since you were a virgin when we married. Our honeymoon bedsheets alone proved that." Naveen said.

"He's always making accusations." Tiana grew uneasy.

Naveen noticed discomfort from her voice. "You also told me that your mother was very close to both the LaBouffs and Nielsens meaning that you have to have been around them a lot yourself-

"Vance is four years older than Lottie and myself so we as a group have never been around each other. But I did share a friendship with just him and myself. That friendship ended just before he left for college." She looked away, hugging herself.

"What ended it?" Naveen asked, noticing her body language. "You can tell me, I will never judge you."

Tiana closed her eyes, holding back her tears. "It's...I-I want to tell you, but I can't bring myself to do it...not right now." Her voice cracked.

Naveen knew that whatever she was keeping was hurting her and since she is pregnant and didn't want to cause more stress, he decided to leave it alone. "I won't question your past again."

She wiped away her tears.

He then cupped her face so that she would look his way. "But when you're ready you can always tell me. I'll listen and my feelings for you will never change." And wrapped his arms around her body.

Tiana rested her head on his chest, now debating whether she should share her past with Naveen or not. But then she thought about it and realized how genuine and open he has always been with her. And as his wife it was very important that she did the same for him. When the time is right.

()()()()

A/N: Tiana will tell Naveen her past with Vance on the next chapter.


	25. Political Affairs Part Three

A/N: Just a disclaimer that I do not own PATF or Disney. And a fair warning with this chapter. The story altogether is rated T, but this one chapter is rated M for obvious reasons.

Because He Loves Me

Political Affairs Part Three

_1920…_

_A thirteen year old Tiana sat beside a seventeen year old Vance on the La Bouff's library couch. Their friendship blossom in a matter of weeks as they learned that they shared a lot in common in terms of having big dreams. Charlotte wanted to meet her in the library while she was finishing up on getting ready. The two girls planned on spending the day together after a month of not seeing each other._

_Tiana was reading a cook book while Vance was studying her hair. "What is your hair texture?"_

"_Hmm?" She asked._

"_It's curly yet wild. Very wild." He touched it._

"_It's curly." Tiana answered, closing the book. "I just didn't get around to combing it." She undid her sloppy ponytail to smooth out her hair.  
><em>

_Vance found her insecurity cute. "You don't have to be ashamed. I think it's beautiful."_

"_But I thought you love silky haired blondes." She told him while fixing her ponytail.  
><em>

"_I do, but I am just as crazy about ebony curls such as yours." He complimented.  
><em>

_While Tiana's eyes went down to her hands as she blushed, Vance's eyes scanned down to the chest area of her dress and noticed her growing breasts. Lately he's been noticing certain and obvious changes from the girl and he couldn't help but to wonder how they would feel in his hands. He sighed as he grew aroused by her innocence of becoming a woman before him. "I forgot to let you know how pretty you look in your dress today."_

"Why_, thank you." Tiana answered, looking up at the blonde teen. "So how is Betty doing?"_

"_I'm done with her. She was too clingy for my taste." Vance said and wrapped his arm around her. _

_Tiana felt his arm around her and wondered why he did it. Did he feel the same way she felt for him? It wasn't love that she felt, it was more of a crush. Or so she thought.  
><em>

"_I bet you have coloured boys all lined up to talk to you." He said.  
><em>

_Tiana rolled her eyes._ "_I wouldn't even know. My main focus is having my own restaurant."_

"_I thought we made a pack for you to be my executive chef once I'm elected President?" He raised an eyebrow while giving her small grin.  
><em>

_Tiana laughed a little._ "_That's a long way from now."_

"_Not that long…" He put his hand on her thigh and squeezed it. _

_Tiana didn't get his aroused vibe nor did she feel anything of it. Her dream of having her restaurant came to mind. "My restaurant is going to be the biggest and bestest in all of New Orleans-no make that Louisiana! Everyone will be welcomed to eat all my fine cooking, have some music in but nothing to wild." She then felt Vance's hand move in between her legs and his lips on her cheek which startled her. "Vance…!"_

_He quickly pulled away. _ "_Oh I'm sorry, Tiana. I couldn't help myself."_

_She put her hand over her cheek while still keeping her eyes on his. She honestly didn't know what to think._

"_Oh I'm so sorry for being so late, Tia!" Charlotte interrupted the silence as she walked in the room. To her surprise she saw Vance sitting with her friend. "I didn't know you were here Vance."_

_He stood up. "Your father wanted me over to help him organize all his paperwork."_

"_You sure are taking this assistant job very seriously." She said.  
><em>

"_That reminds me. I better get going. My break was over twenty minutes ago." He jogged out of the room and kicked himself for going as far as he did with Tiana, but for some reason he couldn't help himself. Feeling her soft skin under his hands and lips really drove him crazy to the point where he wanted more than a friendship from her. He wanted all of her...  
><em>

_..._

Vance remembered that day like it was yesterday. It was the day he took interest in Tiana and what a day it was. Her innocence, her devotion, her beauty and figure all charmed his heart. He could remember her vanilla scent lingering in his nose when she was in his arms for that brief moment, and was thrilled when she accepted his arms around her after that day. She was a little on the skinny side for his taste, but seeing her now in a more curvier form made him want to feel her body under his even more. The decision he was about to make would hurt her, but it will be all for his benefit. He sat in his office in Baton Rouge waiting for the one person who would make that all happen.

A knock was heard at his office door.

"Come in." He said.

"Mr. governor…" Said the police officer. "Mr. Sam Johnson is here." he opened the door as another man walked into the room.

"Good morning sir." Mr. Johnson said while the officer closed the door.

"Let's get this straight." Vance started. "I need a favor from you and you need a favor from me…"

()()()()

Marcel took a pen from his father's pocket and decided to draw all over the livingroom walls this morning. Naveen didn't even notice his son doodling since he was so focused on reading the morning paper.

Tiana stepped out of the kitchen, relieved to have finished washing the dishes when she saw all the doodling. "Oh no Marcel!"

"What is it now?" Asked Naveen, who was still reading the newspaper.

"Marcel!" She went very to the toddler and snatched the pen away. "No, no, no!" She patted him on the behind. "No drawing on the walls!"

The toddler covered his face as he began crying.

"He's only two." Naveen said.

"And he shouldn't be writing on the walls! We paid good money to have this house built. He will learn to respect this home."

"Telling a two year old that is like telling a dog that he must use the toilet when defecating." Naveen put the paper on the coffee table. "You need to cool down." And picked up the crying boy. "Your mother doesn't want you to draw on the walls."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm the bad guy here."

"No…" He leaned over to kiss her cheek and joked. "…you're the bad woman."

"Well I should be heading out to the restaurant." Tiana said.

"This early?" Naveen asked. "Do you want me to drive you there?"

"The restaurant is only a couple of blocks away." She kissed her boys. "It won't long. Just want to see if Darnell got the crew to clean up everything lastnight."

"You know he did." He said.

"Well remember that last time he forgot?"

"That was a innocent mistake and he was still new to the job."

Tiana rolled her eyes at her husband again.

Naveen didn't want his wife leaving the house without him ever since dealing with the likes of Vance, but he didn't want her to seem like he was suffocating her with his protectiveness. "Fine, but try to hurry back. I don't want you tiring yourself out. Our unborn child needs a healthy mother." He reminded her of her current condition.

()()()()

Just as Tiana made it to the restaurant, she saw the health inspector walking right at her doors. She was surprised to see him. "Mr. Johnson. What brings you here?"

He refused to look at her as he answered. "New policy requires me to do a follow up every three months. You know, with the bad economy businesses are lacking the proper hygienic requirements, but there are no excuses. A clean and healthy business is a successfully open one."

She opened the door and walked in with him following closely.

Tiana was confident about her restaurant and knew that she would pass with flying colors as she always does. Even if Sam Johnson was a bigot he would always tell the truth and that was the only thing she respected about him.

"Well everything was more than appropriate as usual." He said, handing Tiana the paperwork. "Congratulations and I'll see you again in three months."

"Thank you, Mr. Johnson." Tiana smiled as she knew she would pass. Now all she needed to do was to go back home and see her boys.

()()()()

"…and out of nowhere here was Sam Johnson, the health inspector. Of course we passed with flying colours because of the amazing staff we have." Tiana told her husband.

Naveen didn't think what his wife said made any sense. "So Sam just popped out of nowhere to check on the restaurant?"

"She just said that, Naveen." Eudora said, walking down the stairs.

"He said that it was a new policy that they have to follow-up every three months. During this economy." Tiana explained.

"But that doesn't make any sense." Said Naveen. "Throughout our entire three years of operating not once have Sam made more than one visit a year."

"Daddy!" Marcel said, walking down the stairs.

"Hey you!" Naveen walked over to pick him up. "I do not want you walking down the stairs."

Just then, the phone rang. Tiana answered it,

"Hello?"

The other end remained quiet.

"Hello?" She repeated.

Still no answer.

"That's funny..." She hang up the phone.

"Who was it?" asked Naveen.

"They didn't say anything." Tiana said as the phone rang again. She answered, "Hello?"

"You know what I want."

Tiana gasped as she recognized the voice.

"Who is it?" Naveen asked, noticing her gasping.

She held the receiver out for her husband. "It's Vance."

Naveen took the phone. "Listen here you son-of-

The other end clicked off.

"Coward." Naveen slammed the phone.

Tiana's nerves returned. "He knows our number."

"Why shouldn't he?" He's the governor." Naveen reminded her.

She hugged herself, trying to stay calm.

Eudora frowned at her daughter's body language. "Babycakes you need to sit down."

"No..." Tiana shook her head. "...I'm fine. I just need to cook something-

"The last thing you need is to cook." Naveen told his wife. "Let me take you up the stairs so that you can relax."

No." Tiana shook her head. "Cooking helps me unwind."

"Listen to ya husband." Eudora encouraged. "I got the baby."

Naveen put Marcel on the floor. "Go sit with your grandmother. Your mother and I will be back." He took Tiana's hand as they walked up the stairs.

"Bye!" Marcel waved at his parents.

Tiana remained quiet as she and Naveen sat on their bed. She tried to keep her composure for the sake of her baby and family, but after that phone call from Vance she lost all of that. There was something about him that got her uneasy when he would get in her personal space such as home, the phone call. Her past with him wasn't her proudest as she never shared it with anyone, including her mother.

Naveen comforted his wife by rubbing her lower back. He saw that she had a lot on her mind and again, Vance's name was written all over it. "Do you want to talk it?"

"Hmm?" Tiana turned to look at him.

"I know that you and Vance once shared a friendship-

"Naveen..." She closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to pressure you into telling me what really happened, but when we married we promised to never keep anything from each other. I told you about all the women, the hard partying, drinking, drugs I experienced. I don't think your past could ever be as horrible as mine."

"But it is." She admitted, looking away. "Society labels it that way."

Naveen gave his wife a puzzled look. He's never seen his wife so distant. "What has he done to you?"

"It's what he's doing to me now. Not letting go of the past…" She said, now feeling the need to be honest with him about her past. So she took a deep breath before taking is hand to hers. "Please promise that you will not try to kill him after I tell you what I'm about to tell you."

He shook his head. "I don't know-

"Please, Naveen." She pleaded.

He sighed and nodded his head. "I promise."

Tiana took a deep breath inhale and exhale before beginning. "It all started back when I was eleven when my daddy died in World War One, a day before the fighting ended. I had the hardest time trying to live my life without him since we were always so close. My mama was taking his passing so well around me, but I knew she was just as upset. She made so many dresses that she had to give some away. Mrs. Nielson loved my mother's dresses just as much as Mrs. La Bouff, who was a good friend of my mama's. Anyway, the Nielson family would always come by the La Bouffs and of course the children would all play together since we're all from the same age group." Tiana shook her head at the memories. "Poor Travis would do anything to be near Charlotte that he would wear make-up and wigs for her."

"That explain a lot." Naveen said and tentatively listened on.

"Travis's older brother Vance would also come over but he didn't care for playing with us. But can't blame him, he was four years older than us and wanted to spend more time with girls than anything else. Our friendship began rather… accidental? It all started after my argument with Lottie on not wanting play her baby…

…

_"No! I don't want to play a baby! I want to play the chef!" Tiana shouted.  
><em>

_"Chefs are a man's job, Tia! Please?" Charlotte begged.  
><em>

_"No!" She said.  
><em>

_"I'll play ya baby, Charlotte." Travis offered.  
><em>

_The blonde girl crossed her arms. "You are the daddy!"_

_"I can be both!" He pointed out with a desperate grin.  
><em>

_"Ugh!" Both girls pouted._

_Tiana then opened he door. "I am going to find my mama!"_

_"Fine! Don't come back!" Charlotte yelled as Tiana left the room, but felt bad soon after. "I already miss her."_

_Tiana walked through the halls in search of her mother, but with no luck._

_"Ya'll were pretty loud in there." Said Vance, standing outside of the La Bouff library._

_Tiana saw the boy and looked away. She had a small crush on him and didn't want him to read right through her._

_Vance already knew how she felt and thought it was adorable. "You and Lottie will be alright."_

_"But she wants me to play her baby." She continued to not make eye contact.  
><em>

_"Her baby? I heard that you like cooking. Why not a chef?" He asked.  
><em>

_Tiana shrugged her shoulders. "She doesn't think it's ladylike. I think wanting to be a princess is wishful thinking that will never happen to her."_

_Vance laughed. "You little girls and your little dreams. I say you march right back in Charlotte's room and tell her that you would like to be a princess chef. You know, meet her half way."_

_Tiana then smiled. Liking the concept.  
><em>

_"So you like that idea?" He asked.  
><em>

_She shyly looked over at him and nodded her head._

_"Good. Now you tell her that." He encouraged.  
><em>

_"Thank you!" She said with a smile.  
><em>

_"I always look out for my friends." He smiled back._

_Tiana didn't expect to hear that. "We're friends?"_

_"Yea." He put his hands in his pocket.  
><em>

_Tiana couldn't believe it. The boy she likes wanted to be her friend…_

_…_

_"…and that's how we began our friendship." Tiana explained. "We would have small conversations and connect everytime."_

_Naveen frowned at her dumbfound. "You were actually attracted to him?"_

_"I was a young girl at the time. I didn't know any better. Plus he was a good male figure at the time or so I thought." She said. "I trusted him for so many years. Until that day changed it all. I was fourteen and he was eighteen. Ready to go to college for football and law…"_

_…_

_"Tia do you think that Ronald Johnson would like my passion pink evening gown?" Charlotte asked, admiring her appearance through the mirror.  
><em>

_Tiana, who was also dressed up in a yellow evening gown nodded her head. "Oh course he would. But why do I have to dress up with you?" She pulled her cleavage area up higher.  
><em>

_"Because you are my dearest and bestest friend and I want you to also look your best around my company." Charlotte then started fixing Tiana's cleavage area and sighed in envy. "I wish my breasts were as plumped as yours."_

_"Plumped?" She looked down at her pushed up breasts. "If my mama saw me like this, she would be-  
><em>

_"Overjoyed! Eudora liked my idea of dressin' you up. Just think of how pleased she would be when we marry princes…a double royal wedding!"_

_Tiana sighed in annoyance._

_"Oh Tia just wait and see! I'll marry a prince who love to walz all through the day and night and you'll marry a prince who will love to cook. Even though I never heard of a prince who works with the help. And we'll have twins. A boy and a girl...or perhaps two girls-  
><em>

_"Lottie let's not get ahead of ourselves." Tiana said. "All I want is to have my very own restaurant. I don't need a prince to take care of me! I can do that on my own."_

_"What kind of talk is that?" Charlotte asked with a frown.  
><em>

_"It's I can do it all myself talk!" Tiana responded.  
><em>

_"You wouldn't say that around Vance Nielson!" Charlotte teased. "I know about you giving him beignets as a going away present."_

_"Well I think that he could get hungry on his way to college." Tiana blushed.  
><em>

_Charlotte laughed a little. "Well, he is very handsome and from what I've heard very experienced."_

_Tiana rolled her eyes.  
><em>

_"Hey Charlotte." Said Travis, standing by the already opened bedroom door. His eyes widen he saw her and Tiana. "Wow…"_

_Both girls turned away and crossed their arms. "Travis get out of here! We're still getting dressed." Shouted an annoyed Charlotte.  
><em>

_He walked into the room. "But Ronald is down stairs…" He tripped over one of Charlotte's loose heels on the floor, causing his hand to slap the make-up powder from the table. Causing it to spill all over the blonde's face and gown._

_She screamed. "Travis get ya clumsy behind out of my room!"_

_Just then two maids rushed in the room._

_"Oh Miss Charlotte. Look at ya dress." One of them said.  
><em>

_"That imbecile ruined my dress and make up!" She pointed at the teenage boy.  
><em>

_Tiana felt bad for both her friends but had more pity for Travis who held his head down while leaving the room. She then looked over to see Charlotte who was occupied by her maids. She eased out of the room to catch up with the teen boy. "Travis?"_

_He turned to look at her._

_"She didn't mean no harm." Tiana apologized for her friend. "It's just that she worked so hard to look the way she does. You know how catty she can be."_

_"I understand…" An upset Travis said.  
><em>

_Vance slowly walked up the stairs after having to deal with his parents and Mr. La Bouff, who were discussing his future for college. All he wanted was to leave New Orleans and live his life. As he walked down the hall, he spotted Tiana and was impressed by her very mature appearance. She wore a very fitted evening gown that enhanced her bust area and round hips. Her loose curls on her hair made her look radiant in his eyes.  
><em>

_"Just give her time and she'll come around." Tiana tried to reassure the boy._

_"Thanks Tiana. You're a sweet gal." He then walked down the stairs._

_Just as Tiana was about to return back into Charlotte's room she heard a whistle. She turned to see Vance smiling her way._

_"Come here. I want to talk to you for a minute." He said, opening the door to another room._

_Tiana walked down the hall and into the room Vance was in. It was a lounge room and once she saw him she smiled. "Hey!"_

_"Hey…" He locked the door before looking her up and down. "Is that you Tiana Rose?"_

_She blushed, loving it when he calls her by her first and middle name.  
><em>

_He walked around to get a better look at her. "Looks like you grew up over night." _

_"Lottie wanted me to dress up along with her." Tiana explained.  
><em>

_"No, you look really good. Beautiful." He took her hands. "You know I've always found you very pretty."_

_Tiana was surprised to learn this. "Y-you did? You do?"_

_"Yeah." Vance then led her over to the couch. "Where did that woman figure come from?"_

_"I don't know?" She was beginning to feel a little comfortable around the young man who was giving her lustful gazes.  
><em>

_Vance leaned over to smell her hair. "Your hair smells good." His hand on her lap._

_"Um…" She scooted away from him. "So-so did you like the beignets? I know how much you enjoy them?"_

_"I love them. The rest are safely packed along with my other things." He licked his lips. "Say Tiana…"_

_"Yes?" She asked.  
><em>

_"Have you ever kissed a boy yet?" He asked. "It's been a while since we've spoken and I'm curious. That's all."  
><em>

_"No." She grew even more nervous as he leaned over toward her. "I'm working on getting my restaurant. I have a job now."_

_"You don't say? Where at?" He brushed his lips onto her ear._

_"Cals!" She jumped up from the couch.  
><em>

_"Cals? Isn't that an overnight joint?" He asked.  
><em>

_"I work part time for a couple of hours. He opens at six-thirty. Just in time for dinner."_

_"You cook?"_

_"No I'm a waitress for now." She looked over at the door. "I should be heading back to Lottie's."_

_Vance stood back up and took her hand. "I actually want to dance. We never shared a dance." He put his hand on her waist, pulling her closer to him."You feel real good in my arms, Tiana Rose." He leaned forward to kiss on her neck._

_"But aren't you seeing someone?" She pulled away._

_"Margaret? Not anymore. She was much too loose for me." He pulled her back into his arms and began dancing with her._

_Tiana knew she had two left feet and with her feeling nervous made it so much worse. It wasn't too long before she stepped on his foot._

_"Ouch!" He laughed. "Let's sit on back down." He lead her back to the couch, still holding her hand and his eyes never leaving her or her body. "You are a vision."_

_She looked away. Not liking the way he was looking at her._

_Vance took her hand and rested on his lap. "You know those beignets are gonna come in handy on long ride to Harvard."_

_She frowned and looked his way. "Harvard? But I thought you were going to Indiana for your football-  
><em>

_"Yes, I thought that as well, but my parents thought that it would be a great start for my political career as well. And I agreed if I want to be president someday." He moved their hands up his thigh. "So you never kissed a boy?"_

_Tiana looked down at where their hands were and tried pulling away. "Vance. What are you doing?"_

_"Shh. Don't be afraid." He put her hand on his erect region and closed his eyes, moaning._

_Tiana didn't feel right and used all her body weight to pull away. "Vance, I gotta go!" And started running toward the door._

_"Don't leave." He said. "I need a friend."_

_She turned to look at him, "You're not my friend."_

_"Yes, I am." He walked over to her and took both her hands. "I've been thinking a lot about you lately, Tiana."_

_The only thing she wanted to do was leave. She realized what Vance's intentions were and she didn't want to be the one to give it to him. "I gotta go." She said, pulling her hands away._

_"You're so pretty. All grown-up in that dress." Said an eighteen year old Vance. Walking closer to her._

_Tiana backed onto the door, her heart racing in fear._

_Travis made it back up the stairs and was ready to apologize to Charlotte when he heard a bump from a door down the hall. He grew curious and suddenly heard Tiana's voice and soon his brother's._

_"Oh no…" Travis said, already aware of what his brother was capable of.  
><em>

_Vance continued grinning and caressed her face. "Don't be afraid. It won't hurt too badly if you stay quiet."_

_Tears ran down her face. "No. I don't want to."_

_Vance then pressed his erect member onto her. "You feel that?"_

_Tiana closed her eyes and thought that she was going to die of fear.  
><em>

_"I knew you did." He began kissing on her neck._

_"No Vance. No!" She cried.  
><em>

_"Shh!" He shushed her. "No one can hear you anyway." He stepped back and yanked her from the door._

_"No!" She continued crying as he pushed her on the couch._

_Vance got on the couch himself and ran his hand up her skirt. "You said that you'd give me a goodbye present."_

_"I made those beignets as your going away present." She said._

_"That's for going away. I need something extra sweet until I get my feet wet at the school." He said.  
><em>

_Tiana tried fighting her way out of his hold but he was too heavy. She began crying as she felt him rip at her underwear._

_"All I want is a taste of you." He whispered, inserting his finger in her._

_Tiana gasped in pain as he went in further. "No…stop it!"_

_"So wet." Vance said before lowering his face in between her legs. "Mmm…you're as sweet as honey, TiaBee."_

_Tiana couldn't believe what he was doing to her. The humiliation, the disgust, the fear all caused from a person who she trusted. "Vance, please stop." She pleaded._

_He continued for a few more moments before inserting his finger back inside of her._

_Tiana tried escaping him a couple of times, but gave up when his strength was too much for her to fight. _

_"Mmm...so damn sweet." Vance licked his lips while unfastening his belt. "You're ready for me?"_

_She shook her head. "No. Don't."_

_He pulled his trousers and underwear down, now holding himself. "It's time to make a real woman out of you." He then positioned himself before opening her legs wider. "You'll be more than ready for me when I return for the holidays."  
><em>

_"No." Tiana cried._

_He rubbed the tip of his penis over her innocence. "Mmm." He moaned. "You're gonna make some going away gift."_

_Tiana's entire body began shaking uncontrollably as Vance leaned over to kiss her neck. _

_"Mmm…" He swift his hips forward, quickly entering her._

_The pain was so unbearable that she screamed._

_He covered her mouth as he tried to push past the small strip that kept him from going all the way through her._

_"Tia!" Shouted out Charlotte from the hallway.  
><em>

_"You stay quiet." He told Tiana as he pushed himself in, feeling a small tear. "You feel so good and tight." He whispered in her ear._

_Tiana closed her eyes. Refusing to look into his eyes. Feeling as if she's lost everything, including her own body as her lower abdominal started to cramp up.  
><em>

_"But you're so hard to get through." He pulled out and went back in._

_"Tia! Where are ya?" Charlotte called out from the hallway.  
><em>

_"Shit." Vance quickly stopped and saw some blood on his penis. _

_Tiana immediately rolled off the couch, hitting the floor.  
><em>

_"I'll finish you." Vance told her. "There's no turning back now." He reached out to her._

_But she shook her head and quickly ran to the door, gasping when she found it lock._

_"Come back here, TiaBee." Vance smirked, while pulling up his underwear and trousers. "It doesn't have to be this way."  
><em>

_Tiana quickly unlocked and open the door to leave the room, running right into Charlotte. _

_Charlotte frowned when she saw Tiana with a tear stained face along with the cleavage part of her dress and bottom half ripped with a blood stain on it. Her hair all over the place. "What happened to you?"_

_Tiana wiped the tears away. "Nothing."_

_Charlotte knew that was a lie. "But Tia-_

_"Nothing happened to me!" She cried, humiliation in her voice.  
><em>

_Instead of fighting with her friend on what's obviously there, Charlotte gave her a comforting hug. Feeling her tremble in her arms. "Oh, Tia you poor dear. Let's get you out of this dress." She said before taking her back to the room…_

…

"…I never told Lottie, or anyone about what Vance did to me that evening." She wiped away her tears. "I figured that no one would believe me and judge. For the longest I blamed myself for tempting him."

"But you did nothing to tempt him. It was all his wrongdoing." Naveen said, seeing the shame his wife still had in his eyes, and understanding why she kept her past with Vance all to herself for so long.

Tiana saw her husband watching her and didn't know what to think of it. "I was still a virgin when we married, Naveen. He tried but didn't fully take my virginity."

"No, it isn't that." Naveen took her hand. "I know what you were on our wedding night, and I am honored that you saved it for me. But even if you weren't I still would've been honored to share our first night together. Knowing that we both love each other."

Tiana went right into her husband's comforting arms, thankful that he was so considerate and caring.

"I wish I was there to save you from that son-of-a-bitch." Naveen told her. "He will not get away with hurting you."

"No, you gave me your word on not doing anything to him. Let God take care of him." She said.

"If that's the case then nothing will happen to him." He said.

"Naveen…" Tiana said.

"No God will..." Naveen stopped and decided to not say anything against her religious belief as he gave her a squeeze. "…I won't do anything to that heartless monster."

Tiana had to be sure if his opinion about her changed. "Do you still feel the same way about me?"

Naveen was confused by her question. "Do I feel the same way?"

She nodded her head. "Knowing that you weren't the first man to...touch me."

"Nothing's changed, Tiana." Naveen and kissed the top of her head. "And there's a difference between his touch and mine." He took her hands and kissed them. "When I touch you, do I hurt you?"

She shook her head 'no'

"When I touch you, are you afraid of me?"

She shook her head 'no' again.

"When I touch you, do you feel the love I'm giving you?"

Her eyes welled up in tears. "Yes."

He cupped her face with his hand. "Then my touch is nothing like Vance's, and it never will be because I love and respect you."

She was pleased to hear him say that. "I love you, too."

They hugged remained in their silent embrace before getting an interruption from Eudora.

"Naveen baby, your daddy is on the phone."

The prince sighed.

"We best be headin' down the stairs." Tiana pulled from the hug.

"Are you alright?" He asked, still concern for her.

She nodded her head. "I'm alright."

Naveen gave his wife a kiss before getting up, also helping her up.

"It feels like this heavy burden has been lifted from my entire body." Tiana admitted. "Thank you for being here for me."

"I will always be here for you, Tiana. It's my job as your husband to always be with you. And to protect you." He caressed her face.

"Babycakes I'm about to start with dinner. Are you in the mood for turkey?" Eudora interrupted from the other end of the door.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Yes, mama!" And returned her eyes to her husband's.

Naveen took her hand before leaving the room.

()()()()

Just as they made it down the stairs, the doorbell rang. Tiana went to answer the door and was surprised to see Officer Douglas with a letter in his hand. "Anthony? What are you doing here?"

"Haven't you heard? I'm the new mail carrier. " He joked as he handed her the letter. "This is for you."

Tiana nodded her head, accepting the letter. "Thank you." And closed the door. She studied the letter and noticed that it was from the department of health so she quickly opened it and gasped while reading it.

**"_Mrs. Tiana Rose Ghib_**

**_I regret to inform you that you did not pass the health inspection test and therefore you must immediately close your business or expect to pay the maximum fine or face jail time up to thirty days._**

**_Sam Johnson_**

**_Head of the Department of Health"_**

She covered her mouth in shock. "No…"

Naveen heard his wife just as he got off the phone. "Hey, who was at the door?"

She immediately wrapped her arms around him as tears ran down her cheeks. "I have to close the restaurant."

"What?" He frowned.

She handed him the letter and he widen his eyes after reading it. "Faldi faldonza!"

()()()()


	26. No News Is Good News

Because He Loves Me

No News Is Good News

"How is this possible? The restaurant is clean, all the foods are fresh and we have no pests running around?" Asked a confused Naveen. "We can fight this. We have lawyers and proof that the restaurant is the cleanest in this state." He went over to pick up the phone.

Tiana was so shocked by her having to close her dream that she didn't hear a word her husband just said. She felt sick inside and a little faint.

Naveen noticed and quickly ran by her side. "You should sit down. I'll take care of everything." He said.

Tiana exhaled and rested her hand on her tummy, where she felt a small pregnancy bump.

"The last thing you need is to stress over this." Naveen kissed her on the forehead before returning to the phone.

Eudora walked in the room with Marcel when she saw her daughter with teared strained eyes.

"Babycakes, what is it?"

"Oh mama." Tiana started, "The health inspector wrote me letter saying that the restaurant failed the inspection and threatened to have it closed or face the maximum penalties."

"Oh no." Eudora sat beside her with Marcel going over to his father.

"Daddy." He yanked on his father's trousers.

Naveen picked up his son as he nodded his head. "Yes, I understand. You too." He hang up the phone. "The lawyers are on their way here." He announced. "This isn't going to be easy, but we have a chance to not only fight but to also win if there's enough proof to the case."

"That Sam Johnson has always tried to find ways to shut down the restaurant." Tiana said.

"I think that Sam Johnson isn't alone in this." Naveen said. "I wouldn't be surprised if Vance paid Sam to purposely fail the inspection just to get back at us, or you for that matter Tiana.."

"Now why would Vance Nielson do something like that?" Asked Eudora. "He's one of the nicest men I've even known."

Naveen frowned at his mother-in-law. "Eudora, the last thing Vance is-

"Naveen why don't we make some coffee for the lawyers? I'm sure they'll like a cup. It's a bit chilly out." Tiana offered.

He then remembered that Tiana never shared her past with the man to Eudora. "I think that's good idea."

Eudora shook her head. "I know that you two are upset about this whole thing. There will always be naysayers, but just know that the lord always takes care of them. He will be on your sides." She told the two.

"Right. Like he is on our side at this moment?" Challenged Naveen, who hated when Eudora brought religion into their business.

"You'll see how powerful our true king is, Naveen. He'll never let evil win." Eudora explained.

"If that's the case then why do racists exist? Why can't people of colour vote? Why do wars exist?" Asked Naveen.

"The lord works in mysterious ways, baby. That's all I can say."

Naveen snorted. "Mysterious ways to none."

"Look ya'll this arguing isn't helping my restaurant any bit. Now unless one of you have a logical concept on making this all work out I'm going to need for the disagreements to stop. Mama you are very close to your religious beliefs and Naveen, you are very close to your views."

"She's right." Naveen said. "We'll just have to wait for our attorneys and see where we can go from there."

()()()()

Two suited gentlemen listened as Tiana and Naveen shared to them their story.

"…and just an hour ago we got the letter from the health inspector about my restaurant failing the inspection. Which resulted in the closing of my business." Tiana explained to the men.

"Wow." One of the lawyers said. "That would be a great case and you could win, but-

"But what?" Asked an annoyed Naveen.

The man shook his head while the other man stood up. "Judge Reed, being the bigot that he is will throw this case right out of the window."

Tiana stood, in disbelief. "No."

Naveen stood, now angry. "What the hell kind of lawyers would give up on a case that hasn't even been looked at? We were falsely acc-

"Naveen…" Tiana stopped him and looked at the men. "Thank you, gentlemen."

"I am sorry that we couldn't do anything."

"Just get the hell out of my damn house." Naveen scolded at the men. "You're both fired!" He knew the reason the lawyers couldn't help them.

Both men silently left the house.

Tiana looked over at her husband who was just as upset as she was. "Naveen…" She took his hand. "We'll get through this. Tiana's Palace will open again."

"Fucking racist trash!" He said. "All of them!"

"No, not all of them." She said.

"Why is this country, the United States call the land of the free? The only people who are free are the ones keeping everyone back with these ridiculous laws. Maldonia would never refuse a case just because the person's skin is lighter or darker than the next." He let go of her hand. "But why am I not surprise? This judge Reed didn't want us to marry because I had a funny name and he wasn't sure if I was 'coloured' enough to marry you."

"I understand how you feel. Trust me I'm just as angry and hurt as you are, but I will refuse to let ignorance stop me from fighting. We will re-open Tiana's Palace. We will again have the best restaurant in the country and we will get our wonderful life back. Why? Because we're fighters." Tiana encouraged her husband. "I've had many failures and naysayers my entire life. So I know what it's like to receive disappointment. You unfortunately…" She caressed his face. "…had to learn disappointment a little late. We'll be alright."

Naveen looked down into his wife's brown eyes and could not hold back the little smile that was now forming on his lips. "Even through our darkest moments you always seem to find a way for me to smile." He leaned forward and pressed his lips onto hers. "I'm still not use to disappointment. You're right about that."

Tiana pressed her lips onto his. "I know you're not."

Eudora and Marcel walked in the living room and saw the couple in the middle of kissing and she assumed the best. "So, how did everything go with Benny and Bob?"

Tiana pulled from the kiss and shook her head.

"Oh." Eudora raised her eyebrows. "That's too bad. Is there something that I can do for ya'll?"

"No Eudora. We will figure this out." Answered Naveen, looking down at his son. "Hey there."

Marcel let go of his grandmother's hand to go to his father's arms. "Daddy-Papa!"

"Daddy-papa?" Both Tiana and Eudora said.

"Either name works." Naveen said, smelling the delicious arouma from the kitchen. "I think we should focus on eating that dinner I'm smelling in the kitchen before it gets cold." Trying his best to briefly change the gloomy moods in the room.

"Sounds like a plan." Eudora agreed.

"Well I'm gonna make some phone calls. I'll meet up with ya'll in a few." Tiana said.

Naveen raised an eyebrow. "Can't that wait?"

"It won't be long." She picked up the phone to call Charlotte.

"Alright, but I expect you to eat everything on your dinner plate tonight. You are now eating for two." He walked into the kitchen.

Tiana listened as the Charlotte answered the phone.

"Speaking."

"Lottie, it's me."

"Oh, Tia! I was going to call you about the restaur-

"I really need your help more than anything." Tiana said. She shared the bad news to Charlotte.

"Oh, Tia! Those lawyers were frauds! My family lawyers from California happen to be in town this week. I'll talk to them now and promise to call back in a few. Just hold on, Tia!"

"I will, thank you!" Tiana said before hanging up the phone.

Just as her friend promised, the phone rang. Tiana answered. "What did they say?"

They agreed to look into your case. But in order to trick judge Reed into considering, they need for you to give my daddy the business just to be on the safe side."

"I don't know about, Lottie." Tiana loved her friend, but to hand her business over to her father. "Are they still there?"

"Yes. Here's on of them..."

Tiana waited until she heard a soft-spoken man answering. "Hello, Tiana?"

"Yes, I'm here."

"Hello, my name is Francis Stewert, I've been the La Bouff's attorney for about twenty years. I understand that your business was wrongfully shut down?"

"Yes."

"I can definitely help with-

"Hold on. You know I'm coloured?"

"Yes, I know and it doesn't matter to me if you're yellow, blue and green. My job is to help you win, and by winning we may have to change somethings around. If you don't mind."

"Like handing my busienss over to Eli La Bouff?"

"Judge Reed is as bigot as they come. I even know this-

"Tiana." Naveen opened the kitchen door. "You're still on the phone?"

She waved at her husband. "I'll be there in a second."

"Your mother is nagging away in there so please hurry!" He said before going back into the room.

"So do you agree with this arrangement?" The lawyer asked.

Tiana sighed. She would try anything just to save her business. "Yeah."

()()()()

After dinner was over, the family spent she rest of the evening discussing on anything but the restaurant. Tiana still haven't shared the news with Naveen about Mr. Labouff taking over the business for the sake of saving it. She hoped that he would understand whenever she brought it up to him.

After Eudora left for the day, the two went to tuck Marcel in for the night. The toddler was already falling asleep.

"Goodnight, baby." Tiana kissed the boy on the forehead.

"Good night, Marcel." Naveen said before they left his room to go back to their own.

"I think we need to do one of those prayers." He suggested. "Perhaps your mother is somewhat correct with it?"

"We'll get to that after…" She closed the door. "...we talk about the restaurant."

"But I thought that we made a deal to not speak on it until the morning." Naveen said.

"I guess I broke the deal." She said, meaning it both ways. "Naveen, I am going to hand Big Daddy the business."

He frowned. "You're what?"

"I've talked about it with Lottie's lawyer earlier-

"Do you have idea how idiotic that sound?" He asked and groaned. "Tiana…"

"It isn't idiotic if it'll help open up our restaurant again." She pointed out.

"I don't know. Eli Labouff is money hungry."

"He can be trusted." Tiana told her husband. "And it'll only be temporarily. I think that it's the best idea. He'll be coming over tomorrow."

Naveen sighed. "I don't know…"

"I understand your distrust. I'm keeping my guard up, too but is still willing to do anything to keep the restaurant open."

Naveen shook his head and took his wife's hands. "I'll be there to support you through anything, Tiana. Even this crazy idea of handing Charlotte's father your business."

"It's for the best." Tiana told him, wishing this nightmare never happened. "We will win. We have to."

Naveen caressed her face. "You are the most determined person that I have ever known. That's one of the reasons for you stealing my heart."

Tiana smiled. "Well it was your moves that stole mine."

Naveen smirked at her joke and gently pulled her into his arms.

()()()()

The next day...

"…sign here, and here, and here." Instructed the lawyer. Mr. Labouff was also present as Tiana signed off her restaurant. "Eli La bouff. You are now the owner of Tiana's Palace."

Big Daddy winked at Tiana. "Don't you worry Tiana once that judge sees that I own your restaurant he won't back down, sugarplum."

"Thank you Mr. La bouff." She didn't mind him calling her 'sugarplum' since he basically calls every woman that.

"You and Charlotte are like sisters! You're also like a daughter to me. Call me Big Daddy or Eli if ya'll like." The heavyset man said.

"Eli is fine with us both." Naveen said. He liked the man, but he could get a little too close for his taste. And he still didn't trust him.

"I don't know if I can survive a day without those delicious beignets!" Eli said.

"I'll make you a fresh batch tomorrow." Tiana smiled at the man. "You truly deserve them."

"Well there you have it." Said the lawyer. "Now keep in mind that this case could take months and if possible, years."

"We're aware." Tiana said.

"Alright then. I will get started as soon as I look over everything." He smiled at the couple. "You two will get your restaurant back. Even if it kills me."

"Well now we don't want that to happen." Tiana said.

The lawyer and Big Daddy left within minutes, leaving just Tiana and Naveen in the house.

"I can't believe that it could be years before we can reopen the restaurant." Said Naveen. "How will we be making any income?"

"We'll manage, and we have the extra money in case something like this were to happen." Tiana reminded her husband

"Ah yes, the account my parents gave us as a wedding present." Naveen smiled. "We could actually live off of that for the rest of our lives."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Not true."

"You're right. We have a child now-no make that two and the expenses will hurt us some, but we'll be alright for the next five years." Naveen joked.

"Amway, we have a lawyer that is here for us, for now. I just hope I made the right choice about my restaurant." Tiana said as the phone rang.

Naveen answered it. "Hello?"

"Please hold." Said a Maldonian operator.

"Naveen?" Nagina said.

"Mother." Naveen heard the sound of his mother's dismayed voice. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Your father told me to not tell you anything. But it is urgent that you, Tiana and Marcel come to Maldonia as soon as possible." Her voice cracked a little.

Naveen sighed to himself. _'Why now?'_

Tiana saw the look on her husband's face and knew the news wasn't good.

()()()()

A/N: Guess you understand the title now? In Tiana and Naveen's case no news _is_ good news. A lot more drama, craziness and surprises are in store! And I will try to update more frequently, even double posting!


	27. A King's Honor

A/N: When I wrote the word 'bigot' on the last chapter, I didn't have 'big shot' in mind. I was referring to the other meaning which is a person who is strongly partial to one's own group, religion, race, or politics and is intolerant of those who differ. Meaning they stick with 'their own kind' and feel people of different backgrounds shouldn't be together or people shouldn't be around other others who aren't like them. I think I'm over explaining the definition. lol. Sorry for the confusion. Guess I should also add that I do not own Disney or PATF.

Because He Loves Me

A King's Honor

Naveen, Tiana and Marcel were all escorted into the palace and led straight upstairs to the royal suite where Kabir was resting. Tiana and Marcel waited outside the room while Naveen walked in and saw his father laying in the bed. He froze. Not knowing what to say or do.

Nagina, who was by her husband's side saw her son and family. Very pleased that they finally arrived.

"Naveen, my son." The queen went to hug him.

Naveen returned the hug. "What is going on? Is he…?" He was afraid to continue.

"No, but he is in a lot of pain. His muscles gave out on him and now he cannot walk or sit up." She explained.

"Naveen?" Called out a weak Kabir.

He went over to his father. "Is it the polio?"

"Yes, but I will be alright. I am pleased that you're here to take over until I am well again."

Naveen looked back at his wife who was holding their son's hand knowing he had to step in for his father again.

Tiana sighed.

Nagina heard her daughter-in-law's frustration and gently took her free hand. "Tiana darling it won't be for long. I understand that you, my son and grandson all have your own lives. Kabir has been this way off and on since Naveen's last departure, and Pierre has been coming over often now. The last thing we want is for him to take over the throne."

"It's alright, Nagina. If duty calls for Naveen then he has follow through it." Tiana said halfheartedly.

"So, how is your restaurant doing? I missed those delicious richboys."

"It's po'booys and the restaurant is currently closed." She explained.

Nagina gasped. "Oh no! What happened?"

"I rather not talk about it right now." She said, watching her husband nodding his head.

"What did the doctors say about your polio?" Naveen asked his father.

"That I have a minor form of post polio syndrome. The clinical treatment I've been receiving has helped the pain but I am very weak right now." He explained. "Where are Tiana and Marcel?"

"They're waiting outside your room." Answered Naveen.

"Then go speak with your family on this manner, and I will see you all later, hopefully." Said the king.

"Hopefully?" Naveen frowned.

"If I am not in a lot of pain that is." Kabir corrected.

Naveen sighed, disappointed that he had to go along and take his father's place while also having to deal with whether or not his wife's restaurant will ever open again.

"Tiana, may I speak to you?" He asked her. "In the family sitting room?"

Tiana and Marcel both followed Naveen into the room and instantly Tiana could tell by her husband's silence that he was going to share news with her that could possibly affect their marriage and could get in the was of their fight for the restaurant.

Naveen sat beside his wife and looked her in the eyes. "Tiana, I…" He hesitated a little before continuing. "…my father isn't in the best physical shape right now and I know that we still have our own issues at home with the restaurant, but I have no other choice but to take over the throne until he is well enough to rule again."

Tiana remained silent as Marcel rested his head on her lap. "If it'll help the people here then I support you." She said, running her fingers through the boys curly locks.

Naveen studied his wife's eyes, who were on their son's and knew she wasn't alright with the decision. "What are you thinking? What's on your mind?"

She shook her head and looked his way. "Thinking of how bad our fortune is right now. My dream is on hold all because of a man who can't get over the past and then there's your father being sick, or so he say he is."

"Wait-what?" Naveen frowned. "You think that my father is faking this?"

"He really wants you to be king and I'm sure he will say or do anything for that to happen." She said.

"I can't believe that you are even thinking this way." Naveen looked disappointingly at his wife. "Why would my father be lying now? He can barely move. I understand that you don't like him personally, but I know that he's changed a lot since this illness happened. And I will not have you or anyone else disrespect him. He's already suffering enough from my uncle and cousin."

"And what about me? I'm suffering too! I may not even have my restaurant if this case fails. My dreams that I've worked hard for my entire life could be all gone." Tiana said.

Naveen couldn't believe how selfish his wife was being right now. "Your pregnancy hormones must be kicking in."

"No, it's just me reminding you of the importance of the restaurant!" She tried to not be too loud.

"Right now, my father's health is much more important than your restaurant." Naveen scolded. "If he lives, we can go on with our lives, back in New Orleans."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Naveen-

"And I'm not just doing this for him. I'm doing it for you and our children." He explained.

Tiana sighed in frustration.

"Just know that I'm not going anywhere until my father is well." Naveen said sternly.

"Hmm. I guess it didn't take you long to get that stick up your royal..." Tiana stopped herself and stood up, taking Marcel's hand. "Come on, baby." Leaving the room with teary eyes.

"Tiana..." Naveen reached out to take her hand but she was too quick. He groaned, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. "If I refused my father than I would be disappointing Maldonia. Now Tiana is disappointed for me simply choosing the throne over her." He hated having to choose between his family and the throne.

Tiana quickened her pace through the corridors of the palace, forgetting that Marcel's toddler legs could only go so fast.

"Mama!" He whined.

She stopped and realized what she was doing. "I'm sorry, baby." Getting down to his level. "Are you okay?"

He nodded his head. "I'm okay."

Tears ran down her face. She figured that the extra tears were pregnancy-related. She was never this emotional after a fight with Naveen.

"Excuse me, Tiana?"

Tiana turned to see Nagina coming her was. "What is wrong, darling? Is it the baby?"

"No, I'm fine." Tiana lied, standing back up, wiping away her own tears.

"Please, come see my husband. He would love to see you." The queen reached out her arm.

She shook her head. "I don't know. Right now I'm…I don't know."

Nagina caressed her face. "Kabir wants to see you and Marcel. It won't be long."

Tiana sighed, it's the least she could do. So she began walking with Nagina to the royal suite.

"This will be your room in a couple of days." Nagina said before walking into the room.

Tiana saw a weak Kabir laying in bed. Quickly regretting what she said to Naveen a few moments ago.

Kabir opened his eyes to see Tiana and Marcel, making him smile. "You are a vision, Tiana."

A tear fell from Tiana's eyes before she wiped it away.

"Do not cry for me. I am very much alive, just very weak." He said, looking at Marcel. "My grandson…" He tried to lift his arm but groaned when it didn't come up. "Damn arm."

"It's alright." Tiana said. "Wave hi to ya granddaddy."

Marcel waved to him and said, "Hi!"

Kabir chuckled. "It has been such a long time since there was a small child in the palace."

"There's Kanad." She reminded him.

"Kanad was very a small child, but his mind was always focused on the military. Is Marcel a hugger?" He asked.

"Yes, he hugs everyone." Tiana smiled.

"I remember Naveen being a hugger when he was around Marcel's age." Kabir remembered.

Tiana smiled as she remembered the portrait of her husband as a small baby in the arms of Nagina. "I bet he was a sweetheart."

"Yes, he was. Just as Marcel is now." Kabir agreed. "Which got me thinking how much of a fool I've been to him. I'm sure Naveen has already told you that I put him in my will. My grandson will be second in line for the throne after Naveen takes over, unless this baby you are carrying is a son. And if it is, then Marcel will still be left with a very generous amount of funds and will have the best education. Maldonian royal men always have the best in education."

"Kabir…" She couldn't help but to wonder. "Are you dying?"

"We are all dying, Tiana. Some sooner than others. I am almost fifty and only finding ways to make sure that everyone I care for is protected in case something were to happen to me. But know that I am not kicking the bucket yet." He smiled at her. "If I were a young and healthy man I'd take you into my arms and..." He stopped and chuckled. "...Naveen is very lucky to have you for a wife. Such a prize indeed."

Tiana knew the king was old fashion with his way of thinking, so like her Uncle Eugene, she had to simply brush off any offensive comments that may come her way. "Thank you, Kabir."

"Kabir loves beautiful women." Nagina smiled.

"Yes, and I am thankful to have two beauties in my presence at this moment. Tiana you are as beautiful and youthful as a Maldonian rose and Nagina you are like fine wine, the older you get, the sweeter your heart is."

Nagina giggled like a school girl while Tiana looked at teh woman as if she was crazy. She would've been offensive by such a comment.

"Tiana, you have made my son incredibly happy..." He took a deep inhale and exhale before continuing. "...despite having to rule for me and was raised to being the dominate, he still cares for your opinion. I know it must have been difficult for you to agree with this decision."

"He's my husband and whatever he chooses to do, I will always support him." She said.

"Even if you do not want him to go along with it?" He questioned her.

"It's all for the best." She answered. Feeling somewhat uncomfortable by his question.

The two remained silent for a few moments before the king spoke again. "I will be leaving this suite in an hour to join my wife in our new room down the hall."

Tiana frowned in confusion. "Why are you leaving the royal suite?"

"Naveen didn't tell you? The coronation will be in three days. Nagina and the tailors will assist you on what to wear and how to present yourself. Your new assistant will also help."

"Yes, I will like to show you the sketches of some past coronation dresses." Nagina added.

"Go on!" Encouraged Kabir. "The new queen of Maldonia has to look her best."

Tiana and Marcel followed Nagina out of the room and not knowing what to expect next. On the way down the stairs she saw Naveen, his valet and two other men entering to what looked like the conference room.

"He will be very busy for the next couple of hours, Tiana." Explained Nagina. "And Marcel should spend some time with the other children."

"Other children?" She looked puzzled.

"Yes, of close family, nannies and servants here. We have several nannies who look after the children during the day. He will be just fine."

"Why can't I take him with us? We're just looking over sketches." Tiana said.

"He is a toddlerchild and the coronation is in three days." Nagina explained. "We must have your gown ready by tonight and tomorrow morning by the latest."

Just then, three servants walked toward the women.

"Daniella, Teresa and Geybrina are all the nannies. Could you all bring Marcel to the playroom?" Ordered Nagina.

"Wait." Tiana stopped the women. "I would like to see this playroom."

Nagina shrugged her shoulders in response. "Very well."

()()()()

Once Tiana got to see the playroom, which was basically like small school, and witnessed her son already bonding with some children. She was relieved to know that he was alright.

As she made it to the dressing room, she saw golden fabric neatly hanging from golden hangers. Even the sewing machines looked to be made of gold.

"Everything is gold." Tiana said.

"Of course it is." Nagina smiled. "You will be crowned the queen of Maldonia, and it is tradition for the new queen to wear gold. It will go beautifully on your dark brown skin."

Tiana looked around for some dresses. "Where are the dresses?"

"Oh, well you will get your measurements done before getting the dress handmade right off of you. After you pick a design of course."

A tailor approached the women with a book.

Nagina took the book and sat it on a sewing table. Flipping through the pages. "Here are the designs from hundreds of years of queens, from the first Maldonian queen to the most recent, yours truly." She proudly pointed to the sketch she chose, which looked like a dress made in the early nineteenth century.

"Are there any more dresses less dramatic?" Tiana asked.

Nagina chuckled. "Even Kabir thought my gown was too much. Yes, let us look through for more of your taste..."

Tiana looked through the book and found most of gowns dated or not in her particular taste. So she closed the book. "The gowns are all beautiful, but I would like to...wear something differently."

"Wear something differently?" Nagina raised an eyebrow.

"Does anyone have a pencil and paper?" She asked.

"I do your majesty" Answered a tailor, handing the princess what she requested.

"Thank you." Tiana began sketching what she wanted to wear. Over the years she would occasionally watch her mother sketch and design different dresses for Charlotte and other customers while her special meals were cooking or baking. It was the benefit of having two hardworking she was done, she showed it to the tailors who all approved. Nagina didn't like the fitted sheath style at all.

"It's too sexy. A new queen shouldn't wear this." Nagina scolded.

"A modern queen would." Tiana added. Not liking the idea of suddenly becoming queen, but at least she should have a say in what dress she should be wearing at the occasion.

"Well the tiny thing you want to wear will take no time to get done." Nagina was disappointed at the dress her daughter-in-law's picked. "You young people and your sex." She stormed out of the room.

Tiana simply rolled her eyes in response.

()()()()

Naveen sighed in frustration after just finishing an agonizing meeting with the Duke and Prime Minister. He didn't have a problem with the Prime Minister, but his uncle was the nitpicker. He knew that the man always wanted his son to be king since he wasn't eligible, and now that chance will never happen with Naveen taking over instead. So the man made it a mission to taunt Naveen on questions about the economy, education and any other issue. At first Naveen was a bit intimidated by the questions, but quickly caught on to the man's unnecessary provoking. Embarrassing the duke in the process. It also didn't help that he literally had to become king once he stepped foot in his father' bedroom door. And the argument he had with Tiana was also on the back of his mind. He really wanted to speak with her, if he knew where she was that is.

A knock was heard at the door.

"Come in." Said a tired Naveen.

Pierre walked in the room. "Congratulations."

Naveen didn't respond as he picked up his folders. "What do you want Pierre?"

"Just congratulating you on becoming king of Maldonia. The last thing you ever wanted to be." The jealous lord chuckled. "My father was pissed when leaving this conference room."

Naveen could careless how the man felt. "If he didn't like what he heard then he should've spoken to me about it."

"Your majesty." Interrupted Naveen's valet, walking into the room. "Your new study is ready."

"Good." He answered, handing the man his folders. He didn't bother looking back at his cousin. "Pierre?"

"Yes?" He asked.

"If you would like to speak more with me then simply fill out the paper work and I'll be happy to answer any question when it's your turn to ask." He smirked before leaving the room. Even if he didn't want to be king, he enjoyed rubbing it on his cousin's face.

Pierre watched his cousin leave the room and punched right at a wall, quickly regretting it. "I need a drink." He said, leaving the room after recovering his minor hand injury. As he walked down the halls, he heard female voices. So he followed them down until he saw a door partially opened, he slipped his head between the door and saw Tiana surrounded by four women, all working on her dress on each side of her body.

His eyes widen while noticing her hands covering her breasts.

"I'm going to have to measure your bust, our majesty." Angelina said in her strong Maldonian accent.

"Again?" Tiana asked in annoyance. "How many times do you have to keep measuring my breasts?" She was impressed at how quickly the women began working on her dress, but annoyed by the constant measurements. She didn't remember her mother measuring her this much.

"You are very blessed to have perky and full breasts, and you are very early with child." The woman complimented.

"Yes, I know." Tiana has heard this woman tell her this five times already.

Pierre licked his lips and was very impressed at what he saw. He wasn't intending on finding time for a woman until after he became king, but seeing Naveen's wife changed his mind quickly, just as his now tight trousers. "I can't have the king's crown, but if I play my cards correctly, I can have his wife instead."

()()()()

A/N: Great! Pierre is not only annoying, but he's a pervert! Like seriously? Why do all the pervs want Tiana? I blame Nagina for storming out of the room without closing the door behind herself.


	28. Morning Sickness

Because He Loves Me

Morning Sickness

Tiana went to get Marcel from the playroom as soon as she was done getting her coronation gown ready. Besides the fight she had with Naveen hours earlier, she couldn't help but to have her son on her mind. Once she opened the door to the room, she found no children in the room which concerned her.

"Are you looking for your son?"

She turned to see Cassie smiling her way. "Yes. Where is he?"

The servant curtsied. "He is in his room for the night. I will show you the way."

Tiana walked with the woman feeling both annoyed and exhausted. "So ya'll just up and take someone's child away without asking for permission?"

"We've been doing this for years, at least the older servants, your majesty." She opened the door to the room.

Tiana quickly went over to the sleeping toddler and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to tuck you in for the night. She kissed him again, but on his cheek. "Mama loves you, baby. Goodnight."

Cassie smiled at the princess's gentleness towards the young prince. "You have a beautiful son." She complimented. "And he is only two doors away from where you and his highness will be resting in a couple of days."

Tiana left the room, quietly closing the door behind her. "Thank you for caring for my baby."

"His nanny just stepped out and will return to watch over him for teh night." Cassie curtsied.

Tiana found that odd. "Why would a nanny watch over my son for the night?"

"Oh, it's required until he is seven. Every child of the Maldonian royal family has had a nanny present in the room at all times. His morning nanny will arrive first thing in the morning." She explained. "Is there anything else you would like for me to do for you?"

Tiana was too tired to question the unusual arrangements held in teh palace so she replied "No thank you. I'm going to bed."

"I am here whenever you need me." She smiled and noticed the small round pregnancy bump through Tiana's dress. "You're frame is very small."

"Hmm?" Tiana gave the servant a puzzled look. "I beg your pardon?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that I have heard from the queen of you expecting, but I must know. If you do not mind, how far along are you?"

"Almost three months." She answered.

"I can barely see your baby bump, but it is definitely there. As is your glow." Cassie smiled. "It must feel wonderful to be expecting a new baby."

Tiana protectively put her hand on her bump. "It is. Goodnight."

Cassie curtsied once more before walking away.

Tiana walked down the hall until she reached her husband's room and to her surprise, found him lying on the bed. Flicking the strings to his ukelele.

When Naveen saw her closing the door, he sat the instrument on his nightstand before rising up. "Tiana…"

"I didn't know that you would be in here." She said.

He got off the bed and approached her. "I wanted to apologize about earlier-

"No, I should be apologizing." She stopped him with her hands on his muscular chest. "I was being selfish to not think about your father's health. When I saw him tonight struggling to even lift up his arm I regretted everything I said about him."

"He is very weak, but I understood your doubts. I had doubts, too." He took her hands and kissed them. "I'm so sorry for forcing you into this circus."

She shook her head. "I don't feel forced into anything. You're taking responsibility for what rightfully belongs to your family. It's very honorable of you."

Naveen leaned his face toward Tiana until his lips pressed against hers.

Tiana then hugged him as much as she could. Pleased that they were on better terms.

"This day has been a crazy one." Said Naveen, pulling from the hug and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Tell me about it." Tiana agreed.

He walked them over to the bed. "So I heard that you already have your dress made for the coronation?"

"Yes! Those women are some sewing-fools. It also helped that two more tailors joined in later. But one of them kept asking to measure my 'pregnancy filled' breasts." She snorted.

"That's Angelina. She loves breasts." Naveen laughed. "She doesn't mean any harm. She's a perfectionist like someone else I know."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Well anyway, the dress came out beautifully, and Nagina hates it because it isn't traditional."

"That's my mother for you." He said with a groan and changing the subject. "Why don't we take a shower and go to bed?"

"Sounds like a plan just as long as you don't try anything." Tiana poked him on the chest.

"What? I am very innocent." Naveen said with a mischievous grin.

"Right." She stepped back to looked him up and down. "Hmm..."

"Hmm what?" He flirted, slowly pulling her in his arms. "You don't want to have a little fun in the shower with your husband?"

"It depends on your definition of fun." She flirted back, barely brushing her lips onto his, in a teasing manner.

Naveen taught her how to play the game well, better than he played. "Why don't we find out in the shower?"

"I don't know if I want to see this fun you have in store. I heard that you have a reputation of making women quiver with ecstasy." Tiana turned her face away whenever Naveen tried to kiss her.

"Tiana..." He said, trying to kiss her.

"What?" She laughed and continued to miss his kisses. "Am I right?"

"You heard wrong." Naveen's breath stiffened. "The only woman who I want to make quiver with ecstasy is the one standing in my arms."

Tiana chuckled a little before pulling herself from his hold. "I don't know if I want to experience such sensation."

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back onto his arms. "I think-I know you do." He licked his lips. "You and the damn teasing." And passionately pressed his lips onto hers.

()()()()

The morning began very early for the couple as they were awaken for rehearsal of the coronation. Tiana was use to waking up very early, but didn't expect to be awaken while the moon was still beaming in the night sky.

Naveen dreaded mornings like these. It was part of the reason why he loved his life in New Orleans. He got up early, but at least the sun had already risen. "Ugh." He groaned as the music played for him to march down the aisle.

Tiana watched as her husband walked down and felt bad for him. She was also very tired and had to unfortunately deal with an annoying petite woman by the name of Rachaal.

"Smile your majesty!" Instructed her new assistant.

She rolled her eyes after hearing the woman's reminder. "Rachaal if I smile longer my entire jawline would fall off."

"You will be crowned queen of Maldonia in less than thirty-six hours. It is best you perfect this gesture."

Tiana turned to look at the woman. "What is so hard about smiling? I've been doing it my entire life. See?" She flashed a smile at the woman.

"Beautiful, but a little too big much like a commoner woman would smile. You are a future queen. You must present elegance with your walk. Relax your jaw muscles and try to form a small smile. Like this." The woman showed her a close lip smile.

Tiana did just that.

"Achidonza! You got it!" Said Rachaal. "Now if you would do this while walking gracefully down the aisle you will be loved by Maldonia instantly."

Tiana sighed as she heard her music starting.

"Alright your highness. Remember what I told you to do. Walk with grace but smile like a queen."

Tiana wanted to choke the woman, but figured with her walking down the aisle she doesn't have to hear her irritating voice any longer. While walking toward Naveen, she could clearly see how miserable he looked. His eyes that were usually honey coloured looked almost as brown as hers which meant he was in a melancholy mood.

Once his hand touched hers the music stopped.

"That was wonderful!" Nagina applaud while walking in the hall. "Your father will be very proud when he sees this tomorrow."

Naveen groaned. "What time is it?"

"It's almost six thirty!" Nagina said, snatching the schedule book from her son's valet. "Your rehearsal was over thirty minutes ago! I don't blame you for wanting to perfect every step!"

"Faldi faldonza!" Naveen said in annoyance. "What's so hard about marching and taking my wife's hand?"

"It may seem simple, but the Maldonian march is-

"Like every other march out there!" Naveen cut her off. He just wanted to go back to bed.

"Well, tomorrow you will be crowned king of Maldonia and soon after Tiana will curtsy before you-

"I don't want my wife curtsying before me." Said Naveen. "Why can't I just take her hand like in rehearsal?"

"Because it is tradition! She's the woman, you are the man who happens to be king and superior to her. Her curtsying is a sign of respect and willingness."

Both Naveen and Tiana sighed at the woman's outdated thinking.

"Well, it is true!" Nagina said and gave her daughter-in-law a look of disgust. "And with that risque gown Tiana's wearing, she is already breaking the most important tradition for a new queen."

"If you don't like my dress then cover your eyes through my march." Said an irritated and hungry Tiana.

"Tiana darling it is only a suggestion and once Naveen see how your dress looks he will agree with me that it is gown for a streetwalker-

"Are you ready to go" Naveen asked his wife, ignoring his mother.

"Yes." Tiana answered, taking his hand before leaving the king's hall.

"Be sure to meet with your father and I for breakfast at seven!" Nagina shouted.

Naveen and Tiana quietly but quickly made it up to their floor and into their room where they both fell onto the bed.

"The last thing I want to do is eat breakfast." Said Naveen.

"I'm actually very hungry." She said, rubbing her bump.

He raised an eyebrow. "You didn't eat before rehearsal?"

"Rachaal didn't think it was a great idea." She said. "But I ate a sandwich anyway. She actually had the nerve to tell me that its best that I don't eat until after the coronation!"

He shook his head. "Your female valet, or assistant is out of her mind if she thinks you will not be eating for that long. My father hired her so if you would like a replacement-

"She's okay. Just a little...afraid of food, but I can change that quickly." Tiana said just as knocking could be heard at the door.

"Go away!" Shouted Naveen.

"But the prince is at the door, your highness." Said a nanny.

"Tell Kanad that I will see him later." Naveen said.

"No, it's Prince Marcel, sire!"

Tiana quickly got off the bed to open the door.

"Mama!" Said the curly hair boy.

"Marcel!" Tiana picked him up. "How did my baby sleep?"

Marcel nodded his head and said, "Good."

Tiana laughed as Naveen walked over.

"That bed is comfortable, yes?" He asked his son.

Marcel opened his arms for his father to pick him up.

"Big boy!" Naveen brought him in his arms.

"We should be getting ready for this breakfast." Tiana reminded him.

"Eat?" Asked Marcel.

"Yes." Said Naveen, noticing the boy still in his pajamas. "And you should also be getting dressed."

"I'll get him dressed." Offered Tiana, taking her dress from the closet.

"No, let the nannies do it. We have to get ready, too." Naveen kissed his son on the head. "Your mother and I will see you in a few minutes."

"But I want mama." Said a sad Marcel.

Tiana didn't like seeing her son upset. "Naveen, I'll do it."

"You have to get ready. We have to take photos at seven fifteen as a family. You know how my parents are with tradition." He handed the toddler to the nanny who brought him in.

"Wait a second!" Tiana went back over to Naveen. "Why are we taking photos at seven fifteen?"

"The day before the coronation the family of the upcoming king takes breakfast photos. It won't take as long as my father and grandfather who were painted as portraits." He looked back over at their son. "We will see you soon."

"Daddy! Mama!" Marcel began crying as he was carried out of the room.

"Give me my baby!" Tiana tried to open the door, but Naveen blocked her. She grew irritated. "What are you doing?"

"We have to be ready, Tiana. I don't like this either but my father-

"Is working on my last nerve. Just as his son is!" Tiana cut him off before heading to the bathroom.

()()()()

"…it feels really good to be eating with my family again." Said Kibar who was sitting in his wheelchair. His valet standing close by.

Nagina took his hand and smiled. "It is wonderful to see you so happy. Right Kanad?"

"Yes mother." Answered the prince.

"And Naveen?" Kabir smiled.

"Yes." Naveen answered before eating his breakfast.

"And Tiana?" Nagina asked.

"Yes." Tiana answered, helping Marcel with his breakfast.

Kibar studied the couple's lack of closeness. "You two seem very distant this morning. Is there a problem?"

"We're just exhausted." Naveen answered for the two.

"And I do not blame you. Getting up before dawn is always torturous, but as king you will have to be prepared if anything were to happen to Maldonia."

"I know." He responded before biting into a breakfast sausage.

"And Tiana." Nagina started. "You can have one of the nannies feed Marcel-

"I'm fine." She said.

"You are spoiling that boy." Kibar added. "He will grow up very dependent of you."

"I had no idea that caring for a toddler could lead him to being dependent on his mother." Scolded Tiana.

"Pardon me, Tiana." Kibar apologized. "I am still learning how to hold my tongue on issues. I wasn't as close to Naveen and Kanad as you are with Marcel."

"Well it's never took late." Tiana told the man, wiping the food from Marcel's face. "You think you can take care of yourself from here?"

The boy nodded his head.

Tiana continued eating her breakfast just as Naveen's valet entered the room.

"Your highness." Erik whispered.

Naveen listened as the man whispered in his ear before nodding his head in response. "Excuse me." He stood from the table and walked away with the man.

"Daddy!" Marcel called out to his father.

"He'll be back, baby." Tiana tried to reassure him.

"Ball!" He cried.

"He will play ball with you later, okay?" Said Tiana.

Nagina then rose from her seat. "I guess breakfast is over."

"Yes indeed." Kibar agreed, looking Tiana's way. "Naveen will be back soon enough."

"I know." Tiana said, taking Marcel's hand, helping him from the table.

Kanad also rose from his seat. "Um, Tiana?"

"Yes?" She asked.

"I can play call with Marcel." He offered. "I don't have many friends and I always wanted to have a little brother, um, nephew."

Tiana looked down at her son. "Would you like to play with your uncle?"

Marcel looked over at Kanad and quietly nodded his head.

"Alright then I'll come with ya'll-

"Actually Tiana you will be joining me for some much needed curios, or pedicures and manicures." Said Nagina.

Kibar's valet began wheeling the king out of the room. "I will see you ladies later!"

"Abinaza darling!" Nagina waved at him before turning back to Tiana. "The boys nanny will look after them."

Tiana didn't mind getting a much needed beauty treatment, but she also didn't want to just throw her child to any available nanny when she could do the job. "That's very nice of you but I actually don't want to depend on nannies-

"But as queen you must." Nagina said. "It is a very busy job and of course you will learn all I tried to explain from your first visit here."

Kanad took Marcel's hand and followed his nanny out of the room.

"Tomorrow you will officially be crowned queen and you must look your very best for your people and king." She smiled at Tiana. "Come, we are being waited for."

Tiana looked at her finger nails and felt that they did need a touch up, so she went along into the spa room with the queen.

()()()()

As they were getting their hands and feet done, Nagina decided to give Tiana even more information on being queen.

"You will enjoy being queen, Tiana. It is such a marvelous experience. Naveen may not like being king but he will have more benefits that he didn't have while he was prince of Maldonia."

Tiana closed her eyes as a woman applied slices of lemon on her face. She was already tired due to being waken up at three in the morning and the fact that she's pregnant added onto the list on top of getting her hand and feet massages. Which weren't helping with her trying to stay awake.

"You are very fortunate that the Maldonian people already love you so whenever you have those bad days with either Naveen or the title itself, just think about our people and how much they depend on us to making sure we are all safe." She looked over at Tiana, who didn't respond. "Tiana, darling?"

Tiana's snoring let her know that she didn't hear a thing she just told her.

Nagina's sighed. "How could my son marry a woman who snores at loud as a bull? Janice?"

"Yes your majesty?" Asked the servant who was still rubbing on Tiana's feet.

"Could you stop working on her and work on my other foot? Oh, and I would rather you use the cucumber scrub. I hate that lemon scrub she chose." Nagina smiled. "I forget how tired expecting mothers can be."

The servant pushed the lemon scrub from the side to use the cucumber scrub.

Tiana slowly opened her eyes as she smelled the scent of cucumber lingering in her nose. Her stomach then churned, causing her to gag.

Nagina heard her daughter-in-law gagging and knew what was about to happen. "Oh no."

Tiana sat up from the chair and threw up on the floor, some of it splashing on Nagina's feet.

"Ugh!" The queen screamed.

"I'm sorry." Tiana said and continued throwing up.

The queen continued screaming as she got out of her chair. "Faldi faldonza!" She cried as six guards came running into the room.

"Ugh." Tiana moaned as she finished and sat back on the chair, holding her tummy. "The cucumber stinks."

"How could you think cucumber stinks when you're a cook?" Asked the distraught queen. "You ruined my polished marble floor!"

Janice gave Tiana a cup of water and a handkerchief. "Are you alright, your majesty?"

"Thank you." Tiana said, taking the water. "I'm fine. The baby didn't like that cucumber."

"My floors!" Nagina cried.

Tiana rolled her her as she got up out of her chair. "I'll clean it up. Where's the ammonia and mop?"

"Are you serious, Tiana?" Asked a shock Nagina. "You are to be crown queen and you want to clean the floor?"

"No one else is offering!" Tiana said.

"Janice while you are busy trying to impress why don't you and these other lazy bazas (heifers) clean up my floor!" Ordered the queen. "My beautiful floor!"

"Excuse me." Tiana excused herself out of the room. Not surprised by the woman being more concerned for her floors.

"Good afternoon, future queen."

Tiana annoyingly turned to see Pierre, who was walking her way.

"You look very beautiful." He said with a smirk on his lips.

Still nauseous, Tiana didn't respond.

"That was quite a noise I heard from the spa room? Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Everything's fine." Tiana answered and covered her mouth as she felt like another round of nausea could be coming her way.

"Let me help you." Pierre assisted her to what looked like a lounge room. "Here sit on this couch. You don't look so great."

"Mmm." Tiana moaned with her hand on her stomach.

Pierre quickly grabbed a bowl of ginger candy and handed to the princess. "Be thankful that Nagina loves ginger. She has it all over the palace."

Tiana smell the candy before putting it in her mouth.

"You'll be fine in about fifteen minutes. Our Maldonian ginger is the fastest reliever of nausea or any stomach complications." Pierre tried to get on Tiana's good side before becoming queen and already figured Naveen has already shared some information about him.

"You know, Pierre. I thank you for the ginger…" She scooted off the couch.

"Are you already feeling better?" He asked, trying to show concern.

Tiana could read the deceitful all over his face. "Yes, I am. Look I best get going."

"To see your son?" He asked.

"Right." She answered, getting an awkward vibe from the man.

"I saw Naveen getting fitted into his king uniform I'm assuming. Who ever thought that his tailors would be so pretty." He smirked.

Tiana walked out of the room, knowing he was trying to put things in her head.

Pierre caught up with her. "He looked rather comfortable with them, as they did with him."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Pierre why are you following me?"

"I was only giving you the heads up on my cousin. He seems to be inlove with you but I don't know. This new power could change him. For the worse at least."

Tiana didn't want to hear anything else from the man as she quicken her pace.

"Would you like to see where he is at this moment?" Asked Pierre, quickening his pace.

Tiana ignored the man while walking up the stairs. She could fully understand why Naveen wanted to break his neck. He's nothing but a trouble making instigator.

Female laughter could be heard from Naveen's room and Tiana quickly walked in to see Naveen in his casual wear looking into the mirror with a Cassie's arm around him and another female servant wiping his shoes while smiling up at him. Tiana raised an eyebrow.

"You feet is incredibly big, your majesty." Complimented the servant who was polishing his shoes.

"They've always been big." Said Naveen, approving of his belt from the mirror.

"Would you like for me to measure the length of your trousers again?" She offered, looking up at him with a lustful gaze.

"No need to do the job of the tailors." Naveen tried to unbucket his belt.

"I got it, your majesty" Offered Cassie as she unbuckled the notches.

"Thank you, ladies." Naveen said and turned to see his wife standing by the doorway . "Tiana…" He walked her happy, happy to see her, but as he tried taking her hand, she pulled it away. He raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright?"

"I'm more than alright." She answered, crossing her arms.

Cassie and the other servant eased out of the room, closing he door behind. Cassie feeling jealous at how Naveen suddenly went over to Tiana.

"Wasn't he lovely?" Whispered the other servant before walking away.

Pierre witnessed the whole thing. "So Naveen pushed you out of the way for Tiana? You'll never get him to fall for you."

Cassie snorted. "Naveen? I don't want him. It's Tiana who infatuates me."

Pierre raised an eyebrow. "Tiana? But she's a woman."

"I know who she is. Isn't she the most beautiful woman you've ever seen?"

Pierre frowned. "Yes...?" But then thought of a plan. "So, what's your name servant girl?"

"I am called Cassie here." She answered. "And I better leave."

He stopped ad threatened her. "Not unless you want to be known as a sick-minded slut who lust for women."

Naveen unbuckled the last of the belt and sat it on the dresser. "This is the belt I'm wearing for the coronation."

"And you needed help with putting on a belt?" Tiana asked, still feeling jealous.

"It's a good thing that I'm in shape or I wouldn't survive a minute wearing this heavy piece of jewelry." Naveen bragged. "Thank goodness I won't be wearing this during the entire ceremony."

"You didn't answer my question." Tiana told her husband.

"About me needing assistance with my belt? They were coincidentally around when they offered. It's very heavy and Cassie is strong for a woman." Naveen explained. "Don't mind the tailors when they come get the belt later."

Tiana felt stupid for letting Pierre's words get to her head. Naveen would never cheat on her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her neck a peck. "Are you getting jealous?"

"No." Tiana lied and changed the subject. "Where did you have to go to earlier?"

"I had a phone call with the President of Tiniy. He's an important ally for Maldonia and is coming to the coronation tomorrow. He looks forward to meeting you." Naveen said. "He's a good person."

"Well I can't wait to meet him." Tiana said halfheartedly.

Naveen noticed her tone. " want to apologize about earlier. I know we still have our issues with the restaurant and we still have a son to raise normally. But keep in mind that this life is just as busy and extremely quick." He warned. "Are you still willing to stand by me through this?"

"I will always stand by your side." Said Tiana, suddenly feeling nauseated. She rested her hand on her tummy. "Oh..."

Naveen saw his wife as she covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom. "Uh, Tiana?" Then he heard her gag. He hurried into the bathroom and helped her by rubbing her back.

Tiana flushed the toilet while trying to catch her breath.

He was beginning to grow worried. "Do you want me to call in a doctor-

"No, no it's just morning sickness." She said as he helped her back up. "Just need to brush my teeth and lay down."

"Is it normal to have morning sickness right now?" He asked.

Mm-hmm." Tiana responded while brushing her teeth.

"But it's no longer morning." Naveen said with confusion.

She rinsed out her mouth before answering her puzzled husband. "It can happen anytime of the day."

"Then why call it morning sickness?" He asked.

Tiana rolled her eyes before leaving the bathroom.

"Wait-What did I say wrong this time?" Naveen asked, following her back into the room.  
>()()()()<p>

()()()()

LONG A/N: I like to make a request! Tiana will be having the baby in some months. (in fanfiction world that could be between one to one hundred chapters) In this story it's about four or more chapters and I haven't written the name yet but I do know the sex or sexes of the baby or babies. What would be some good boy and girl names? I always try to use Mediterranean names or "Maldonian" names but any origin will do since the baby or babies will have a lot of names. It's father have quite a few. So all names are welcomed!

Also, I was thinking about changing the rating of this story to M. With the darkness/sexual/language/rape content. I just feel that I should do it. I mean, my past stories featured sex(or panza as Naveen would call it) in it, but I feel differently with this story. Especially with the one love scene I have coming up in a couple more chapters. *shrugs* My mind is a bit pervy no thanks to Naveen being the hottest Disney Prince since...ever. Okay, Eric, Aladdin and Adam are also hot just to name a few. And I try to write Tianaveen cutesy but also realistic in some ways. In my opinion Naveen is a very sexual, romantic, masculine, playful, confident, overprotective of his family character and Tiana is in a way his odd match that works well for him. She's very sexual in a conservative, but naughty sense and have killer curves that drives him in a state of arousing shock. She's a bit shy with spunk and fire in her soul. Then there's being hardworking and can knock Naveen's ego down a several notches whenever it flares up. In other words, they work well together. As friends, parents, lovers and beyond. They're not perfect and like all couples they have their fights which is alright because they need to fight in order to make up. Naveen would agree and say that it's his favourite part about fighting with Tiana! Make up panza, Achidonza!

Oh, and the next chapter is the coronation. See if Naveen takes the crown or refuses it all together.


	29. Naveen's Strength Part One

A/N: This will be my final 'T' rated chapter! The next chapter and beyond will be rated 'M'. If you would like to see Tiana's gown and hairstyle for the coronation, I have it posted on my profile. I do not own PATF or Disney. Enjoy and R&R!

Because He Loves Me

Naveen's Strength Part One

_Tiana walked through Naveen's bedroom after saying goodnight to Marcel. She was just about to head to the bathroom when she heard,_

_"Tiana! Over here!"_

_She turned to see Naveen laying in his and smiled. "I didn't know you were in here."_

_Naveen returned the grin and opened his arms, getting out of the bed. "Come here and give your very handsome husband a hug."_

_Tiana rolled her eyes. "Are you serious? Handsome husband?"_

_He shrugged his shoulders. "I think I am."_

_She sighed and went over to give him his hug._

_"Mmm." He moaned, rubbing his hand up and down her back. "You feel really good in my arms, TiaBee"_

_She opened her eyes. "What did you just call me?"_

_He chuckled. "TiaBee."_

_She frowned when she heard Naveen's voice sounding more like... "Vance?" And looked up at the blonde hair man._

_He laughed. "Hello, TiaBee." And tried kissing her._

_"No!" She pulled out of his hold. "What have you done to my husband?"_

_"Naveen?" He walked up closer to her. "What are you talking about? You were with me all along."_

_She tried to make a run for it to the door, but Vance grabbed her by the arm pushed her onto the dresser. "Give me what I want." He lowered down to kiss her._

_"No!" Tiana grabbed a hair brush and slapped it across the man's face._

_"Ah shit!" He yelled in pain. "I'll take what's mine!"_

_Tiana ran over to the bed where she saw a hand gun. She quickly took a hold of it while Vance took the other end._

_"Give me the gun, TiaBee." His blue eyes almost looked as if it were turning red._

_"No!" She cried, accidentally pulling the trigger. The bullet went through Vance's neck, killing him right on the shot._

_She gasped, dropping the gun to check on the fallen man. But when she went down to see him, instead she saw Naveen dead with the gunshot wound. Her heart dropped_

_"Naveen! No!" She cried, resting her lifeless husband's head on her lap. "Naveen..."_

…

Naveen opened his eyes to see his wife tossing and turning while calling out his name. "Hey, Tiana. Wake up."

She opened her eyes to see her husband with a puzzled and concern look. She shot up to wrap her arms around him. "Oh Naveen."

He rubbed her back. "Another nightmare?"

Tiana took a deep breath before answering. "Yes..."

"Was it about Vance?" He asked.

When she didn't answer he knew her answer. "Vance would never step foot in the palace. He wouldn't even make it to the border of the country."

She pulled from the hug to press her lips onto his for a passionate kiss.

"Mmm." Naveen moaned, pulling her on top of him.

Tiana pulled from the kiss, both catching thier breaths.

"Achidonza..." Naveen said in a low husky voice. "We have four hours to spare." He tried pulling her in for another kiss, but to his disappointment Tiana stopped him.

"We don't have four hours to spare and if we did it wouldn't be doing this." She put a finger on his lips. Relieved that the nightmare was just that. A nightmare.

Naveen laughed and gave her finger a kiss. "Today is hell on earth or to other, the coronation. Which is in…" He looked at the clock and sighed. "…four hours. Noon."

"Our last time sleeping in this room." She said.

Naveen nodded, agreeing. "Replacing everything that was once in that room for the past century. There's no way in hell that we would be sharing the same bed as my parents. Tradition won't let that happen for us!" He kissed her on top of the head. "But we can postpone the ceremony so that we can always in bed all day."

Just then, a knock could be heard.

Naveen made sure that Tiana put on her robe before he told whomever to come in.

Tiana's assistant and Naveen's valet entered into the room.

"Good morning your highnesses." They both said.

Naveen groaned and looked over to his wife. "I'll see you and Marcel in a couple of hours?"

Tiana gave him a kiss before they both got out of the bed. Naveen walking with his valet and Tiana with hers.

()()()()

Tiana was getting her hair styled by the royal hair stylists and never seen her hair straightened before. It reached just above her waist. A very different change from her natural curly texture that only reached just past her shoulder blades.

"You have beautiful hair your majesty." Complimented the hair stylist. "Are you sure you want me to style it to an up-do?"

"Yes." She answered.

Once the stylist was done with her, she applied a small amount of golden glitter on the top. Soon her make up team applied light foundation, fake eyelashes over her real ones as well as berry coloured lipstick onto her lips. For some odd reason she never cared for fake lashes because they always felt too heavy so they were eventually taken off and replaced with mascara. The shoes she wore was made out of solid gold but was thankful that they had soft cushion inside. Oddly enough, her gown was the last to be put on completing her entire look, her Maldonian sash was gold and part of the skirt of her gown.

All the stylists looked at her in awe.

"You are gorgicia." One of the stylist complimented in Maldonian.

Tiana looked at her appearance in the mirror and couldn't agree more. But didn't completely feel right after realizing what all of this way for. A ceremony for her husband to be crowned king and her his queen. Something she thought would never happen. She knew that she had to be the strong one today as all through their relationship Naveen has dreaded the life of royalty, the responsibilities were stressful as she already got a taste of it from being here in such a brief amount of time.

She then closed her eyes and saw Naveen's honey colour eyes gazing back at her with a small curl on his lips. He was holding their son to complete her vision, making her smile herself. Today she will try her best to keep their already strong family even stronger just by reminding him of how important this is for them, their family, their country. Just as he was there for her during the restaurant, Vance's harassments, their struggle to have children, their fight for never losing sight of what's really important. She will always be there for her husband. Through with every obstacle, no matter how difficult it will be.

"How do you feel, your majesty?" Asked one of the tailors.

Tiana smiled at her appearance. "I feel beautiful." And turned to face the women. "How do I look?"

"Like a queen, your highness." They all said and curtsied.

She could only sigh and wonder how her husband was feeling at this very moment.

()()()()

Naveen looked at his appearance through the mirror and couldn't almost recognize himself. His uniform was a lot stiffer than his prince uniform, or at least he thought it felt that way. The colour of the military uniform was royal blue with a turquoise sash going over his left shoulder. There were some medals he earned from being a member of the Maldonian Navy and from his time as prince. It wasn't as much as his father's but enough to show the world that he wasn't always the philandering party boy the media portrayed him as. It wasn't easy.

He sighed as he thought about the hardships he had to endure just to make it through the entire four years in the Navy. But there were also good times with the private parties and girlfriends that didn't mean anything to him. Which ignited his wild life. His parents would warn him of his irresponsibilities but he refused to listen. Then the day finally came when his parents finally cut him off after the press caught him in bed with four women at a high profile hotel with thousands of dollars worth of alcohol and ganjo, an herbal drug that almost ruined his life.

"Ganjo." Naveen remembered his former addiction.

His valet looked over at the prince with a raised eyebrow. "You want some ganjo, your majesty?"

"What?" He frowned at the man through the mirror. "No, that's the last thing I want." But he could remember the last time he needed one...

...

_"I have warned you time after time, Naveen!" Scolded an angry Kabir.  
><em>

_Naveen watched as his father paced back and fourth in his office. "I was simply having the time of my life, papa!"_

_"The time of you life? Sleeping with countless of women, spending our money on alcohol and narcotics isn't having the time of your life. It is living irresponsibly!"_

_"But you're the one who encouraged me to have fun while I was away! Be a man and enjoy all the beautiful women who are willing to give themselves up to me. A very handsome Naveen, prince of Maldonia." Bragged the egotistical prince.  
><em>

_Kabir didn't find his son funny at all. "You are also suppose to be careful when you're out having your fun! Perhaps one of those whores called the press over to set you up you foolish young man!"_

_Naveen shrugged his shoulders. "Eh. Whores will be whores."  
><em>

_"And you have narcotics on top of that!" Kabir shouted. "I am very disappointed in you, Naveen! You are the heir to the throne-_

_Naveen sighed._

_"Do not sigh at me!" Kabir snapped, walking over to him. "I have had enough of your childish antics and irresponsibility."_

_"Papa-_

_"You are now cut off from the family financially. We cannot afford to keep paying for you shaming us." The angry king backed away from his son to hold on a chair for support.  
><em>

_"But where would I get money from?" Asked a half concerned Naveen.  
><em>

_"I suppose you figure that out for yourself. Prince of Maldonia!" The king mocked him.  
><em>

_Naveen laughed. "I know you're joking, yes?"_

_"Does it look like I'm am playing a joking manner to you?" Asked the man.  
><em>

_He saw how serious his father was looking_ and the vein popping from his forehead. So he _went over to his mother. "Mother, you can't possibly go along with this-_

_"You know your mother's words mean nothing in this discussion." Said Kabir.  
><em>

_Nagina looked away, with tears forming in her eyes._

_"Time after time I have warned you that women could not be trusted and for money a whore threw you under the bus! Perhaps some time away from here will do you some good." Said Kabir. _

_"But I have no money where would I go?" Asked Naveen._

_"New Orleans."_

_Naveen's eyes were wider than his smile. "Really? New Orleans? Achidonza!"_

_"But not for a good time. For work and taking the hand in marriage of a sugar mill owner's daughter."_

_"Ugh." Naveen groaned with disappointment. "I don't have time for marriage. I want to travel the world! Live my life!"_

_"Well you better find it elsewhere because it won't be from me!" Kabir warned.  
><em>

_()()()()_

_On the ship...  
><em>

_Naveen couldn't believe his parents cut him off and on top of that send him to New Orleans with no more than two thousand dontas, four thousand US dollars._

_Looking out at the approaching city of New Orleans, Naveen wondered. "How can I live off of four thousand US dollars in such a city like New Orleans? I would spend this amount on a haircut!"_

_"It is time you come here under one purpose, sire." Started Lawrence, his valet. "And that is to marry Charlotte La Bouff."_

_Naveen sighed. "The last thing I want to do is be tied down to some dame. Do you know how many beautiful women are out there waiting for me to make them quiver in ecstasy?"_

_"Yes...if only I were as good looking as you." Lawrence said, shaking his head._

_"Boarding New Orleans!" Shouted the announcer after the ship blew its horn._

_"Achidonza!" Naveen said and leaned on his short valet. "Well Lawrence, I have a feeling that my time in New Orleans will change my life for the better."_

_Lawrence groaned. "One can hope."  
><em>

_...  
><em>

And little did he know that his life did change for the better, all thanks to Tiana. When he first saw her he knew that there was something different about her, and the fact that she didn't fall at his feet just as the other women have done to him was definitely a first. She actually knocked his ego down several notches which also never happened to him before. Sure his father would throw a few verbal blows, but it never bothered him as it did with Tiana. Then there was her dream and how meaningful it was to her. And the more he saw that fire in her eyes, the more he wanted to be a part of that dream with her. When they married he felt as if his life was, but of course with life comes surprises and that's where Marcel and this new baby came into the picture. All because of Tiana. His dream, his heart, his life, his strength.

'_Mi benita'_ He thought to himself as he looked back at his reflection, and this time, he was beginning to recognize himself again. He was still the same man who loved jazz, dance and his family. His uniform was the only thing that had changed, a sword hanging from his belt.

He took a deep inhale and exhale, now ready to face his next step in life. Becoming a king.

"Erek."

The valet bowed at the prince. "Would you like to see your stylists again, your highness?"

"No, I'm ready." He said, walking toward the door. "But how do I look?"

"You look like a king, sire." Erek said with a smile.

Naveen didn't give the man a response, he simply walked out of the room.

()()()()

"I wonder where he could be?" Tiana wondered, she sat in the royal family waiting room with Marcel, who wore his prince uniform and a nanny sitting near by. Her assistant Rachaal was fixing her dress.

When the doors open Naveen walked in the room, and smiled when he saw his wife in her gold gown.

"You look beautiful." He said, taking her hands and kissing them.

Tiana smiled and teased. "You look very handsome. But don't stick me with that sword."

Naveen laughed a little. "I'll try not to." He made Tiana do a little spin for him. "So this is what got my mother all in a rage over? This dress was made for your body." He then pulled her in his arms. "A second layer of skin...if Marcel and the servants weren't in here..."

"You wouldn't be doing anything." Tiana playfully pushed him away.

"Hi daddy!" Marcel pulled at his father's leg trouser.

"Hey there Marcel." Naveen picked him up. "Are you nervous about today?"

The toddler shook his head 'no'.

Naveen smiled as he sat his son back down on the floor before looking his wife's way. "Well I am. I actually wish this day never happened."

Tiana heart broke for her husband and caressed his face. "Well hey, it least it's temporary. Until your father gets well."

He nodded his head, agreeing with her. But had an awful feeling that it wouldn't be the case.

"Sire, it's time." Said Erek.

Naveen took a deep breath, not paying any attention to the man as his mind was clouded by a long miserable life in Maldonia.

"Naveen?" Tiana softly called out his name.

"Hmm?" His eyes went back at hers.

"It's time for us to go." She took his hand. "Duty calls."

He sighed. "Duty calls."

()()()()

Naveen was the first to walk down the aisle. He could see his father, mother, his brother and Marcel all awaiting for him at the other end of the hall along with family, friends and allies all watching him from their seats. He had to keep a straight face throughout the march and hold a very stiff posture along the way. Something that he has not done since living in the royal palace. He dreaded this life but what could he do now? His father couldn't continue to rule for now, his brother was much too young and his cousin would literally ruin Maldonia. 'Duty calls' He tried convincing himself as he finally made it to his family. He stood before his father, who remained seated in his wheelchair.

Tiana watched from a distance as her husband got down his knees, lowering his head as his father spoke Maldonian while crowing him. On the outside no one could tell how he felt about this, but she knew what was going on in his head and it hurt her to see his dreams shattering before her very eyes.

Kabir with teary eyes proudly placed the crown onto his son's head. Naveen rose back up to see his father's appreciative gaze and could wish he felt the same way.

"Now your majesty." Said Racheel. "Remember to smile with grace, walk with elegance."

Tiana put on a soft smile as the music began for her to walk out to. Her heart raced as she continued to smiled while walking, she didn't understand the concept of Naveen looking serious while she had to smile. It was silly but what could she do? It was all tradition. As she walked further down the aisle she then realized that there were hundreds of people staring her down, people who she didn't know which got her a little nervous. At least at her second wedding with Naveen she knew at least half the guests. Then out of nowhere she remembered that she had on a tight dress that was made out of pure gold and the material was beginning to weigh down on her, but she held her own and would soon reach her royal family soon enough.

Finally making it to her husband who took her hand. She walked over to Nagina and curtsied, next was Kanad, Marcel, who was held by a nanny, then Kabir and finally back to her husband where she curtsied before getting down on her knees.

Nagina handed Naveen the queen's tiara and suddenly he began speaking Maldonian, giving her the rights to becoming queen. Once he was done, he carefully helped her back up to face the audience, who applaud for the two.

"Mama! Daddy!" Marcel reached out for his parents.

Naveen picked up his already crowned son and wrapped an arm around his wife. The realization of his new position already sinking in.

()()()()

Later during the reception dinner Naveen stood with his wife and son feeling miserable about not only his new title, but having to drag them right into it with him. The four glasses of wine didn't help either. He looked down at his wife who gave him a supportive grin and could tell that she was feeling the exact same way.

"I'm sorry, Tiana." He softly apologized.

"What for?" She asked, holding Marcel's hand. "We're in this together."

"If there was one regret I made in my life..." He sighed. "...it was agreeing to taking over the crown." He confessed loud enough for only her to hear.

"Naveen..." She said as he took another glass of wine from a servant who was serving alcohol. "...you should slow down on the wine."

He downed the drink as Pierre came their way.

"The new king and queen of Maldonia." He said, looking at Tiana. "My don't you look delicious."

Naveen sighed out of annoyance and handed the empty glass to another servant. "What do you want, Pierre?"

"To simply congratulate you two." Pierre's eyes wondered on Tiana before returning to his cousin's. "You must feel incredibly powerful to know that you are now a king of an entire country."

Tiana hated the sound of Pierre's voice, she would take the weight of her dress and morning sickness over hearing him any day.

"My nephew, niece and great nephew!" Said Naveen's aunt Jasmine.

Pierre was surprised to see the woman. "Mother! I didn't know that you came!"

"I would never miss Naveen becoming king." She hugged her nephew. "My younger brother was right."

"How are you doing, Aunt Jasmine?" Asked Naveen.

"I am superb!" She then gave Tiana a hug and stood back to get a better look at her. "Oh I love modern queens! You are stunning, magnificenta (magnificent), scrumptious!"

Tiana smiled. "Thank you, Jasmine."

Marcel hid behind his mother as the woman approached him. "Hello cutie."

The toddler went to his mother's side.

Jasmine laughed. "He will get use to me someday! It was good to see you both." She said, taking Pierre's hand.

"What are you doing?" He frowned.

"You're coming with me!" She winked at the couple before dragging her son away with her as if he was a child about to be scolded.

Naveen sighed again, catching Tiana's attention. "Naveen, if you want to, we can le-

His lips interrupted hers in a kiss. "Excuse me." And walked right out of the ballroom.

Tiana was about to go after him when she remembered that Marcel was still with her. So she decided to give him his space. Hearing his small confession sadden her, but him drinking is what really concerned her because he just left without telling her where he was heading to. She could only hope to speak with him about it later before he does something that could do more harm for him than good later.

"Mama." Marcel lightly tapped at his mother thigh for attention.

"Yes, baby?" She asked.

"Where did daddy go?"

"Daddy needed some time for himself." She said, giving her son a small and hopeful smile.

But the young prince was aware that something wasn't right. "Why?"

Tiana sadly sighed. Not knowing how to answer the simple question.

"Is daddy sad, mama?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"He just needed some alone, baby." She looked around until she spotted a table full of treats. "Why don't we get some ice cream, okay?"

Marcel nodded his head as he and his mother walked over to the ice cream table.

()()()()

Naveen sat in the gazebo house using scotch on the rocks as his temporary antidepressant. The wine he down earlier was strong, but not enough to help him escape his pain of officially being crowned king.

Erek his valet watched as the young king drowned his sorrows. He partly blamed himself for suggesting the beverage. "Is that all, sire?"

He shook his head and slammed the small glass onto the table. "Another round."

The valet followed orders and poured more of the liquor into the glass. "How old is this beverage?"

Naveen shrugged. "Fifty, sixty years old? How should I know?" And he downed the shot.

Erek raised an eyebrow, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Naveen saw the gesture and slurred out. "What?"

"Don't you think that you should be returning back to the reception before it ends, your highness?"

He simply waved his hand at the man before downing another glass. "Why don't you leave me to drink in peace?"

"You've been gone for nearly two hours and her majesty is awfully worried about you. While putting away your sword and belt she came over to me asking many questions on your whereabouts."

Naveen pushed the empty glass away as he rested his head on the marble table. "You didn't tell her where I was?"

"Well, I didn't think that you'd want her to see you this way."

He rose his head up to look at the man in disbelief. "To see me this way? What the hell does that suppose to mean?"

The valet grew nervous and regretted his answer. "I apologize, your majesty. Her majesty would love to see you-

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Naveen scolded the man.

Erek bowed before leaving the king alone in the large candle lit room.

Naveen let out a sigh as he thought about Tiana and how disappointed she would be if he did see him this way. So he got up from the his chair and decided to rest on the couch where he pulled out a locket from his pocket. Opening it he saw his favourite picture of him, Tiana and Marcel during one of their happy times in New Orleans. He now had a love/hate relationship with the city, but he truly appreciated the normal life he once had with his small family. The life that was stolen by what he thought of was the curse of the royals.

"I love you both." He kissed the picture before drifting off to a quick and deep slumber.

()()()()


	30. Naveen's Strength Part Two

A/N: This chapter imo is fluff with a couple shots of tabasco sauce!

Because He Loves Me

Naveen's Strength Part Two

"Goodnight baby." Tiana kissed her son goodnight after just finish singing him a lullaby.

"Goodnight, mama" Smiled the young toddler, who's eyes were heavy with sleep.

As Tiana left the room, Marcel's nanny curtsied to her before shutting the door. She still found it odd that the royal family approve of paid strangers in the room with children, and she couldn't wait until her mother took over upon her arrival.

But still on her mind was Naveen. Who she hasn't seen or heard from since leaving her in the ballroom earlier in the evening. She knew that the last thing he wanted to be was king, but she also wanted to remind him that he was doing this for his family.

"Tiana."

Her eyes lit up when she heard his voice.

"Naveen." She turned to see her husband, who was still in his uniform. "Where were you? I was worried sick." She hugged him.

He returned the hug. "I was in the gazebo house."

"All that time?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's go back to my ro—our new room."

Tiana could smell alcohol from his breath and knew that he was heavily drinking. His glassy eyes were also another dead giveaway of his alcohol consumption.

He noticed that she was wearing her house coat. "So you've already seen our new room, yes?"

She nodded her head. "The dress was very heavy."

"I understand. I had to give Erek my sword and belt so that I could walk comfortably." Naveen admitted as they continued down the corridors. Once they made it to the double doors of their new room, he put his hands on the handles, opening for their entry. "Our new room." He said halfheartedly and closed the doors. "All the furniture you chose of course. Your taste always works and it somewhat reminds me of our furniture at home-in New Orleans."

Tiana looked around before returning her concerned gaze at her husband, who was clearly still upset. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about?" Asked Naveen, plopping on the bed. "I'm king of Maldonia now."

Tiana sat beside him. "And you are doing this for your family's well-being."

He snorted in annoyance. "I wish that I could reverse my decision. This was the last thing that I wanted to be."

"I understand-

"No you don't!" Naveen snapped coldly. "All my life my father has pushed and pushed me to be here. And now he's finally succeeded. All due to his fucking illness."

"Hey now." Tiana said, not liking his tone. "It wasn't his fault that he got sick."

"Well he should've been more careful of his whereabouts! Now I'm living his life and my grandfather's life and all the other kings who lived through this hell." He covered his face with his hands.

Tiana honestly didn't know what to say on this. She was never born into becoming king nor was she pressured into any position. All she wanted was to have her own restaurant, and knew that it took hard work to make that goal. It wasn't handed to her as the crown and throne was to her husband.

Naveen sighed and thought about his outburst toward his wife and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. This isn't your fault." He looked up at her. "I must own up to my new responsibilities and face them like a man."

Tiana rubbed his thigh for comfort, "I knew it wasn't intentional, and this isn't going to be easy for neither of us. We have a lot on our plate with living here and for the restaurant. This could be another obstacle for us to go face together."

Naveen's eyes wondered down to where her hand was resting, almost on his inner thigh. He knew the gesture was out of comfort, but with the alcohol in the mix, and the gentleness his wife was giving him he couldn't help but to grow aroused. His eyes then moved to one of her thighs, which was fully exposed with her house coat opening up a little. He licked his lips as he saw some of her cleavage showing. Just enough teasing to get him fully ready to have her then and there.

Tiana saw his traveling eyes and quickly closed her jacket, standing up. "I best be getting dressed for bed."

Naveen watched her every move, noticing that she quickly found her way around the room. He began unbuttoning his uniform.

The last thing Tiana wanted was to have sex tonight. She didn't mind it. It was wonderful, but with the hectic days they had all she wanted to do besides finding and speaking to Naveen was a shower, which she already did and to kiss Marcel goodnight, which she did as well before going to bed-to sleep.

Naveen watched as Tiana pulled out a silk lavender gown before taking off her jacket, exposing her dark brown body. His heart raced as he slowly got up. The only thing on his mind was to sleep with his wife tonight.

Just as she was about to slip in her gown, she felt her husband's bare and muscular arms around her small waist. His lips touching the side of her neck. "Naveen..." She breathe with her eyes closed.

His hands slowly ran up her body until they cupped her growing and tender breasts, before gently squeezing them.

Tiana sighed and moaned, also dropping her night gown onto the floor. "No, Naveen. Not tonight."

Naveen let go of her breasts to kiss the nape of her neck. Each kiss moving further down her back.

Her legs began to feel weak as his lips finally stopped at her lower back, his knees now on the floor while his hands rested on her round hips.

"So tired..." She said with her eyes still closed. At this moment it felt as if her body was in a civil war of rest or seduction. Her brain already decided on her answer. "Not tonight."

Naveen got back on his feet. Refusing 'no' for an answer tonight and effortlessly scooped her in his arms, carrying her bridal style to their bed. Once he carefully lay her on the soft mattress, he took a step back to admire her curvaceous body.

Tiana saw the fiery lust in his eyes and as much as she would rather sleep, she knew that it was the last thing happening tonight. She too was growing aroused at the sight of her husband's muscular physic, and the bulge in his trousers made her wet womaness twitched. Aching to be touched.

Naveen took off his trousers, exposing his fully erect manhood before joining her in their new marital bed. Where their lips finally touched.

"You want me to stop?" He whispered onto her lips.

Tiana moaned while invitingly opening her legs for him to get in between them.

He quickly accepted her invitation as his lips then left hers for her full breasts.

Tiana let out another moan when feeling her king's teeth lightly bite on her erect nipple while her other nipple was occupied by his index finger and thumb. She let out a small "ahh" after feeling him adding more pressure on her hard nipple.

Naveen felt how much his queen wanted him as his other hand slowly rubbed over her swollen and wet womaness. "You really want me to stop?" He asked.

She tried to keep herself under control by grabbing a hold of the blankets beneathe her.

"Tiana...do you want me to stop?" He repeated as his large thumb rubbed over her sensitive pearl.

"No, no don't stop..." Tiana exhaled, her eyes rolling in the back of her head.

"So you want me to keep going?" He teased, increasing the speed of his thumb rubbing.

Tiana's hips arched up and let out another moan.

He pinched her nipple once more, hearing her calling out his name.

"Naveen..."

Naveen slowly began kissing down between her breasts and abdomen before stopping in between her legs, where he blew his hot breath on her hunger womaness.

Tiana impatiently took a hold of his thick hair and pushed his face onto her.

Naveen chuckled, pulling his face away. "You sure you want this?"

"Yes." She whispered, almost pleading.

He began kissing her swollen lips before circling his tongue around her pearl. His index finger and thumb still pinching her hard nipple.

"Naveen, stop teasing me." Tiana moaned out.

He obliged by quickly propping her legs over his broad shoulders and sticking his tongue into her muffin. "Mmm..." Was all he said while sucking on her lips, his tongue dancing all around her walls.

Tiana bit the bottom of her lip as she slowly moved her hips, getting into a rhythm while feeling her husband's tongue going deeper inside her.

Naveen grabbed her hips and pulled her onto his face so that he could fully indulge all of her. "Mm...Tiana." He let out a groan before sucking on her clitoris, causing her to let out a pleasurable scream. When he slipped a finger in her womaness, he immediately felt her muscles tighten around him which got him to slip another finger while quickening his pace. Feeling her get tighter and tighter.

"Mmm..." Tiana moaned a little louder, feeling her entire body suddenly chill as a wave of climax was nearing her. She turned her face into the blankets under her to let out an even louder moan.

Naveen felt her walls tighten ever more until feeling her release in orgasm.

Tiana fell back onto the bed, trying to catch her breath when she felt her husband's lips kissing his way back up to hers. Careful to not put any pressure on her stomach he pulled her on top of her him, his back now on the mattress.

While still recovering she felt the head of his hardness brushing on her derriere, and without any hesitation she slowly grind her hips back and forth. Her eyes never leaving his.

Naveen watched his wife's sensual gazes as her derriere teasingly brushing over his erectness. "Mmm..." He cupped her behind and gave it a hard squeeze. "You like that, mi benita?"

She nodded, loving the sound of her husband's voice grow deeper because of her, so she leaned over to press her lips onto his.

Naveen deepened the kiss by pulling her body onto his, but Tiana resisted by pulling back, looking down at him. He raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

She gave him an innocent grin while pressing her lips onto his toned pecks, moving lower on his six pack abdomen before stopping right before his very erect manhood. Her eyes never leaving his.

Naveen groaned while watching his wife wrap her hand around him, slowly stroking him up and down. His whole body felt a sudden rush and knew he wouldn't survive his wife's sensual teasing for long.

"Tiana, get up here." Almost sounding like a demand.

She didn't oblige and kissed the head.

He groaned again, growing almost impatient while enjoying her oral pleasure at the same time.

"Mmm..." Tiana teased and quickened her pace. "So hard, so big..." She gave it a sensual kiss.

Naveen remember once having a timid wife wouldn't dare kiss or touch 'him'. During their first year in marriage she didn't even bother looking at it after their first night together. The second year of marriage she grew a little bolder, but as much to giving him oral pleasure by hand. The third year was when she wanted to finally 'explore' and try 'new techniques'. He didn't mind her new sense of adventure, and with their forth year of marriage approaching he couldn't wait to see what else she was capable of. But at the moment he wanted more action and less foreplay.

"You found the right time to be in a playful mood." He said with sarcasm hinted in his voice.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, acting innocent. "I've always been this way." She kissed 'him' again.

Naveen couldn't take the teasing anymore so he took her by the wrist and effortlessly pulled her up onto him. Surprising her.

"Naveen, I'm preg-

His lips crashed onto hers and rolled them both until he was on top of her, between her legs again.

Tiana could taste the alcohol in his mouth and just as she was about to push him away, she felt his thumb massaging her pearl again. "Mmm..." She moaned.

Naveen heard her soft moaning as he held himself with his other hand, more than ready to finally get inside of her. He pulled from the kiss to make eye contact with her. "Open those beautiful brown eyes for me."

And when she finally did, he slowly slid himself into her. Slowly moving his hip back and forth, in and out.

Tiana gazed right back into Naveen's honey orbs and felt him looking through her soul. She also saw the passion in his eyes, the fire in his own soul, the eagerness he had in them as he increased his pace.

Through all the teasing, foreplaying and games they always found their time as _one_ the most intimate. The most connected to their union.

Their lips met once in passion and Naveen fully pushed himself into her, feeling her warm wall closing around him. He then kissed the corner of her mouth, then her cheeks, his hot breath exhaling her ear.

"I love you." He breathe.

"I love you." Tiana breathe out, feeling every inch and width of him inside of her.

He felt her walls tighten around him even more and felt another round of orgasm hit her, just as he climaxed.

"Ahh..." He lifted up her hips and without hesitation swiftly thrusting in and out of her, moaning himself.

"Naveen!" Tiana dug her nails deeper into his muscular back with another wave of orgasm hitting her over and over and over. She gripped her legs around his waist never wanting him to stop. Their skin in full contact of each other.

Naveen was beginning to lose control himself as his thrusts increased even harder, causing Tiana to let out an,

"Mmm! Slow down!" She bit the bottom of her lip, her fingernails most likely bruising his back from all the scratching.

But Naveen didn't comprehend, his wave of orgasms came over him, causing him to thrust as hard as he ever, grabbing her buttocks and burying his face onto her neck, sucking and groaning on it. He kept his hold on her as he stopped, never wanting the intense rush to end while releasing himself in her.

After it did end he pulled himself out of her and recovered on his back. Tiana herself was still catching her breath when she felt her husband's arms pulling her onto him and covering them both under the thick blankets. They lay like this while they were both trying to get their heads straight.

Naveen's feelings about being king were still there, but was currently overshadowed by the love making he and his wife just had.

"I wasn't too rough was I?" He finally asked.

"What do you think?" Tiana asked with a hint of sarcasm. Still trying to catch her breath.

"I think you were enjoying yourself a lot more than I was." He joked. "I bet the entire palace heard you."

She rolled her eyes. "Right, and your grunts groans and biting weren't a dead giveaway either."

He kissed her cheek and gave her a tight squeeze. "Mmm. You're an addiction, mi benita." And rested a hand over her bump. "I know that I didn't hurt the baby, but I will be careful the next time."

"You always say that." She closed her eyes, feeling sleep come to her.

During their silence, he thought about his behavior earlier that evening. Leaving her and Marcel to go drinking in the gazebo house. He felt guilty and needed to address this with her.

"Tiana, when I left earlier I did it because of the pressure and realization of my new life as king. Not because of you. None of this was your fault." Naveen explained.

"I know." She said. "You needed your space."

"And I thank you for that. I just needed to be sure you knew." He said. "These past several days have been very hard to swallow."

"Mmhm" She agreed.

"But I want you to know that I appreciate everything you have done." He kissed her on the cheek. "I love you."

She turned so that she was facing him. "I love you, too."

Naveen looked into his wife's dark brown eyes and saw the love in them. "You're the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on."

She laughed a little at his random sweet talking. "Charming."

"No, I'm serious. Your outer and inner beauty makes me feel so..." He inhaled her vanilla scent before wrapping his arms around her in a bear hug. He groaned. "Never leave me."

"I will never do such a thing." Tiana said with her face against his toned chest.

"My life would not matter if you weren't a part of it."

"Don't say that." Tiana hated hearing Naveen speak this way.

"I can't help myself. No other woman has made me feel as good as you do." He kissed the top of her head. "If I die don't ever remarry."

"What?" Tiana frowned and pulled herself out of his hug lock and sat up in disbelief. "How much have you been drinking tonight?"

He didn't answer the question. Instead he said, "I don't know what's gotten into me. But the thought of another man holding you the way I do drives me insane. And I know it sounds very selfish of me, but I will never marry another woman, or even touch one-

"Naveen..." She covered her chest with an arm.

"If another man so happens to look or think that he could touch you-

"It will never happened." Tiana said, caressing his face with her free hand. "Let's get some sleep."

Naveen uncovered her breasts by taking her other hand. "Don't ever hide your beautiful body from me."

Tiana smiled a little as he admire her body once more.

"Absolutely beautiful." Naveen whispered, running a hand on her jaw, then making its way between her breasts and rubbing over her small pregnancy bump. "Come here." He opened his arms for her to lay in them, her back now spooned to his front under the covers. "I lost my freedom by becoming king. I don't ever want to lose you or our children."

"And you won't." She figured that his emotional state was due to alcohol and him being king. "We will always be here for you."

He put his hand back over her bump, rubbing it. "You, Marcel and this baby are my true strength. You will keep me grounded."

"Mmhm." She said. "We have to be here to keep that big head of your from inflating."

He laughed a little before saying, "I love you."

Tiana closed her eyes. "And I love you. Now go to sleep. We had a long several days."

He gave her one more kiss on the temple before closing his eyes and drifting into a much needed sleep.

()()()()

()()()()

A/N: Truth be told, there are between ten to fifteen chapters remaining in this story. I wasn't able to update sooner because I was a little under the weather and on top of that had to read and review other stories because I'm not just a writer on this site, but I also like to read and review! I want to thank all the readers of this story and reviewers. I really appreciate and am overjoyed that you all find this story interesting enough to stick around. My longtime readers thank you for being so patient and sticking around and the new readers thank you for giving me a chance. I don't like to leave you all hanging by updating once every blue moon, I actually don't like leaving anyone hanging, even in my real life so I try to give you as many updates as I can.

I hope you got through this chapter without thinking 'Wow, Myah is weird' or 'Is this all she thinks about?' I just wanted to see if I can add in something different. This isn't the main reason for my rating change. There will be plenty more reasons that will live up to the 'M' rating. Why am I making such a big deal over a letter? Beats me! And I know some of you want me to kill Vance. Look I hate him just as much as you do. I mean, I created the guy and I hate the real one I knew personally but be patient with me. All bad guys get justice whether its life or death. He will get his soon enough, or he could get away. Some do! But for now, I hope you enjoy the remaining of the story. The countdown is on! *sad face*


	31. Taste Of Maldonia

Because He Loves Me

Taste Of Maldonia

A little over three months have gone by and the new king and queen have been extremely busy with their new duties. Naveen dealing with ruling a kingdom and business meetings around the surrounding countries while Tiana made short appearances in social events, charitable fundraisers and meeting children from hospitals and schools. Most of the events taking place at the palace's public garden due to her being pregnant. She found it odd that it was called a 'public' garden when the visitors weren't allowed at the grounds most of the time, but she didn't mind her position. She still had the restaurant on the back of her mind with the updates from a La Bouffs attorney and Big Daddy himself. Even if the news was basically the same. Eudora has been in the palace helping out with Marcel because she felt uneasy about nannies standing around his room while he was asleep.

Naveen tiredly looked through the bills that meant most to him such as equal rights for working women and the economy.

"Ugh." He groaned in annoyance. Sitting in the office for hours everyday since taking the crown has been hard for him to adjust mentally. Physically he got the jobs done because it was expected. He was also getting updates on the restaurant case which seem to not be getting anywhere . Another reason to be frustrated.

He then pulled out a hip flask from his pocket. "Whiskey, a man's worse friend."

A knock was heard just as he downed the remaining of the beverage.

"Come in." He said, putting it in his desk.

Kabir smiled as he was wheeled in by Nagina. "Hello son. How has your day been?"

"Work." Naveen answered, putting a mint in his mouth. "Finally got these bills signed."

"Where is Erek?" Asked Kabir, noticing no servants in the study.

"Packing my belongings?" He answered with a hint of sarcasm n his tone.

"Where is your secretary?"

"She's taking care of other paperwork for me." Naveen stood from his desk.

"And the other secretary?"

"Doing the same thing." Naveen answered. "What brings you two here?"

"Your father and myself wanted to see how our son was doing before we leave for Giodonia." Nagina said.

Naveen gave his parents a puzzled look. "Giodonia? What's the special occasion?"

"We felt that with you making this kingdom much stronger in such a short amount of time that we will leave you be. Kabir needs the rest for his over work muscles." Nagina explained.

"How are you feeling, papa?" He asked.

"I had better days. We missed you at dinner this evening. Tiana has told us that she hasn't seen you all day."

Naveen sighed. "My day began early with me making press conferences. Tiana was busy with her events in the garden."

"And did you see Marcel?" Asked his father.

"No, but I will tonight. Tiana and I made an agreement to wish our son a goodnight together five days of the week." Naveen was ready to leave the office. "And if I don't leave sooner I will miss that. Will Kanad be joining you two?"

"He'll be joining the junior Maldonain Navy." Kabir said proudly.

Naveen frowned. "The military? But he's only ten."

"It isn't exactly the military son. He's training just as you did before going in the Navy." Kabir said.

"Yes but I was twelve." Naveen didn't like the idea of his younger brother going along with this.

"He really wanted to join and the age minimum is now ten." Nagina explained.

"Hmm. If he really wants to do this then wish him luck for me." Naveen said, opening the door. "I'm ready to call it a day." He walked out of the office.

Nagina wheeled Kabir out. "We will leave first thing in the morning." Kabir said.

Naveen nodded his head. "I hope you two enjoy your trip." He kissed his mother on the cheek and shook his father's hand. "You take it easy. I want you healthy when you return to your rightful spot as king."

"I'll try my best, son." Kabir said. "But you should speak with Tiana. She seemed upset at dinner."

Naveen raised his eyebrows. "Is she alright?"

"Could be the baby? She looked a bit uneasy." Answered his father.

That was enough to worry Naveen as he made his way down the corridors. He figured that with it being late Tiana was getting ready for bed. When he entered his room he found the balcony doors open.

"Tiana?" He called her name in a concerned tone.

"I'm outside." She replied, wiping away her tears.

Naveen walked out to see his wife in her house jacket. "What are you doing out here? It's freezing."

She sighed. "I'm worried about the restaurant."

He wrapped his arms around her. "The restaurant will be fine. We have Mr. LaBouff and his attorneys fighting for us."

"I don't know." Tiana said, thinking of her nightmares with Vance. "Something tells me that this case won't go in our favor."

"You need to stop worrying for the sake of you and the baby." He said.

"I'm trying, Naveen." Tiana closed her eyes. "I'm trying."

"I hate seeing you this way. Tossing and turning every night. My parents were concerned for you at dinner." He said.

Tiana sighed again. "I guess everyone can see right through me now. Even mama told me to stop thinking about the case but I can't help it. The restaurant is like my other baby."

Naveen kissed her on top of the head. "Why don't we go back inside where it's nice and warm, and have the servants bring us up some snacks-

"Snacks?" Tiana half smiled as they walked back in. "You need a real meal."

"Not before bed." Naveen said, locking the balcony doors. "How was Marcel today? I'm sorry for not wishing him goodnight. I've been so busy with-

"You've got five more free days to make it up." Tiana poked him on the chest. "But Mama has been a big help and everyone loves her, too!" She explained. "You know everyone adores Marcel."

"They have better! He's the prince of Maldonia and the best ball thrower there is!" Naveen said.

Tiana laughed a little. "So how has your day been?"

"Work." Naveen said, unbuttoning his shirt. "Being king really drains all the energy and I don't have as much time to spend with you and Marcel."

Tiana took off her house coat before climbing on the bed.

Naveen joined her and rested a hand on her growing tummy. "How has the baby been treating you?"

"Very active." Tiana answered, feeling the baby moving.

Naveen smiled, also feeling the baby's movements. "I guess I can't say that my day was pure hell after this." He got up to kiss on his wife's tummy. "You and our children are my happiness."

Tiana watched her husband rested his head on her tummy and noticed that his personality wasn't as charismatic as it use to be months ago. He didn't smile much like he use to and his jokes have been lacking. Only his affection towards her have remained the same. She knew his position as king that caused him to slightly change. He wasn't happy here and she couldn't blame him.

Naveen returned back in his position, but Tiana rested her head on his toned chest. "Have you eaten?"

"Not yet." He answered.

"Then you need something to eat."

"If anyone needs to eat it's you." Naveen said, gently taking her arm. "You're carrying my child and you're losing so much weight."

"It's _our_ child and you need to tell it to stop making me throw up after almost every meal." She then wrinkled her nose and sat up after smelling a musty scent from her husband's arm. "You need to do something about the body order."

"Body order?" He frowned. "I don't stink."

"Yes, you do!"

Naveen sat up and smelled under his arms. "Oh, I do smell."

Tiana covered her mouth as she giggled.

"I will be right back." He winked at her before going into the bathroom.

()()()()

Within fifteen minutes Naveen was out of the shower and drying off. By then Tiana had ordered the cooks to bring up a light dinner for her husband and herself.

"I needed that shower!" Naveen said, walking out in the nude.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Don't nobody want to see your little behind."

"No, my handsome behind." He winked her before pulling out some pajamas.

Tiana just shook her head and continued reading a Maldonian cooking magazine.

A knock was heard at the door leaving Naveen now in his pajamas to opening the doors.

Two servants walked in pushing two carts of food into the room.

His eyes widen as he wasn't expecting the meals.

One of the servants asked Naveen if he would like anything else in Maldonian. Naveen response with a "No." The other asked Tiana and she shook her head.

"Goodnight your majesties." Both servants curtsied before leaving the suite.

Naveen licked his lips before turning to his wife. "You called in all of this?"

"Yes." She answered with a smile.

"You didn't have to." He kissed her before looking through the dishes.

"Oh yes I did." She put the magazine on her nightstand before getting off the bed. "As your wife it is very important for me to make sure that my _handsome_ husband is well feed." She pushed him on the bed.

Naveen gave her a grin, liking when she took charge.

"There's my baby's smile." She said, sitting beside him. "Now what would you like first?" She took the lid off of one dish that was stuffed baked chicken. "Mmm. This looks good."

Naveen nodded his head. "It does."

"I help make dinner tonight." She said.

"Oh you did?" He looked her way.

"Mm-hmm." Tiana fed him the chicken with the fork. "Does that taste like something I made?"

"Mmm…this doesn't taste like your cooking." He shook his head.

She grinned. "How would you know?"

Naveen took another fork full of the chicken. "Because this chicken doesn't have your double shot of tabasco sauce in it."

"Hmm…" She then took the lid off another dish. "Seafood couscous paella" And served him a spoon full.

"Mmm." Naveen replied. "This doesn't taste like your cooking."

Tiana pulled up another lid. "Then how about these spareribs." She dipped the meat in garlic sauce before feeding it to him.

"Mmm…wait." Naveen said. "Let me try that once more."

Tiana did just that and saw the satisfied grin on her husband's lips. "That's your cooking."

She smiled back. "You know my cooking."

"A good husband always knows his wife's cooking." He licked his lips. "Mmm."

"You better." She poked his chest.

Naveen made sure to sample every plate and made sure finish only Tiana's dishes.

"Oh I'm so full." Naveen patted his toned tummy. "How did you have the time to cook all of this?"

"You know how I love the kitchen." She said.

He leaned over to kiss her cheek. "That cheesecake was achidonza. Everything you made was."

"Well I never tried Maldonian cream cheese before and I had no idea how rich it is." She explained.

"It's very rich." Naveen said. "It's always have me…" He stopped when he felt his stomach growling. "How much cream cheese did you use for that cheesecake?"

"A block?" She raised her eyebrows, unsure of how her husband would feel about the answer.

"That explains it." Naveen quickly got out of the bed and ran straight to their bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Tiana covered her mouth and laughed at the scene.

()()()()


	32. How I Really Feel

Because He Loves Me

How I _Really_ Feel

"Come on Marcel! Do it for mama, please?" Tiana asked as she was trying to hold him still long enough to get his shot from the doctor. They thought that it was best for the prince to get his shot done in his bedroom.

"No mama no!" He cried.

"Baby you need this shot so that you won't get sick."

"It hurts!" He cried.

Tiana sighed and looked at the doctor, "Can I hold him while you give him the shot?"

The doctor nodded his head. "Yes, it is our last hope."

"Come give mama a hug." Tiana opened her arms for the boy.

He did just that and once Tiana held his arms down the doctor quickly inserted the needle into the prince's arm.

He screamed.

"Aw baby. I'm sorry." Tiana comforted the boy with a hug as the doctor wiped the small amount of blood away and covered the wound with a bandage.

"Good boy." Said the doctor.

"Mama it hurt!" Marcel continued to cry.

"No more shots for a while." The doctor said to Tiana.

"Thank you, Dr. Ali." Tiana rubbed her son's back. "Does it hurt now?"

"No." Marcel answered, wiping his tears on his mother's bosom.

Tiana and the doctor spoke for several more minutes before he finally bowed and left the room.

Marcel popped his head up to see if the doctor was gone. "Is he gone?"

"Yes, baby."

"We should have daddy banish him for hurting me."

Tiana laughed a little. "Aw, but he's a good doctor."

Marcel rested his head back on his mother's chest and closed his eyes.

"I guess it is time for ya nap." Tiana said and began humming a lullaby to him.

Cassie watched as the doctor walked further down the hall before entering the room. Seeing the mother and son together. "You need anything your majesty?"

"No, I'm just putting him in for his nap." Tiana pulled the covers over the toddler and kissed him before leaving the room with Cassie right behind her.

"His highness is back from his trip."

Tiana's eyes brightened. "Oh he is? Where is he?"

"Right here." Naveen walked over to her before giving his wife a kiss.

"How was Aftha? Beautiful?" She asked as they started walking down the hall.

"Very beautiful. Too bad I didn't enjoy it." He said.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Why didn't you enjoy it?"

"You and Marcel weren't there."

Tiana rolled her eyes and stopped their walking.

"What? I really did miss you and Marcel." Naveen smiled.

"I saw you on the papers dancing with those village girls." She knew he was doing it for charity.

"Oh…" He laughed nervously. "…it was all fun and games-

"I know, I know." Tiana kissed him again. "Let's go back to our room."

Naveen wiggled his eyebrows as his wife led them back to their room. Once Tiana locked the doors, he brought her into his arms. "Is Marcel taking a nap?"

"Mmhm." She wrapped her arms over his shoulders.

"Mmm." Naveen scooped her in his arms and carried her over to the bed. "Then we should be getting to bed ourselves, yes?"

Tiana rested her body on the bed as Naveen unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his very toned chest and arms. She missed his body against hers.

Naveen lay beside her, careful to not put pressure on her tummy and pressed his lips to hers.

"Mmm." Tiana moaned as his tongue slipped into her mouth.

He began rubbing his hand over her belly. "Let me know if I'm too rough."

Tiana didn't answer as she felt his hand going under her dress. She closed her eyes, getting aroused by his growing manhood rubbing against her thigh.

Naveen then unbuttoned the bust area of her dress, seeing her more fuller breasts in her bra. "These have gotten bigger since I've last seen them." And pressed his lips onto them before taking them out of the lingerie.

Tiana frowned when she realized how sore her breasts were feeling. "A little rough there."

He slowed down and went a bit more gentle. Massaging her breast with his hand.

It was beginning to feel good for Tiana was until she felt nauseous. "Stop!" She pushed him off of her.

Naveen gave his wife a puzzled look as he watched her head to the bathroom, gagging away. He knew what that meant and quickly followed her into the room and assisted her until she was finished.

"Morning sickness?" He asked as she headed to the sink.

"Mmhm." She began brushing her teeth.

"How many times do you brush your teeth in a day now?" He asked.

"Five to six times a day." She answered.

Naveen nodded his head and was afraid to ask the next question.

Tiana exhaled with a feeling of relief.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Are you in the mood to finish what he started some moments ago?"

"No. Sorry." Tiana hated leaving her husband hanging.

Naveen sighed. "It's alright. I have some quick phone calls to make anyway." And started out the bathroom.

"Wait!" She took his hand. "But you just got home."

"It won't be for long." He kissed her on the cheek and gave her tummy a rub. "I'll see you later."

"That was my only purpose for you?" She asked.

"What?" He asked, not understanding her feeling upset.

"Now that I'm not in the mood you would rather go back in ya office and try again later?" She rested her hands on her hips.

"Tiana..."

"I'm not just your sex toy, Naveen. I thought that with you returning home we could spend some time together-

"If I wanted to just sleep with you I would've done it whether you were in the mood or not." Naveen said. "But since I'm not that kind of person I just felt that you needed some time by yourself. And I remembered that I have some things to catch up on. It won't be long." He leaned to kiss her, but she turned her face away. "You're in one of your emotional states right now. Abinaza for now." He said before leaving the room.

()()()()

Tiana laid in her bed with Eudora and Marcel giving her company. It's been hours since Naveen left her for his office and she couldn't help but to be concern. Eudora saw the concern gaze in her daughter's eyes and decided to comfort her.

"Babycakes let him do his job. He'll be back for you and Marcel."

Tiana rubbed her very pregnant tummy before answering. "I would think that with him being away from his family for a little over two weeks that he would rather be spending time with us."

"Then go see him." The woman suggested.

"I can't even go into his office because there's always someone in there for a meeting, or he's in the middle of some conference meeting-there's no point in seeing him unless he wants to..." She stopped herself. "...this royal life is so frustrating."

"Well I doubt there's someone in there now at this hour." Said Eudora, looking at the clock on the bedroom wall. "Go march in there with Marcel and talk to him!."

Tiana sighed and bit the bottom of her lip, looking away from the woman.

Eudora couldn't believe her daughter. "Oh I know you're not being timid now! You weren't acting timid when you were willin' to lay down with him almost every night. The echos in this palace can back me up."

"Mama, Marcel is in the room." Tiana reminded her mother. She couldn't believe the words that come out of her mouth sometimes.

"Oh he's three. He doesn't understand us." Eudora kissed her grandson. "Isn't that right, baby?"

"My third birthday party was fun!" Said the prince.

"Yes, it was." Eudora agreed. "What was your favourite part about it?"

"Daddy and mama being there with my new train!" He answered in his semi New Orleans and Maldonian accent.

That answer alone gave Tiana enough confidence to get off the bed. "Fine I'll go and see him. Come on, baby." She took the young boy's hand.

"That's my girl!" Eudora said, getting off the bed herself. "I'm going to call it a night. I'll see ya'll in the morning."

Both women left the room, said their goodnights before parting ways.

"You think daddy will be surprise when he see us?" Asked the prince.

Tiana didn't answer as she knocked on the door. Once she heard him telling her to come in she followed instructions and was relieved to see him alone in the room.

Naveen gave his wife and son a smile as they made it over to him. "My two favourite people in the world. To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked before standing to kiss his wife and son.

"We thought that you needed some company, and try to convince you to leave this room and spend the rest of the night as a family." Tiana answered.

Naveen disappointingly sighed.

"And we miss you?" Tiana raised her brows.

"I miss you both, too but I have a couple of hours more paperwork to go through." He said.

"But you _just_ got home." Tiana reminded him.

"Yeah daddy we want you with us." Said Marcel.

Naveen groaned, not liking to see his son upset. "I know, I know but I'm expecting an important phone call and-

"Don't you have secretaries for that?" Tiana pointed out.

"They're busy with my other orders." He said. "And I really need to get this phone call from the president of-

"No need to explain." Tiana cut him off. "Come on, Marcel. It's time for you to go to bed."

"But daddy is suppose to come!" The young prince whined and looked back to his father. "Daddy!"

Tiana opened the door for herself and son before leaving the room.

Naveen hated being put on the spot and quickly followed his wife and son. "Tiana—wait!"

She stopped on her tracks when she heard her husband approaching them and calmly asked, "What do you want?"

"I want to tuck our son in and have a talk with you soon after." He scooped their son in his arms before they began walking to the prince's room.

"I missed you so much, daddy." Marcel rested his head on his father's shoulder.

"And I missed you, too." He held onto his son before laying him on the bed.

()()()()

Tiana kissed the sleeping prince's forehead and watched as Naveen did the same. It seemed as if it's been years since she last saw him wishing their son a good night. In many ways she felt as if he was avoiding their son all together. Or it could've been her pregnancy brain thinking this way. She wasn't sure. All she knew was that she was very frustrated with her husband's frequent absences at this moment.

The couple entered their suite without saying a word to one another. All Tiana did was rest her hand on her lower back and the other on her tummy, waiting for Naveen to say the first word but when he didn't she rolled her eyes and broke the silence. "So now what?"

Naveen looked her way and shrugged. "I kiss you goodnight and return to my office for the next two to three hours."

"Here we go with this again" She said with disappointment in her tone.

"Tiana, I'm trying to finish as quickly as possible. Tomorrow I'll set up for us to spending a day together. As a family-

"You always say that and it never happens." Tiana cut him off with tears slowly developing in in her eyes.

Naveen opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Tiana saying,

"Goodnight." Before taking off her house coat and climbing into the bed.

"Tiana I'm sorry." He sat on the bed, but she turned away. Her back facing him. "Please Tiana, you have no idea how much I want to be with you and Marcel-

"It's okay."

He could clearly hear the emotion behind her voice and grew even more guilty. "Don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry, and it isn't good for the baby."

"Oh so now you care about the baby now?" She asked and covered herself.

"I've always cared." Naveen said and gently touched the side of her tummy. "It'll be here in a little over two months and…" He stopped and thought about the nursery. "We can start on the nursery tomorrow?"

Tiana didn't respond.

He sighed, getting up. "I'll finish up and hopefully when you're in a better mood we can discuss the details of the nursery." Opening the door.

"It's a frog theme." Tiana finally said.

Naveen raised an eyebrow. "The nursery is already done?"

She carefully rolled on her other side so that he could see her. "Yes, but I'm sure there's something you can think of adding while you're in your study tonight."

He gazed into his wife's brown eyes and saw sadness in them. He too was disappointed by her working on the room without him. "I thought that we were going to work on that together."

"I couldn't wait any longer." She said. "Especially after the that last false alarm. I couldn't risk it-

"Wait-what? False alarm?" He closed the door and returned to the bed. "You were in labour?"

"No." She answered. "Just some cramps. I'm alright now, I was just doing too much that day."

"When on that day?" He asked sternly.

"Last week."

"And you didn't tell me?" He frowned, more annoyance in his tone.

She rolled her eyes. "Naveen the baby is fine. I'm fine now go back to your office."

"Tiana, you really need to tell me about these things." He was more disappointed in her than him being upset.

"And what are you going to do besides being a day or two late? I'm fine okay? And don't try and change the subject this is all about your lack of spending time with our son." She said.

"Hey, I try my damn best to be here for you both-

"Really?" Tiana sat up on the bed. "Because I don't remember you not even saying a word to Marcel-

Naveen waved his hand. "You're hormones must be effecting your head."

"This has nothing to do with my hormones! Yes, I'm pregnant and I'm more needy for your attention but it seems as if the only time you have for me is when you want to sleep with me!"

"And what's wrong with wanting to sleep with my wife?" He asked. "Would you rather I go elsewhere?"

"That's the most idiotic question I've heard you ask." She spat.

"And you questioning my lust for you isn't just as idiotic?" Naveen challenged.

"Why don't you ask the liquor you're hiding in your desk?" She challenged back.

"That was low." Naveen said calmly. "Is there anything else that you want to throw at me?"

"Go back to your office. You don't care about your family anymore. You don't care about the restaurant all you're focused on is making deals with every goddamn body!"

Naveen read her eyes and saw anger and pain in them "You really feel that way?" He asked, partially hurt and offended.

Tears ran down Tiana's face as she turned herself away from her husband once again.

"I may not always be there with you and Marcel, but know that you, him and this new baby are my life. And I would give up everything for you." Naveen told his wife

"Right now I find that hard to believe." She said coldly.

"And why is that?" He asked and waited for her response.

He sighed at her silence and left the room, feeling hurt and in a definite need to drink.

()()()()

A/N: Two updates for you all! Sorry about the way this ended. Naveen and Tiana are having some issues as of now with the marriage and their own self problems. I really hope they can sort this out before the story ends. There's about eight chapters remaining and a lot can happen by then. I will try to update sooner with two more chapters? I'm not so sure right now. I didn't even revise these chapters (31 and 32) because life is catching up to me again. Like Naveen I do a lot of traveling minus me being a king. I don't think it's possible for a female to be king. I mean it is a name, right? And I noticed I scared some of my readers with the last chapter I posted. My apologizes. I tried to warn you in a 'cute' way. I guess I FAILED on that. Just know that there won't be anymore sex surprises throughout the story. Besides 'A Son For A King' sequel I just may do an M-rated story all together. All the 'lover-ness' between TiaNaveen. But I'm thinking about that...anyway, I hope you all enjoy the rest of the story! Abinaza!


	33. An Heir Is Born Part One

Because He Loves Me

An Heir Is Born Part One

Another month and a half passed on and Naveen was out of town once again for business while Tiana remained at the palace trying to keep busy with Marcel and adding more to the nursery. Eudora even got her into sewing, something she never thought she'd do! She was still upset about the fight she and Naveen had a month ago and the fact that they didn't make up or share the same bed since then concerned her. SIce that night she regretted what she said to her husband...

_Naveen waved his hand. "You're hormones must be effecting your head."_

_"This has nothing to do with my hormones! Yes, I'm pregnant and I'm more needy for your attention but it seems as if the only time you have for me is when you want to sleep with me!"_

_"And what's wrong with wanting to sleep with my wife?" He asked. "Would you rather I go elsewhere?"_

_"That's the most idiotic question I've heard you ask." She spat._

_"And you questioning my lust for you isn't just as idiotic?" Naveen challenged._

_"Why don't you ask the liquor you're hiding in your desk?" She challenged back._

_"That was low." Naveen said calmly. "Is there anything else that you want to throw at me?"_

_"Go back to your office. You don't care about your family anymore. You don't care about the restaurant all you're focused on is making deals with every goddamn body!"_

_Naveen read her eyes and saw anger and pain in them "You really feel that way?" He asked, partially hurt and offended._

_Tears ran down Tiana's face as she turned herself away from her husband once again._

_"I may not always be there with you and Marcel, but know that you, him and this new baby are my life. And I would give up everything for you." Naveen told his wife_

_"Right now I find that hard to believe." She said coldly._

_"And why is that?" He asked and waited for her response._

_He sighed at her silence and left the room..._

...

Tiana closed her eyes, holding back her tears. "How could I be so stupid?"

"Aw, babycakes." Eudora said.

"I don't even know where he is." Said a very pregnant Tiana, sewing the other end of a blanket she and her mother were working on.

"He'll call eventually." Said her mother. "He wouldn't just up and leave without telling anyone where he is."

Tiana sighed. "Since becoming king he's been doing a lot of things without telling me."

Eudora found her last comment interesting. "Such as?"

"Well I don't know if it's anything to be concerned about. He use to drink occasionally after a long day at the restaurant, but that was at home."

"How is he able to drink when-

"Alcohol is illegal in the United States? His father shipped him Maldonian vodka. Very strong stuff." She explained.

Eudora raised her eyebrow. "Oh, so you drink now?"

"No! I smelled it and...that's not important." Tiana said.

"He's just being a man, babycakes. It isn't like he's doing it everyday." Eudora said.

"I don't know what he's doing now. He hasn't been in the suite in over a month-

"Oh so that's what it is! My babycakes is in need of her man. How cute." She teased.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "That's the last thing I'm thinking about, mama."

"Mmhm." Eudora teased. "Ya'll young ya'll be alright. Fighting is normal in a relationship, and I'm pretty sure if he'd known how hormonal you'll get with this pregnancy he would've been better prepared for your mood swings.'

"But why fight now?" She wondered. "Right when I really need him."

"He has a job to do and that's taking care of his country." Eudora reminded her daughter.

Tiana sighed as her eyes grew watery. "But I miss him."

The middle age woman stopped her sewing to comfort her very emotional and pregnant daughter in a loving hug. "He'll be back soon enough babycakes. And once he returns from his trip. You apologize and make up."

"I'll do anything just to have him back here." She said, feeling the tears burning her eyes.

"Until then, mama is here for you." She rubbed her back.

"Oh mama..." Tiana rested her head on her mother's shoulder as more tears ran down her semi chubby cheeks.

()()()()

Naveen shook the hand of the Prime Minister of Favi after making their business agreement.

"I am very pleased that you came all the way here just to agree on this gold trade deal. Your father wouldn't have done this."

"My country means a great deal to me. Why lose allies when you can gain then?" He said.

"I couldn't agree more." The man smiled. "Is your father is doing well?"

"Yes, he is better now that he's out of town." He said with sarcasm.

The older man chuckled. "And you have a new baby on the way, yes?"

Naveen nodded his head.

"Let's hope that it's a boy! I have enough daughters and let me tell you about them!" The Prime Minister shared.

"Telling him all your lies and deceit, papa?" Joked a beautiful auburn hair woman, cutting into the conversation.

Naveen saw the woman and nodded.

She smiled back, looking him up and down.

"What did I tell you about cutting into men discussions?" The Prime Minister asked his daughter with a grin. "Naveen, I am sure you remember my eldest daughter, Diamond. She just turned eighteen."

"How do you do, Diamond?" He extended his hand to shake. Remembering the loose girl very well.

She took his hand. "Aren't you going to kiss my hand, your highness?"

"I have a cold." Naveen lied. "I don't think you'd want to catch it."

"I also have a cold, so it wouldn't matter." She flirted. "You may kiss my hand."

He did just that and flirted back in a low tone. "Is that better?"

She moaned. "Much better."

The Prime Minister nodded his head in approval. "Well, well. I should leave you two for some alone time?" He winked at Naveen.

"No." He let go of her hand. " I have to leave for Maldonia-

"Why? There isn't anything worth going back to." Diamond aggressively lock the king's arm with hers.

Naveen laughed a little, more annoyed than anything. "My wife is pregnant and is expecting our child anytime." He unlocked the arm hold before looking over at the Prime Minister's way. "That's definitely worth going back to."

"Very well." Said the older man.

"Oh but Naveen..." Diamond hinted a small pout. "Please stay an extra day. I want to show you my new room. How comfortable my new bed is."

Naveen faked a disappointed sigh. "I'm very Diamond, but I have to return to my wife. I would never miss the birth of my child."

The Prime Minister chimed in. "Good luck with everything, Naveen."

"Yes, good luck." Diamond winked at him. "I've seen Tiana and please let her know of how fortunate she is to have a man like you in her life."

Naveen saw jealousy written all over the woman's face before leaving the room, with his valet Erek and guards not too far behind.

Diamond rolled her eyes. "I can't believe that he refused to sleep with me again!"

"Not every king is willing to lay down with you, my daughter." The man said. "Perhaps you should stick with princes and politicians."

"Well there was a time when Naveen was willing try me out." She said.

The valet joined Naveen in his car and couldn't help but to wonder. "That Diamond is exquisite, your majesty. I wonder if she'll give me the time of day."

Naveen raised an eyebrow at the man and smirked. "You have no chance with a woman like her."

The valet laughed. "But I bet you had plenty of chances with her. Tell me, what is it that she yearns for? I will do anything for her."

"I never had her. Never wanted to." Naveen admitted, looking out if the window.

"Why not? She's truly beautiful."

"Too loose for me, even back then. She lost her innocence to her father's former adviser when she was eleven."

"What?"

"And is known for sleeping with over three hundred men. Most who are politicians, men of royal titles and multi-millionaires. She's very easy if you have the money to waste on her and her children." He explained, looking back at his valet.

"Children?" Erek frowned. "How many-

"Five." Naveen answered. "But her father claims them as his own for her honor. The benefits of being in privilege class." He smirked. "You want something as exquisite as her now?"

Erek shook his head 'no', making Naveen laugh in response.

"Before persuading a woman, Erek. You've got to learn her history or at least know somethings about her."

"Yes…" The man felt like an idiot and changed the subject to Tiana. "How soon do you think the queen will deliver?"

Naveen thought about his wife and remembered the last fight they had. He hated having to be away from her and Marcel, especially now that the baby was soon to be coming. He wanted to apologize for his lack of being there for them, but never had the time. And stubbornness also played a huge part.

"Sire, are you alright?" Asked Erek, noticing the king deep in thought.

"Hmm?" Naveen cleared from his thoughts. "Yes, I'm fine."

"I'm sure you're hoping for a boy! An heir to the throne." Smiled the valet.

"It actually doesn't matter to me." Naveen honestly said. "A son or daughter who's healthy and strong is what's important. And a healthy and happy wife is just as…" He stopped when an idea came to mind. "…I'm going to take a much needed break."

"You-you are?" Asked the shocked valet. "But you have at least two months before you can clear your schedule-

"That's enough time and little after the baby's birth." Naveen smiled. "I want to enjoy my family. My wife. The life I use to have before becoming king. But first I must apologize to Tiana and Marcel. I owe it to them." He admitted.

Erek sighed, proud of his king. "Well your highness I have never been more proud of you then I am now."

Naveen rolled his eyes and responded in sarcasm, "And you are the most annoying valet I've ever had."

"More annoying than Lawrence, sire?" Asked the even prouder valet.

"More annoying than Lawrence." He said.

"Achidonza." Said Erek.

Naveen shook his head, looking back out the window. "Faldi faldonza."

()()()()

Tiana climbed up the step ladder to put the basket on top of the shelf in the new nursery. She was careful to step down onto the floor as Rachaal, her assistant worked on the other end of the room, performing the same task.

"Your majesty these baskets work perfectly for the froggy theme nursery. This new baby will be frogtastica!"

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Well I wouldn't say all of that." Then a sharp pain hit her lower side. "Ouch." She stopped what she was doing and exhaled.

Rachaal raced over with concern in her eyes. "Are you okay, your highness? Do you need for me to call in a doctor?"

"I'm fine, Rachaal." She carefully walked over to the rocking chair and sat. "Just working too hard."

"Well you are eight months pregnant. I should've hang the basket for you-

"Ahhh!" Tiana exclaimed as her uterus contracted harder this time. "I think the baby's coming!"

"Faldi faldona!" Said Rachaal, coming to Tiana's side and carefully helping her up. "Come, let's get you to your room."

"No, we have to get to the birthing room." Tiana said as they made it out of the room and into the hall.

"Yes, but your room is a lot closer." Pointed out Rachaal.

Tiana took another step and felt water running down her legs. "My water just broke!"

Rachaal's eyes widen. "Faldi faldonza with the surprises your majesty!"

Tiana stopped as her legs started to give out as the pain increased. "I can't walk..."

Luckily there were chairs in the corridor so she rested there as guards came her way.

"You alright your highness?" One guard asked.

"Does she look like she's alright?" Rachaal snapped at the man.

"Rachaal." Tiana took the woman's hand. "I'm okay. The contractions are slowing down." Then she cramped up again. "No wait. Ahh!"

Naveen heard his wife's yelling while he was on his way up the stairs. "Tiana?" He skipped each step until he made it up the third level, following her voice.

"Ahh!" She cried.

"Tiana!" Naveen found his wife and literally pushed Rachaal out of the way. "What's going on? Are you in labor?" He placed a hand on her harden tummy.

She nodded her head.

He then frowned. "And none of you called for a doctor?" He carefully scooped her in his arms, carrying her bridal-style. "I'll take you to the birthing room while I hope one of the idiots call a doctor."

"I'll call the doctor!" Rachaal said, feeling embarrassed.

"We're almost at the birthing room." Naveen told his wife, feeling the wetness of her dress he decided to not question it.

Tiana rested her head on his shoulder as her contradictions calmed down. Feeling safe and relieved to have her husband with her again.

()()()()

In the birthing room, the midwife already checked to see how far along Tiana was to delivering, and tried to reassure Naveen that she will alright in her care. But without seeing it for himself, Naveen grew nervous. So nervous that he had to wait in the family-room along with Eudora, Marcel, Nagina and Kabir just to calm him down.

"The baby will come soon enough, son." Kabir tried to use some words of comfort.

"I know, but hearing her in pain for the past several hours…I wish there was something I can do to stop it." He said, feeling helpless.

"The pain will stop as soon as that baby comes out, honey." Said Eudora. "And she will forget whatever pain she's having now. Let nature do it's job."

Naveen sighed, his nerves getting the best of him. Then he heard Tiana yelling again.

"Mama!" Marcel cried, also concerned for his mother.

"She's alright." Eudora hugged the boy. "Sounds like she's pushing now."

"Yes, I was just about to say this!" Nagina smiled. "You're about to become a big brother Marcel!"

Marcel hid his face in his grandmother's chest.

A few minutes later, a nurse walked into the room with a grin. "Your highness?"

Naveen turned to see the middle age woman.

"The queen just gave birth to a healthy new baby…

()()()()


	34. An Heir Is Born Pt Two Nothing To Lose 1

Because He Loves Me

An Heir Is Born Part Two and Nothing To Lose Part One

A few minutes later, a nurse walked into the room with a grin. "Your highness?"

Naveen turned to see the middle age woman.

"The queen just gave birth to a healthy new baby-

Naveen left the room before the woman could make the announcement. He wanted to see for himself if his wife and child were alright. He got his answer after he opened the door to see Tiana now breastfeeding the newborn that was wrapped in a green blanket. The midwife was wiping the queen's face with a cloth. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

Tiana found him being speechless adorable. "Why are you just standing by the door? Would you like to meet our new daughter?"

His eyes lightened. "A daughter? We have a daughter?" His smile widen.

She nodded her head as he neared the two.

The midwife decided to give the family their space as she finished cleaning up.

When he finally saw his daughter his heart skipped a beat. "She's beautiful." The newborn had brown skin with dark thick curls covering her head. Her eyebrows were very visible and nose was round. Her full lips latched onto her mother's nipple sucking as much milk as she could.

"She's very hungry." Naveen rubbed his finger over his daughter's forehead. "What should we name her?"

"I was thinkin' Roslyn?" She answered.

Naveen thought the name sounded simple so he added in Roslyn Monica Layla-

Tiana frowned at the odd name arrangement. "How many names do you want to give her?"

"Well she's a Maldonian. I was thinking perhaps she could inherit her ancestor's names. You know, much like her father."

"There was a queen Monica and Layla?" Tiana asked curiously.

"No, but I like the names." Naveen smiled.

"I'd like to add in Agnez." Tiana smiled back. "I always liked my great-grandmother's name. Even if it is a bit old-fashioned."

Naveen chuckled. "Our princessa is going to hate us when she grows up."

"These names mean a lot to us and to our families. She'll love us for giving her names of strong women."

He nodded his head in agreement. "So that settles it. Her name is Roslyn Monica Layla Agnez Ghib-Poletti, Princessa of Maldonia."

"Long but beautiful." Tiana said.

"I also would like to call her Rose, for short?" He asked.

She playfully rolled her eyes. "Any excuse to use my middle name."

"It's a beautiful name. Just like the owner of it." Naveen kissed his wife on the forehead. "I would like to apologize for not being around as much as I would like to."

"No, I should be apologizing." Tiana said. "I went too far when I accused you of..." She looked over at the midwife before returning her gaze at her husband. "...you know. Maldonia is very important and you want to make sure that the people-our people are living a peaceful and stress-free life. If you would forgive me-

"I've forgiven you the moment I left the suite." Naveen caressed her cheek. "Mi benita." And leaned over to press his lips onto hers.

Tiana returned the kiss and let out a soft moan. She missed her husband's lips.

The midwife noticed how long the two were kissing and shook her head.

The small amount of pain from down under reminded Tiana that this was not the time to feel wanting of her husband, so she stopped the kiss by pulling away. She saw the lust in his eyes and so did the midwife. Who knew Naveen very well.

"Excuse me, your highness?" She interrupted the now reconciled couple. "If you do not mind..."

Naveen got the woman's hint and gave his wife another kiss before meeting the midwife at the other end of the room. "What is it, Gina?"

"As her majesty's midwife I would like to advise that intercourse isn't the best for her at this moment. For the next six weeks as a matter of fact." She whispered.

Naveen's eyes widen.

The woman smiled, not surprised by his reaction. "She needs to heal, and she could get a bad infection when intercourse is very early and...if you want her have another bundle of joy in nine months-

"But six weeks is so long." He dreaded having to wait.

"Six weeks isn't very long. It's a little over a month and two weeks, but in most cases she will not even be ready by then. If she is, then you're very lucky."

"I will wait for her." Naveen said.

"Very good." She said. "Then you are nothing like your father was with your mother-

"I don't want to know." Naveen cut her off before returning to Tiana, who was now burping the baby.

"Gina gave you the six week talk?" She asked with a small smile.

Naveen sighed. "Unfortunately."

"Six weeks will go by like that." She said, rubbing the newborn's back.

"If only we made up sooner." He joked as a knock was heard by the door. He groaned. "Who could that be?"

"Sire!" Erek exclaimed while knocking on the door.

Naveen got up to open the door "What did I tell you about pounding on my doors? And why are you here?"

"Tiney has just been attack, your majesty! The president is on the phone at this moment!"

Naveen frowned. "Faldi faldonza."

"It's alright, Naveen." Tiana said softly. "Take the phone call and help. I'm sure the president would do the same for you."

Naveen sighed and went over to kiss his wife and baby on the forehead. "I'll try to make this quick." He promised before leaving his wife and new daughter alone in the room.

Tiana looked down at the sleeping baby. "Well I guess it's just you and me." She sighed sadly. "You'll get use to it."

()()()()

Two months have passed since the new princess's birth. Nannies from all over the palace grounds helped Tiana with the baby while Eudora helped her with Marcel. Her schedule was very busy due to having to push back for her pregnancy. She's gotten word from Big Daddy that the case was almost dropped with the judge's sudden death. Fortunately, the new judge took the case, and seemed a bit more fair unlike his predecessor. Her time with Naveen has been limited to only two dinners with him a week because he was so busy with Tiney so that meant even less family time and more lonesome nights. Not that she was rushing intimacy. Whenever he asked she would regretfully decline as she wasn't as ready as she thought she'd be. At least she was looking forward to a dinner ball the palace was hosting later in the month.

Tiana lay on her bed feeding the baby while snoring away.

Annoyed by her mother's snoring, Roslyn whined, which woke up the young queen.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby. Mama is tired." She said with her eyes half open before covering herself and burping the baby. The only time she got to sleep was when a nanny would assist, but being an independent person she felt that it was her duty to care for the infant no matter how tired she got.

This time it was heavy knocking at the suite door that woke her up.

She moaned and said. "Come in."

"Mama!" Marcel ran into the room with Eudora not too far behind.

"Shh!" Tiana shushed as she carefully got up to put the baby in her crib.

"Just spoke with Eli about ya restaurant." Eudora smiled.

Tiana frowned. "You did? Why didn't he call me?"

"He didn't want to disturb you over the same news. This new judge isn't a bigoted as old Judge Reed was. But he is a pain in the you-know-what." She explained. "His attorney spoke with Naveen about it. I thought you already knew."

Tiana sighed. "Naveen hasn't told me anything." And kissed Marcel on the forehead. "I mean how can he? We're barely around each other as there is."

"Aw babycakes. He probably forgot since he's always-

"Handling business." Tiana cut her mother off. "When he returns from his trip I'll speak with him about this."

"I know you're upset but you need to take it easy and relax. You have to take care of the new baby and Marcel, who is already counting to one hundred!"

That made Tiana smile. "You can count to one hundred?"

The boy nodded his head.

"In English, Spanish, French and Maldonian!" Eudora bragged.

"Oh my baby!" Tiana hugged the young boy.

"I can also read in Maldonian, mama!" Added Marcel.

"Is that right?" Tiana asked. Thankful for her son's academics to distract her from thinking of Naveen's absences.

"Uh-huh. Madam Estelle wants me to speak more like a prince." He also said.

"Say what?" Eudora frowned.

"She said that my American accent is ugly."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "I'll speak with her about that in the morning."

"Oh I would speak to her now." Eudora encouraged.

"I have more important things to focus on, mama. Like calling Mr. LaBouff-

"He said that there's nothing to worry about."

"I need to hear it from him. The truth." Tiana picked up the phone. "I'll just call the attorney."

"Mama you promised that you'll sing me to sleep." Marcel was already ready for another disappointed night.

She sighed as she remembered the promise. The last thing she wanted was to disappoint he son so she hang up the phone. "Alright baby let's wish you a goodnight. But first let me call in a nanny to watch over your sister."

"May I kiss her goodnight?" He asked.

"Go ahead, but remember. Be gentle." She pointed at him.

"I will!" He said, pushing the foot rest over before climbing it. He smiled when he saw his sleeping sister. "Goodnight, Roslyn." He kissed the sleeping baby before hopping off and taking his mother's hand.

A nanny by the name of Liza knocked before stepping in.

Tiana explained to the nanny that the baby was asleep before leaving the room with her son and mother.

"When will daddy be back home?" Asked Marcel.

"Soon." Tiana answered, tucking the prince in bed.

"But you always say soon and he never comes back soon." Marcel whined.

"I know, baby." Tiana looked over at her mother for support.

"Marcel listen to ya mama." Eudora caressed his face.

"I am sad for him, mama." Confessed the boy. "I miss him."

"I miss him, too." Tiana leaned over to kiss him on the forehead. "Now close your eyes for me. I'll sing a song for you and ya daddy."

"Do you think he'll hear it in his dreams?" The young boy asked his mother.

She nodded her head. "Now close ya eyes."

The boy did just that as his mother began singing.

_When I lost faith  
>You believed in me<br>When I stumbled  
>You were right there<br>For every act of love you've done  
>I owe you one<em>

She ran her fingers through the prince's curls as she continued...

_There were hard times  
>I know I survived<br>Just because you stayed by my side  
>With all I have, with all I am<br>I promise you all my life  
>Whenever the road is too long<br>Whenever the wind is too strong  
>Wherever the journey may lead to<br>I will be there for you...  
><em>

Tiana caressed the sleeping boy's face as her eyes watered. Thinking of the old life she once shared with just her, Naveen and Marcel. She was more than convinced that this would most likely be her life now. In a palace that was obviously beautiful, full of help, luxuries with all the money in the world yet it felt so empty. For as long as she knew Naveen, he would always stick by something he was dedicated on. Even if it meant the sacrifice of being away from the people whom he loved.

Eudora watched her teary eyed daughter and grew concerned. "Babycakes you think you'll be alright tonight?"

"I have to be." Her voice cracked as she stood. "Ya'll have a goodnight."

She hugged her mother before returning to her room with the baby and nanny. She thanked the woman before taking over her non-stop position as mother and kissed the baby goodnight. Her moment was interrupted by knocking from her doors.

"Come in." She answered.

Cassie walked in with a smile. "Your mother said that you needed assistance?"

"No, thank you." Tiana's voice cracked, trying to hide her emotions.

"You do not look fine, your majesty."

"I'm fine." Tiana said before clearing her throat.

Cassie slowly walked over to the queen with a feeling of pity and relief. "His highness will be gone for another month, I heard."

She looked up at the concerned servant. "You don't have to stand there you can leave."

"No…" She sat on the bed. "I want to be here for you…" Then she remembered her real reason for being in the room. Her plan with Pierre. "…I actually need your advice on a man I am interested in."

Tiana didn't want to be bother, but she didn't also want to come off as rude. "What's his name?"

Cassie cringed at the thought, but had to play the role. "Lord of Giodonia, Pierre."

Tiana widen her eyes in shock "Pierre?"

"Yes." The servant tried to fake a blush. "We've been friends for such a long time and he asked to kiss me, but-

"But you refused?" She asked.

"No. I kissed him back. It's just that—he was _very_ inexperienced."

Tiana couldn't believe what she just heard. "Inexperienced?" It almost sounded like a joke to her. "Are you serious?"

"Yes." She looked down at her hand. "I mean—I've been with a man before so when kissing him. I had high expectations."

Tiana felt like she was the last person to come to for such a subject. "Why don't you speak with the other servants about this?"

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Those loose women have nothing to say to me. All they do is lust after his highness and speak inappropriately about bedding with him…" She covered her mouth when she realized what she said.

Tiana was use to women lusting for her husband. It was nothing new. But she didn't want to focus of other women's admiration for her husband. She was here to give Cassie her best advice on her issue. "You should teach him how to do it right. You know, properly kiss. Everyone needs help with something."

"Did Naveen teach you?" Asked the servant.

Tiana smiled as she thought about her first kiss with her husband. "Yes, he taught me. I was very fortunate that he very good at it."

"So the feelings…" Cassie grew curious on what interested Tiana affectionately.

"What-when I'm with Naveen?" Tiana asked.

"Yes, you two are obviously very married when you give each other affection, but whenever he kissed you before marriage did you want him just as much?"

Tiana was taken aback by the question. "Cassie, that question is a bit personal."

"I'm sorry. It's just that I feel this way with yo…Pierre. When he's touching my hand, when we're in each others arms. Even after we shared our awkward kiss. I felt…excitement."

"Well it's natural to feel that way. You care for him. But I wouldn't recommend you give him yourself so soon. That's my opinion. You're still an adult and you can do whatever you want."

"I've been an adult for ten years." She said truthfully, looking Tiana's direction. Who was clearly not into the discussion. "You really miss his highness."

Tiana smirked. "Am I that obvious?"

"As an open book." Cassie smiled, taking her hand. "A month will come and go. He will be back for you and your children."

"Thank you, Cassie." Tiana smiled, softly before looking away. Speaking about Naveen made her feel as worse as she did a few moments ago. _'A good cry will do some good.'_ She tried to convince herself.

The servant gazed at Tiana and really wanted to hold her in her arms, comforting her. So out of instinct, she caressed Tiana's cheek. "Your skin is so soft. You're a beautiful woman."

Tiana closed her eyes as tears ran down her cheeks. "I really miss my old life. Back in New Orleans. Naveen was always there. Through it it all."

Cassie leaned over to kiss Tiana on the temple. "You're too beautiful to cry."

Tiana slowly opened her eyes as she heard the baby sneeze. "Naveen would say the same thing." And stood up to check on the baby while wiping away her tears. Cassie stood, following her. "If only Kabir could rule again."

"But his highness's father is still ill."

"I know." She said, ready for bed. "You can leave now, Cassie. I'm alright. I need to get to sleep."

Cassie curtsied. "If you need anything please call me, your majesty."

Tiana didn't say anything else as the servant left the room. She just kissed the baby before climbing back on the large bed, covering herself. She placed her hand on her neck in search of the chain holding her locket. Opening it there was a picture of Naveen, herself and the children. She kissed her husband's face before before turning off the lamp and closing her eyes. "Goodnight, Naveen."

()()()()

Cassie sadly walked down the corridors until making it to her room where she gasped when she saw Pierre sitting on her bed.

"What are you doing in my room?"

He closed the door and pushed her back. "You should always close the door before speaking. You don't want anyone in on our plan."

The servant sighed, sitting on the bed herself. "I don't know if I want to continue with this."

"So you have a conscious afterall?" Said an annoyed Pierre. "Damn women thinking! All of you are weak!"

"She's such a good person."

Pierre snorted.

"But if you've seen her face. How depressed she is without Naveen-

He slapped her on the face.

Cassie held her face in shock.

"I knew you wouldn't go through with this." He paced the room. "I will not risk this plan because of your sick feelings for Tiana." He put his hand on the door knob. "I'll see you tomorrow when your mind is clear. If you do not show up at the garden tomorrow, I will expose you!"

Cassie's eye widen. "Are you blackmailing me?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" He asked before leaving the room.

The servant sighed in frustration, now regretting her involvement in the man's dirty plan.

()()()()

A/N: This was a somewhat Father's Day update! Naveen have a new daughter, even if he doesn't see her much with him constantly being out of the country. But I'm sure he thinks about her and Marcel as a father and his lovely wife Tiana. I felt that part two was very short so I merged another chapter to it. And I felt like I had to get this story moving if it's going to be ending soon. And we now have Pierre randomly showing up in people's bedrooms slapping them around. I still don't get what his plan is. What a secretive individual.

The song Tiana sang is on my profile page. And speaking of Father's Day, those who are celebrating this wonderful holiday and who have dads who are in their lives enjoy him and wish him a Happy Father's Day. My dad passed in 2008 and I wish that I got the chance to say it to him today.


	35. Nothing To Lose Part Two

Because He Loves Me

Nothing To Lose Part Two

Naveen sat bored out of his mind as the Prince of Fashiana just finished his speech on trade and couldn't help but to wonder what Tiana was doing and how he wished he was with her at the moment. The thought was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. He turned to see a beautiful strawberry blonde grinning at his direction.

"Hello Naveen."

He returned the grin, quickly realized who she was. "Fiona?" The audience applaud for the Fashianan prince.

"Yes. " She stood just as everyone else was.

Naveen also stood.

"Come, I know a room where we could get some privacy." She took his wrist and walked to a lounge room. "No one ever comes here."

Naveen was curious as to why the woman was in the alliance meeting. "What brings you here?"

She closed the door. "For my father. He thought that with me becoming Queen on the day of his death-

"Wait—your father is ill?" Naveen interrupted the woman.

"Yes." She answered with a smile. "You didn't know?"

"No…" He felt an awkward vibe from the woman and was ready to cut it off. "I should be heading back to that conference room. It was nice seeing you." He started at the door.

"Right. Leave like you always do." She quietly said, remembering her last time with the king—prince at the time.

Naveen knew their ending wasn't the best, but he didn't have time to be reminded on his past from another ex-girlfriend. He put his hand on the door knob. "I'm sorry about your father, but I really have to get this done-

"Do you love her?" She asked.

He stopped and looked over at the woman with a puzzled look on his face.

"Do you love your wife, Tiana?" She asked again.

"With all of my heart." He answered, opening the door.

"Don't ever hurt her the way you hurt me." She said, looking him dead in the eyes.

Naveen was already growing annoyed with the woman and her bitterness towards him. "Is this the reason you wanted to see me? To discuss on the past?"

Fiona smirked and said, "That night you and your friends might have been having a good time, but for me it was heartbreaking and the worst night of my life. I thought you loved me-

"I'm not proud of that night, and I apologize for hurting you. I was a different man then." He said, remembering the night she caught him on her with another woman. At least it was her first time catching him cheat. That was during the time of his old ways and he already warned her on what kind of man he was from the start of their 'hook-ups' as he called them.

"A boy." She corrected. "You were a boy then."

"It happened and it's over with. It's about time you move on." He said, trying to reason with her.

"You had your friends lie for you just so that you could be with this other woman, and when I finally caught you, all you said to me was _'you knew how I roll before you got with me'._ I always hated when you used your Maldonian slang because you would do it when your friends were around. Do you know how devastating that was for me? I'm a princess, I was looked up to. I degraded myself just for you and all you did was walk all over me!"

"I was a pig at the time, I will admit. But it happened for a reason and all you can do is move on and live your life." Said Naveen. "You're becoming queen of Nihyo. The last thing you need to be thinking of is something that happened five or six years ago."

Fiona sighed. "I actually waited for you to come back to me until I found out about your engagement to Tiana. I didn't want to believe that you would marry her, but when you did..." She took a deep breath. "All the three years we've been on and off and to have this girl you just met in the United States in a matter of days take something that I longed and fought for. It was a slap in the face..."

Naveen watched the woman's frail figure shaking hysterically and offered her a seat on a chair. But she refused.

"...she has your heart." She finished. "Your very selfish heart."

Naveen felt more annoyed by the woman then pity. He always remembered her being melodramatic over the smallest things. "This isn't the time and place to discuss this, Fiona. Actually this discussion ended the day we ended." He scolded.

"I wanted to have your children." She confessed. "I thought that I could change your ways if you were with me. Someone who completely understood your life-

"You never understood me. I never wanted you as a wife. I wanted no wives at that time, Fiona." Naveen explained.

"Until you met good old southern belle Tiana! I've heard about the voodoo spells and witches in New Orleans!" She said, feeling jealous when she thought about Tiana. "But for some odd coincidence you found your perfect match there. Some poor peasant girl-

"Watch your mouth." He warned.

"I bet she was a virgin. Wasn't she?" She asked.

Naveen closed his eyes and sighed in frustration.

"She was. I could see it in her eyes. All those dreams, plans...I had the same gaze in my eyes whenever I was with you. Except I wasn't pure like she was! I was very experienced when we were together-

"Goodbye, Fiona." Naveen opened the door again.

"I wanted you to tell me that you loved me when we made love, and you never did." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I never loved you." Naveen said. "I'm sorry, but I didn't. You were just another number in my left or right arm." He admitted. "It's time you find someone who will give you the love you deserve."

She felt hostile towards the king and said, "Has Tiana gotten you to finally stop drinking? Or helped you with your addiction with ganjo?"

Naveen knew that it was hopeless to reason with the woman and left the room. She was speaking out of bitterness and understood her pain, but he warned her of his philandering ways at that time He couldn't take back the pain he caused her, like the others but he learned from them. He's got a beautiful wife and children whom he loves more than his own life. Everything was perfect just because they're a part of his life. All the money in the world could never over-shower the love he have for them.

()()()()

"Breakfast is delicious!" Eudora said, sitting down her glass of water. "Who knew what a little hot sauce could do to an omelet?"

Tiana shook her head in humour. "Mama, you are so silly?"

"Well it is delicious!" She said.

Nagina laughed. "Since returning here I thought that my mornings would be boring. Graci Eudora."

The middle age women laughed and Marcel raised an eyebrow.

"Why was that funny?" He asked his mother.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Now ya'll confusing my baby here."

"I hope that I don't add anymore confusion." Pierre added as he walked into the breakfast room.

Nagina frowned. "I had no idea that you spent the night here, Pierre."

"I couldn't possibly miss out sleeping in the palace any longer." He sat beside Marcel as a servant sat a plate set in front of him. He then clapped his hands. "What's for breakfast?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Scolded Nagina, standing up to leave. "I've lost my appetite."

Pierre shrugged. "She always loses her appetite when I'm around." His eyes moving to Tiana and her voluptuous figure. "My don't you look scrumptious this morning."

"What does scrumptious mean?" Asked a curious Marcel.

"It means that your mother is a very attractive woman." Pierre answered, hinting more of a flirt to the young queen.

Tiana felt his eyes on her and did not give him the pleasure of returning the gaze.

Marcel watched his older cousin gazes at his mother and frowned. "Why are staring at my mama's milkbags?"

Tiana's eyes widen. "Marcel!"

"Daddy calls them milkbags! And Roslyn sucks milk from them!" Marcel pointed out.

Pierre choked on his water before clearing this throat.

Eudora shook her head and raised an eyebrow at the man. "You look like Naveen, minus the charisma."

Pierre chuckled as his throat cleared. "And you look like a very mature version of your daughter. Minus her being half your size."

"Excuse me?" Eudora's eyes widen, growing defensive.

"Mama..." Tiana tried to make this a drama free breakfast.

Eudora stood. "Who do you think you're talking to young man-

"I beg your pardon, ma'am but-

"I have a great idea! Why don't we all eat breakfast in peace?" Tiana cut off the two with a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

"Sounds like a good idea." Eudora eyed the man. Not trusting him one bit.

()()()()

Tiana held on to Marcel's hand as they made it out to the garden.

"Now I want you to stay close. Don't go near that pond." She instructed her son.

"I won't, mama!" Marcel said as she let go of his hand. "May we go by the gazebo house?"

"Sure, why not?" She answered as they began their path, but stopped on their tracks when they spotted Pierre and Cassie kissing.

"Yuck!" Marcel said. "He's sucking on her mouth like daddy suck yours."

Tiana rolled her eyes in homour more than annoyance. "Let's go back in the palace."

Cassie pushed Pierre away from her. "You are a terrible kisser!"

"But I thought you enjoyed it this time!" He said.

"I will not marry you!" She pulled off her engagement ring and threw it at him. "I want a man who knows what he's doing!" She turned to see Tiana and attempted a fake gasp. "I am sorry your majesty. Is there anything you-

"No." She cut her off. "We've seen more than we should've." Referring to her and Marcel. Cassie held her head down as she walked back in the palace.

Pierre sighed in defeat before sitting on the bench. Tiana actually felt sorry for the man.

"Mama he's sad." Whispered Marcel.

"I know he is." Tiana took the boy's hand.

"Why don't we check on him." He suggested.

She raised an eyebrow. "I think he would rather be alone."

"But mama you always told me that all people should be happy-

Tiana sighed. "Oh come on, Marcel." They walked over to the man. "Pierre, are you alright?"

The man looked her way, wiping away the fake tear he created. "I don't understand what I'm doing wrong."

Tiana watched the man to see if his tears were indeed sincere. "She'll come around."

"No she won't. This was the final straw." Pierre continued crying.

Tiana didn't know what to say or do after watching the man crying before her. If anything, she felt awkwardness from him the entire time.

Marcel raised an eyebrow at the man. "You're a coward!"

"Marcel!" Tiana said with widen eyes. Lately the boy has been surprising her with his mouth.

"No, no he is correct. I am a coward. A heartbroken coward." Pierre then stood. "Excuse me."

"No, wait a second." Tiana stopped him. "My son isn't allowed to name call and he owes you an apology."

"But mama-

"Marcel..." She gave him 'the look'.

Marcel sighed, not looking up at the man. "Sorry cousin Pierre."

"It's alright." Pierre said. "If anything he is correct. My entire life I have never had the time to court a woman because of my father's dedication of me taking over my uncle's throne."

Tiana took her son's hand, in disbelief of what she just heard. "You mean to tell me that you've never went on dates? Or out partying with Naveen?"

"No. I was focused on the throne at the time." He answered. "Naveen and I have never met eye to eye. We were total opposites. The day Maldonia learned of his engagement to you I was just as shock."

Tiana didn't know what to think when it came to the man and felt that it was her time to leave. "Well, you take care." She and Marcel began walking. Pierre followed.

"I didn't mean to be forward. It's just that-

"You don't need to explain." She said. "You take it easy. Cassie will come around."

Pierre grinned, watching Tiana and Marcel nearing the gazebo house. "My plan is slowly coming together."

()()()()

Later that day, Tiana sat in the royal sitting room holding Roslyn in her arms. The more she looked at the infant the more similarities she saw within the baby. She had her father's eye colour, as well as complexion and hair colour. The baby inherited her eye shape, round nose and full lips. The curls were a mixture of her own and Naveen's texture. Occasionally Roslyn would wrinkle her nose in her sleep, much like her father would.

"My sweet little Roslyn." She said before placing a soft kiss on the baby's forehead. Suddenly, she heard a woman and man's voice in the hall. Interrupting her and Roslyn's time.

"I do not love you, Pierre. Please. I must go." Cassie's voice could be heard.

"Why can't you love me?" Pierre asked.

"You are not the man that I want."

Then it went silence, and the door opening with the man slowly walking in.

Tiana sighed and whispered to the baby, "There are so many other rooms in this palace."

Pierre heard her and pretended to be surprised. "Oh, I didn't know that anyone was in here. I—will leave-

"No, we were just leaving." Tiana stood up.

Pierre smiled at the mother and daughter. "Princessa Roslyn?"

She held on to her baby protectively and nodded. "Yes…"

"May I see her. I'm afraid I haven't met my cousin." He admitted.

Tiana didn't want to be bothered, but out of politeness she showed the infant to the man. "She's very tired."

"She's beautiful. She looks like the both of you." He chuckled, finding the baby adorable. "Naveen will not enjoy her during her courting years."

"I don't think young people court much nowadays." She said.

"If she's anything like Naveen was she will…" He stopped himself when he remembered that he had a plan to follow through.

"She'll be fine. Confidence and handwork goes a long way for a person." Tiana said, looking down at the baby.

Pierre looked Tiana up and down. Very impressed with what he saw. "I still cannot believe that Naveen is married, a father and a king…"

"Well he is." Tiana said, looking back at him. "I'm proud of how he's handling everything."

Pierre nodded in agreement. "He's certainly changed."

Tiana grew curious of the man who's first impression wasn't so great. "Why do you and Naveen hate each other so much? What happened between you two? If you don't mind sharing."

Pierre smirked. "It all started when we were children. Naveen was the golden child since his father was king, and we shared the same grandfather with my mother and Kabir being siblings. Even he was more gracious toward my cousin. Our rivalry didn't always exist. Naveen was born a month after I was and we were like brothers until we turned seven. That's when things made a turn." He explained, looking toward the window at the other end of the room. "We had the same education and always competed with everything. It was fun until my father pushed me to take my competition more serious. By age twelve, Naveen left for Navy training which left me more time to study. My father had this mindset on me becoming king. My mother would laugh it off because she already knew that it would never happen which lead me to siding with my father and immediately considered taking this more seriously. So I studied and studied with no intention for girls, parties, friends, no life. My main focus was to become the next king of Maldonia." He explained, his eyes brightened when he looked into Tiana's eyes. "I thought that it would happen after the scandal…I'm not sure if Naveen shared that with you-

"I know what you're speaking about." Tiana said, remembering Naveen telling her about the unfortunate story.

"Well, Kabir was pissed, and cut him off. I bonded with the man until he caught me trying to take a pen from his desk. I only needed a pen to write down a telephone number I wrote down for him after he stepped out of his office. I just so happen to forget that I had the pen in my hand but he didn't believe me. He said that I wasn't to be trusted and to never return to his study again. Moments later, he received a telephone call from Naveen about his engagement to you. I couldn't believe it…" He sighed. "But the wedding portrait said otherwise in the throne room, and the king's hall…then Kabir's dedication for Naveen to take over came about." He took a seat on the sofa nearest the door. "At least I still have my lord title."

Tiana felt bad for the man and saw something in him that she saw in her own husband. Both men had dreams that were taken from them. She also pitied for the man because she herself never got to fully enjoy her childhood as she was focused on saving enough for her restaurant.

Pierre looked up at the queen, noticing her silence. "I'm sorry for sharing such a depressing story-

"No, it's fine." She gave him a soft smile. "Naveen's story is similar to yours, well, opposite until the very end. The last thing he wanted to be was king of Maldonia."

"That I know. He wanted a commoner's life which I will never understand." He shrugged.

"Yes, being a commoner is so horrible." Tiana said with sarcasm.

"I didn't mean it that way." He said with a nervous smile.

"I know what you meant…" She rubbed on Roslyn's back. "At least you have your life. Ya parents loves you and maybe Cassie does, too."

_'Cassie?'_ He thought as he then remembered his plan on hurting Tiana to get back at Naveen, but now had a hard time sticking through it after the kind treatment he was receiving from her.

"Never lose sight of what's really important." She advised. Hoping her encouraging words can help him. "My mama and daddy always told this to me and it took my entire life to realize what that meant."

"And what was did they mean?" He asked.

"Love." She smiled.

Tiana's smiled caused his stomach to tighten. She was so beautiful and good while she gave him the answer. "I can see why Naveen loves you." Pierre smiled, speaking from the heart. "You're a very good woman. The perfect woman."

Tiana was flattered by the compliment. "I wouldn't say all that."

"Well, you are." He said. Understanding what Cassie meant about the young queen.

Tiana raised an eyebrow at the man who was silent before her. Everything Naveen had told her about him was not present at the moment, nor was the arrogant uptight man she met almost a year ago. "So is this the true Pierre? Because I don't remember you acting this way around Naveen."

"I have to put on an act just to keep up with him." He joked.

"What's there to keep up with? He's always gone or in his office." She said. "Slow down and try to get to know him again. You have nothing to lose. I have a feeling that you will like what you see." She gave him a soft smile before leaving the room with the baby.

Pierre couldn't help but to watch the queen walking down the hall and up the stairs. She did something to him, but had no idea what it was. Could Tiana be right? Should he consider getting close to his cousin again? "No, I can't. Why am I thinking this way?" He stood and shook his head. "I have to go through with this plan. Naveen doesn't deserve happiness."

()()()()


	36. Babycakes

Because He Loves Me

Babycakes

Tiana slipped into her dress and was loving her new curvier shape. Her hair was straighten but added in Maldonian hair oil to give it a 'wavy' look. She wanted to try a different look and hoped that it pleased her husband when he arrives to the palace later today. A couple of weeks passed since her conversation with Pierre and she had to admit that his behavior was less annoying. She still didn't fully trust him, but she also pitied for him on his tug-a-war romance with Cassie.

Eudora and Marcel walked into the room.

"Babycakes you are looking good!"

"Thanks mama!"

"You look pretty, mama!" The boy hugged her.

"Thank you, baby." She returned the hug.

"When will daddy arrive?"

"He's on his way so I'll say in an hour?" She winked at him.

"I can't wait!" He jumped up and down. "Should I greet him in English or Maldonian?"

"How about both?" She said. "Meet him half way."

"Okay!"

Eudora examined the dress her daughter was wearing. "Are you sure you just had a baby four months ago? I don't remember looking this way after having you!"

Tiana laughed. "Mama..."

"And your hair is so long and healthy! You definitely inherited ya great-grandmama's creole blood on that."

"Mama it's only straight They used a press comb like the ones we have at home."

"I've seen the combs the Maldonians have and it isn't like ours." Eudora said. "Naveen always wanted you to wear ya hair down and you took it literally. He will be pleasantly surprised."

"You don't think he'll like it?" She asked in concern.

"He love anything you wear." She smiled. "Where's my granddaughter at?"

"Sleeping in her crib." Tiana answered, going over to pick up the baby.

Eudora smiled. "You look like a little girl over there picking up that big baby."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Mama, what's gotten into you?" And handed the baby over to her mother.

Eudora took the baby and kissed her. "You look refreshed, happy. Ever since you learned of ya husband coming home you got a glow in you."

"Well I haven't seen him in a month." She said as Marcel went over to her make up table.

"Mama why do you wear this stuff?"

"I don't really wear it…" She said joining him.

Eudora smiled. "You know he wants another baby"

Tiana snorted. "He told you that?"

"No, but I know how men think." She put her finger on her temple.

"Well I don't know about that right now." Tiana pointed out.

"And why not?"

"Because I don't think I'm ready to..." She didn't want to talk about sex with her mother. Especially not with Marcel and Roslyn in the room. "...never mind."

"You can tell me, baby. I've been through it. Do you not feel like yourself?" Asked her mother.

Tiana didn't answer as she picked up a small bottle of perfume.

Eudora took the hint and dropped the topic. "I've noticed how close you and Pierre are gettin'."

Tiana shrugged.

"I will say that Pierre fellow is up to no good."

"He's no threat, mama. He and Cassie have an interesting relationship." She said.

"Hmm. I don't think so." Eudora kissed Roslyn on the cheek.

A knock was heard at the door.

"Come in!"

Rachaal walked in with two books. "Your majesty you look stunning! His highness will be very pleased when he sees you! And your hair!"

Eudora rolled her eyes.

Tiana noticed the woman holding the books. "Thank you, Rachaal. What do you got there?"

"Dresses for the dinner ball! You have to look your best when you dance with the male guests."

"I don't know if I want to be there now." Tiana said. "So much stress over a dress."

"Oh but you must be there! His highness is attending. What will it look like for a king to attend a ball without his queen?"

Rachaal is right." Eudora said.

"Well how about we look over the dresses in the tailor room and see what we can come up with." Tiana suggested.

"Yuck! I hate the tailor room!" Marcel pouted.

"Oh it isn't that bad." Tiana said.

The prince shook his head. "It's girly things in there!"

Eudora laughed. "I'll keep both my grandbabies company in the nursery, babycakes."

"I can take Roslyn." Tiana offered.

"No, I insist! It's my job to be with my babies." Said the proud grandmother. "Marcel is a good boy and Rosyln sleeps most of the time. This is the easy part until she's a little over one."

"Alright." Tiana smiled. "I'll see ya'll later

()()()()

After picking out her dress Tiana strolled downstairs to the kitchen. She still had a big part in what was served for dinner.

"Naveen loves hot peppers and if it isn't hot enough, add in a couple of shots of tabasco for him." Tiana instructed the chef.

"I will do just that, your majesty." The chef smiled.

"Why can't ya'll call me Tiana?" She asked. "I just got the other servants to finally address me by my real name."

"Because I gave his highness' word that I will stay in my place, your majesty." Explained the chef. "Remember how angry he got after I called you by your name and we didn't know he was watching you the entire time?"

She playfully rolled her eyes. "Excuses, excuses." And left the kitchen just to bump right into Pierre.

"Just the woman I wanted to see!" He said.

"Oh?" Tiana raised an eyebrow in confusion.

He was taken aback at her appearance. "You are more than beautiful."

She smiled. "Graci."

"And you're standard Maldonian is music to my ears."

Tiana laughed a little at his compliment. "What do ya want?"

He took her hand and led her to the king's hall. "I wanted to thank you for being a friend to me. Cassie accepted my proposal again."

"Oh! That's wonderful!" Tiana gave him a hug and pulled away. "I'm so happy for ya'll! Where is she?"

"She's upstairs cleaning rooms that she will no longer be ordered to clean." He took her hand and kissed it. Not caring much about the servant and his fake engagement. "Thank you."

She pulled her hand away. "You are very welcome. Now, I best get going. Naveen should be here in a few-

He pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips onto hers.

Tiana was so shocked at what was happening that she pulled away. "Pierre…?" She put her hand over her mouth.

"I'm so sorry." Pierre said with widen eyes, stepping up to her.

Tiana frowned in confusion. "What are you sorry about?"

"Huh?" He asked with confusion and shook his head.

"You just blanked out and apologized to me." She laughed. "I was just saying that I best leave before Naveen arrives."

"Right." Pierre said. "Enjoy yourself."

"I will." She smiled. "Abinaza!"

He watched her go out into the hallway where she walked right into her husband.

"Naveen!" Her eyes brightened.

The king wrapped his arms around her and spun them. "Tiana." He put her down before pressing his lips onto hers. "You have no idea how much I missed you in my arms."

She pulled from the kiss. "I think I do."

He raised an eyebrow and took a step back to look at her. "Wow, you are…words cannot describe how beautiful you look right now." He touched her hair. "Your hair…your dress…" He pulled her back to him and began planting kisses on her neck. "...achidonza." He said in a low husky voice.

"Mm…" She moaned, enjoying his lips on her. "We best stop before someone sees us."

"I don't care who sees us." Naveen continued kissing.

Pierre eased out of the room and into the hall.

Naveen saw the man and groaned in annoyance before pulling away. "Why are you here, Pierre?"

He stopped and turned. "Welcome home dear cousin."

Naveen heard the sarcasm in the man's tone and didn't like it. "Get out of my palace."

Tiana frowned at her husband's coldness. "Naveen...?"

Pierre shrugged his shoulders. "As wish you, but may I pack my belongings?"

Naveen waved at him before taking his wife's hand. "Let's go."

"He didn't mean any harm." Tiana said as they started up the stairs.

Naveen snorted. "I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear you just say that."

"Well, he wasn't! He's been having trouble with one of the servants." She explained.

"Pierre would never touch a servant. Or a woman at that." Naveen said.

"He isn't that bad. Just…a little different." She said, locking an arm with his.

He stopped at the very top step to look at his wife. "Are you sick?"

"No?" She frowned.

"Then why are you sticking up for Pierre of all people?"

"He isn't a bad guy. We talked and-

"Wait—what? You spoke to him?" He frowned, not liking where this was heading.

"Yes, but you if you saw the fight he and Cassie had-

"I don't want you getting into the servant's affairs." Naveen opened their suite doors.

Tiana walked in. "Seeing that it happened right in front of me I had to get involve."

Naveen sighed. "I don't want you anywhere near him. Do you understand?" He ordered.

"No, I don't understand." Tiana rested her hands on her hips. "Who you think you're talking to?"

"My wife!" Naveen snapped. "And if you want to remain on my goodside then I suggest you listen to me!"

"And if I don't?"

"Don't challenge me!" Naveen warned. "Not today."

"Do you hate Pierre that much? What has he ever done to you?" She asked.

"Betraying my family. Losing my father's trust." Naveen answered, sitting on the bed.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "By taking a pen from his desk?"

"I see that he's told you about that lie."

She sat beside him. "Yes, he told me his side of the story just as I heard yours and I actually felt sorry for him."

Naveen snorted.

"And you two have so much in common." She took his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. "Wanting a life you cannot have."

He sighed, understanding her sincere feelings toward the man. "I know you try to see the best in people, but the friendship or brotherhood Pierre and myself shared as children is just history. It will never happen again." His honey coloured eyes looking into her brown ones. "Try to understand me here."

Tiana decided to not drag on the topic and nodded her head. "I understand."

"Good." He kissed her on the lips and used his other hand to run his fingers through her hair. "Now let's make up our little disagreement by-

"Seeing the children." Tiana smiled. "Marcel and Roslyn both miss you." She stood up.

Naveen laughed a little, knowing his wife purposely interrupted their union. "Alright." He also got up and wrapped an arm around her waist. "We'll make up later after seeing the children and eating dinner. But I do want one more thing from you."

"And that is?" She asked curiously.

He leaned forward. "Another kiss." And pressing his lips onto hers.

()()()()

A/N: Thank you for the kind reviews about the story and on my dad. He was awesome and I guess is part of the reason why I love Tiana so much. She lost her father young but he's still a huge part in her life.

Now about this chapter and Tiana's pending friendship with Pierre, and Naveen is not liking it one bit. The next chapter should be interesting since it's the dinner ball chapter. Let's see how far everyone goes on that one. Until then...I hope you all enjoyed the double updates.


	37. Envious Trials

Because He Loves Me

Envious Trials

"My clean little princessa!" Naveen gently wiped the small towel across Roslyn's face. The baby stuck out her tongue to taste the water-filled fabric.

But Naveen quickly pulled it from her face. "No, you just had your dinner and saw where that ended up."

Tiana shook her head as she slipped on her heels. "I can't believe that you stopped what you were doing just to give our baby a bath."

"She needed her bath." He said.

"She just spit up on her bib. Nowhere near her clothes or skin." Tiana pointed out.

"Then perhaps I simply wanted more bonding time with my daughter." He grinned her way.

Tiana simply rolled her eyes.

"And you don't want her messing up that little number you have on." He wiggled his eyebrows. Referring to the gown she's wearing for the dinner.

She watched as her husband, who was wearing his dress shirt, undone bow-tie and trousers wrap the naked baby in a soft towel. She had to admit, he looked pretty damn good doing it and couldn't wait to show him later tonight.

"All clean." He leaned over and kissed his wife on the lips.

The nanny smiled at the couple's cute gesture while waiting for the king to hand over the baby.

"Alright Mr. Charms hand the baby over to Liza while we finish getting ready for this dinner. I'm starving." Tiana said.

"I was thinking we can take the children to the dinner." He joked.

"And risk them getting ill and on top of that bored out of their minds?" She took his joke to heart.

"Tiana calm down I was simply pulling your beautiful strings. I would never want to endanger our children's health or interest. I want them to stay as far away from these balls as possible." He handed the baby over to Liza before putting on his tux jacket and fixing his tie. "I'm ready when you are."

Tiana stood and heard a whistle from her husband.

Naveen looked her up and down as she neared him. "I don't know if I want you out there for all the men to see you with this dress on." He brought her in his arms.

"Well for an hour or two you will have to. There are hundreds in line just to share a dance with yours truly." She bragged in a joking manner.

"I can also banish each and every one of them if they think that they can get more than a dance." He raised an eyebrow.

Tiana snorted. "Jealous?"

"No, claiming what belongs to me." Naveen gave her a possessive hold.

Tiana pressed her lips onto his. "My heart belongs to you."

"You fully belong to me." He whispered before rubbing his hand over her behind.

"Naveen…" Tiana put her hands on his chest to distance them. "Not in front of Liza and the baby."

"Fine." He kissed her on the ear and whispered in a husky voice. "But later on, you're mine."

She rolled her eyes and walked over to the door. "We'll see about that."

He opened the door. "It will definitely happen. You can't resist me much longer."

Tiana giggled and waited until the nanny and baby left the room. "Liza be sure to put Roslyn straight to her crib after dressing her."

"Yes Ti-…your majesty." She quickly corrected herself. When Naveen was around the nanny and the rest of the servants made sure to never be casual.

"I will never understand why you make friends with the servants." Naveen said as they walked down the corridors.

"I have a lot in _common_ with them." Tiana smiled.

"Yes, using the word common to prove your point." Naveen got her sarcasm.

"Did it work?" She asked.

He didn't answer.

"Mm-hm." Tiana laughed a little. "It worked."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well-

"Say it!" She cut him off.

He groaned. "I don't-

"Say it!"

"Alright! It worked!" Naveen wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to his side as they walked down the stairs. "Only you can intimidate me enough to admit I was wrong."

"That's all I wanted to hear!" Tiana smiled in satisfaction.

()()()()

At The Ball...

Tiana sighed as she stepped up to the next gentleman to dance with already dreading every moment. Two hours have already passed and the only break she received lasted only fifteen minutes. Some of her partners were gentle while some were a bit clumsy and as left foot as she use to be. Her next partner took her by the waist and grinned from ear to ear.

"My, don't you look ravishing tonight." He said in a deep raspy voice.

She looked up at the older gentleman. He had to have been near fifty with crow feet lines around his green eyes. His hair was a salt and pepper shade and teeth were almost as white as Naveen's.

"My name is Vincent, prince of Fashiana." He kissed her hand, his eyes never leaving her.

She nodded her head despite feeling a little uncomfortable by his lustrous gazes. And tried to excuse the feeling by discussing about his country. "Your country just got its independence, right?"

"Yes…" He smiled. "Your husband is a big reason for that, and I will forever be grateful of him."

She gave the man a fake grin as she felt his hand lowering down her back. "Um, Vincent?"

"Oh, my apologies." He raised his hand up her back. "I lose myself whenever I see a beautiful woman before me."

He wasn't the only partner to try this. With most of the men being in their forties and fifties, she would think they would be more gentlemanly, especially with their wives all present in the same room.

Naveen stood from across the room with some fellow allies when he noticed his wife dancing with the gentleman.

"Your queen is an excellent dancer." Complimented the President of Tiney.

"Excellent indeed! Especially in those shoes!" Said the leader of Floridonia.

"She is." Naveen agreed.

"That's some dress she's wearing." Added the Floridonian leader, licking his lips. "Attaboy, Naveen!"

"Oh yes, I was afraid to say this, but it truly is." Agreed the president. "I wouldn't dare have my wife wear anything as fitting as that."

"I see nothing wrong with what she's wearing." Said Naveen, who was not liking the men all staring down at his wife.

"No, there isn't anything wrong with it, but wit ha body like hers..." The President chuckled. "...you know it will catch the attention of many men."

"You can stop looking at her." Naveen said with a hint of a warning. He then glanced over at a young woman who was speaking with other guests from across the room. Who happened to be the president's wife. "Colin, your wife, the first lady looks nice. Her dress is..." He frowned at the the way it was made. "...interesting."

"If only she lost those twenty pounds then I would agree." Said the president, looking at his wife. "She's had the baby almost a year ago and she's still finding excuses to eat absolutely everything."

Naveen raised an eyebrow, seeing nothing wrong with how the woman looked. "She looks fine to me."

"Losing twenty pounds will not hurt her." Added the president.

"My wife signed an agreement to never gain a pound unless she is carrying my children." The Floridonian leader chimed in. "Naveen, what have you told Tiana to not do to make her look ravishing?"

"Not a thing." He answered as he watched as Pierre stepped up to Tiana with a sly grin.

"Ah, the Lord of Giodonia is dancing with the queen." Said the Floridonian leader. "From behind he looks a lot like you, Naveen."

Naveen didn't hear a word the leader said as he continued watching as the man pulling his wife in as they danced. His hand resting comfortably on her lower back. _'He had better pull that hand back up if he knows what's good for him'_ He thought.

"I had no idea how good of a dancer you are." Tiana smiled at the man.

"I thank Naveen for that." He said. "I've watched how skillful he is on the dance floor whenever he have private parties in the palace. I'll give him that."

Tiana nodded. "Everyone is thanking Naveen on something."

"Are you getting envious?" He asked with a playful grin.

Tiana snorted. "Never. I'm actually very proud. He's always made me proud of his accomplishments. Even his skillful mincing."

He gave her a puzzled frown. "Mincing?"

"Yes, cutting food into very small pieces? Preferably fruits, vegetables and spices?"

The man gave her a blank expression.

Tiana wasn't surprised. "You have no idea what mincing is?"

"Is it a machine?"

Tiana laughed a little. "No, but you do use your hands."

"Well I've never cooked a day in my life."

"After you marry Cassie you'll learn." She said.

'_Right Cassie'_ He thought disappointingly and sighed. "About Cassie, we called off our…engagement."

She frowned. "Oh no I'm sorry."

"It wasn't meant to be." He said as the music ended. "But what can I say? At least you're happy with my cousin."

"I am very happy with Naveen." She looked behind him and saw that there were no more men to dance with.

"I was the final gentleman." He smiled.

Tiana's stomach fluttered when she saw his grin. It reminded her so much of her husband, who she couldn't wait to see at the end of the night. "You look so much like Naveen, except-

"I'm a shade darker and I have a goatee. I know." He added.

"I was actually going to say except that your eyes are green, his are hazel with a touch of gold in them." She said with sarcasm.

"Oh..." He felt a little embarrassed. "May I have one more dance with you?"

"One more dance won't hurt." She said, taking his hand.

Naveen watched the two continue dancing and was furious. Too bad he couldn't show how he really felt toward his fellow allies.

"Hey, if the Lord of Giodonia can have another dance . I'd like mine, too." Joked the president of Tiney.

"If I were a young man I'd pull that young thing to the nearest stairwell and surely show her what I'm really capable of." Naveen overheard the prince of Fashiana telling this to another man and he grew even more furious. But he couldn't let out his aggression at this moment.

"Are you alright, your majesty?" Erek asked, approaching him.

"I'm more than alright." Said Naveen, watching his wife dancing with his enemy. "Give me a drink."

Erek raised an eyebrow. "But her highness has instructed me to-

"Am I king or is she?" Naveen snapped at the man.

The valet bowed before following orders.

The President of Tiney stepped up by the king. "You sound tense. Don't let a harmless dance get to you." He patted him on the back. "You are a powerful king, but you are still a young man. I was once this way and know how you feel since wife is both young and beautiful. Don't let your…_anger_ ruin your night with her. She will be going to bed with you, not him." Colin reminded the young king.

The advice went through Naveen's ear and out the other as he was ready to leave this dinner with his wife.

"Here you are, sire!" Erek handed the king his drink.

Naveen snatched it and down it in an instant. "Another."

Colin, the president of Tiney only shook his head.

()()()()

Within an hour everyone had left and Tiana joined her husband as they walked up the stairs to their suite. Tiana noticed how quiet Naveen was and wondered if it had anything to do with dancing with Pierre, or the alcohol she occasionally saw him consume.

"You know I had to dance with all the gentlemen." She said, walking into the suite.

Naveen followed her in and closed the doors. Not saying a word to her.

"Naveen…" She tried touching his hand, but he yanked it away. "Are you serious?"

"You should've refused his dances." He finally said.

"Now you know that I couldn't do that." Tiana said, knowing an argument was about to begin. "You're the one who kept reminding me that I had to dance with every last gentlemen-

"Any man but him." Naveen cut her off. "But of course you didn't mind because every got damn man in there staring you down. Hoping to get a second dance from you."

"What?" She frowned.

"Prancing around embarrassing me." He added.

Tiana put her hands on her hips. "And how did I embarrass you? For being polite?"

Naveen looked her up and down. "That dress. I knew I should've had you worn something else. Something more looser around the waist and bust area."

She rolled her eyes. "The alcohol is making you talk crazy."

"And what if it weren't?" He approached her. "What if I meant what I said?"

She turned around to face him. "Then you are no better than any of those men who you were claiming were staring me down tonight. You just so happen to notice Pierre dancing with me. What about that pervert prince of Fashiana."

"He was harmless."

Tiana opened her mouth. "Did you not see him lowering his hand down my back? I had to stop him before he went further!"

"I'm not surprised by that because look at you." He took her hand. "Instead of dressing like a mother, you wore a dress that was fit for you. It's more fit for a cheap commoner-whore."

She yanked her hand away. "Commoner-whore?" She pushed him back. "Commoner-whore!" She pushed at him again. "It was your tailors who made this dress! Not me! Not even my idea!"

"It doesn't matter! You wore it! Attracting all those men! You know how most of them think, even if their wives are in the room with them! How did you think that made me feel? That I couldn't knock the shit out of each and every one of them who kept gawking at a married woman!"

"I can't help it that men look at me! It use to be considered a compliment for you once upon a time!" She reminded him with anger in her tone.

"I never said that-

"Oh yes you have!" Tiana cut him off. "And I never complained about those fangirls who drool all over you!" She snapped. "Some even having the audacity to even grope you and you simply laugh it off."

"They're fans!" He pointed out.

"Who happen to lust over a married man, you hypocrite!" She spat.

"No, you're the hypocrite! Dancing with the one man I despise." Naveen spat back.

"The one man you despise? What about Vance? He should be the man you despise." Tiana pointed out.

"He has nothing to do with this-

"You amaze me with your hypocrisy." She crossed her arms.

"You are no longer invited to the dinner balls if you choose to dress this way." He flat out ordered.

"How am I dressing? I wear a gown that covered my entire body-

"Your figure attracted these men. I cannot stand seeing them look at you. Don't you understand?"

Tiana groaned. "I'm tired of arguing with you! Why can't we have one night together where we're not fighting!"

"When you start acting like a wife then maybe we wouldn't have to fight."

"What do you mean by that?" She asked. "I've been in this damn palace for almost a year while you get to travel all over the world. Waiting for you to come back while you're gone weeks, months at a time. If that isn't acting like wife then what the hell is it?"

Naveen smirked as he grew aroused at his wife's feisty behavior toward him.

Tiana saw his glassy eyes and shook her head in disbelief. "Maybe you should lay down-

Naveen calmly sighed and took her hand. "You're right."

Tiana noticed his change in behavior and how much for a grip he had on her hand and tried to pull it away. "Naveen…"

He pulled her in his arms. "Why don't you join me in the bed and make up." He tried unzipping her gown.

"No…" She pulled away. "I'm not ready."

He sighed. "Then at least give me a kiss."

"Your breath is reeking with liquor." She told him.

He stepped up to her. "But you didn't mind dancing with my cousin who probably had the same amount of alcohol in his system."

This time it was Tiana who sighed but in annoyance. "I'm gonna leave you alone while I check on the baby-

He took her by the wrist. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"Ahh!" She felt his grip getting tighter. "You're hurting me!"

He pulled her back to him. "Just give me one kiss." He forcefully press his lips onto hers while walking her on the bed.

"Stop it!" She slapped him across the face.

He pushed her onto the bed.

She looked at him in disbelief. "Naveen-

He pressed his lips onto hers as she tried pushing him away. "Tiana, it's been almost six months."

Tiana used all her strength to push her husband back. "I am not in the mood or ready!"

Naveen groaned and pinned her arms above her head and looked her straight in the eyes, seeing the shock and fear in them. The same gaze she would have when she spoke of Vance. "What am I'm doing?" He said, loosening his grip and quickly getting off the bed. "Tiana, I'm sor-

"Get out!" She said with watery eyes.

"But-

"Just leave." She turned away from him.

Naveen regretted his behavior and for causing so much pain to his wife. "I'm sorry."

"You let the alcohol take over again and I will not lay with you. Not tonight, or any other night if you chose that poison over me." She said.

Naveen wanted to desperately turn back the hands of time just to prevent what he just did. "I didn't meant to hurt you-

"Just go! Leave me alone!" She said.

"My life has been incomplete until I met you in New Orleans." Naveen admitted. "You and the children mean the world to me. I would give up my life for you all." His eyes watered up. "I can't let that go or share it with anyone else. It's the only normal, most realest and meaningful and undeserving thing I have ever received. Especially after all the pain I caused to so many women." He swallowed hard before continuing. "When I saw you actually enjoying yourself with the one man I hate..." He walked over to her. "...and my allies, seeing them looking at you with so much lust and admiration-Tiana, I am a man and I know what they're thinking. I know what they want and you may think that Pierre is this wonderful person, but he is far from it. I know him more than anyone-

"You are in such denial of your jealousy." Tiana cut him off without looking his way. "Were you like this before you met me?"

He shook his head before answering calmly. "I've had problems-

"You were such a sweet, fun, kind gentleman. Your overprotectiveness was cute but tonight you've gone too far. I-I don't even know who you are anymore." Tiana felt the emotion rushing to her. "You're not the same man I marr..." She stopped once the tears began running down her cheeks. Her chest tightened as she broke down in tears.

He didn't bother saying anything else and decided to leave her alone. He figured that the last thing she wanted was him comforting her. Better yet, touching her.

Tiana continued her breakdown and actually wanted Naveen to become selfish enough and hold her. She would refuse at first, but eventually give in. She always did when it came to him. Her heart understood how he felt, for selfish reasons she too didn't want him to enjoy himself with other women like he didn't want her with other men. And she will admit that her dancing with Pierre could've been prevented. If only she could turn back the hands of time and refuse his her mind was still disappointed with Naveen for choosing liquor instead of just having a civil conversation with her. Never have she thought that she would have to worry about someone getting in between them. While Naveen was concerned about Pierre getting in their way it was actually alcohol that was hurting them.

Luckily for her, the telephone rang distracted her from thinking even more of their fight. She got up to answer. "Speaking."

"Tiana?" Big Daddy said from the other end. "Are you still up?"

She was surprised to hear from the man. "Mr. LaBouff! Yes, I'm up!"

"I have some swell news! We won the case! The restaurant was wrongfully closed and can open as soon as you sign your rights to owning it!"

Tiana put her hand over her stomach as tears ran down her cheeks. Happy tears for once.

Eli noticed the silence at the other end of the phone and grew concern. "Tiana are you alright, suga?"

"Yes…" She said with emotion. "I'm just—I'm so happy you have no idea."

"I know how ya feel!" Eli chuckled. "My attorney is in his office at this moment getting the paperwork for me. Now I'll be out of town for business for a couple of days, but will be at the La Bouff estate by the time of ya arrival."

"Oh thank you so much Mr. La Bouff I'll be there by the end of the week." She told him.

"Alright suga. I looked forward to eating those delicious beignets again! I'll see you then."

"Again, thank you!" She hang up the phone and wanted to scream in...bittersweetness? The fight she just had with Naveen was nasty, and she was pretty sure he was drinking his sorrows once again. Later if or when Naveen returns to their suite sober, she will share the good news. For now she will celebrate and clear her mind in a nice hot shower.

As Naveen slowly walked through the corridors, his guilt for degrading his wife was eating at him. He couldn't believe he said what he said to her and worse of all when he tried to force her to sleep with him. She was right. He was no different than those men who were eying her down. He was a jealous drunk who needed to cool down and to get his head straight. Hopefully she would accept his apology later when he see her later tonight after sobering up.

"Naveen!"

He quickly turned to see his mother with teary eyes. "Mother?"

"It's your father..." She hesitated on continuing.

"What about papa?" He asked.

She closed her eyes before answering. "...he's dead."

()()()()


	38. Death Of My Love Part One

A/N: Wow, everyone hates Naveen! That was my goal! But don't hate him too much. I mean, he's having problems but he's still the BEST Disney prince ever. There are no princes like Naveen. Before or after. He's just perfect looking. Belle and Ariel both agreed and actually told Tiana how hot Naveen is. How do I know? Because I do! Anyway, if you all thought that last chapter was crazy and want even more craziness, then you should read this one. A character from the movie makes a brief appearance. I'm sure you know who she is once she pops up out of nowhere.

I've had so much fun writing this story and also dreading some parts. This chapter is one of the dreading moments. You'll know what I mean when you read on. Enjoy and review!

Because He Loves Me

Death Of My Love Part One

Naveen looked puzzled at his mother. "He's…dead?"

She ran over to him and took his hand. "He wants to see you immediately!"

He walked with his mother into the room where he saw his very weak father laying in bed with his eyes closed shut. Kanad was on the other end of the bed, wiping away his own tears.

"Papa?" Naveen called out to his father.

"Son." Kabir said weakly. "I am grateful to know that my pride and joy..." He inhaled. "...has made our country a stronger nation. Continue to make our people as proud as you've made me."

Naveen looked dumbfounded at his father. "But I thought you were-

"I love you, son." Kabir exhaled before closing his eyes.

Naveen couldn't believe what happened and instead of comforting his mother and brother he left the room and headed straight to his office. He picked up a vast and threw it onto the wall, glass shattering all over the floor.

"Damnit!" He cursed, picking up a chair and throwing it out of the window. "I can't live this life! I won't!" He went to his desk and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and opened it. He downed the bottle and instantly began feeling the effects. He took a seat at his desk as his heart raced.

Tiana opened the door to see her husband and the glass all over the floor. "Naveen?"

"Leave me alone, Tiana." He slurred out.

She raised an eyebrow in concern. "What happened? I heard your mother screaming outside the suite." And immediately smelled the stench of whiskey but decided to ignore it. "I know that we needed time apart but after the phone call and shower I couldn't calm down my excitement enough about the restaurant-

"The restaurant?" He tried looking at her, but just saw blur.

"Yes, we won the case!" She smiled, hesitate on nearing him. "We can go back home and open it as soon as we sign our rights back."

"I can't leave. We can't leave." He said.

She frowned. "Why not? Ya daddy is gettin' better."

"My father is—" He stopped himself before breaking down.

"Naveen..." Tiana grew concern and went over to her upset husband. "What is it?"

"You can't leave." He said with emotion in his voice.

She saw his bloodshot eyes and moist cheeks, growing very nervous. "Naveen you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

Naveen waved at her to leave. "No, don't stay. Leave, I don't want you and the children here in this hell."

"Just tell me what is it?" She pleaded.

"Go!" He reached out for another bottle in his desk drawer.

She was shocked at how open he was on his addiction. "You're nothing but a drunk." She slowly backed away. "I can't have my babies near you. Not like this."

He didn't hear a word she just said. All he wanted was to be alone. "Leave me alone." And tried standing up. "Get out of here!"

Tears ran down Tiana's face at her husband's heartless rejection. "And we will do that!" She said before leaving the office, slamming the door behind her.

Naveen didn't hear a word she said as he collapsed onto the floor, the bottle of whiskey spilling all over the marble floor.

"So you kicked ya wife out just for a taste of liquor?"

He frowned when he heard the voice. "Who said that?"

The voice giggled. "Oh so you forgot who Mama Odie is?"

"Mama Odie?" His eyes shot open as they looked around for the woman. "Where are you?"

"Close ya eyes." She instructed.

"What?" He frowned.

"Close em'!"

He did just that.

"Now open em' back up."

Once he did, his heart almost jumped out of his chest. There Mama Odie was standing before him, with her snake on her shoulders. "It is you!" He carefully got up and attempted to hug the woman, but she stepped back. Causing him to fall back onto the floor.

"Ya been a bad boy, Naveen."

Naveen rubbed the side of his head as he stood back up. "What for a having a drink?"

She raised an eyebrow at him.

He sighed. "Fine, I did drink a little-

"A little? You kicked ya wife out of ya study just to quench that thirst. She use to be the one to quench ya thirst once upon a time."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well right now she isn't giving me anything to quench my thirst."

"And that gives you an excuse to go to the bottle? Whatever happened to self-love honey?"

"Only men with problems do that."

She shook her head. "That's ya daddy comin' out of ya."

"It's the truth. Before I married Tiana all I had to do was snap my fingers and here comes an attractive woman who was willing to lay with me. I mean, who can resist me?"

"Still as arrogant as ever." She shook her head. "What's stopping ya, Mr. Charms?"

"My wife, who I love? You married us, remember?" He reminded her.

"Oh, well I didn't think she would stop you. You were willing to take the drink over her."

"It isn't not the same." He said.

"I believe it is, baby. Did you see the hurt in her pretty brown eyes when she caught you taking that bottle instead of her?"

"It's just a bottle." Naveen said.

"With poison in it." Mama Odie added.

Naveen shrugged.

"Ya dumb young fool. What's the matter with you?"

"What's the use, Mama Odie? Tiana is angry with me. My father is dead and I'm stuck here for the rest of my life." He leaned onto his desk.

"Instead feelin' sorry for ya'self. You need to go back to Tiana and reason with her. She'll compromise now that the restaurant is back in her hands. And if you're willing to brush ya teeth, I'm pretty sho she will definitely quench ya thirst." She winked at him. "If you know what I means."

Naveen snorted. "I doubt that."

JuJu sighed just as Mama Odie did. "Ya wife and chil'ren lives will change if you don't stop dem from leavin, baby!"

"If anything. Their lives will improve if they return to New Orleans. Life here is hell. Why keep them here?" He asked.

"Because they're ya family. They're ya life. They're what makes you, you!" Mama Odie tried to convince him.

Naveen disagreed. "I can't have them here to suffer. If people knew what's it really like to be a royal-If people knew how lucky they are to not always be followed around, or stuck inside. Tiana's got a taste of my life and I know she's very strong about it, for my sake, but if she leaves now then I will not see the emptiness that will eventually be shown in her eyes if she stays here. It's best that she gets true happiness in New Orleans. I want my children to also have what I got a taste of for those three years. A life of freedom."

"You really believe that. Don't cha?" She asked, having pity and disappointment for the king.

Naveen didn't respond as he picked up a photo of his family on his desk.

Mama Odie took advantage of the king's silence to think of another plan that she didn't want to get into but figured it would was her last hope to convince him. "Naveen, baby?"

"Yes?" He asked, still looking at the photo.

"You want to see how wonderful your family's life will be without you in it?" She asked. "Your death will affect them dramatically with ya drinkin'."

"My death?" He frowned at the woman.

"Oh, I see that got ya attention." Mama Odie smirked as lightning flashed with a clap of thunder rumbling followed from outside. Then suddenly, the room went dark.

"What the…?" Naveen looked around the dark room. "Mama Odie?"

The lights in the office instantly came back on.

"What just happened?" He asked, curiously.

"You are now dead." Mama Odie smiled.

Naveen couldn't believe the woman. "How am I dead? The lights just went out for a second. I'm still breathing?" He put his hand over his chest. "My heart is still beating."

Just then, the door opened to Pierre walking in with Erek.

"…and I want you to unpack my belongings and polish my shoes. They're new so don't fuck them up like you did with the last pair!" He ordered.

"Yes, your highness." The man bowed.

Pierre sat at his desk. "Oh, and Erek?"

"Yes, your highness?"

"Be sure our guest is comfortable. He's expecting company later." He evilly grinned.

"Yes your highness." Erek bowed.

Naveen frowned at his valet. "Erek, what the hell are you doing? You're my valet, not Pierre's!"

The man didn't respond as he left the office.

"He can't hear you. Ya dead!" Mama Odie said.

Naveen ignored her as he clinched his fists before while Pierre. "Get the hell out of my office you son-of-a-bitch!"

"Naveen! Listen to me, boy! No one can hear you. Ya dead!" The elderly woman reminded him.

"No." He shook his head in disbelief. "I can't be…"

"Look at the portrait on the wall." She instructed, pointing toward the other end of the room.

He did a doubletake at the portrait of Pierre in the Maldonian king's uniform.

"Faldi faldonza." He said with widen eyes as Pierre rose from his desk.

"Let's follow him." Mama Odie said before her and Naveen followed Pierre. He still couldn't believe what he was witnessing.

"So my death gave Pierre the throne? What about my brother?"

"Well ya younger brother didn't want it."

"Where is he?" He asked.

"Kanad is alright in the Maldonian navy training program. He would've ended up a naval officer no matter your destiny. One of the most decent things Pierre has done for him at the very least. I wouldn't say the same about ya mother who was banned from the country altogether. But She's also alright in Giodonia."

"He always hated my mother." Naveen said, thinking of his wife. "Where's Tiana and the children? Did they end up alright in New Orleans?" He asked the woman.

She shrugged. "Tiana and the children are financially taken care of."

He sighed in relief as they continued following Pierre. "Then why are we here in Maldonia? Take me to New Orleans. I want to see my family."

Pierre opened the doors to the suite and frowned at what he saw. "Tiana, why are these brats still in here?"

Naveen's heart stopped when he heard Tiana's name. "Tiana?"

Mama Odie sighed before walking in the suite.

Tiana with a worried-some gaze answered, "Marcel had a nightmare and Roslyn has a stomach ache-

"Not my problem. Get the brats out of here!" He ordered.

A curly hair Roslyn poked out her bottom lip, fighting her urge to cry.

That ticked off Pierre. "You put that lip back in!" He quickly approached the young girl.

"Mama!" She ran over and held onto her mother.

Tiana wrapped her arms around the girl and pleaded. "No, Pierre!"

He grabbed a hold of the toddler's curly locks as she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Take your fucking hands off of my daughter!" Naveen tried to stop the confrontation but to his disappointment, his hands went right through the man.

"Ya dead, Naveen!" Mama Odie reminded him.

"No…" He felt helpless.

"Let go of my baby!" Tiana pulled her daughter from the man and felt the back of his hand across her face. Causing both her and Roslyn to fall onto the floor.

"Know your place!" He scolded.

"Don't hit my mama!" Marcel pushed the man.

Pierre wrapped his hand around the young boy's neck. "You want to die tonight?"

"No!" Tiana pleaded, holding onto a crying Roslyn. "Let him go! Please!"

Marcel coughed for air as his eyes widen.

"Pierre stop it!" Tiana cried.

"I can't stand to watch anymore of this if I can't defend my family." Naveen said.

"Your death caused this." Mama Odie said.

Naveen shook his head before looking back at the older woman. "But Tiana could've stayed in New Orleans. What lead her back here?"

"Your death and Pierre's deceit." She answered, rubbing JuJu's head. "When she learned of your death she was in emotional distress and never opened the restaurant before returning to Maldonia. Pierre was a comforting arm and his sweet gestures convinced her to believe that he was like you. Their wedding night proved otherwise."

"Tiana…" Naveen said, looking her way.

She continued. "She eventually lost the restaurant due to Pierre not allowing her to leave the palace without his permission, and after a while the government took it over. Vance bought it later and even took the name. It's now a gentlemen's club."

"All because I wasn't there for her." He finished.

"Tragic." Mama Odie added.

"Pierre, let go of him!" Tiana pleaded.

He obliged and dropped the boy onto the floor who was gasping for air.

Tiana was about to comfort her son, but Pierre blocked her from doing so. "It isn't fit for a queen to be on the floor."

Still holding Roslyn's hand, Tiana stood up. "May I hold my children."

"No." He said coldly. "Get to bed." He ordered the children. "The both of you!"

"Mama!" Roslyn cried.

"Listen to him." Tiana told her children, not wanting neither of them to get hurt by the hands of her husband.

Pierre wasn't satisfied by his wife's order. "I'm their father, Tiana. Tell them to listen to their father."

She cringed at the thought of him being her children's father. "Listen to ya father."

The children curtsied and bowed to the man before slowly leaving the room.

Tiana sighed and held her head down.

Pierre smirked as he walked up to Tiana. "Why the long face?" He cupped her face and forced her to look into his green eyes. "Answer my question."

"I-I'm upset." She answered.

"Why are you upset?" He asked with an arrogant tone. "You're my wife! The queen of Maldonia! You're a mother of three and…" He placed a hand on her tummy. "…four by the end of the year."

She cringed at his touch.

Naveen was shocked. "She's having his child?"

"Second child. Their lil girl is in the crib." She pointed over at the crib.

Pierre kissed her ear. "Go check on my little princessa, Zuleka."

Tiana slowly walked over to the crib to pick up the sleeping infant.

Pierre smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Looking very proudly at his daughter. "Yes, she will be a prize, just like her mother." He kissed on Tiana's neck.

Tiana shivered at his touch and the thought of him help raising her children made her sick in the stomach.

Naveen walked over and tried to take Tiana's hand with no success.

Mama Odie shook her head. "I may be blind, but I ain't dumb. Nobody can see, feel or hear ya. Ya dead!"

"I don't believe it!" Naveen said, heartbroken over his wife's misery. "My wife would never marry this monster."

"The mind can sometimes make ya do things that you never thought you do."

Pierre ran his hands on the sides of Tiana's body as he inhaled her hair. "Did you call in the nanny to take her?"

She closed her eyes in disgust. "Yes."

"Yes what?" He asked.

"Yes…my great king."

He smirked as knocking could be heard the door. "Come in."

Liza walked in and curtsied.

"Take my precious princessa out while I have her mother all to myself." He evilly grinned at the nanny.

Tiana kissed the baby before handing it to the nanny, remaining silent the whole time.

Liza curtsied at the couple once more before opening the door to leave.

Pierre quickly made sure to slap her on the behind before closing the door. "She's beautiful…" He turned to look at Tiana. "…but not as beautiful as you are my dark queen."

Tiana closed her eyes as he neared her, roughly pulling her into his arms.

"Mmm…" Pierre moaned before pressing his lips onto hers.

Naveen's eyes watered as he watched his wife helplessly. And ready to kill Pierre.

"Ugh!" Tiana shoved him away. "Stay away from me!"

He grabbed her by the arm, yanking her back to him. "Who do you think you're speaking to this way? Naveen?" He slapped her again. "Get to bed!"

"No!" She cried.

"That's it!" Pierre scooped her in his arms and threw her on the bed. "Now you want to act the way you did on our wedding night?" He undid his trousers.

Naveen watched as his wife refuse to look up at his cousin. "Why are you making me watch this?" His voice cracked.

"To make you see how much you're needed in your family's life. I don't like this either, but without you, Pierre will never change. He was doing so well until your death and once he was crowned king he went back to his selfish ways. Taking everything that once belonged to your heart."

"Pierre will never change, even if I were alive...still around." Naveen said.

"But he would've. If you were there! But you never gave him a chance. Or trust him." Mama Odie explained.

"How could I trust the same man who raped my wife? The children she carried by him weren't made from love." He watched as his wife undressed with tears forming in her eyes. "I told Tiana to never trust him-

"Did ya hardhead behind listen to me at all?" Asked Mama Odie, hearing Tiana lay back on the bed. "That poor baby."

Tiana, still feeling sore from the night before suggested, "Why can't you go to one of ya concubines for tonight? I'm so tired from the day-

He slapped her across the face. "Shut up!" And climbed into the bed.

Naveen tried to avoid looking by closing his eyes.

"You will still see with your eyes closed, honey." Mama Odie said.

Naveen shook his head. "Is this suppose to hell? To see my wife living in hers?"

"It's not under my control. I'm just the messenger here." Mama Odie said as JuJu hid his face.

Pierre bit down on Tiana's shoulder as he roughly entered inside of her.

Tiana closed her eyes as she cried out in pain.

"Naveen will never make you feel this way." Pierre grunted as he roughly entered her again. "All your fantasies will only be about me. Never him." He whispered and swift his hips forward.

"Pierre, it hurts." Tiana said. "Please stop, my stomach, the baby...hurts."

"I will take what's mine without you complaining." He thrust his hips even more.

Cramping and nausea came over Tiana and as opened her eyes and turned her gaze to the wall with no emotion in them.

"She is broken." Naveen felt guilty. "All because of me."

Pierre pulled out of her and laid on his back before holding himself. "Wrap those beautiful lips around the family jewels."

Tiana cringed. "No..."

"What are you waiting for?" He stroked himself. "Open up."

She wiped the tears from her eyes and obliged. Hearing a heavy grunt escaped Pierre's mouth.

"Blindness have itself benefits." Said Mama Odie.

"Get me out of here." Naveen told the woman.

"Or I can skip through this." She said and snapped her fingers to Tiana as she wiped her mouth and pulled the covers over her naked body in humiliation.

Pierre pulled his trousers back up. "Naveen taught you well. I will give him that." He bottomed up his shirt. "Now take a shower and get dressed."

Tiana frowned. "Why? Where are we going at this hour?"

"We have company tonight. You remember Vincent? That old prince from Fashiana? We made a deal that involves you."

"What do I have to do with your business arrangements?" She asked.

"He's taking a liking to you." He gave her an evil grin. "You will sleep with him in exchange for his country's oil."

She gasped. "No…"

He chuckled. "Yes, anytime he wants you, you will go to him."

If it weren't for her children she'd already have ended her own life.

He read her teary eyes. "Don't look too disappointed. He's promised you the best service that's fit for a queen whenever you visit him in his country." He put on his shoes. "Be ready in a half an hour. Wear the gold skin tight dress I had made for you. Like me, he loves his women looking like whores."

"I am NOT a whore!" She snapped.

Pierre smirked before giving her a slap across the face. "Naveen might've told you this, but as a commoner who came from nothing. You will always be just another whore to me." He said coldly before cupping her chin. "You just so happen to be my number one whore who will give me an heir!" He roughly pushed her back onto the bed before leaving the room and slamming the door shut.

Tiana cried hysterically into the pillows wishing she'd never come back to Maldonia and falling into the life long trap as Pierre's toy. A few minutes later, she forced herself to get out of the bed she once shared with Naveen. Her true love who would never hurt her the way Pierre has. She looked over at the double doors once more before pulling out something from her side of the mattress. It was the only thing left of her former husband, his locket with a photo of he, Marcel, Roslyn and herself in it. "Why did you have to die, Naveen?" She wiped away her tears. "Why did you choose to drink when you had me?" Fresh tears ran down her cheeks. "You were right about Pierre. I'm so sorry for not believing you...our children keeps me living because I do not want to know what he's capable of if I were gone. He hates our babies because they came from us, our love. His neglect towards them is..." She sighed. "...he only loves his children." Guilt coming over her as she thought that Naveen would be the only man she'd make love with. "I'm so sorry, Naveen."

Naveen slowly walked over to her. His heart filled with guilt and heartbreak. "No, I'm sorry, Tiana."

Tiana closed her eyes as she felt the baby inside her moving. "My poor baby…" She placed her hands on her small bump. "...no matter how horribly you were conceived, I will always love you. Just as I will always love the man who was suppose to be your daddy. Naveen." She kissed the locket before stuffing it under the mattress. She sighed before walking into the bathroom.

Tears ran down Naveen's face.

"Naveen we gotta go." Mama Odie interrupted his thoughts.

"I can't leave her here to be a prostitute for this man." He said, without leaving his gaze from the bed.

"What can you do? Ya-

"Stop saying that?" He snapped and covered his ears. "I am Not dead! I can't be!"

Mama Odie sighed. "Let's go, baby."

Naveen refused to follow her orders. "She needs me here."

"I tried to get him to avoid seeing what will happen next. It's his own fault." Mama Odie said to JuJu.

Naveen went to the bathroom to see Tiana undressed with bruises on her arms, thighs and back. He slowly backed away with only one thing on his mind. "I'm going to kill that motherfucker."

"Naveen baby, but I didn't want you to see that." Said the older woman.

He didn't say a word as his anger flared up.

A few moments later, Tiana walked out of the bathroom with only a towel on just as Pierre opened the door. "Ah! Perfect."

She looked over at him, hoping he changed his mind about her having to sleep with the older gentleman.

"Put on the black see through nightgown instead. He's in his room waiting for you." Pierre chimed.

Tiana dreaded the thought. "Why do I have to do this?" She asked. "Why did you agree for me to do this?"

"We need this oil if Maldonia wants to remain a strong nation!" He went to the closet and pulled out the night gown that left little to the imagination. "Put this shit on and if I hear that you weren't fulfilling all of his needs, I will ship your children to boarding school for the next fifteen years."

"You wouldn't do that!" Tiana said.

"I would, and they would not be returning for holidays whatsoever." He said. "With them out of your way you'd have time for my children instead!"

"You're a heartless bastard." Tiana spat.

"No, I'm a man who knows how to get what he wants." He watched as she pulled on the gown. Once she was done, he was very pleased at what he saw and roughly pulled her onto him. "Hmm...we'll begin round two after he's done with you." And roughly pressed his lips onto hers. His hand grabbed one of her breasts and gave it a painful squeeze.

Tiana whimpered as milk from her breast came out, giving Pierre a satisfied grin.

"Perhaps he likes milk. Just as our daughter and myself does, my little whore..." He whispered before walking them out of the room. "I'm going to need for you to ride the hell out of him…"

Mama Odie sighed, walking out of the room.

"He's a dead man when I get a hold of him." Naveen said, following Mama Odie out of the room

"He isn't really going to do this to her?" Naveen asked, watching his wife. "Why isn't she fighting back?"

Mama Odie rubbed JuJu head as she explained, "She tried, but no longer have the strength to do so anymore."

Vincent stood out of his room grinning from ear to ear as he watched Tiana slowly nearing him. He took her hand and made her do a spin for him. Very satisfied with her figure and the material she wore, he kissed her hand before finally saying. "My, don't you look ravishing tonight."

()()()()

A/N: Wow, that was hard to write. As you've guessed, Mama Odie is here to set Naveen straight. They are in a alternate universe where our fav Disney royal is indeed dead there. When he collapsed after Tiana left the study it was actually from alcohol poisoning. He was really chugging down the liquor. Well, he's learning the hard way by seeing his family suffer. You guys have no idea how depressed I felt while writing this chapter.


	39. Death Of My Love Part Two

A/N: So much pressure to post this chapter! LOL! Princess Tricia, sorry I'm a day late on posting. I've tried to update yesterday but it was so impossible on my part, but I finally got it up. This chapter is _very_ long (for me at least) and have some scenes similar to chapter 30, if you know what I mean. *wink* And I notice that some of you are still mad at the hottest and most awesome Disney Prince of all time, but don't be too hard on him. He's still learning and I do not appreciate you attacking him with a frying pan, PocahontasJohnSmithForever! LOL! If anyone can take care of him it's Tiana. All she needs is her hand. To slap him on the back of that big head of his with. I understand that you want the fun-loving silly Naveen, but he has changed a great deal and like everyone, he has to grow up. At least in my stories he does. An Unknown Foreign Beauty thank you for the sweet review. You are a great friend and writer. And to answer your question Carole I just wrote how I thought someone like Naveen would feel. A person who wants a life he can't have. His parents were so set on making him the next king that they never really considered how he felt. They heard him, but never listened. You know what I mean? Okay, time to shut it and make my disclaimer on how I do not own PATF or Disney. Enjoy!

()()()()

Because He Loves Me

Death Of My Love Part Two

Vincent grinned from ear to ear when he watched Tiana slowly nearing him. He took her hand and made her do a spin for him. Very satisfied with her figure and the material she wore, he kissed her hand and said. "My, don't you look ravishing tonight." He licked his lips. "Pierre, she looks delicious."

"She tastes delicious." The king bragged.

"I bet she does…" He caressed her face.

Tiana turned her face, feeling humiliated.

"Bastards." Naveen scolded.

"You can do whatever you want with her." Encouraged Pierre. "She will do it all."

"Oh you don't say?" He put a hand on her lower back. "I'd like to see for myself." And walked them into the room. "I'll try to return her back to you in one piece, Pierre."

"Yes, please do." Pierre rubbed his hand over her behind. "I'd like to get whatever she has left to offer."

"Or we could always have her at the same time." Vincent offered. "Of course after I get what I can first."

"Perhaps." He pondered the idea. "She is very tight in both ends."

"There is a third end, her beautiful full lips look inviting."

"Oh they are." Pierre evilly grinned at Tiana who held her down.

"Is she capable of having three men at once?" The older man asked, cupping her face to look up for him to examine her.

Tiana's heart pumped in fear.

"Her breed seems to handle it just fine" Vincent added, rubbing a thumb over her lips.

"Don't get too affectionate in my presence." A jealous Pierre warned. "Or I'll have to take her back for myself. It wasn't very easy to let her go."

"It's strictly buisness." Vincent said.

"I have some phonecalls to take care of." Pierre said, looking at Tiana. "Give him a good time, beautiful."

Both men laughed before parting ways.

"Well beautiful. Let's begin our arrangement." Vincent opened the door to his room for Tiana. She slowly walked in. Her whole body felt so foreign to her now, even the child that was growing inside of her didn't feel like hers no matter how much she tried convincing that she will love it.

Mama Odie and Naveen followed the two into the guest room.

Vincent closed the door before looking at Tiana's backside. "Pierre has informed me of your talents." He walked up behind her, roughly cupping her breasts. "You must be an excellent lover to have bedded two kings." He whispered into her ear.

Tiana closed her eyes in disgust. "I don't want this-

"Shh!" He let her go. "This is only our first night. Let's start out nice and slow." He took her hands and led her to the bed.

"Why are we watching this?" Naveen wondered. "I've learned my lesson. My family's life would be hell without me in it."

"Please Vincent." Tiana pleaded. "I can't handle anymore of this. My body is exhausted."

The man sat beside her on the bed and lean over to kiss her on the cheek. "I've had African women before. But never had one from the United States." He tried forcing his hand between her closed thighs. "I happen to like it that you're with child and lactating."

Tiana couldn't take anymore and stood up. "No, I won't do this!"

"Your husband made a deal with me to have you whenever I please. If you want Maldonia to remain a nation then I'd advise you to get back on this bed and give me what I want." He ordered.

"I won't do it! I refuse to do it!" She shouted.

Vincent chuckled darkly. "Pierre has told me that you would try to challenge me!" He stood up, walking over to her. "I may be fifty, but I have the strength of a twenty five year old man!" He yanked her over to him. "And I can have you like one, too!"

Tiana screamed, pushing him away. "I won't let you or Pierre touch me! You have no right to!"

"We have as much right to touch you just as any woman we want." He ripped off her nightgown and pushed her onto the floor.

Mama Odie sighed. "It's time for us to leave." She walked out of the room.

Naveen followed her. "No, we have to save her!"

"The only way you can save her is if you're there for her. But ya ain't! You chose liquor over her and your chil'ren!"

"I want to be there for them. I will never drink again." Naveen promised. "I swear to never touch another bottle of alcohol!"

Mama Odie smiled. "You're sho?"

"You know that I am!" He said with pleading eyes. "Please let me save her and my children!"

Mama Odie looked up and nodded her head in agreement. "I see what you means." She was also convinced that the king was true to his word.

Naveen watched the woman in confusion and wondered if she was speaking to him or thin air. "Who were you speaking with?"

"None of ya business." The older woman chuckled. "I know that you won't give up liquor, but I do see that you will only drink a glass once every blue moon and this is...good enough to have your life back. But that isn't the only thang I'm concerned about. If you also promise to be there for ya wife and ya family you will have the happiness you yearn for. Work is work, but family is so much more. You and Tiana's love is a product of your sons and daughters."

Naveen frowned. "Sons and daughters?"

"Yes, ya'll have seven more pretty lil—Oh, I've said too much!" Mama Odie laughed. "Forget what I just said. What you need to do is promise me, promise ya'self that you will do right by ya family."

"I promise." He said sincerely, with a hint of desperation in his tone. "Tiana and our…wait. We only have two children."

"You do." She said.

"But you said that have seven more children and that ads up to...nine children?" His eyes widen. "We're really going to have nine children, Mama Odie?"

"Hush up about that. The main focus is that you've grown up and realized ya wrongdoing." Mama Odie chuckled. "Now follow me." She instructed, walking down the stairs with the help of JuJu.

Naveen followed the two until they made it at the double doors of the ball room. "Why are we at the ball room?"

Mama Odie and JuJu opened the doors to the room. "Tiana is waiting for ya…"

Naveen saw the beaming light from the room and without hesitation walked right into it. Once he was able to open his eyes, he saw Tiana on the dance floor with Pierre. He looked around and quickly realized that he was back at the dinner ball.

"Thank you, Mama Odie." He thought as he heard the music ending for Tiana and Pierre. His heart skipped a beat when he saw his wife, so he rushed over right when she was in the middle of a conversation.

"After you marry Cassie you'll learn." Tiana said.

'_Right Cassie'_ Pierre thought disappointingly and sighed. "About Cassie, we called off our…engagement."

She frowned. "Oh no I'm sorry."

"It wasn't meant to be." He said as the music ended. "But what can I say? At least you're happy with my cousin."

"I am very happy with Naveen." She looked behind him and saw that there were no more men to dance with.

"I was the final gentleman." He smiled.

Tiana's stomach fluttered when she saw Naveen stepping up.

"Pardon me, but may I cut in and dance with this beautiful young lady?" Asked the Maldonian king.

Pierre turned to see his cousin and held a nervous grin. "Oh, go right ahead." He stepped aside as Naveen gently took Tiana's hand.

"I was wondering when you were going to step in and dance with me." Tiana said playfully.

Naveen couldn't believe that she was in his arms again, speaking to him, seeing him. "I love you."

She raised an eyebrow. "I love you t-

He dipped her back and gave her passionate kiss.

Tiana returned the kiss by enveloping her arms over his shoulders. She was surprised but satisfied by the romantic gesture.

The President of Tiney chuckled. "It's no wonder Maldonia is known for its romance."

"Yes…" The Floridonian leader agreed and looked over at his wife. "Perhaps I should speak with the wife." And started walking her way.

Naveen pulled from the kiss, still holding onto Tiana who was so infatuated by the kiss that she could hardly stand. She was thankful that her husband was still holding her.

"You-kiss-wow..."

He kissed her on the lips once more before looking into her brown eyes. "...are you real?...you can hear me?"

"Yes, I can hear you and I'm pretty sure that I'm as real as it can get." Tiana laughed a little and rested her head on his chest as the music began. "What's gotten into you tonight?"

Naveen kissed her on her forehead. "I forgot to tell you how beautiful you look tonight."

She smiled. "You didn't forget." And looked up at him. "But my feet do hurt a little."

Naveen danced them over to the door. "Then let's get out of here and away from these strangers."

"Oh so their strangers now?" Tiana asked with sarcasm as they neared the double doors.

Pierre watched the two leaving the ballroom and disappointingly sighed. "He doesn't deserve her."

The President of Tiney patted the Lord of Giodonia on the back. "Leave the kids alone. They're young and inlove. I say they deserve and need each other a great deal."

Pierre hated to admit it but couldn't agree more. "Naveen has changed a great deal. Still egotistical, but I have noticed that Tiana's sweet and spunk knocked it down several notches."

"And that is why he deserves a woman like her. One who will put up with him and yet will not." He laughed.

Pierre shook his head and had to laugh himself.

()()()()

Once the couple left the ballroom, Naveen scooped Tiana into his arms and carried her rest of the way of their suite.

Tiana dropped her heels onto the floor before Naveen lay her on the bed, never leaving his gaze from hers. "I love you."

She caressed his face. "I love you, too."

Naveen then had an idea that involved her feet. "Would you like a foot massage?"

Tiana wasn't necessarily thinking of a massage, but if he wanted to do it then she wasn't going to stop him neither. "Only if you feel up to it."

"I am." He smiled, taking a hold of her leg and gently resting it on his lap.

Tiana closed her eyes after feeling Naveen's strong thumbs working on her foot. They weren't so much as sore—more like tired from all the dancing she had to do during the ball. When his thumb rubbed over the middle of her foot, a soft moan escaped her mouth. It wasn't until he started working on the second foot was when she felt herself get wet and aroused.

She opened her eyes and gave him a lustrous gaze. He was so focused at his handy work that he haven't notice, or did he?

_'If only he knew how much I want him.'_ Tiana thought as another moan escaped passed her lips.

Naveen heard her moaning, and it wasn't first time he's heard it while his massage. He wasn't sure if it out of pleasure from arousal, or pleasure of it helping her feet get better. All he knew was that he didn't want to pressure her into anything she wasn't ready for.

"Naveen…" Tiana moaned, pulling her foot from her husband's hands.

"Am I hurting you?' He asked in confusion and aroused himself.

Tiana bit on the bottom of her lip and used the foot that he was working on to rub against his growing member.

Naveen closed his eyes and released a deep groan at the sensation.

Tiana grinned in satisfaction at what she felt and sat up on the bed, leaning forward and soon felt her lips on his.

Naveen felt her tongue entering his mouth and unsuccessfully tried to prevent his own tongue from joining hers. He didn't want to seem too forward and scare her off.

Tiana moaned, pressing her body on his. "Mmm." Came out of her mouth as she laid back and pulled him right on top of her.

Naveen wanted her so bad, but then flashes of him pinning her down against her will popped in his head, and he quick drew back. Eyes widen. Breathing heavily.

Tiana frowned and gave her husband a puzzled look. "Why'd you stop?" She was breathing heavily herself.

"I—I don't want you to—I don't want to pressure you into doing this." He said, his voice a bit shaken.

"What are you talking about?" Asked an even more puzzled Tiana. "I do want this, I want it more than anything."

"But when I tried to before those other nights-

"I wasn't ready those other times." Tiana said. "But I am now."

He sat back on the bed and looked her way. "I just don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." Tiana smiled and caressed his face. "What happened to my arrogant husband? Why do you have to be so cute tonight?"

Naveen closed his eyes at her gentle touches and had to remind himself that he got a second chance at making things right for not only Tiana and their children, but to himself. What he attempted to do to her never existed. His jealousy never happened, their fight never happened. He silently thanked Mama Odie for coming in his life when he needed to straighten up.

"I'm well aware that there might be some discomfort, but then again I did have a baby and haven't had panza with you in almost six months." She continued with her caressing. "But now that we're finally alone and stress-free…" She kissed him on the lips. "I'm ready...now lay down."

He opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Lay down!" She demanded.

He obliged and felt his wife sitting on him, which made him grow even more aroused that she was taking charge.

"I felt bad whenever I had to say no to you." Tiana confessed, leaning forward to press her lips onto his again. "But tonight I'm saying yes…I want you so bad…all of you..."

Naveen closed his eyes again at the feeling of her moving her sensual kisses to his right jaw, then left jaw. "…but of all nights to get timid on me…" She then unbuttoned his shirt before her lips touched his hard chest, "…mmm. I've missed your masculine scent…" She then pressed her lips onto his abdomen. "…it's getting so hot in here."

He exhaled just when the kisses stopped and the mattress shifted a small bit. He slowly opened his eyes again to see his wife's dress falling right onto the floor. She gave him a lustrous gaze before getting back in her position, only wearing her bra and panties.

"I love you." She whispered onto his lips and kissed them once again.

Naveen didn't know whether to touch her or not as he didn't want her to stop. He swallowed hard as she began grinding her hips onto his. Feeling her very wet fabric over his abdomen.

"Why aren't you touching me?" She asked in a seductive tone and ran her tongue over his lips.

"I didn't think I had the right to." He said in a husky tone.

She lightly bit down onto his bottom lip, hearing his moan escaping his mouth. "I don't know what is up with you tonight, but you have my permission to touch me." She whispered, grinding faster over his rock hard member. She then moved her lips on his neck and began sucking on it.

"Ahh." Naveen moaned, wrapping his arms around her. "Tiana…"

She sucked harder while feeling Naveen unfastening her bra.

"Mmm…" He moaned again, rising up as Tiana continued her sucking, her bra falling onto the bed. "…Tiana…"

She faced him again with a lustrous gaze.

The telephone began ringing.

"Ignore it." Tiana said.

Naveen gave her an evil grin and rolled them so that he was on top of her. He then impatiently took off his shirt and trousers before returning his lips to hers while the phone continued ringing.

He rubbed his finger over now soaked undergarments, hearing a soft moan escape from her mouth. "This is in the way." He said, slipping the cotton fabric off his wife's body before hungrily returning his lips onto hers.

The phone ringing finally stopped, but that didn't interrupt Naveen from moving down to Tiana's fuller breasts where he started squeezing and sucking on. "Mm…I've missed these."

Tiana moaned as she felt some soreness from her husband's semi-aggressiveness. "Naveen…" She breathed out.

Naveen heard her tone and figured she was still sore and the fact that some milk coming out told him to be a bit gentler with her breasts so he kissed around the tender nipples. "Is that better?"

She nodded her head 'yes' and slowly parted her legs for him.

Naveen caressed her face. "Mi benita." He got between her legs and kissed her forehead, next were her cheeks, then her chin before making it to her collarbone. "You are more than just my wife…" His lips touched the crevice between her breasts. "…you are my bestfriend." His lips touched her abdomen with his hands slowly ran up and down the sides of her smooth skin. "…my lover…" He noticed a couple of stretch marks at the sides of her abdomen and kissed them. "…the mother of my children." He exhaled and got a better look of her body, and ran his hands down over her breasts, abdomens and finally hips. "…so beautiful..." He said, looking into her dark brown eyes.

Naveen lowered his face onto her pubic region, and kissed her inner thighs. "…mi benita…" His hot breath hitting her very aroused lips.

Tiana exhaled and ran her fingers through her husband's hair as his tongue circled her sensitive pearl. "Mmm…" She moaned.

Naveen sucked on it, hearing her whimper and her legs losing control. Without losing his spot, he moved her legs over his broad shoulders and started sucking on her lips.

Just then, the telephone rang again.

"Ignore it." Tiana breathe out, pushing his face deeper into her.

Naveen smirked; always loving it when she pushed his face into her wetness. As the phone kept ringing, his new goal was to have her moan, if not scream louder than the ringing.

The phone rang again.

He slipped in a finger before moving in and out of her and went back to sucking on her pearl.

"Mmmm!" Tiana moaned louder, her back arching upward.

He slipped in another finger and kept at it with his quick pace.

Tiana grabbed a hold of Naveen's hair with her eyes rolled in the back of her head as strong waves of orgasm crashed over her.

Once her breathing died down, Naveen smiled with satisfaction and made his way back up to press his lips onto hers.

"It's been a while." Tiana admitted the obvious.

"It's only been five and half months?" He said with a hint of sarcasm and kissed her lips. "As long as you were comfortable."

"I was—am." She smiled, feeling his hardness through his boxers. "But what about you?"

"I can take care of myse-

"No, I want you to…us to renzi y del panza." Tiana said.

Naveen loved it when she spoke in Maldonian, but had to be sure if she was ready. She herself told him that it has been a while and two fingers definitely felt a lot different than a hard penis. "Are you sure you're ready?"

She nodded her head 'yes'

"Are you sure?" He wanted to be certain.

"Yes, I'm ready!" She laughed and put her hand on his boxers. "But I think there's something in the way." She knew he was concern due his size and width, and was aware that it could cause discomfort with it not being in her for almost half a year. "What are you waiting for?"

Naveen smirked as he kicked off his boxers. "Is that better?"

Tiana took a look at his very erectness and bit the bottom of her lip. "Wow...um..."

He saw nervousness in her eyes. "We don't have to-

"I want to." She said, enveloping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for another long deep kiss.

Naveen was convinced by the kiss. "I love you." He said on her lips, running his hands slowly up and down her outer thighs. He got in position before slowly moving his hips forward. The head of his member entering between her wet lips.

"I love you." Tiana responded, softly biting the bottom of her lip as he slowly entered her. The little discomfort that she experience from him quickly dissipated and was soon replaced with pleasure. Feeling him rubbing her walls.

Naveen moaned as his pace quickened, being as careful to not rush or cause discomfort to his wife. "How…are you..feeling?" He breathe.

"Mmm…good." Tiana moaned, digging her fingernails into his back.

They remained this way for some time, moaning, breathing, thrusting, occasionally sharing a kiss or two. Simply getting use to one another again. The intimacy of the slowness was actually making both reach the beginning stages of ecstasy.

"Faster…" Tiana moaned.

Naveen happily obliged, taking her hips to feel all of her wrapping him.

"Mm." Tiana finally felt all of him inside of her and his honey coloured eyes staring down to her brown orbs. Her heart skipping a beat when she saw the sadness whenever he's in duty, the happiness he is when he's with her and their children, the joy he has when he's playing his ukulele, the lust whenever he's making love to her and only her. She closed her eyes as she was nearing her wave of pleasure.

Naveen kept at it with his movements, getting lost in Tiana's dark eyes. Seeing the sadness before he leaves for a business trip, the happiness she feels whenever he and the children are all together as a family, the joy she gets while cooking at home or at the restaurant, the lust whenever she's with him. He closed his eyes as Tiana's walls tightened around him and soon waves of climax came over him just as her nails dug deeper in his back.

Tiana felt his warm fluid shoot inside her and a grunt soon after before his lips planted right back on hers. "I love you." She said, feeling a chill in her body.

"I love you" Naveen said before pulling himself out of her, throwing the covers over their bodies.

Both out of breath but satisfied nonetheless. He watched his wife with her eyes closed shivering and figured she was still recovering from the love making they endured.

"Are you alright?" He asked, kissing her shoulder.

"Mm-hmm." Only came out of her mouth and Naveen gave her a bear hug, rubbing her back and leaving a kiss on top of her head.

"Cold?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She said.

They remained in the same position for a few moments while recovering. Soaking in everything that just happened.

"You have no idea how much I love you." Naveen said, breaking the silence.

"Mmm." Tiana said on his chest.

He chuckled a little, loosening the hug. "Better?"

She looked up at him before rolling her eyes. "I can breathe so yes."

Naveen caressed her face and thought back on their time in New Orleans. His best memories with her yet. He wish that they could go back to those simpler days. Then this one particular song came to his mind.

"What are you thinking of?" Asked Tiana, interrupting his train of thoughts.

"This song you sang in church once. It was actually one of the few songs that touched me the most since you were the one who sang it." He admitted.

She looked curiously at him. "Which one?"

"Well I will not sing it, but I remember the words so vividly." He said before reciting it:

_You were my strength when I was weak, _

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak, _

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see, _

_You saw the best there was in me, _

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach, _

_You gave me faith 'cause you believed, _

_I'm everything I am, _

_Because you loved me._

Tiana smiled with her eyes closed, feeling tears form in them. "That was spoken very beautifully." She choked up a little before opening her eyes to look into Naveen's honey colored orbs. "You must've known I was really singing that for you."

"The way you were only looking at me made me realize it, yes." He admitted. "But at the same time the song, the words made me think of you. How much you've done for me. How much you influence me to being a better man, husband and father." He took her hand and kissed it. "After all the pain I've put you through you never gave up on me and I want you to know that I will never give up on you again. The alcohol that I used as comfort will be gone in the morning—no wait, tonight." He sat up. "I'll just to call in Erek-

"Naveen, I won't let you stop drinking. Occasionally is fine, but not everyday or whenever something doesn't go your way." Tiana said. "If you are feeling down you can come to me, I'll listen. I've always had." She intertwined her fingers with his.

Naveen lay back down, facing his wife. "I will stop drinking. I am not the same man when I drink. The fear in your eyes made me realize it-

"What?" Tiana frowned. "I'm not afraid of you, just disappointed."

He forgot that his forceful behavior towards her never happened and decided to go along with her comment. "And that is why I want to throw away every last bottle of alcohol from this palace." He kissed her hand. "I know that I do not deserve you."

Tiana smirked. "Everyone have a destined match. We just happen to be each others." She kissed him. "We balance out."

"I love you." He said.

"I love you, too." They shared another kiss but were interrupted by the phone ringing.

Naveen groaned. "You'd think the Maldonian operators would've taken care of the constant calls. Does the phone ring this much?"

"Barely." Tiana answered. "Why don't you answer it?"

"Yes, let me do all the work will you?" Naveen joked, getting out of the bed.

Tiana quickly got up to slap him on the behind.

Naveen winked at her before answering the phone. "Speaking?"

"Oh Naveen! How ya doing, son? This is Eli LaBouff speakin'." Said Mr. La Bouff.

Naveen raised an eyebrow. "Mr. La Bouff? Were you calling my phone all this time"

"Yes, to tell you the swell news! The restaurant is all yours! We've won the case!"

Naveen's eyes brighten. "Really? We won? Achidonza!"

Tiana sat up and got out of the bed, with a sheet wrapped around her. "What is it? Why are you sayin' achidonza for?"

Naveen put the phone down to pick up his wife, spinning them both. "Tiana we won the case! The restaurant is ours again to open!"

Tiana's eyes widen. "Oh my god!" She tightened her arms around Naveen as he picked up the phone.

"Sorry there, Eli." He apologized.

The man only chuckled. "No, you kids celebrate all you want! As soon as you two get back here and sign your rights back the restaurant is all yours!"

"We will be there by the end of the week!" Naveen said, putting his wife back on her feet, wrapping an arm around her.

"I'll be out of town for a couple of days for business but shall be in my estate by the time you both make it back."

"Let me speak to him." Tiana told Naveen, taking the phone. "Thank you so much, Mr. LaBouff!"

"No problem, Tiana. You are like a daughter to me. I've paid that attorney good money for us to win. Now I do need one favour from you."

"And that is?" She asked.

"Be sure to bring me some of those mouth waterin' beignets. No one can make them like you can."

Tiana laughed. "Will do."

"I'll see ya soon, suga."

Tiana hang up the phone and screamed out of sheer happiness.

Naveen watched his wife's face lit up. It was as if he was witnessing an entire amount of pressure being lifted from her shoulders. "I will have Erek and Rachaal pack our things."

A knock was head at the door.

"Who could be knocking at this hour?" Naveen wondered.

Tiana rushed over to the closet and pulled out some pajama pants for him and a night gown for her. "Well we best get dressed before answering it."

After getting dressed, Naveen opened the door to his very upset mother. "Naveen, it's your father."

Naveen remembered this moment and was better prepared this time.

"What about my father?" He asked in a more serious tone.

Tears ran down her face. "He would like to see both you and Tiana."

()()()()

A/N: Man, that was a lot of editing and re-writing, but I got it posted for you all! One more chapter to go. I am done with it, but knowing me I would probably re-write that just as I did with this one. After working on this chapter my mood changed back to where it's always at. A very happy place. But I wasn't really satisfied with the love scene and almost deleted it all together. Oh, and the words Naveen recited to Tiana are from Celine Dion's 'Because You Loved Me' it's on my profile if you would like hear it. Until then...hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know I enjoyed writing it!


	40. Everything I Am

A/N: OMG! I am so sorry for the late update! The craziest most random thing happened while I was trying to enjoy ONE day at the beach. My computer and cell died. So I was basically living in the 1990s for several days until my new stuff came in. It was fun because I got time to think and wonder why my life is so dependent to technology. But I was also feeling so guilty because I was thinking of all of you. Anyway, my computer and cell came in so I'm back to 2011. Thank goodness. I could've done without the gross old nude guys at the beach, but what can I say? Now here's the final chapter...part of it. Enjoy!

()()()()

Because He Loves Me

Everything I Am

Nagina walked into the room with a neutral look on her face. "Naveen, it's your father."

Naveen remembered this moment and was better prepared this time. "What about my father?" He was afraid to ask.

Tiana grew concern when she heard no answer from the woman. "Is he alright?"

Nagina looked over at her daughter-in-law and said, "He really wants to see you both. Now." And left the two in their suite

Once Tiana put on her housecoat both she and Naveen followed Nagina down the corridors and into the former king's room to not see him in his bed.

Naveen sighed as he knew what has happened.

Tiana went by his side, taking his hand to hers and seeing the tears threatening to escape his honey coulored eyes.

Naveen wrapped his arms around her in a loving hug.

"Come, darling." Nagina said to Kabir as he carefully walked out of the bathroom using the support of a cane. He grinned when he saw his son. "Naveen?"

Naveen pulled from the hug and was shocked to see his father.

Tiana covered her mouth.

Naveen slowly walked over to his father and asked, "Could you really walk?" His eyes grew watery as did his father's.

"Yes, my son." He said before hugging him.

Tiana couldn't believe what she was witnessing. "It's a miracle." She whispered.

Nagina smiled and took a hold of Tiana's hand. "He just started walking around. Feeling stronger than before. His doctor was present when it happened. Oh Tiana…" She hugged the young queen. "…it is a miracle indeed!"

Naveen pulled from the hug. "How—what—when did this happen?"

"I started walking yesterday, but my doctor wanted to be sure if I could be strong enough for a longer amount of time. And he says that I might have been misdiagnosed. I may not even have polio or the post effects." He laughed a little. "Sure, I have pain every now and then. And I will have to take medication, but if it'll keep me strong enough to rule then…" He smiled, hinting on to his son.

Naveen returned the smile. The timing couldn't be more perfect. "Are you sure you're up for the challenge?"

"I've ruled for almost three decades before. Unless you've gotten comfortable at the job-

"No, no you can take it back." He stepped back and wrapped an arm around Tiana. "My wife and I are returning back home. Where we belong."

"New Orleans." Said Kabir with a nod of approval. "The crescent city. Also the city where my son fell in love and married in." He smiled over at Tiana before returning his eyes to his son. "But if I so happen to get sick will you step in once again?"

"I'll have to talk about it with Tiana." He said, rubbing his wife's side.

"Oh so now you're putting the pressure on me?" She asked with sarcasm.

Naveen gave her a light squeeze.

"My will I miss my fiery and beautiful daughter-in-law." Kabir said proudly.

"When will you be leaving?" Asked Nagina.

"Tomorrow." Answered Naveen, smiling at his wife. "We have some unfinished business to take care of."

()()()()

The ship ride seemed to have been going on for years instead of days for Naveen and Tiana who were anxious to get back to their home city and to sign their rights back to their restaurant. Eudora offered to watch after the children for them, but Naveen wanted the children there to witness their momentous event.

Once they made it to shore the group were picked up by Eli's chauffeur and escorted to the La Bouff estate. Relieved to be back on land, but disappointed that they didn't savor it for long. Tiana reassured Naveen that they will soon enough enjoy their life soon enough.

The butler opened the door for the group.

"Goodmorning Tiana, Naveen, Ms. Eudora and…" His eyes widen with a smile when he saw Marcel and Roslyn, who was held by Tiana. "…children!"

Tiana smiled. She's known the man since she was five. "Goodmorning Curtis."

Everyone said their greetings before the man escorted them up the stairs.

Marcel looked around at the corridors of the hall and wrinkled his nose. "It smells like cigars and old wood in here."

"Marcel what did me and ya daddy tell you?" Tiana asked with a warning.

"If you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say it at all?" His answer sounded more like question.

Naveen laughed a little and took his son's hand. "Listen to your mother."

"But she didn't-

"Shh!" Shushed Naveen.

Eudora looked around the hall and pat the boy on the head. "He doesn't know any better. Marcel that's memories ya smelling."

"Memories smell like this?" Asked the puzzled prince.

Tiana had bad memories in this very hall, she remembered the day she ran down the halls in humiliation of Vance assaulting her a couple of doors down, but she also had good memories thanks to her mother and Charlotte and those dresses.

Curtis knocked on the door and heard Mr. La Bouff tell him to come in.

"Ms. Eudora and her family are here, Mr. LaBouff." announced the butler.

"Well tell them to come on in!" Encouraged the jolly man.

The man obliged with a grin. "Ya'll have good day."

"You too, Curtis." Naveen said, pulling out his wallet and some dollar bills from it. "I know that it was difficult to deal with me." He handed the man two bills. "Here's my way of making peace."

The man's mouth dropped open when he saw two one hundred dollar bills in his hand. "Thank-Thank ya, Naveen!"

Naveen nodded his head at the man before walking into Eli's study.

"Well hey, the whole family is finally here!" Eli said with his attorney smiling at the group.

"Thank you so much, Mr. LaBouff." Tiana was the first to hug the heavyset man.

Naveen shook his hand and glanced at the desk. "So, where's the paperwork?"

The attorney took out the paperwork for the couple to go over, Tiana was the first and Naveen sighed his name under hers.

"Well that settles it! You are now the owners of Tiana's Palace!" Announced the attorney.

Both Tiana and Naveen shook the lawyer's and Eli's hands before embracing each other in a loving hug.

"I never thought I'd see this day come." Tiana said.

"Knock, knock!" Charlotte popped her head in the office.

"What are you doing here, sugaplum?" Mr. LaBouff asked.

"To see my dearest friend!" Charlotte went right to Tiana first in a warm hug. "Oh Tia I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too Lottie." She responded.

"Where is ya little girl?" She looked back at Eudora who was holding the baby. "Aw is that her?"

"Mm-hm." Responded the proud grandmother.

Her blue eyes grew at the sight of the young princess. "She's beautiful, Tia! So exotic looking!"

"Exotic?" Naveen raised an eyebrow.

"The boys are going to go bananas for her! She's stunning!" Charlotte smiled at the infant.

"I'll protect her from the boys. I already promised my daddy." Marcel said.

Charlotte gasped. "Marcel you speak so well for a three year old?"

"Yes, but I'm almost four!" He corrected.

"Some months from now." Tiana added, ready to leave the mansion to begin preparation of the restaurant.

"Where's Annabella?" Eudora asked Charlotte.

"The nanny is changing her in the next room over." Se answered, "Tia, I have so many dresses lil Rose can wear. Can I call her Rose? I like Roslyn, but I also love Rose. You know I always loved ya middlename-

"Yes Lottie you can call her Rose." Tiana laughed. "But we best get going to the restaurant and making some phonecalls-

"Or we can rest for the remaining of the day and start with restaurant tomorrow?" Naveen said.

"I guess there's no rushin'." Tiana said in agreement. "But I will make the phonecalls." They started out the office. "Thanks for everything Mr. LaBouff."

"Anytime, suga." Eli said, watching the family walking out of the office.

"Oh and Tia?" Charlotte stopped her. "You don't have to worry much about Vance anymore. He got impeached a month ago."

"From office?" She asked.

"Mm-hmm. I'll tell you more about it tonight. His wife also gone crazy. I knew she was a screwball. After what she did I can understand why." The blonde loved the latest gossip.

"Yes, you two will discuss this later." Naveen cut in. "We're going to rest up."

"Alright Venny." Charlotte gave him a friendly wink. "You take care of my Tia and the babies."

Marcel lightly yanked on his father's trousers. "Um, daddy can you tell aunt Lottie that I'm no longer a baby. Only Roslyn is."

Naveen took his hand and walked on. "Come on..."

()()()()

Once everyone was settled in, Naveen, Tiana and the children all got comfortable in their home.

Naveen sat on the livingroom couch and sighed in relief. "I miss this couch."

Tiana smiled. "It's a lot more comfortable than the furniture at the palace."

"Everything in this house is a lot more comfortable than the stiff and old-fashion seatwear there. " Naveen said, getting up. "But enough about the furniture down stairs. Why don't we go check on the furniture upstairs?"

Tiana rolled her eyes. "I thought you wanted us to rest?"

"We can do that upstairs." Naveen wiggled his eyebrows. "The children are asleep. Thanks to Eudora for bringing in the crib while housesitting for us."

Tiana knew what was on his mid as they started up the stairs. "Mama's always lookin' out for us."

"Yes, well it is time I'm looking after you." Naveen put his hands on her hips while they walked up the stairs.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" She asked.

Naveen slapped her on the behind. "Does that answer your question?"

()()()()

It took about a month for the restaurant to finally open after the cleaning and hiring were set. Luckily for Tiana and Naveen all their former staff were able to get their jobs back, including Louis' band. Times were hard with some people getting jobs, they were very fortunate.

Tiana watched over all her guests from the stage and couldn't believe this night was finally here. Naveen stood by her side while the children were sitting at a table with Eudora and the LaBouffs plus Travis.

Naveen took her hand and kissed it. He was proud of his wife and loved her even more as each day passed by.

Tiana looked up at her husband and felt so proud of him, and loved him with each passing day. He kept at his word so far and never touched alcohol. She even saw him pouring out the remaining of the Maldonian alcohol his father would ship him. He was himself again, a man of music and passion and now of family. She gave him a soft smile before beginning her speech.

"I'd like to thank all of ya'll for joining my husband and myself on this very special evening…as most of you knew, my restaurant was wrongfully closed and, well we are all now pass that troubling time. But not all have been troubling for me and Naveen, since the restaurant closed I was blessed with another child, Roslyn. She was hard to push out but once I saw her beautiful hazel eyes I couldn't help but to be thankful that she was finally in my arms." Tiana looked around. "Um, I'm also thankful to see all of you out here, I've seen such long lines and was very disappointed that we had to turn some guests away, but overall tonight will be a new beginning for us all." She raised up her glass of orange juice. "Let us all toast." Everyone raised their glasses. "To good food, music, laughter, pure joy and love." She nodded her head with watery eyes. "Let's eat!"

Everyone applaud as both Tiana and Naveen embraced one another.

"I am very proud of you." Naveen whispered in her ear. "And I love you."

"I love you, too." She said before pulling from the hug. "Now it's time to work."

Naveen groaned. "Can I at least play with the band?"

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Alright, but you best be in that kitchen after the first set!"

"Yes mother." He teased.

Tiana stuck out her tongue before walking down the stage.

"Mama!" Marcel ran over to his mother

"I told you to stay with ya grandma." She said.

"I know but I have to pee." Said the prince.

"Now what did I tell you about using that?" She asked him.

"Sorry, may I use to washroom?" The prince corrected.

"Much better." Tiana took his hand. "We'll go to the one in my office."

"Why can't I use the other one?" He asked.

"Because I said so." She walked him up the stairs and to her office's bathroom.

"Remember to wash your hands after you're done." She reminded him from the other end of the door.

"Okay!" He said, flushing the toilet.

Tiana shook her head before looking over the menus

A knock was heard at the door.

"Come in." She answer.

Darnell walked in. "Goodevening Princess—or Queen? Which one are you again?"

Tiana gave him a playful eye roll. "Just call me Tiana or boss."

"Will do, boss." He gave her a salute.

"What brings you to my office?" She asked.

"To tell you that we have some very prestigious guests who just arrived." Darnell said as Marcel walked out of the bathroom. "Hey there Marcel!"

"Hi Darnell."

"Who are they?" Asked Tiana.

"The president and first lady." The man answered.

"From what country?" She pressed.

"What do you mean from what country? The United States Of America of course!" Darnell laughed. "You must've been around a lot of people in Maldonia."

"You don't know the half of it." Tiana said, standing from her desk. "I'll be out there in a couple of minutes. I have to look over the menus for next week."

"You're really going to let the president wait?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Why not? He's just another person like you and I." Tiana smiled. "Now go take my baby to my mama."

"I'm not a baby." Marcel said.

"Oh yes you are!" Tiana teased and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Mama!" Marcel wiped his cheek.

"Get use to it." Darnell joked, taking the boy's hand. "I'll see you in a few?"

"You know what, here I comes." Tiana said, neatly pushing the menus to the side.

"Darnell…" Marcel started as they walked out of the office. "Is President Hoover nice?"

"He seems okay…" He answered, "We'll find out once ya mama meets him."

"Mama?" Marcel asked.

"Yes baby?" Tiana closed the door.

"Ugh!" He groaned. "May you just call me Marcel? I'm a big boy now."

Tiana laughed. "Alright…Marcel!"

The boy proudly held his head up high. "Thank you."

Tiana and Darnell looked at each other and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Asked the yung prince.

"Nothing b-Marcel." She smiled.

Naveen strummed the ukulele as the fangirls all cheered for him, giving his lustrous gazes.

"Achidonza!" Naveen shouted as the first set was coming to an end. "I will be back much later!"

"Awwww!" All the fangirls said in disappointment.

"But ladies…enjoy the band for me?" He flashed them his pearly white smile.

The women swooned and obliged. "We will, Naveen!"

One woman threw her panties at him, luckily he stepped back before they touched him.

Eudora rolled her eyes at her son-in-law.

"Oh don't mind him Ms. Eudora." Charlotte laughed. "Tia doesn't have a problem. And he does bring in more customers." She saw the packed room. "It's not like they really need it now."

Eudora ignored the woman and looked over at Mr. LaBouff, who was stuffing his mouth with beignets. "During my day, if my husband ever did what he did. It would be the end of him."

Eli laughed and continued his stuffing.

Naveen sat at the table and exhaled loudly. "Whooo! That felt good."

"Was it better then…" Charlotte looked at Eudora, Travis and her father before speaking. "…sex?"

"Charlotte!" Travis said.

Naveen smirked with arrogance. "Nothing will ever top the things Tiana can do…" He stopped what he saying when he realized his mother-in-law, daughter, Travis and Mr. La Bouff were present at the table. "…Tiana is an excellent cook. The things she does in the kitchen are like, magic!"

"Mm-hmm." Eudora said and rolled her eyes.

"Really, she is the best. That's what I was going to say!" He gave her a nervous grin.

"I think it's about time I take the kids back in for ya'll. I'm surprised that Roslyn hasn't awaken from all the music and hollering in here." Eudora said.

"It isn't hollering, it's have a good time!" Naveen corrected. "But you are right. It is past the children's bedtime. I will see you all later. I've got mincing to do. Abinaza!" He quickly left the dining/entertainment area for the kitchen and didn't see Tiana anywhere. "Where's Tiana?" He asked Agnus.

"Here I am!" Tiana said, walking into the kitchen.

"Oh thank goodness." Naveen swung around to take her in his arms. "Were you in the office?"

"Yep, just glanced over next week's menus which look achidonza! Mama took the kids back home." She wrapped her arms over his shoulders.

"I know…" He said.

Tiana then pulled from the hug to do a spin. "How do I look?"

"Well that's a silly question you look-

"Be serious." She said. "The President and first lady are here."

"You look benita, beautiful." Naveen answered. "The peach colour gown suits you well."

"And my hair?" She asked.

Naveen sighed in slight annoyance. "You don't ever need to ask me how beautiful you already are. You're stunning from head to toe. Now if you want me to join you-

"I do!" She said quickly, taking his hand.

"You want them to see me in these rags?" He joked, wearing a white tux jacket and black trousers.

Tiana playfully rolled her eyes.

"No, no wait! Does my eyebrows look evenly arched?" He teased.

She rolled her eyes again. "You're no better than I am!" And walked toward the door.

But he stopped her. "Before we go, let me calm your nerves." And cupped her face before pressing his lips to hers.

"Mmm…" Tiana slowly pulled back and smiled at her husband.

"Is that better?" He asked.

She nodded in response.

"Good." He caressed her cheek. "Let's go see the president."

"And you aren't at all intimidated?"

"Why should I be? I'm a part-time king of Maldonia now." His arrogance wasn't going to rub off anytime soon.

()()()()

Meeting the president was a success he enjoyed the food and named the restaurant the best in the country. And Tiana the best owner in America.

They were outside wishing the president and first lady a farewell.

"Thank you so much for the visit, Mr. President." Tiana said.

"Oh no, thank you!" He responded. "It was such a pleasure to be served by not only a articulate business owner..."

Tiana mentally rolled her eyes at the 'articulate' comment. She's heard that so many times in her life and wish the word would simply die.

"…but a royal one. Princess—No Queen Tiana, right?"

"Correct." She wasn't sure herself anymore.

"As of now she's queen of Maldonia." Naveen said.

"Oh well that's something!" He said. "Naveen your ukulele skills are refreshing. If you weren't married to this lovely young lady I'd ask you to play for all the White house parties."

Naveen took his wife's hand. "I don't think there would be a better place to play than at my wife's restaurant."

"You two have a good night." The president said before getting in the car with the first lady.

The couple waved as the car started and suddenly an explosion came about.

Screams could be heard everywhere as the dark smoke blinded everyone.

Tiana felt hands grabbing and pulling her from Naveen's grip.

"Naveen!" Tiana cried.

"Tiana!" Naveen coughed, trying his best the find his wife through the black smoke with no luck at all. Once all the smoke cleared up he saw that the president's car remained at the same spot, but Tiana no longer next to him.

"What the hell was that?" Could be heard in the president's car.

Naveen looked around and saw no sign of his wife. "Tiana!" He ran down the street. "Tiana! Where are you?"

()()()()

Tiana opened her eyes to a white ceiling, slowly sitting up on the bed she woke up in. She gasped and wondered what happened after the explosion and where Naveen was. "Naveen?" She called weakly.

"No, not Naveen."

Her eyes widen when she heard a familiar voice. "Vance?"

"Tiabee you know me so well." He said, walking in the room with a robe on. "Had to shower. That smoke smell was quite strong."

"Where am I? What have you done to my husband?" She asked.

Vance chuckled, getting on the bed. "Why ask of the past when you can ask about our future?" He looked down at her body. "The night gown fits you so well."

She looked down to see herself in a lace black see through nightgown. She quickly covered her chest.

"Once I found out that you were back in town I had to finally take you for myself." Vance beamed, reaching out for her.

Tiana backed away on the bed. "Now you stay away from me you-

He took her hand and yanked her over to him. "You what? Bastard? You and that foreigner prince are a lot smarter than that—or at least you are. With him I'm sure his savage village people learn as much as they could."

"Naveen's had more education then you could ever have in your entire life. Can you speak more than the twelve plus languages he learned?" She challenged.

"No, but what other languages are more superior than English?" He argued with a smirk.

"And how did you get elected governor again?" She frowned, annoyed by his ignorance.

He laughed at her argument. "You think you're so smart since you married that so-called royal? Ya nothing but a coloured gal here in Louisiana. And now that I had it my way you are my coloured gal." He caressed her face. "I could take you away with me to my family's other estate in Marseille. The same city my son was conceived in."

"You will never take me..." Tiana stopped to look up at him in shock. "...you have a son?"

"Yes TiaBee." He confessed. "And you know him very well."

She gave him a puzzled look, not sure of what he meant.

"And I always thought that you were bright for a woman." Vance said. "My son plays a huge part in this. Especially since his mother was a no good disgusting whore."

"Who are you talking about?" Tiana was lost at this point.

"Oh, not you, sweetheart. I meant his birth mother. I would know about Marcel's mother after all." He confessed.

She gasped. "You're not his father!"

"I believe that I am." Vance said with a grin. "His mother was a pretty lil thang. Very loose, free-spirited, loved Frenchmen."

"You're not a Frenchmen." She said.

"My grandparents are both immigrants from France…Marseille to be exact so I am just that." He said proudly.

"His parents…they're dead…" She shook her head in disbelief. "…you can't be Marcel's father."

"On the contrary my TiaBee, I am." Vance grinned.

"You were never his father because you weren't there for him! His great-grandmother was! She told me the story behind Marcel's parents-

"Anita was a nice old lady who happened to be an idiot. Damn old woman thought I died." He laughed. "If only she knew I what I was really doing that day."

Tiana tried to pull her arm away, but was overpowered by Vance's strength. "I knew she was going to die sooner or later and that left him being a mistaken orphan. Who would've been killed somehow."

"How could you be so cruel to your own child? Anita was struggling to put food on the table for him." She pointed out.

"What would it look like for a white man to raise a half breed nigger boy?" Vance spat.

She was beyond offended and tried to get out of his hold again, but failed. "He'll be a better man than you are because he have Naveen, a real man for a father."

"Naveen!" He laughed. "That glitter loving royal will never be a real man like I am…" He leaned forward to kiss Tiana

"No Vance…" She turned her head away before his lips could touch hers.

"Why not? You've never had a real man until now." He took both her arms before looking down at her breasts, who were a very clear view through the transparent gown. "Motherhood has been good to you."

Tiana bit him on the hand and quickly felt his hand forcefully shove her back against the mattress.

Vance took her hands and pinned them above her head with one hand. "Now that wasn't very nice, TiaBee." He looked down at her breasts. "How does breastmilk taste?"

She didn't answer.

He smirked. "I would've found out if my fucking wife didn't abort our kid." He rubbed his free hand over her breasts and felt moistness. "She said that a child with me would only bring hell on earth…mmm. These feel real good."

"No stop it." Tiana closed her eyes tight in pain once his lips sucked on her nipple. "Ow stop it!" She begged as a feeling in her stomach turned before remembering that today she learned she was pregnant again. She couldn't let Vance hurt her or the unborn baby so the idea of violently kicking him came to mind. "Get off of me!"

Vance tried to grab both legs, but she began punching him on the head.

"Hold still!" He yelled.

"No!" She spat.

"Will you just stay put?" He tried to take her hands but she kicked him in the gut. "Damnit, Tiana!"

"Get off of me!" She kept fighting.

Vance groaned. "I can't have you attacking me when all I have to do is..."

He struck Tiana on the face which caused her to grow dizzy from the heavy impact. "You led me up to this, TiaBee. The last thing I wanted was to hit you." He kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry." He repeated the kisses while positioning himself between her legs.

"No…" She said weakly, feeling as if she was about to pass out at any second. She heard him tell her that he loved her before slipping into a helpless state of unconsciousness.

()()()()

Naveen and Tiana's House…

"I know that we aren't the best of friends—I wouldn't even call us that, but you've got to help me find my wife!" Naveen said to Officer Douglas who just heard the entire story on what happened at the restaurant tonight.

"Tiana can be anywhere, Naveen. Vance has a lot of money—if anything he could probably be on his way out of the country." Explained the officer.

"No, I will not accept that." Naveen said. "If you are too afraid of what your friends will think of you helping people of colour than-

"That is the last thing I-

"You know damn well that is the reason!" Naveen scolded and grew impatient. "Just get the hell out of my house. I've always thought that you were a useless coward."

"I want to keep my job, okay? " Anthony said, now feeling like he was in a crosswords between the two racial sides. "I shouldn't even be here-

"There's the door! Get the hell out of my house!" Naveen said in a low tone. "I'll find her my goddamn self if I have to."

"You boys need to stop arguing and cussing at each other and try to find a way to save my baby!" Eudora said with emotion in her voice. "Anthony please think with ya heart and help us. You and Tiana use to be such good friends. She doesn't deserve this! She's so much like James that—she's all I have left of him." Tears ran down her cheeks. "To be without a child...after her brother and sister died the midwife told me that I'd never have another child again. But the lord blessed us again a year later. James and I were more than thrilled when we found out and once Tiana was born—she was so beautiful. Curls all over her head. Skin so brown and beautiful." She wiped away her tears. "My lil babycakes..."

Naveen went over to his mother-in-law and gave her a warn embrace. "She will be safe and at home with us again, Eudora. I will find her."

Anthony sighed, feeling bad after listening to Eudora's story. Tiana was the reason he even became an officer, thanks to her beignets. "I don't care if I lose my job. Tiana is very good and a dear friend of mine, Ms. Eudora and Naveen. I will help find Tiana and bring her back home."

"Thank you, Anthony." Eudora said.

"I will contact my father on sending out some of our best Maldonian private detectives to help us." Naveen added, hoping to bring comfort to his mother-in-law.

"Thank you so much, Naveen." She was grateful for all the help.

"What we need to do is figure out where are all of Vance's hideouts? He has plenty of them so it won't be easy." Anthony pointed out.

"It won't be easy, but we will find Tiana…I will never give up on her." Naveen vowed, more to himself than anything else.

()()()()

A/N: Yeah I'm not leaving you guys hanging, it's just that this last chapter was so long that I had to put it in two parts. Did you all wanted to read a 27 page chapter? lol.


	41. Because He Loves Me

Because He Loves Me

Because He Loves Me

Tiana woke up with her face in the pillow and a warm blanket covering her body, the dream she had of making love with Naveen felt so real, the soreness in between her legs can also say prove her case. She groaned while slowly sitting, feeling a cool breeze hit her skin. "Naveen?" She smiled, opening her eyes to a white ceiling.

"Oh my god!" She gasped when she realized she wasn't in her room or in her bed at the matter. Her heart began beating faster when she also realized that she didn't have any clothes on, and quickly looked around to see that she was alone in the room.

"No." Tiana said as her eyes watered at the realization of what really happened. What Vance did to her. He's finally gotten what he wanted and she could only hope that this was just another dream—nightmare.

Vance opened the door to the room wheeling in a cart of food and smiled when he saw Tiana sitting up on the bed. "Oh so you finally woke up."

"Where am I?" She asked, not looking his direction.

"This question again…" He shook his head. "…you will never know." He took a plate of fruit from the cart and sat on the bed. "Are you hungry?"

She didn't answer as she scooted further away from him.

"I thought you might need something to eat after the night I gave you." He chuckled. "You quickly learned how it felt to make love with a real man."

Tiana felt ashamed and angered at the same time. She didn't know if he was telling the truth or not, but if she were awake she would've dreaded every second of him taking her. Maybe it was a good thing that she didn't remember. That she was unconscious the entire time. She didn't think her mental state could handle anymore trauma caused from him.

"Mmm…this fruit is sweet." Vance said, taking a bite of a sliced apple. "Are you sure you aren't hungry?"

Tiana would be lying if she told him no. From her last pregnancy if she waited too long to eat she would agonize in nausea and if he found out that she was pregnant then he would probably hurt her baby. "I'm actually hungry, Vance." She looked at him for the first time since going unconscious and saw how happy he looked when she obliged. She knew something wasn't right with him if he took the effort of kidnapping her for himself.

She bit into an orange slice and couldn't believe how much she actually enjoyed it. She might have been very early in the pregnancy, but her symptoms were quickly coming this time around.

"Do you by any chance have any ginger?" She asked, trying not to sound too cautious.

"No, but I can have my cook bake you cookies until I have someone get some for me." Vance answered. "Why do you ask?"

"I happen to really like ginger." She gave him a fake smile. "But not by itself. If you could get the candy it'll be the bee's knees!"

"That can be arranged." He said, looking very serious. "But TiaBee we are going to be leaving this place very soon so I wouldn't necessarily get comfortable."

Tiana gave him a puzzled look. "Where to?"

"To Marseille, where I should've taken you years ago." He said.

"Vance, I'm married. I have a husband, children-

"They are no longer connected to you. We will only be together." Vance explained and caressed her face. "We will be leaving in five days."

Tiana couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Why leave in five days? WHat about New Orleans-

"New Orleans is no longer a home to me." Vance admitted. "We are better off elsewhere."

"I have a husband who I love with all of my heart-

"If you want to live, you'd better stop talking about that dirty foreigner." He threatened.

Tiana saw his eyes and never seen them look as dark as they did before.

"Do you hear me?" He asked.

"Yes." She responded. It's best that she remained on his good side, for now.

()()()()

Two days later…

"Why can't I see mama?" Asked a concerned Marcel. "Did she leave because I told her to not call me baby anymore?"

Eudora stayed over to help Naveen with the children while he was out searching for her daughter "No baby, she'll be back."

"But when?" Marcel asked. "I miss her."

"I don't know." She admitted.

"Why do daddy have the Maldonian detectives here? Did something happen to mama?" He asked.

Eudora sighed.

"And Officer Douglas is always here now. Please tell me the truth, grandma." Marcel pressed.

"Why are you such a bright young boy?" Eudora asked, not wanting to go into detail. "Ya mama has…gone away somewhere and ya daddy, officer Douglas and detectives are trying to find her."

"She's lost somewhere? What can we do to help?" He asked.

"Don't know. All we can do is pray, baby. That's all we can do right now." She said, feeding Roslyn with the bottle. She was thankful that Tiana always thought ahead and froze the milk.

"May we pray now?" Asked the young prince.

Eudora smiled. "Sure baby. Close ya eye now." She instructed.

()()()()

Meanwhile, Naveen and Anthony were granted permission into several of Vance's homes and buildings he resided in including his estate where his ex-wife Laura was currently living in.

"He left the day I gave him the divorce papers." She explained, lighting up a cigarette.

"Do you know of any other homes he may have in the state?" Asked Anthony.

"All I know are the ones he brought me to, which were the four properties you already went through. His grandfather left him an estate in Marseille that is double the side of this one. You should look there since he's always talking about how his life would be so much better if he and Tiana were there."

Naveen didn't know whether to believe the woman or not. He just hoped that she wasn't covering for him, even if she was separated from the man. He could clearly see in her eyes that she still loved the man. "Are you sure you can't remember any of the other residents?"

"That's all I know of." She exhaled the smoke. "Look, you fellows I have been through enough with this man. Whatever he has done to me he is probably doing to Tiana-

"What is he capable of?" Naveen asked. "Was he violent toward you?"

"Yes, but I'm pretty sure all men are to their wives every now and then." She smirked, inhaling the smoke. "He would slap me around whenever he had a bad day, talk about how plain I look even with make-up. Drink like a fish before he sleep with me. He was a pig for a husband but a good lover. I will give him that. Even if I was playing the role of Tiana during our time of intimacy."

"Thank you." Anthony said, writing down what she was telling him.

"Wait!" Naveen stopped the officer and looked back a Laura. "Are there any hidden rooms here? Any friends he's close to who you may also know of?" He asked the woman.

She exhaled the cigarette smoke out and smiled at Naveen. "You're quite the catch. Tiana is very lucky to have a husband who is so concerned on her whereabouts." She looked him up and down. "Such a big and strong man." She flirted.

Naveen didn't bother asking the woman anymore questions, the last thing on her mind was to help anyone.

While heading down the stairs, Anthony walked along side with him. "We'll find her, Naveen. They couldn't have disappeared into thin air."

Naveen sighed in annoyance.

"I didn't want to say this, but Naveen I think you need to go back home with ya children and let the professionals handle this-

"No, I will not give up on my wife." Naveen said.

"This could take a while, if we find her alive." Officer Douglas added.

"If we find her alive?" Naveen frowned. "She is alive, why would Vance have a reason to kill her?"

Anthony couldn't find an answer.

"Exactly. There's no reason and she is still alive. She's out there somewhere waiting to be saved and if you're willing to give up so easily then why are you an police officer?" Challenged Naveen.

Officer Douglas saw the passion and concern in Naveen's eyes and had to admire his determination. "Well all there is left are your people. Do you have faith in them?"

"I have faith in anyone who is willing to never stop fighting. Tiana is their queen so they would die for her. She will be found—alive. I won't let that bastard ever take her away from me or our children." He said before leaving the man to go outside in his own car.

Once he stepped into his home, Marcel ran to him with a hug.

"Daddy I missed you so much."

Naveen picked him up to return the hug. "I've missed you."

"When will mama be home?" The prince asked.

It took all of Naveen to not breakdown in front of his son. He had to stay strong and try to be as honest as he could without fully telling him the truth.

Eudora walked out of the kitchen with Roslyn. "Has anything changed?"

He shook his head.

She saw the fear and impatience in his eyes and the only thing that kept her from going insane was the one thing he refused to do. "Naveen, here's ya daughter."

Naveen put Marcel back on his feet to take the girl in his arms. He looked into her honey coloured eyes and saw his wife all over her. "You look just like your mother." He kissed the infant on the forehead.

Roslyn smiled and began cooing to her father.

"Mi princessa." He kissed her again. "Eudora, do you think she is aware of what's going on?"

She nodded her head. "Very. She knows who we are, baby. Now I know that you aren't a religious man, but prayer is a powerful thing. I want you to try it. It could help you feel somewhat less stressed."

Naveen sighed, "I was actually thinking of asking you to pray with me. Tiana has taught me on several occasions and if it'll help then when do we begin?"

"Give me your free hand." She said, taking his hand. "Marcel baby take my other hand. "You close ya eyes and repeat after me…"

()()()()

Tiana sat on the bed reading the bible. It was the only thing in the room that didn't look like it was even touched by Vance or anyone at the matter. She was always fascinated by the stories in it and read a couple to Marcel. She knew which stories to read in order to help sooth her mind, it was the same stories she would read to her son and heard from her mother, father and grandmother.

Vance locked her in the room and she tried everything to get out with no such luck. And she had no idea when he would be returning. He trusted her enough to bath, knowing she wasn't a person to take her own life. But she didn't find him too trustworthy since she would only do it when he was gone.

"Ugh." She said as her stomach growled. Wondering why was it taking so long for Naveen to save her. Did he think she was dead? "No." She closed the book as her eyes grew wet.

"Change of plan." Vance said, busting into the room. "We're leaving tonight."

Tiana sat up in surprise. "What? Why now?"

"That damn Naveen is getting too close and I have this feeling that my brother will remember about this place." He sat on the bed and looked her way.

She quickly looked away and already knew what was on his mind. It seemed to always be on his mind. She was thankful that he didn't try anything with her after that first time a couple of days ago due to the constant interruptions from someone who he called 'Tom'. It always gave her a reason to make sure that she was 'tired' when he did return.

"TiaBee…" Vance smirked, scooting up towards her. "…we can kill a little time until Tom gets here with our ride."

She scooted away. "Like what? Reading the bible?" She knew what he wanted from her.

He laughed, taking her hand and kissing it. "You know what I meant."

"No…" She snatched her hand away and go off the bed. "I don't."

"Oh come on, TiaBee I've waited long enough for you now it's your turn to give in."

"I'm…" She tried to think of something to distract him. "…hungry. We haven't eaten since this morning."

"We can eat after we're done." He lay back on the bed. "Now stop toying with me and get in this bed."

Tiana shook her head.

Vance sighed. "You will soon have to obey me as your husband once we are married."

"We'll never get married!" Tiana spat. "My husband will always be Naveen. Unlike you he is a REAL man!"

Vance tried to keep his cool and got off the bed. "You know my ex-wife had fire like you and you know what I did with that fire?"

Tiana backed onto the bathroom door and turned the knob.

"I put it out with my hand. I didn't want to come to this, not with you because I love you, but if I have to put you in your place then I _will_ do it."

She stayed quiet as she twisted the knob.

Vance slowly walked neared her with an evil grin. "You look really good in that dress I got for you. But I see that you've made a little mess from that breastmilk of yours."

Tiana opened the door and quickly went into the bathroom, locking the door. Her heart felt as if it was beating in her throat at the bold move. She jumped when she heard him pounding on the door.

"Tiana get the hell out of the bathroom, sweetheart!" Vance ordered. "Darling? Get out now!" He tried to sound more calm.

"No!" She yelled as the knob turned.

"Fine, then I will get you out the old-fashioned way." He unlocked and opened the door with a look of anger.

Tiana stepped back against the wall.

"Why run from me?" He asked and grabbed her arm, yanking her over to him.

Tiana protectively put her hand over her stomach before slamming onto the man.

He pulled her out of the bathroom and pushed her onto the bed. "Why can't you make this easy for us both?"

Tiana remained quiet.

Vance then took off his suit jacket before getting on the bed with her. "Why do you have to be so beautiful?" He asked, rubbing her hand on her face before moving it over her breast and pinched her sore nipple.

"Ah!" She screamed at the pain.

"I've got another confession to make." He leaned over so that his lips brushed her right ear. "I was never attracted to coloured women until after I met you." He kissed it. "My dream wife was a beautiful porcelain white skin beauty with the most beautiful blue eyes and the blondest hair." He inhaled in her hair. "But that changed once I saw you reading that cookbook in the LaBouff library. Your hair was messy but you were still beautiful. The dress you wore hugged your curves…" He cupped her breasts but Tiana pushed his hand away. "…you presented yourself like a young woman beyond your years. Very poised. Elegant. Most of the girls I were seeing never had that effect. Not with me at least." He then gazed at her. "I love you, Tiana."

Tiana saw the look in his eyes and knew the man loved her, but it wasn't the kind of love that Naveen had for her. It was more of a possessive kind of love. The one where he wanted to keep her on a shelf for himself to just stare at before playing with her for a few moments and returning her to the shelf for later use. The kind of love where she was to no longer allowed to see her friends and family, he was her only friend and family. A kind of love where he was the one in control of what she wore, ate, spoke with, slept in. He was a selfish man, who wanted her for selfish reasons. He wanted a love of selfishness.

"And from then on I my ideal for my dream wife changed. My dream wife looked like you." He grinned before pressing his lips on her cheek. He ran his hand over her tummy and frowned, running his hand over it again. "Very round here..."

Tiana swallowed in nervousness as she watched his eyes. Hoping he didn't figure out her pregnancy.

"You really must be hungry." He said, rubbing his hand up until it reached her face.

Tiana closed her eyes and nodded. "I-I am hungry."

"Then I'll have my cook make you something." He kissed her cheek once more before sitting up and getting off the bed. "You need the energy for what I'm about to put you through." He closed the door and locked it behind him.

Tears ran down Tiana's face as she was thankful that Vance left her alone. For now. If only Naveen was here to save her, to feel his arms around her at this moment and let her know that everything would be alright.

Rubbing over her small bump she regretted not telling Naveen about this child and was afraid that if Vance really does get away with kidnapping her he would believe that this child was his. She dreaded the thought and quickly tried to think positively. Her husband and children were the only people who brought relief to her through this misery.

"My baby…" Tiana rubbed her tummy again. "I don't know how this will end for us, but I do know that I will love you no matter what." The song she would sometimes sing to Marcel and Roslyn came to mind, and remembered singing this to Naveen once at his request…

_…She was lost in so many different ways  
>Out in the darkness with no guide<br>I know the cost of a losing hand  
>Never thought the grace of God, go high<em>

_I found heaven on earth_  
><em>You were my last, my first<em>  
><em>And then here this voice inside<em>  
><em>Ave Maria…<em>

Tears ran down her face as she couldn't continue singing the song. It hit close to home for her but knew that she had to remain strong for her unborn child. Help will come to her soon enough. Naveen will never give up on her the way she never gave up on him. Because he loves her.

()()()()

Naveen kissed his son goodnight before going down the stairs to the livingroom, and resting on the couch. He found it too difficult to rest in the same bed he shared with his wife who was probably suffering in the hands of Vance. If he had it his way he would've always taken care of the man with his own bare hands. But he couldn't think of killing someone when his wife was held captive somewhere or worse.

The prayer he shared with Eudora somewhat relieved him. He could understand why Tiana did it so much, and why Marcel now enjoys it. It brought comfort. Warmth. Life.

"Life." He said to himself and glanced over at the wedding portrait of he and Tiana on the wall. He stood and went over to the picture. Tiana in her wedding gown and he in his uniform. It was one of the many happiest day of their lives. He rubbed a thumb over her face as his eyes watered up, feeling helpless once again.

"Damnit." He cursed before stepping away and plopping right back down on the couch. "Why can't I help her? What has she done to deserve this?" He asked in general. Then the song Marcel asked him to sing tonight came to mind. He didn't exactly sing it correctly because at the time he didn't remember it, but as he thought about Tiana singing it. A certain verse came to mind.

He smiled at the thought of her beautiful voice soothing him while her fingers ran through his hair. Every loving touch she would give him was gentle. So perfect. Especially when she would sing to him...

_…Sometimes love can come and pass you by  
>While you're busy making plans<br>Suddenly hit you and then you realize  
>It's out of your hands, baby you got to understand<em>

_You are my heaven on earth_  
><em>You are my last, my first<em>  
><em>And then I hear this voice inside<em>  
><em>Ave Maria…<em>

… Naveen also remembered Tiana singing this song to him in one of his brief visits in church. And asking her to sing it again later that day when it was just them in the comfort of their bed, just the two of them. If anything, he really needed her at this moment. To feel her soft body in his arms, her vanilla scent lingering in his nose, her soft lips touching his. Their bodies pressed together which would end up as one. She's his everything. He would never give up on her. Not after all that she's done for him. Because she loves him.

His thoughts were interrupted with knocking at the door. He answered it and found one of his Maldonian detectives.

"We found the queen, your highness. Two of our men are there now."

Naveen left a note for Eudora before leaving the home with the detective.

()()()()

Tiana washed her sandwich down with orange juice and soon felt Vance taking the plate from her hand. "I wasn't done with that."

Vance smirked and looked at the empty glass. "Looks done with to me." And set the cup on the nightstand before rolled on his side, next to her. Eying her body. "You are so beautiful."

Tiana turned her head as she felt his fingers brushing her neck. "No Vance…"

He leaned forward and brushed her lips on her ear. "Yes TiaBee…" And kissed it.

She cringed at his touch. "Please, I'm not in the mood. I-

He cut her off with him kissing her, pressing his body over hers.

"Get off of me!" Tiana struggled under him. "You're hurting me…"

"It won't hurt if you stop fighting me." He pinned her hands to her side. "Mmm...I'm looking forward to tasting your sweet honey, Tiabee" He whispered onto her lips. "To feel myself getting wrapped around those tight wet walls, feeling you wanting more and more of me..." He growled. "You must be a beast in bed to this foreigner."

"He would never take me like this." Tiana said.

Vance chuckled, slipping his hand under her dress, "He's a fool for not getting what he wanted from you."

Tiana closed her leg. "No, he has respect for me."

"And why do you think that?" He questioned, forcing his hand between her legs.

"Because he loves me, that's why." She answered.

"I love you, but still get what I want." He lifted her skirt up.

"No Vance...stop it!" She slapped his hand away.

"That is it!" He got on top of her, forcing himself between her legs. "It's time you get a lesson in where you stand as my wife."

And out of nowhere, the door swiftly opened with two heavily uniformed men who were almost as tall as the opening stepped in.

Tiana immediately recognized the men as Maldonian detectives and thanked her blessings for them coming to her rescue in time.

"Get off of the queen." One man ordered with a gun.

Vance looked back in annoyance, getting off of Tiana to confront them. "Who the hell do you think you are? Barging into my room this way?"

"We work for her majesty and if you do not step away you will get a bullet through that skull of yours." The man threatened, pointing his gun at the blonde man's direction.

Vance might've been annoyed, but he wasn't that annoyed to pull a stupid move at challenging two big men with guns.

One of the men went over to Tiana and extended his hand. "Your majesty?"

Tiana happily took his hand and was so grateful that she hugged the man.

Soon Naveen and the one detective arrived. His eyes lit up when he saw that his wife was safe. "Tiana…"

Tiana opened her eyes when she heard her husband's voice and quickly ran to him. "Naveen, oh Naveen…" She cried in his chest as she felt his arms holding her tightly around her.

"Mi benita." He whispered before kissing her on the head.

Vance watched in envy as the two held on to each other. He wanted to break their reunion but knew if he tried it would be the end of him.

"If you lay a hand on either the king and queen you will leave out of here in a bag." Threatened the first detective.

"And you foreigners will leave out of this country in body bags if you do kill me. A white man." He reminded them.

"Not exactly." Anthony said, walking in with another officer. "You are under arrest for the kidnapping of the queen of Maldonia."

"What?" Vance said in disbelief. "The queen of what? And she came on to me!"

Naveen gave the man a furious look, but Tiana's gentle touch on his cheek stopped him from thinking of resorting to violence.

"I'm so glad that you're here." She said before pressing her lips onto his.

Naveen exhaled at her kiss. Her soft lips reminding him of what was more important at the moment.

Anthony handcuffed the blonde man.

"How much is my bail?" He challenged.

"You will find out once you're at the parish prison." Said Officer Douglas.

The their officer left the room just as Vance was escorted toward the door. He looked over at Tiana. "At least I had you when I did. I had her screaming for more, savage foreigner."

Naveen caressed his wife's cheek. "I'm sorry mi benita." He then cleared his throat. "Hey Anthony. There is one more thing I'd like to do."

"And that is?" He asked.

Without warning, Naveen swung a single punch across Vance's face, who almost lost consciousness before shaking his head. "Did you see what he just did?"

"No…" Said Anthony. "You must be seeing stars or something." He winked their way. "I'll come by later for additional questions, Tiana."

She nodded.

"When I am done with you, Anthony. You will no longer have a job!" Warned Vance.

"Right, says the impeached governor who kidnapped and admitted to assaulting an international royal official " He said, walking out of the room.

Naveen put his hand on Tiana's tummy and asked her, "Are you and the baby alright?"

She was surprised at his question. "How did you know?"

"When I saw all of Roslyn's newborn blankets and shirts out I grew a little curious, and the pamphlet on having another baby was that very visible on the dresser also caught my attention." He said to her.

She gave him a small smile. "Well I wanted to tell you later that night, but you know what happened there."

He nodded his head and moved on to a topic he didn't want to know the answer to. "Are you feeling alright? Did he really...hurt you?"

Tiana didn't want to answer the question right now, but her silence definitely answered Naveen's question.

He sighed, holding in his anger. "I should've killed that asshole instead-

"No, you did right to just punch him. And he didn't do anything else afterward." Tiana explained.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes." She was growing uncomfortable.

He decided to let that topic fall and move on to a more important question. "Did he know about the baby?"

"No, he didn't suspect anything." Tiana said. "Look, Naveen let's just go back home." She said. "I want to see my babies."

Naveen took her hand. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"It's not that. I just want to get out of here." Tiana intertwined her fingers with his.

Naveen understood how bad she felt and quickly escorted her out of the room.

()()()()

After a visit from the hospital to make sure Tiana and the unborn baby were alright they were finally home and immediately welcomed by Eudora.

"Oh babycakes! I thought I lost you."

"Oh mama. I almost thought I'd never see ya'll again." She said, hearing feet running down the stairs.

"Mama!" Marcel cried.

Tiana pulled her mother's hug to hold her son. "Oh baby!"

"I've missed you so much, mama!" The boy cried.

"I've missed you, too." Tiana said with tear eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm alright." She answered.

Naveen walked down the stairs holding a sleeping Roslyn. "Your mother is here, princessa."

Tiana turned to see her husband holding their daughter and let out a small laugh. "Why did you get my baby out of her bed?" Taking the infant in her arms. "Mama's here." She kissed the princess' forehead before hugging her.

Naveen watched his wife happily reunite with their children and couldn't help but to grow teary-eyed himself. When she was missing he had his fears, but never gave up on her. And he had to stay strong for the children, it was the hardest obstacle he had to face. More difficult than most of his projects as king. But the moment he saw Tiana alive and safe he sigh a huge relief, and even if the fight with Vance is nowhere near over with them most likely having to deal with him in court, he still felt hopeful that this time they will get justice. Especially Tiana for all she's been through with the man who took part of innocence.

()()()()

A year came and went for the family, and so did the case against Vance. They won and the failed governor was sentence to fifty years in prison but that was dramatically cut down to two months of community service. Naveen was very angered but also not surprised as the rich always got what they wanted from the corrupt justice system.

"Well he's gone from Louisiana now." Tiana tried to reassure her husband while trying to calm down their very fussy three month old baby boy.

"I know this but for once can't all criminals do their time without special privileges?" He asked in general. "What is wrong with that?"

"Nothing at all." Tiana said, walking out of their bedroom.

Naveen followed her to the nursery where he saw her lay the bald baby in his crib. "I wonder if his hair will ever grow?"

"Who lil Daniel?" Tiana smiled. "He looks just like you."

"Yes, he looks like me when I was that age, but at least I already had hair." Naveen joked. "Roslyn was born with curls all over. Now her hair is down past her back." He bend over to kiss his son on the forehead. "If you want to make Maldonia proud then I suggest you grow out that hair." He looked back up at his wife. "At least his hair growth will last just as long as Vance's slap on the wrist sentence."

Tiana rolled her eyes and took her husband's hand as they left the room, closing the door before returning to their own room. "I want you to stop talking about the case. It was month ago since it happened and we won. Vance lost."

Naveen shook his head. "But he just got his free card today. How could you be so calm after all he's done to you?"

"I will never forget what he did to me and I was blessed to not even remember what he's done after kidnapping me, but my daddy always told me to never let a grudge rule ya life. Because if you do, then that person who ya grudging over will always win, and I refuse to let Vance run anything of me. Don't let him run yours." She caressed her husband's face before taking off her housecoat.

Naveen thought of what Tiana just told him and it made a lot of sense. Growing up he's seen his father held grudges on certain leaders, which explained some the financial sacrifices he had to fix for his father in order to make the country actually surplus. Little did he know that it was Tiana who taught him how to move pass grudges and rivalries. He and Pierre aren't the best of friends yet, but they respect each other and that is better than nothing. He and Travis are even on speaking terms, well at least Travis does all the talking. He just listens and wonders on.

"Why are you just staring over here, Naveen?" Tiana teased from their bed.

Naveen cleared his head before gazing confusingly at his wife. "What?"

She laughed and turned off the light. "Come here."

Naveen knew what that meant and happily obliged before receiving a passionate kiss from his wife. "Mmm. What did I ever do to deserve your kiss?" He wrapped his arms around her body and shared another long passionate kiss. "You didn't answer my question..." He started kissing on her neck.

Tiana moaned. "For being you."

"Hmm?" He asked, kissing the skin on her collarbone.

"I said for being you." She lightly bit on the bottom of her lip. "I love you for that."

Naveen pressed his lips onto hers before slightly pulling away to gaze into her brown eyes. "You really love me?"

"Mmhm." She nodded.

"How much?" He asked in a husky voice.

She caressed his face and whispered. "As much as to tell you that I'm having another baby."

His eyes widen. "Really? You really are pregnant?"

She nodded her head.

"But you just had Daniel almost four months ago..." He stopped himself and remembered what Mama Odie accidentally said about him and Tiana having nine children. "Wow." Was all he could say.

"Tell me how ya feeling about this?" Tiana asked.

"I'm very happy." He finally said. "It's just that I've never been as happy as I am now." He kissed her once more. "So that'll be three children for us..." He started counting.

Tiana raised an eyebrow. "Why are you counting?"

"Nine is the magic number." Naveen laughed.

Tiana gave him a puzzled look. "What are you talkin' about? Nine what-

But was cut off by his lips on hers.

"Mmm." Tiana moaned and felt his lips on her neck. "I don't know how that head of yours work sometimes but at least I know why you do the crazy things you do."

Naveen stopped to look at her. "And why is that?" He asked with a grin.

She returned the grin and answered. "Because you love me."

He caressed her face. "And I know that you love me for the exact same reason." And pressed his lips onto hers.

*THE END*

()()()()

A/N: Aw! That's the end! I'm so sad that I ended it here because I had a lot more ideas for this story but I guess I can save those ideas for the 'A Son For A King' sequel. lol. I like to thank each and every last one of you reviewers for reviewing and reading. I also thank the readers who read. I had no idea that so many people from around the world read my fanfics! I truly appreciate you all. Thank you for sticking around! Oh, and my dear Princess Tricia, Mi benita in Maldonia means 'my beauty', 'lovely wife'. Benita means 'beauty and beautiful'. Mi of course means 'my'. I hope I answered your questions, mi benita!

The song featured on this chapter was by Beyonce and it's called "Ave Maria". I actually like a lot of her contemporary songs. Don't get me wrong I love to dance off her other dancey tunes but the contemporary songs from her are my favourite. She has a lot on her latest album. Holy plugging there. It's on my profile page if you would like to hear it.

So I guess this is goodbye for now. Will rest my fingers and eyes before working on 'A Son For A King II'. That will be my _final_ fanfiction ever...I think. *sobs* Oh, and Happy Independence Day to the United States readers! Until then everyone, graci for everything and abinaza for now!


End file.
